Two Moons
by lu.xyumein
Summary: Xiumin dan Kai tidak menyangka akan mengalami hal yg menakjubkan. Bagaimana tidak,karena mencoba melarikan diri dari kejaran renternir yg jahat,mereka mencoba bersembunyi disebuah bangunan tua. Mereka tiba-tiba kembali ke masa lalu dan disanalah mereka mendapatkan sesuatu hal yang tak pernah mereka bayangkan sebelumnya. GS!Xiuhan Hunkai Laybaek and other EXO member.
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1

Cast : Xiumin(Kim Min Seok),Luhan,Oh Sehun,Kai(Kim Jong In),Lay(Zhang Yixing),Baekhyun

and another Exo member

Pair: Xiuhan,Hunkai,Laybaek

Semua cast dicerita ini milik Allah SWT dan SMent dan orang tua mereka masing-masing,saya sekedar pinjam nama.

Cerita ini niatnya hanya fokus pada 3otp diatas,tapi mungkin bisa berubah. Harap maklum karena saya masih penulis baru.

Dan mereka adalah otp favorit saya,semoga para readers suka. Kalau ga suka mending jangan baca,drpd ujung-ujungnya cm mau nge-bash.

Mungkin typo bertebaran,maaf,jgn lupa untuk review dan dukungannya. Terima kasih

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari drama korea The Great of Queen Seon Deok,The Moon Embracess The Sun,Faith:The Great Doctor,Rooftop Prince,Who Are You: School 2015

Selebihnya saya ngarang sendiri,kalau terlalu lebay ataupun ga masuk akal harap maklum namanya juga fanfict.

Summary : Xiumin dan Kai tak pernah menyangka bahwa mereka akan mengalami hal yg luar biasa dalam hidup mereka.

Bagaimana tidak,karena mereka melarikan diri dari kejaran para renternir,mereka mencoba bersembunyi di sebuah bangunan kuno. Dan disanalah semua petualangan menegangkan dimulai. Sebuah peristiwa yg akan merubah takdir mereka dimasa depan.

Deskripsi Karakter :

Xiumin : Seorang yeoja cantik,pekerja keras,pintar,sangat menyayangi adik satu-satunya Jongin(Kai). Sebelum kedua orang tuanya meninggal,dia adalah gadis yg ramah dan ceria. Namun kini dia nyaris tak bisa tersenyum,selalu berkata sinis dan dingin pada semua orang,kecuali terhadap adiknya. Semua karena kejadian masa lalu yg menimpa keluarganya.

Jongin(Kai) : Adik kesayangan Xiumin,yeoja yg tak kalah manis dari kakaknya. Walaupun dia berpura-pura bahagia dihadapan kakaknya,tapi dalam hatinya dia selalu menangis. Karena tanpa sepengetahuan kakaknya,dia menjadi objek pembulian teman-teman sekolahnya. Namun karena tak ingin membuat kakaknya sedih,dia selalu menutupi hal yg dialaminya di sekolah.

Luhan : Seorang pangeran tampan sekaligus bijaksana dan pintar,walaupun sedikit jahil dan keras kepala. Dia berasal dari kerajaan masa lalu. Mempunyai saudara kembar bernama Sehun. Namun sedari bayi mereka harus terpisah karena adanya mitos bodoh yg menganggap bahwa anak kembar itu membawa sial bagi kerajaan dan rakyatnya. Memiliki tanda lahir 7 lingkaran(6lingkaran kecil mengelilingi 1lingkaran besar)(lambang telekinesis). Tanda itu berada di pundak bagian kanan.

Sehun : Saudara kembar Luhan,yg berarti juga seorang pangeran,namun terbuang. Dia dirawat oleh ayah angkatnya,seorang pria tua baik hati dan suka menolong. Ayah angkat yg merawatnya adalah seorang bangsawan. Sehun ditemukan oleh ayah angkatnya di sebuah gua saat beliau sedang berburu. Sehun juga memiliki tanda lahir kecil berbentuk pusaran angin (tanda aerokinesis),namun tanda itu berada di pundak bagian kiri.

Jang Yixing(Tuan Jang) : Ayah angkat Sehun. Seorang bangsawan baik hati dan suka menolong. Saat pertama kali menemukan Sehun digua,beliau langsung jatuh cinta pada Sehun,dan memutuskan untuk membawa Sehun pulang,karena dia merasa ada sesuatu hal berbeda yg ada dalam diri Sehun. Selain itu,beliau merupakan tabib tersohor. Tiada seorang pun yg bisa menandingi kemampuan pengobatannya,bahkan berbagai ramuan obat-obatan hasil racikannya selalu berhasil mengobati pasien-pasiennya. Pejabat istanapun selalu meminta beliau untuk menjadi tabib istana,namun secara halus ditolaknya. Beliau bilang hanya ingin mengabdikan diri untuk sekolah pengobatan yg didirikannya. Beliau juga memiliki toko herbal terkenal diseluruh penjuru negeri.

Baekhyun(Ny.Jang) : Istri dari Tuan Jang. Ibu angkat Sehun. Selain cantik,Ny.Jang terkenal dengan kedermawanannya. Sosok ibu dan istri yg sempurna,namun memiliki 1 kekurangan,yaitu tidak bisa memiliki keturunan. Beliau sangat menyayangi Sehun seperti anak kandungnya sendiri dan sangat mencintai suaminya.

Kris(Wu Yifan) : Raja,ayah Luhan dan Sehun

Suho(Kim Joon Myeon) : Ratu,ibu Luhan dan Sehun

Chanyeol : Ayah Xiumin dan Kai

D'o(Do Kyung Soo) : Ibu Xiumin dan Kai

A/N: Sebelum aku publish disini mungkin ada yg sudah baca cerita ini di wattpatt. Aku ga banyak edit disini. Lebih tepatnya copas,tapi sebenernya dari awal ff ini udah disini cuma ga pernah di publis. Karena penulisnya masih baru,jadi masih malu-malu geje. Alur cerita mungkin bikin mual dan ngebosenin,terlalu drama dan mudah ketebak. Tapi inilah karyaku. Terima kasih sudah mau membaca readers.


	2. Chapter 2

Prolog

\- Seoul I993 -

Di sebuah rumah yg terlihat megah,tengah terjadi keributan besar. Pasalnya,istri dari pemilik rumah tersebut akan melahirkan. Sebut saja Tuan Park. Beliau didera panik yg luar biasa saat makan malam tadi istrinya tiba-tiba mengeluh kesakitan di daerah perutnya. Segera saja Tuan Park heboh memanggil semua pelayannya untuk menelpon ambulans. Sementara dikursi sebelah Ny.Park,Minseok kecil yg baru berusia 4 tahun,menatap kedua orang tuanya bingung.

Dia melihat ibunya sedang mengerang kesakitan sambil memegangi perutnya yg besar.

"Appa,kenapa eomma sangat kesakitan? Apa sekarang adikku sudah ingin keluar dari perut eomma?" tanya Minseok

"Iya,sayang. Nah sekarang appa minta,Minnie istirahat saja dirumah ditemani bibi Kim dulu ya,appa harus mengantar eomma ke rumah sakit."

"Ne..appa"

Minseok kemudian berlari ke arah bibi Kim yg sudah siap menunggu dipintu.

Saat terdengar sirine ambulans memasuki pekarangan rumah,Tuan Park dengan sigap membopong istrinya keluar menuju ambulans. Minseok dengan ditemani bibi Kim mengikuti appanya menuju halaman,tapi lalu dicegah oleh appanya.

"Minnie,jangan ikuti appa! Nanti kamu sakit nak,diluar anginya sangat kencang."

"Mianhae..appa,tapi Minnie kan belum mendapat ciuman selamat malam dari eomma dan appa. Kalo tidak begitu nanti Minnie pasti susah tidur."

Minseok menundukkan kepalanya,takut jika appanya akan memarahinya lagi.

"Ya sudah,Minnie tunggu disini sebentar,ne?" Minnie mengangguk anggukkan kepalanya imut.

Setelah membaringkan istrinya ke dalam ambulans,Tuan Park segera menemui putrinya.

"Minnie,appa harus menjaga eomma,kamu jangan nakal,baik-baik ya dirumah sama bibi Kim,eoh? Eomma sedang sakit,jadi tak bisa membari kecupan selamat malam pada Minnie,tak apa-apa kan,sayang?" Tuan Park mengecup kening Minseok,dan Minseok menangguk lagi.

"Tapi appa,eomma dan adikku yg baru harus cepat pulang ya?"

"Iya,sayang. Appa dan eomma pergi dulu ya." Tuan Park melambaikan tangannya.

~Skip Time~

Minseok kecil tak bisa tidur. Dia terus memikirkan keadaan eomma appanya,sekaligus adik barunya. Dia berjalan menuju jendela kamarnya,memandang langit mencari bulan yg kini tengah tertutup awan. Perlahan sang rembulan menunjukkan wujudnya. Rembulan yg indah,pancaran sinarnya pun sangat terang,tidak seperti biasanya. Namun tiba-tiba angin berhembus sangat kencang,kemudian perlahan awan hitam menutupi sang bulan. Sementara dirumah sakit,Tuan Park menanti istrinya dengan cemas diruang tunggu operasi.

Tak lama,terdengarlah tangisan bayi dari dalam ruang operasi. Tuan Park akhirnya bisa menghela nafas lega. Namun tiba-tiba datang serombongan pria berjas hitam. Tuan Park yg bingung mencoba bertanya dengan sopan pada mereka.

"Maaf,kalian siapa? Dan ada perlu apa,ya?"

Kemudian salah satu dari mereka maju,dilihat dari penampilannya,Tuan Park sudah bisa menebak bahwa pria itu adalah bos mereka.

"Aku kemari mencari Park Chanyeol," katanya sinis,"pasti kau kan,"tangannya menunjuk ke arah Tuan Park.

"Iya,dengan saya sendiri,ada perlu apa ya mencari saya?" jawab Tuan Park agak bingung,sebab dia tak mengenal satupun dari mereka.

"Oh,kalau begitu tak usah basa basi lagi. Mari ikut saya." Orang itu menyuruh anak buahnya untuk membawa Tuan Park.

"Tunggu,untuk apa saya harus mengikuti anda? Saya bahkan tak mengenal kalian semua." Tuan Park berusaha melawan,sebab kedua tangannya dipegangi anak buah orang itu.

"Tapi,kau mengenal seseorang yg bernama Henry kan?" jawab orang itu,seringai muncul di wajahnya. Sementara Tuan Park terbelalak kaget mendengar nama Henry disebut. Akhirnya,diapun pergi bersama segerombolan orang itu tanpa perlawanan.

Sementara dari jauh tampak 2 orang mengintip dari balik tembok,menyaksikan kejadian itu dengan perasaan takut.

\- Joseon Era 1592 -

Siang hari ini didalam istana sedang terjadi perdebatan sengit antar para pejabat. Mereka sibuk mengutarakan niat mereka pada sang raja.

"Yang Mulia,mohon pertimbangkan kembali nasihat hamba. Bukankah ini adalah pertanda untuk kita,bahwa di sebuah negeri tak bisa mempunyai dua matahari,mereka haruslah di hilangkan salah satunya,barulah negeri kita akan aman dari bencana." ucap salah satu pejabat,namanya Menteri Choi.

"Jadi,maksudmu aku harus membunuh anakku sendiri? Begitu,hah?" jawab sang raja mulai naik emosinya.

"Bukan begitu maksut hamba,mohon maafkan perkataan hamba yg lancang ini.

Namun demi kemakmuran dan kesejahteraan negeri ini,Yang Mulia harus rela melepaskan salah satu dari mereka.

Jika tidak,maka akan sangat buruk akibatnya bagi negeri ini." terang salah satu pejabat.

Sang raja pun memejamkan matanya,lalu dia menghembuskan nafasnya berat. Bagaimanapun juga mereka adalah anak kandung yg sangat dicintainya melebihi apapun di dunia ini.

"Baiklah,pertemuan hari ini cukup sekian. Semua nasihat dan masukan dari kalian akan aku pertimbangkan lagi. Beberapa hari kedepan kita adakan rapat lagi."

Kemudian sang raja pergi meninggalkan singgasananya. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju tempat peristirahatannya,pikirannya melayang pada saat istrinya melahirkan beberapa hari yg lalu. Yah,sang ratu telah melahirkan 2 putra kembar. Seharusnya dia menjadi seorang laki-laki dan ayah yg paling bahagia didunia ini,bagaimana tidak,dia telah menunggu kehadiran buah hatinya selama 7 tahun. Dan kali ini dia mendapatkan 2 sekaligus,seharusnya dia bahagia,kan.

Tapi,nyatanya tidak begitu. Di negrinya,apabila seorang raja memiliki putra atau putri kembar,maka akan di anggap membawa sial bagi sebagian orang.

Entah kenapa bisa seperti itu.

Kini dia sedang merasa berat untuk mengambil keputusan. Mana mungkin dia tega melenyapkan salah satu buah hati tercintanya. Tapi dia adalah raja,dia harus menjadi panutan yg baik bagi rakyatnya. Begitulah batinnya berperang setiap harinya. Apa yg harus dilakukannya?

TBC

A/N: Mungkin chap ini terlalu panjang untuk jadi prolog. Tapi ini adalah apa yg ada dipikiranku. Jadi maaf kalo ngebosenin,hehe.

Semoga para readers suka,karena akhir-akhir ini udah jarang ada ff tentang xiuhan.

Mind to comment,gomawoyo...


	3. Chapter 3

\- Seoul 2017 -

Xiumin melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat menuju kafe tempatnya bekerja paruh waktu. Ia sudah terlambat 30menit dari biasanya. Semua ini karena orang-orang brengsek yg ditemuinya dipertengahan jalan tadi.

Flashback on*

"Hai nona..kita bertemu lagi ya," sapa seorang pria,diikuti anak buahnya.

Xiumin memutarkan bola matanya malas bertemu dengan orang-orang itu lagi.

"Apalagi sekarang? Kalian mau menagih hutang lagi? Aku sudah membayar untuk bulan ini. Jadi minggirlah,aku sedang tak ada waktu meladeni kalian," Xiumin kesal.

"Sudah kubilang,kan,daripada kau sibuk bekerja seperti itu,lebih baik kau terima saja tawaranku. Kujamin,seumur hidupmu dan adik tersayangmu itu selalu bahagia," pria itu mencolek dagu Xiumin.

Xiumin mengelak dan melirik pria itu jijik.

"Berharaplah,dan aku pastikan itu hanya ada di mimpimu. Sekarang minggir!"

"Bagaimana jika aku tidak mau?" pria itu terus menyeringai menyebalkan.

Tangan Xiumin terkepal,kemudian mendorong mereka dengan kasar,mencoba untuk lewat. Tapi lengan Xiumin ditahan oleh pria itu yg kemudian berbisik ditelinga Xiumin,

"Tak apa kalau kau tak mau,tapi kudengar tahun ini adikmu akan lulus. Dan dia pasti tak kalah cantik dari kakaknya," pria itu terkekeh.

Xiumin terdiam,mencoba mencerna perkataan pria itu.

"Kau sebaiknya menjaga adik tersayangmu tetap di dekatmu. Karena kalau kau lengah sedetik saja,maka aku..." pria itu tak meneruskan kata-katanya,digantikan seringai menyebalkan dan berlalu pergi.

Pria itu merasa puas menggoda dan mengancam Xiumin.

Tangan Xiumin terus terkepal,matanya terpejam,mencoba menahan amarahnya. Dihembuskan nafasnya kesal.

Sesaat setelah ia berhasil menguasai emosinya,ia ingat ia harus bekerja.

"Sial,aku pasti telat," ia pun berlari menuju tempat kerjanya.

Flashback off*

"Xiumin,kenapa kau terengah-engah begitu?" tanya seorang pria dari balik konter.

Ia terkejut melihat Xiumin tiba-tiba masuk ke kafe dengan keadaan ngos-ngosan.

"Maaf..bos..dijalan..ada sedikit gangguan..jadi aku berlari kemari,takut dimarahi olehmu,hehe" Xiumin meringis,masih ngos-ngosan.

"Aku kira kau kenapa-kenapa dijalan,baru saja aku ingin menelponmu kalau 10menit lagi kau tak datang." bosnya menunjukkan hp yg masih digenggamnya.

"Kalau begitu sekarang cepat sana ganti pakaianmu dan gantikan aku. Aku harus pergi setengah jam lagi," perintah bosnya.

Xiumin mengangguk cepat,lalu melangkah pergi.

"Oh,Xiumin-ssi," Xiu menoleh pada bosnya, "aku sudah siapkan makanan untukmu. Kau pasti lapar. Makanlah," ucap bosnya lembut.

Xiumin terpana sekaligus terharu dengan kebaikan bosnya,berkata terima kasih dengan sangat pelan,namun masih bisa terdengar dan bosnya hanya mengangguk.

Xiumin segera berganti pakaian dan menyantap makan siangnya secepat dia bisa. Dia tak mau bosnya menunggu dirinya terlalu lama.

~Skip Time~

Jam menunjukkan pukul 8 malam,Xiumin sedang menunggu adiknya sambil membersihkan kafe. Adiknya biasa datang ke sana untuk pulang bersama setelah kafenya tutup. Hari ini kafe agak sepi,mungkin karena diluar sedang hujan deras,orang-orang jadi malas keluar rumah.

Setelah 1jam menunggu,adiknya tak kunjung datang. Ia mulai khawatir,berulangkali ia menelpon adiknya tapi tak ada jawaban,ia mulai cemas dan memutuskan akan meminta ijin pada bosnya untuk menjemput adiknya.

Ternyata bosnya akan menutup kafenya lebih awal,ia lega sekaligus senang. Maka tanpa menunda waktu lagi,dia langsung membereskan perlengkapan bersih-bersihnya dan bergegas berganti pakaian. Setelah itu ia berpamitan pada bosnya.

~ Kai side ~

Sementara itu Kai,adik Xiumin,ternyata malah tertidur di ruang latihan dance karena kelelahan berlatih sepanjang sore tadi.

Dia terbangun dengan kaget karena suara petir yg menggelegar. Dilihatnya jam menunjukkan pukul 9malam.

'Kenapa tak ada seorangpun yg membangunkanku' batinnya sedih.

Secepat mungkin ia membersihkan dirinya dan juga barangnya yg tercecer. Setelah semua dirasa beres,ia melangkah menuju pintu,namun ternyata pintunya telah dikunci.

"Sial,kenapa terkunci,biasanya ruangan ini tak pernah dikunci. Hah,pasti ini kerjaannya si Krystal dan pengikutnya yg menyebalkan itu. Awas saja,kalo besok ketemu kubalas dia. Ini sudah tak bisa dibiarkan."

Flashback on*

Kai sedang berlatih dance untuk lomba dance antar sekolah tingkat nasional. Dia terpilih menjadi wakil untuk sekolahnya. Memang bakat istimewa Kai adalah menari. Sedari ia masih sekolah dasar,ia sudah mendapatkan berbagai penghargaan untuk lomba tari,maka tak heran jika sekarangpun dia kembali terpilih.

Saking seriusnya berlatih,dia tak tau bahwa sedari tadi ada seorang siswa dari kelas senior memperhatikannya. Senior itu menatap Kai dengan pandangan yg sulit diartikan. Dan senior itu akhirnya masuk ke ruang dance,Kai pun menoleh saat mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Seketika Kai berhenti menari. Dia menatap heran,ia mengenali seniornya itu,tapi ada urusan apa dia tiba-tiba keruang dance.

"Taemin sunbae,tumben kemari? Apa sunbae kemari ingin memakai tempat ini juga? Kebetulan aku sudah selesai," tanya Kai pada senior yg rupanya bernama Taemin. Kai tiba-tiba jadi merasa gugup.

"Ah,tidak kok. Aku kebetulan saja lewat sini dan melihatmu sedang menari. Karena aku penasaran,jadi aku masuk saja,ingin menontonmu berlatih. Apa aku mengganggu?" jawab Taemin.

Kai tersenyum,menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Silahkan saja,tapi jangan salahkan aku jika sunbae mengantuk. Menontonku latihan menari sangat membosankan," Kai terkikik geli,mencoba menutupi rasa gugupnya.

"Mana mungkin aku bosan,melihatmu menari adalah sesuatu hal yg menakjubkan." Taemin menatap lurus kearah Kai.

Kai merasa pipinya merona,ia tersenyum menundukkan kepalanya. Diluar sana,Krystal dan teman se-gengnya kebetulan lewat tempat itu,ia berhenti dan memperhatikan interaksi antara Taemin dan Kai dengan perasaan mendongkol.

Seluruh sekolah sudah tau jika Krystal sangat menyukai Taemin. Selain kaya,Taemin merupakan siswa teladan,bahkan bakat menarinya pun lebih hebat jika dibandingkan dengan Kai. Siapa yg mampu menolak pesona seorang Taemin. Bahkan sebenarnya,Kai pun diam-diam menyukai Taemin. Hanya saja dia merasa minder dengan dirinya sendiri. Terutama,dia paling malas jika harus berurusan dengan si Krystal itu.

Kai menoleh ke arah luar,seketika senyumnya lenyap melihat seseorang yg ada di sana.

"Sunbae,maaf aku sepertinya tak bisa meneruskan latihanku. Aku lupa kalau hari ini kelasku ada tes harian. Jadi aku harus belajar supaya nilaiku bagus."

Kai membereskan barangnya dengan tergesa-gesa,sambil melirik kearah Krystal yg masih berdiri diluar,Kai tau jika saat ini Krystal pasti sedang cemburu padanya.

Taemin yg tak tau apa-apa menatap Kai dengan bingung. Lalu saat ia memperhatikan Kai yg melirik ke arah luar,ia pun hanya menghela nafasnya. Pasti ini karena Krystal lagi. Ia berusaha mencegah Kai yg akan pergi,namun Kai memberi Taemin isyarat dengan tatapan memohon supaya diijinkan pergi. Taemin sedikit kecewa,namun mengangguk mengerti. Kai pun bergegas pergi.

~Skip Time~

Bel pulang sekolahpun berbunyi. Ia memutuskan untuk meneruskan latihan menarinya tadi. Berharap kali ini tak ada yg akan mengganggunya seperti tadi siang.

Masih ada waktu sampai ia menemui kakaknya di kafe.

Namun saat perjalanan akan menuju tempat latihannya,ia dicegat tak lain dan tak bukan oleh si Krystal dan teman se-gengnya. Kai memutar bola matanya malas.

"Apalagi sekarang?" Kai bergumam kesal,namun Krystal mendengarnya.

Krystal yg mendengar gumaman Kai pun jengkel.

"Hei teman-teman,rupanya princess kita satu ini sudah mulai pikun,ya?" kata Krystal sinis.

"Apa maksudmu,Krys? To the point saja,aku sedang malas meladenimu." Kaipun tak kalah sinis.

"Heh,beraninya kau meremehkanku ya,kau lupa aku ini siapa,hah?" Krystal bertambah emosi karena merasa diremehkan oleh Kai.

"Iya,iya aku tau kau siapa Krys,jadi aku minta kau tak usah menggangguku lagi,oke? Aku sedang tak punya banyak waktu,aku harus berlatih. Ini untuk sekolahmu juga,kalau kau lupa." Kai berusaha menghindari perkelahian dengan Krystal sekarang ini.

Dia bosan tiap kali harus menerima perlakuan Krystal terhadapnya,seolah dia serangga pengganggu. Selama ini dia selalu mengalah karena tak ingin mendapat poin merah. Ia sudah berusaha susah payah supaya bisa masuk ke sekolah ini. Tak mungkin dia menyia-nyiakan usahanya selama ini.

Krystal makin kesal perkataannya tak di anggap. Ia pun meraih rambut Kai.

"Kau tak boleh kemanapun sebelum aku mengijinkanmu pergi."

"Yak..kau menarik rambutku,sakit tau,"Kai menghempaskan tangan Krystal. Ia heran sendiri darimana ia mendapat keberanian seperti tadi.

Sementara Krystal melongo.

"Kau,sudah cukup selama ini kau menggangguku. Aku sudah lelah mengalah,kali ini aku tak akan tinggal diam. Terserah kau mau apa,aku muak dengan perlakuanmu," mata Kai berapi-api.

"Kai!" sebuah suara menginterupsi perkelahian mereka.

Merekapun menoleh,rupanya Taemin belum pulang sekolah.

Taemin berjalan mendekat kearah Kai dan Krystal.

"Ada apa ini? Apa kalian sedang berkelahi?" Taemin curiga.

"Ah,tidak oppa. Aku hanya sedang bertanya pada Kai apa dia mau ikut bersama kami jalan-jalan. Kami sudah lama tidak keluar jalan-jalan. Iya kan Kai?" Krystal tersenyum penuh arti pada Kai. Mengisyaratkan supaya Kai menjawab iya.

Namun Kai kembali memutar bola matanya malas,

"Iya benar,tapi maaf aku tak bisa pergi,aku harus latihan lagi. Jadi silahkan nikmati waktu kalian sendiri," ucap Kai sinis,lalu bergegas pergi sebelum,

"Oh iya satu lagi,ngomong-ngomong Krys,kau tak perlu cemburu padaku. Karena aku tak mungkin merayu pacar orang,aku tidak pikun dan aku cukup tau diri,kau tau. Dan Taemin sunbae,sebaiknya kau awasi pacarmu itu,bilang padanya untuk tak menggangguku lagi,aku malas meladeni pacarmu yg pencemburu itu. Karena itu sangat menyebalkan dan melelahkan untukku."

Kai menyeringai lebar dan bergegas pergi dari tempat itu. Ia tadi sempat melirik ke arah Krystal yg tampak melongo dan Taemin yg tampak heran namun kemudian melirik penuh amarah pada Krystal.

Kai tersenyum lebar merasa menang.

flashback off*

Kai tau ini pasti kerjaan si Krystal karena merasa dipermalukan didepan kekasihnya.

Ia mencoba menggedor pintu itu. Berharap ada seseorang yg akan mendengarnya. Ia merasa lelah dan lapar,seharian ini ia belum makan. Ia kemudian mengambil hpnya untuk menelpon kakaknya meminta tolong.

Kakaknya pasti cemas ia tidak datang ke kafe. Ia menganga melihat banyak pesan dan panggilan tak terjawab dari kakaknya. Ia langsung menelpon kakaknya.

"Halo,kak Xiu.."

"KAI!!" Kai menutup telinganya,kakaknya berteriak kencang. Suaranya berdengung ditelinga Kai,padahal hanya lewat hp.

"Kai! Kemana saja kau? Kenapa tak menjawab teleponku? Kenapa kau tak datang ke kafe? Kenapa kau terlambat? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa sesuatu terjadi padamu?" tanya kakaknya bertubi-tubi,membuat Kai bingung sendiri.

Walaupun menyebalkan,Kai suka saat kakaknya perhatian padanya. Baginya kakaknya adalah segalanya didunia ini. Ia tersenyum sendiri.

"Yak! Kai! Kenapa kau diam saja? Cepat beritahu aku,dimana kau sekarang? Aku sedang perjalanan menuju sekolahmu. Apa kau masih disana?"

"I..iya kak ,aku masih di sekolah.

Tolong aku,aku terkunci diruang latihan menari dekat aula. Aku tadi kelelahan,jadi aku ketiduran,maaf kak." Kai sudah akan menangis.

"Kau ini bagaimana sih,aku cemas sekali kau kenapa-napa. Seharusnya kau menghubungiku dahulu tadi kalau kau mau berlatih sepulang sekolah. Ya,sudah tunggu aku sebentar lagi,aku akan minta penjaga sekolah supaya membukakan pintunya."

Piip.

~Skip Time~

Xiumin sampai disekolah Kai 15menit kemudian. Saat turun dari bus hujan sudah reda. Jadi ia tak perlu payungnya lagi. Ia berlari menuju ruang penjaga sekolah. Ia langsung meminta tolong supaya dibukakan pintu ruang latihan menari,karena adiknya masih terkunci disana.

Penjaga sekolah awalnya tak percaya,namun setelah Xiumin menyuruhnya mengecek lewat cctv,ia pun akhirnya bergegas ke ruang latihan diikuti Xiumin.

"Kaak!" ucap Kai saat ia sudah berhasil keluar dari ruangan itu. Ia langsung memeluk kakaknya,badannya bergetar.

"Sssh,sudahlah Kai,kakak sudah disini. Ayo kita pulang,kau pasti lapar kan. Kakak akan mentraktirmu makan enak."

Kai mengangguk lemah.

"Maaf kakak tak datang lebih cepat." Xiu mengelus rambut adiknya dengan sayang.

"Tak apa,kak,aku tau kakak pasti datang mencariku walaupun terlambat. Dan aku akan selalu menunggu kakak sampai kapanpun kakak datang." Kai tersenyum menenangkan kakaknya kalau ia sudah baik-baik saja.

"Oh iya,paman penjaga terima kasih atas pertolongannya." ucap Xiu.

"Ah,tak apa-apa nak. Seharusnya paman yg meminta maaf,karena tak mengawasi sekolah dengan benar." sesal penjaga.

"Kalau begitu,kami permisi pulang dulu,paman. Sekali lagi terima kasih atas bantuannya." Xiu dan Kai membungkukkan badannya,dibalas oleh paman penjaga.

"Kai,kau mau makan apa? Jangan bilang ingin makan mie lagi,itu tak baik untuk kesehatan."

Kai geli mendengar omelan kakaknya,belum juga dia bilang ingin makan apa.

"Terserah kak Xiu saja,yg penting bisa dimakan dan membuatku kenyang,haha.." Kai tersenyum riang.

"Baiklah,ayo ikut kakak.."

Mereka berdua berjalan dengan riang. Namun dari kejauhan terlihat 2 buah mobil hitam yg mengikuti mereka diam-diam.

Salah seorang dari mereka berkata,

"Apa kita harus melakukannya sekarang,bos?

"Tidak sekarang,tunggu sebentar lagi,kita masih harus mengurusi sesuatu yg lebih penting terlebih dahulu. Ayo kita pergi," perintah bos.

"Baik,ayo jalan,"

TBC*

a/n : waah author ga nyangka bakalan ada yg respon ficnya. awalnya ga yakin mau posting fic ini,tapi temen author suruh coba posting aja,jadilah fic yg gaje ini.

maaf banget kalo update nya kelamaan.

makasih juga ama yg udah review,meskipun ga aku balas semua review aku baca ga kelewat satupun.

terus buat @ais krim lord..makasih dek dukungannya aku terharu..huhuhu..

note lagi: maaf moment kopelnya belom ada yah,kira-kira 2 chap lagi baru ada momennya,mianhe... T_T

salam xiuhanshipper dan hunkaishipper

chuuu...


	4. Chapter 4

\- Joseon 1617 -

Dua orang pria tengah duduk tenang diruang perpustakaan. Yg satu masih terlihat muda dan yg satu berusia paruh baya. Pemuda itu bernama Luhan. Dilihat dari pakaian yg dikenakan pemuda itu, semua orang pasti akan tau dia seorang putra raja. Dan yg lebih menarik perhatian ialah wajahnya yg sangat tampan, tepatnya sempurna. Semua wanita di negerinya sudah pasti terpesona padanya.

Dengan tekun pemuda itu membaca ditemani oleh gurunya. Awalnya, dia memang duduk tenang, namun baru 15menit dia sudah mulai gelisah. Berulangkali menghela nafas dan mengkerutkan dahinya.

"Yang Mulia, sikap dari seorang bangsawan yg baik ialah ketenangan dan keanggunan. Jadi Yang Mulia, biasakah anda tidak bergerak-gerak seperti itu. Bacalah buku anda dengan tenang," ujar sang guru.

"Haah, mana bisa aku membaca buku dengan tenang. Aku sangat benci belajar, paman tau sendiri kan, kalau aku lebih suka berlatih pedang ataupun memanah. Disini sangat membosankan. Membuatku mengantuk dan aku tak bisa menangkap pelajaran apapun dari buku yg aku baca," keluh Luhan.

"Yang Mulia, sebentar lagi anda akan dilantik sebagai putra mahkota, anda setidaknya harus belajar sedikitnya mengenai silsilah kerajaan dan filosofi dasar. Kalau seperti ini terus bagaimana anda bisa menjadi panutan?"

"Ya, ya, aku tau. Tapi bisakah Paman memanggil namaku tanpa embel-embel Yang Mulia, aku benci mendengar kata itu." Luhan memutar bola matanya," Dan ijinkan aku istirahat sebentar saja. Punggungku terasa pegal sekali."

"T..tap..tapi mana boleh hamba memanggil Yang Mulia hanya dengan nama kecil. Bagaimana bila ada seseorang yg mendengarnya. Hamba bisa langsung digantung dan.."

"Paman, sudahlah, kita hanya berdua. Dan tidak ada yg bisa menguping obrolan kita. Jadi seperti perjanjian kita dulu, jika kita hanya berdua,bjangan memanggilku dengan sebutan itu. Aku membencinya dan jangan menyebut diri paman 'hamba', aku ini keponakanmu paman." Luhan tak peduli.

"Haaah, baiklah," Guru Jung menghela nafasnya,

"paman akan menurutimu. Tapi kalau boleh paman tanya,kenapa kau tidak ingin menjadi seorang putra mahkota?" matanya berubah sendu.

"Kenapa paman selalu bertanya hal yg sama padaku? Paman juga sudah tau jawabannya,tanpa kuberitahu."

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas, sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kursinya.

Ia mulai memejamkan matanya,namun tak tertidur melainkan pikirannya kembali pada saat ia berusia 10 tahun.

Flashback on*

Luhan kecil sedang berjalan-jalan ke pasar desa. Ia sangat senang bisa kabur dari istana. Tapi ia pun sebenarnya tau jika ia tidak mungkin dibiarkan kabur sendirian, seseorang pasti ditugaskan oleh ayahandanya untuk mengawasi dirinya, yg tak lain adalah pamannya sendiri.

Ia lebih senang lagi karena pamannya tak berusaha memaksanya pulang, tapi hanya mengawasi dari jauh.

Tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu, maka dia pun pergi berkeliling desa. Mencoba berbagai macam hal baru. Setiap orang yg berpapasan dengan Luhan selalu tersenyum, karena ekspresinya terlihat lucu dan menggemaskan, bahkan pamannya yg mengawasinya dari jauh pun tak henti-hentinya menyunggingkan senyum dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah keponakannya.

Luhan pun berlari kesana kemari tanpa arah,sehingga tanpa ia sadari sudah berada di perbatasan desa.

Disana ia melihat beberapa anak-anak sebayanya sedang bermain layang-layang. Ia penasaran dan mendekati mereka.

"Hai semua,apa aku boleh ikut bermain bersama kalian?" tanya Luhan.

Anak-anak itu kaget dan menoleh pada Luhan. Mereka melongo,menatap Luhan dari atas sampai bawah,kemudian saling pandang satusama lain. Sampai salah seorang dari mereka membuka suara,

"Hei..kalau kulihat dari penampilanmu, sepertinya kau seorang Tuan Muda ya. Dan aku juga belum pernah melihatmu, kau pasti bukan orang sini."

"Memang bukan." jawab Luhan.

"Kalau begitu kau dilarang ikut,karena kau orang asing. Lagipula kau seorang bangsawan," jawab anak lainnya.

"Lalu kenapa jika aku seorang bangsawan,kalian manusia,aku juga manusia,iya kan?" tanya Luhan bingung.

"Justru karena kau seorang bangsawan dan kami ini anak miskin,makanya kau kami larang ikut bermain," mereka tetap menolak Luhan.

"Maaf aku masih belum tau apa maksud dari perkataan kalian. Bisa kalian jelaskan?"

Mereka saling pandang,ragu akan memberi jawaban seperti apa. Mereka takut jika Luhan bereaksi seperti anak-anak bangsawan lainnya. Namun salah seorang dari mereka maju ke depan dan dengan berani menjawab pertanyaan Luhan.

"Kau benar-benar ingin tau?" tanya anak pemberani itu. Luhan mengangguk yakin,lalu menatap mata anak itu. Ia merasa tak asing dengan tatapan mata itu.

"Akan aku katakan," anak itu menyeringai pada Luhan ," jawabannya,karena anak dari seorang bangsawan biasanya manja, jika dia kalah atau cedera saat bermain dia akan marah dan menyalahkan temannya, setelah itu dia akan mengadu pada orang tua mereka. Dan kami anak-anak miskin akan dihukum, lebih parahnya lagi kami bisa dipenjara sebelum kami membela diri kami."

Luhan membelalakkan matanya,tak menyangka dengan jawaban itu. Ia melangkah mundur, sementara anak pemberani itu berjalan mendekat sambil terus menyeringai kepada Luhan.

"Dan kau tau apa yg lebih menyakitkan bagi kami? Orang tua kamilah yg akan lebih menderita karena sikap kalian yg sok itu. Jadi,kami sepakat,siapapun yg berasal dari golongan bangsawan, dilarang bermain bersama kami," kata anak itu tajam,matanya berapi-api dan seringainya pun menghilang dari wajahnya.

Luhan membeku ditempatnya. Dia melongo sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lucu. Kemudian menundukkan kepalanya sedih. Ia sadar, bahwa semua hal ini memang belum pernah dialaminya, ini merupakan pengalaman pertama bagi Luhan.

Namun kemudian ia menjawab,

"Kalian mungkin benar, tapi kalian juga harus tau, tidak semua dari kami punya pemikiran sama. Termasuk aku. Aku yakin aku berbeda dengan mereka semua. Aku tidak sama."

"Mana mungkin, penampilanmu mengatakan hal yg sebaliknya." kata yg lain.

"Kenapa dengan penampilanku?" Luhan heran.

"Wajahmu itu sangat bersih dan tak bernoda. Seperti tak pernah tergores apapun. Bahkan kalau kulihat-lihat telapak tanganmu juga halus seperti perempuan. Kau pasti sangat dimanja oleh orang tuamu." jawab yg lain lagi.

Luhan ingin mengelak,namun ia pun mengakuinya.

"Aku akui,mungkin sebagian dari kami memang manja dan tukang mengadu,tapi sebagian dari kami ada yg tidak. Terserah kalian mau percaya atau tidak."

Luhan menatap mereka semua mantap, dan pandangannya beralih pada layang-layang tersangkut di pohon. Lalu ia meneruskan,"Jika kalian tak percaya,aku bisa membantu kalian mengambilkan layang-layang itu."

Mereka menoleh kearah pandangan Luhan.

"Mana mungkin, pohon itu sangat tinggi. Jika kau berusaha memanjatnya dan nanti terjatuh, kau bisa terluka bahkan mati. Apa kau sudah gila?"

"Aku tidak gila, kau hanya butuh sedikit keahlian," Luhan menyeringai penuh arti. Sementara yg lain saling memandang bingung, hanya satu dari mereka yg tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun.

"Baiklah,tunjukkan pada kami," tantang anak berwajah datar.

"Tapi dengan satu syarat," kata Luhan.

"Katakanlah,"

"Kalian tidak boleh mengatakan hal ini pada siapapun,bahkan orang tua kalian sendiri," pinta Luhan tegas.

"Baiklah" jawab anak berwajah datar.

"Kalau begitu lihat baik-baik,"

Luhan mulai mengulurkan tangannya kearah layang-layang itu. Dan seakan memiliki tali tak terlihat,layang-layang itu melayang mendekat ke arah tangan Luhan yg terjulur. Dengan pelan, Luhan menangkapnya.

Saking takjubnya,anak-anak desa itu tanpa sadar melongo dan berkedip tanpa henti. Hanya satu yg menatap Luhan dengan tatapan yg sulit diartikan.

"Sulit dipercaya.."

"Bagaimana kau melakukannya?"

"Apa kau hantu?"

"Apa kau seorang penyihir?"

"Jangan-jangan aku jadi gila sekarang"

Mereka berkomentar tanpa henti. Namun saat Luhan akan menjawab,ada serombongan orang-orang dari luar desa yg akan melewati jalan itu. Tanpa pikir panjang mereka menyingkir, menepi.

Tapi tiba-tiba anak berwajah datar itu menarik tangan Luhan berlari menjauh dari tempat itu. Luhan heran,namun dia hanya terdiam pasrah dan ikut berlari.

Saat sudah terlihat cukup jauh dari yg lain dan tak terlihat oleh siapapun,Luhan pun menghentikan laju larinya.

"Hei, berhentilah aku capek. Kita sudah berlari cukup jauh. Dan kenapa kau mengajakku berlarian sejauh ini, aku tak bisa berlari secepat dirimu tau," Luhan kesal ia merasa nafasnya seakan tertinggal di pinggir desa tadi.

"Kau!" anak itu menunjuk-nunjuk Luhan dengan tiba-tiba,membuat Luhan terlonjak kaget.

"Darimana kau bisa melakukan hal itu? Dari lahir atau jangan-jangan kau seorang anak penyihir?"

"Yaak..hati-hati kalau kau bicara pada seseorang. Aku ini bangsawan terhormat, mana mungkin orang tuaku seorang penyihir." Luhan tersinggung.

"Ck..kau tinggal jawab saja, kan, tak perlu marah-marah begitu. Jadi, cepatlah aku butuh jawaban segera," kata anak itu tak peduli.

"B..baiklah akan aku jawab, tapi kau harus memberiku jawaban atas pertanyaanku juga," kata Luhan. Anak itu mengangguk dengan segera, tatapan mata anak itu begitu tajam menusuk mata Luhan.

Luhan menghela nafas,

"Aku bisa melakukan hal itu sejak dari lahir, orang tuaku yg mengatakannya padaku. Mereka awalnya terkejut namun akhirnya mereka menerimanya. Tapi mereka sebenarnya melarangku menunjukkan keahlianku secara sembarangan pada siapapun."

Luhan menatap lawan bicaranya,ia cemas dengan reaksi anak itu.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu,kau berjanji menjawab semua pertanyaanku kan? Jadi sebagai pertanyaan pertama dariku, apa kau akan mengatakan pada orang-orang tentang kekuatanku?"

Awalnya anak berwajah datar itu hanya menatap Luhan saja. Tapi sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum,Luhan pun ikut tersenyum.

"Aku tak akan mengatakannya pada siapapun. Tenanglah," jawab anak itu, Luhan pun merasa lega.

"Tapi kenapa?" Luhan masih penasaran.

Anak itu kemudian menundukkan kepalanya,dengan pelan ia berkata,

"Karena akupun memiliki keahlian. Yah,walaupun tidak sama denganmu."

"Apa!?" Luhan kaget bukan main.

"Lalu apa keahlianmu?" tanya Luhan tak sabar.

Anak itu menjulurkan tangannya dan melambaikannya dengan pelan. Angin pun berhembus agak kencang, dan saat tangannya berhenti melambai, anginpun berhenti berhembus.

"Wah..itu hebat sekali." Luhan takjub.

"Aku kira disini hanya aku sendiri, rupanya ada yg lain juga." Luhan girang bukan main.

"Oh iya,siapa namamu? Aku sedari tadi tidak tau siapa namamu."

"Panggil aku Sehun dan sebenarnya aku juga tidak berasal dari desa ini. Aku hanya suka bermain dan berpetualang kemanapun kakiku mau melangkah. Dan aku juga benar-benar terkejut saat tau ada anak lain yg seusia denganku memiliki sesuatu yg spesial seperti diriku." Anak kecil bernama Sehun itu tersenyum senang

"Ayo ikut aku sebentar. Aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padamu."

Luhan yg sangat senang karena mendapat teman baru,ia pun jadi lupa waktu. Ia mengikuti Sehun dengan riang.

Tanpa ia tahu, ditempat Luhan bermain layang-layang tadi sang paman sedang panik mencari keponakan sekaligus Tuan Muda-nya. Ia sempat lengah saat serombongan orang-orang menghalangi pandangannya.

Ia pun kemudian memerintahkan para pengawal yg dibawanya untuk mencari Tuan Muda Luhannya.

Sedangkan tak jauh dari tempat sang paman mengawasi tadi ada seorang perempuan mencurigakan mengawasi gerak gerik mereka.

~Skip Time~

Sehun dan Luhan sampai disebuah gubuk tua, tak jauh dari sana ada sebuah sungai yg airnya sangat jernih.

"Masuklah, ini adalah tempat persembunyian rahasiaku," kata Sehun.

"Tak ada yg tau tempat ini selain kita. Bahkan kedua orang tuaku juga tidak tau. Kalau kau lelah istirahatlah didalam. Aku akan membersihkan diriku terlebih dahulu."

Luhan mengangguk, lalu iapun masuk ke dalam. Dari luar gubuk itu seperti tidak terjamah, tapi setelah masuk kedalamnya, ternyata gubuk itu sangat rapi dan bersih. Hanya ada dua ruangan yg saling berhadapan. Luhan membuka salah satunya, rupanya hanya tempat untuk beristirahat saja,namun tampak sangat nyaman menurutnya. Lalu ia keluar dan membuka ruangan lainnya, dan ia takjub dengan isi dari ruangan itu. Terdapat bertumpuk-tumpuk buku yg tertata rapi. Dan ada juga beberapa mainan dan perabot yg sudah agak berdebu, namun tetap tertata rapi.

'Rumah yg nyaman' batinnya.

"Kenapa kau berjongkok disitu?" Sehun tiba-tiba masuk dan mengagetkan Luhan. Ia kaget juga bukan karena hal itu saja,namun setelah melihat wajah Sehun ia melongo. Ia seperti melihat dirinya sendiri. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya setengah tak percaya.

"Kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu?" tanya Sehun.

"Ss..sehun? Apa kau benar-benar Sehun?" tanya Luhan gagap.

"Tentu saja aku Sehun. Kenapa?" jawab Sehun ikut heran campur bingung.

"Tt..tidak apa-apa sih, aku terkejut melihat wajahmu saat ini. Kk..kau mirip sekali denganku." Luhan masih tergagap.

"Oh" kata Sehun.

"Kenapa 'oh'?" giliran Luhan yg heran.

Sehun tersenyum lalu dia duduk disebelah Luhan.

"Sebenarnya saat pertama kali aku melihatmu tadi,aku juga sempat terkejut,namun aku mencoba bersikap normal. Aku tak mau anak-anak yg lain menyadari hal ini."

Luhan manggut-manggut. Namun matanya tak lepas dari wajah Sehun.

"Kenapa lagi?" tanya Sehun yg merasa risih dipandangi Luhan,sedikit menjauhkan dirinya dari Luhan.

"Kenapa penampilanmu bisa sangat berbeda dengan yg tadi? Apa kau belajar menyamar atau bagaimana?" Luhan benar-benar penasaran.

"Soal itu, sebenarnya aku sama sepertimu. Aku tidak punya teman, selalu kesepian. Apalagi waktu itu aku kelepasan menggunakan kekuatan anginku, mereka langsung menjauhiku, menganggapku aneh. Maka dari itu aku suka keluar rumah dan berjalan-jalan ke berbagai tempat. Kebetulan saat aku melewati tempat ini, aku melihat mereka. Dan beberapa kali mencoba untuk bisa bermain bersama mereka. Tapi seperti yg kau alami tadi, tiap kali mereka melihat penampilanku yg rapi, mereka tak pernah mau mengajakku bergabung dengan mereka.

Lalu pernah suatu kali aku sedang berlari berusaha menangkap kelinci dihutan,aku terjatuh ke lubang yg orang buat untuk menjebak hewan buruan mereka. Badanku kotor dan bajuku robek disana sini karena tersangkut, badanku sakit sekali. Lalu kudengar beberapa anak desa lewat didekat lubang tempat aku terperosok. Jadi aku berteriak meminta tolong dan mereka menolongku. Mereka mengira aku anak-anak desa yg terlantar seperti mereka,dan yah seperti yg kau lihat tadi,mereka mulai mengajakku bermain. Dan kuputuskan setiap akan bermain bersama mereka, aku mengubah penampilanku."

Luhan melongo, namun tersadar saat Sehun menjawilnya, ia malu sendiri. Dan dia pun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sehun.

Luhan mencoba mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Apa kau sudah membaca semuanya?" tunjuk Luhan ke arah tumpukan buku.

Sehun mengangguk,aku sangat suka membaca.

"Aku punya lebih banyak dirumahku."

Luhan melongo lagi.

"Oh iya,aku ingin memperlihatkanmu sesuatu. Sebentar akan kuambil," Sehun bangkit dan mengambil sebuah buku kuno, ia pun membukanya.

"Kau tau, cerita ini sangatlah bagus. Di buku ini menyebutkan bahwa suatu hari nanti 2 orang Ksatria Matahari akan muncul. Dan saat matahari bertemu dengan bulan, akan datang 2 malaikat yg diutus Dewa Bulan turun kebumi untuk menjadi pengawal dari kedua ksatria itu. Ciri - ciri kedua ksatria tersebut adalah berasal dari kaum atas dan kaum bawah, memiliki simbol di tubuhnya, memiliki kekuatan istimewa sejak mereka dilahirkan dan masing-masing memilki sebuah senjata yg hanya bisa didapat bila mereka bersedia mengorbankan seseorang yg sangat mereka cintai sebagai imbalannya. Dan pada masa dua matahari dan dua bulan bertemu, pada waktu itulah mereka menghapus keangkara murkaan di muka bumi ini."

Sehun membacakan sebuah ramalan kuno pada Luhan.

"Sebentar,tunggu dulu,apa maksutmu membacakan dongeng ini padaku?" tanya Luhan bingung.

Sehun meletakkan bukunya dengan agak kesal," Ini bukan dongeng kau tau,ini legenda ramalan kuno. Aku sudah berulangkali membaca ini. Aku sangat penasaran, karena aku seperti pernah bermimpi tentang hal ini sebelumnya. Dan kau tau, sepertinya aku mempunyai sedikit petunjuk mengenai kebenaran ramalan ini."

Luhan hanya diam menanggapi kata-kata Sehun dan terus menatap Sehun datar.

"Apa kau benar-benar sehat? Atau mungkin kau sedang mengalami trauma hebat? Kusarankan sebaiknya kau ikut saja pulang denganku, barangkali saja ada tabib ditempat tinggalku yg bisa mengobati sakitmu itu."

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas, "Sudah aku katakan kalau aku itu baik-baik saja. Dan aku tidak gila,setidaknya masih cukup waras untuk mengakui hal mustahil yg kau lakukan dipinggir desa tadi." balas Sehun kesal.

"Hei, apa kau lupa kalau kau juga bisa melakukan hal mustahil itu?" protes Luhan. "Baiklah,aku akan mencoba mendengar penjelasanmu sekali lagi. Tapi jika semua itu tidak terbukti maka aku akan langsung pulang detik itu juga," Luhan mengalah.

Sehun tersenyum senang,sementara Luhan membatin bahwa sepertinya dirinya mulai ikut tertular penyakit gilanya Sehun.

"Baiklah, dengarkan aku, kita coba urutkan perunjuknya mulai dari yg petunjuk pertama." Sehun membaca ulang ramalan itu.

"Ah, ini dia petunjuk pertama yaitu 2 ksatria matahari, ini mungkin seperti keturunan bangsawan atau mungkin seorang keturunan raja. Dan matahari itu biasanya adalah simbol dari raja atau seseorang dengan kedudukan tinggi. Kau seorang bangsawan kan,bisa jadi kau salah satunya."

Luhan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya,gugup,

"Mm..mana mungkin, memang benar aku ini bangsawan,tapi belum tentu juga aku ini sang ksatria. Kau ini sok tau," Luhan berusaha mengelak,namun Sehun tak mengacuhkannya, ia terus saja membaca.

"Petunjuk kedua, 2 malaikat utusan dewa bulan akan turun saat bulan bertemu dengan matahari, tapi bagaimana caranya? Lalu kedua ksatria berasal dari kaum atas dan kaum bawah, ini maksudnya apa ya? Ah, lewatkan saja. Selanjutnya, memiliki keahlian khusus sejak lahir. Kau dan aku mempunyai itu. Lalu, uumm...ah, sebuah senjata. Ah, yg ini aku juga tidak tau." Sehun mengoceh tanpa henti mengacuhkan kata-kata protes dari Luhan.

Luhan mendengus kesal, " Sudah kubilang itu hanya dongeng, mana ada hal seperti itu dalam kenyataan. Kusarankan sebaiknya berhentilah membaca buku itu, kalau kau mau sembuh."

Sehun agak kecewa, tapi diam saja. Ia lalu menutup bukunya dan menyimpannya ketempat semula.

Ia menghela nafas,mencoba menerima kenyataan,

"Sejujurnya aku rasa kau benar,Lu. Tapi,hatiku merasa aku harus mencari petunjuk lain. Aku tau kita memang masih anak-anak. Namun setelah kita dewasa dan lebih kuat, siapa tau saja aku bisa mendapat petunjuk lain." Sehun menyemangati dirinya sendiri, sementara Luhan masih saja mengejek Sehun.

Tiba-tiba dari luar terdengar suara beberapa orang berlari mendekat ke arah gubuk. Luhan dan Sehun panik, mereka mengintip dari balik lubang dinding gubuk itu.

"Gawat, itu pamanku sepertinya ia dan anak buahnya sedang mencariku. Sebaiknya kau lari saja sekarang sebelum terlambat. Kau bisa dihukum nanti." Luhan panik.

Sementara Sehun memandang kesekeliling gubuknya dan menemukan tempat yg cocok untuk bersembunyi. Di bawah lantai tempat ia duduk sekarang sepertinya sangat pas. Ada pintu tingkap yg bisa dibuka sebagai tempat masuknya. Walaupun sempit, cukup untuk seorang anak kecil bersembunyi. Maka ia pun langsung masuk ke dalamnya.

"Sehun apa yg kau.." belum sempat ia menyeleseikan kalimatnya,rombongan pengawal dan pamannya sudah masuk ke gubuk itu. Luhan terlonjak kaget. Begitupun pamannya yg baru masuk,terkejut melihat Tuan Mudanya duduk sendirian didalam gubuk ini.

"Eh..pp..paman,bagaimana kau bisa menemukanku disini?" tanya Luhan pura-pura bingung.

"Yang Mulia,bagaimana anda bisa sampai ketempat seperti ini? Apa seseorang menculik anda dan menyembunyikan anda disini?" tanya paman Luhan sambil melihat sekeliling waspada ditengah kepanikannya kalau-kalau ada musuh menyerang mereka tiba-tiba.

Luhan juga cemas memikirkan Sehun dibawah lantai, Sehun bisa kehabisan nafas kapan saja jika ia terlalu lama duduk di atas pintu tingkap, ia harus mencoba mencari cara supaya pamannya segera pergi dari sini.

Saking gugupnya, ia tanpa sadar berulangkali melirik kebawah pintu tingkap yg didudukinya.

"Ada apa Tuan Muda sepertinya wajah anda sangat pucat." pamannya cemas. Dan Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya gugup. Ia terus menerus memandang ke bawah tempat duduknya. Sang Paman yg sedari tadi memperhatikan Luhan mulai merasa curiga, 'ada apa dibawah situ'?

"Maafkan atas kelancangan hamba Yang Mulia. Hamba ingin memeriksa tempat itu sebentar saja."

"Ah, tidak perlu, tidak ada apa-apanya," Luhan makin gugup. Membuat pamannya makin yakin kalau Yang Mulianya menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Paman melirik pada pengawalnya untuk menyingkirkan Luhan.

Para pengawal mengangguk dan menggotong Luhan,sementara pamannya menghunuskan pedangnya dan membuka pintu tingkap itu.

"Paman, aku mohon jangan lakukan itu, kau bisa melukai dia paman," Luhan mulai merengek seperti akan menangis.

Sang paman pun kaget begitu juga Sehun yg sedang bersembunyi tiba-tiba dihadapannya ada pedang terhunus ke arahnya. Untung saja paman Luhan tidak mengayunkan pedangnya.

Sejenak mereka, Sehun dan paman Luhan, saling tatap. Sehun ketakutan karena persembunyiannya terbongkar dan takut dihukum. Sementara pamannya kaget melihat Sehun yg begitu mirip dengan Luhan.

Lalu tiba-tiba paman Luhan memberi hormat kepada Sehun.

"Yang Mulia, hamba tak menyangka akan bertemu dengan Yang Mulia dalam situasi seperti ini," paman Luhan menundukkan badannya.

Luhan dan Sehun bingung mendengar perkataan pamannya barusan.

"Paman apa yg baru saja kau katakan tadi? Cepat jelaskan padaku,apa maksud paman memanggil temanku Sehun dengan sebutan Yang Mulia?" Luhan meminta penjelasan.

"Paman!! Apa yg kau tunggu,cepat katakan padaku ini perintah!"

Paman Luhan berbalik menghadap ke arah Luhan, dengan wajah sedih ia menjawab pertanyaan Luhan,

"Yang Mulia,hamba mohon ampun, hamba pantas mati. Anak ini...teman Yang Mulia ini..dia..adalah adik kembar anda Yang Mulia.."

"APA!" Luhan.

"APA!" Sehun.

"Paman,jangan bercanda,aku sedang tidak bisa tertawa sekarang" Luhan mencoba mencerna perkataan pamannya yg terdengar tak masuk akal baginya.

"Hamba tidak bercanda Yang Mulia. Anak ini memang adik kembar Yang Mulia. Dia memang sengaja dipisahkan dari anda semenjak bayi karena mitos konyol dari para leluhur. Dan percayalah pada hamba bahwa Yang Mulia Raja sebenarnya juga tak menyetujui hal ini." terang paman.

"Wow,wow,tunggu..tunggu. Apa maksudnya ini, Yang Mulia? Adik kembar? Yang Mulia Raja? Lelucon macam apa ini? Ini bahkan lebih konyol dari buku dongeng yg biasa aku baca setiap hari." Sehun pun merasa kaget campur bingung mendengar perkataan paman Luhan.

"Begini akan saya jelaskan secara singkat. 10 tahun yg lalu Yang Mulia Ratu melahirkan 2 orang putra kembar. Dan menurut ramalan, jika diistana lahir 2 orang putra kembar,maka malapetaka akan datang menimpa kerajaan dan seluruh negerinya. Dan untuk mencegahnya maka 2 bayi kembar itu harus disingkirkan salah satunya. Banyak para pejabat yg jahat dan haus kekuasaan ingin menghabisi salah satu nyawa dari anda berdua. Namun karena Yang Mulia menyayangi anda berdua, ia lebih memilih untuk menyembunyikan salah satu diantara anda berdua. Dan sialnya para pejabat yg jahat itu mengetahui rencana Raja, maka dari itu saat mereka mengetahui ada seorang dayang yg diutus untuk membawa pergi salah satu bayi kembar itu, mereka mencoba menggagalkan rencana Raja. Dayang itu hilang tanpa jejak dan baru 1 minggu kemudian jasadnya ditemukan tak bernyawa didasar jurang. Dan Raja pikir beliau telah kehilangan salah satu putranya, tapi setelah tau bahwa bayi yg dibawa dayang itu tidak ada, Raja menjadi sedikit lega.

Raja percaya bahwa putranya masih hidup dan berada di suatu tempat yg aman. Hamba tau cerita ini karena hamba adalah salah satu dari pengawal yg kala itu di utus untuk mencari dayang yg membawa lari salah satu bayi Raja."

Paman selesai bercerita.

Luhan dan Sehun saling pandang,kemudian saling memalingkan wajah.

"Tak bisa dipercaya" Luhan merasa lututnya lemas.

"Konyol,mana mungkin ada orang tua tega membuang anaknya" Sehun.

"Itu benar Yang Mulia,jika anda tak percaya anda tanya saja pada Yang Mulia Raja." paman Luhan juga merasa menyesal.

"Apa yg membuatmu yakin kalau temanku ini, Sehun, adalah saudara kembarku?" tanya Luhan matanya menatap pamannya tajam.

"Tentu saja karena wajah kalian,apa kalian tak menyadarinya? Dan aku yakin kalian memilik sebuah tanda lahir di pundak kalian." Paman menunjuk pundak mereka.

Seketika mereka mengecek tanda milik mereka masing-masing. Dan memang benar, mereka mempunyainya. Jadi mereka saudara kembar. Pantas saja mereka merasa tak asing satu sama lain, seperti sudah saling mengenal jauh sebelum mereka bertemu hari ini, mereka hanya bisa saling pandang,syok.

"Yang Mulia,maafkan kelancangan hamba yg satu ini tapi.."

Luhan dan Sehun menoleh kearah paman mereka,secepat kilat paman mereka menekan titik syaraf mereka, hingga mereka hilang kesadaran.

"Kita harus membawa Yang Mulia pulang sekarang juga. Yang Mulia Raja pasti khawatir putranya belum pulang. Dan tinggalkan saja adiknya disini. Pastikan dia istirahat dengan nyaman sebelum kau meninggalkannya." perintah paman pada salah satu anak buahnya.

Tanpa sepengetahuan mereka, seorang wanita bertudung yg mengawasi mereka sejak tadi, menguping pembicaraan mereka. Senyuman licik tersungging diwajahnya.

"Ayah, aku sudah menemukan mereka, selanjutnya aku serahkan sisanya padamu," gumamnya.

Flashback off*

Luhan menghela nafasnya mengingat kejadian itu. Ia sampai sekarang tak habis pikir, kenapa ayahnya tega melakukan ini pada mereka. Alasan apapun tetap saja seharusnya ayahandanya tidak memisahkan dirinya dengan adiknya.

Maka dari itu Luhan jadi sering menjauhi ayahandanya. Selalu membantah perkataannya dan berkata sinis pada ayahandanya. Bahkan selalu menolak untuk dijadikan penerus ayahnya.

"Paman, apa kau pernah menemui adikku? Walaupun hanya satu kali saja? Aku sepertinya sangat merindukannya sekarang. Pertemuan pertamaku dengannya sungguh tak terduga. Aku sangat sedih mengingatnya, aku bahkan tak sempat mengucapkan kata 'sampai jumpa lagi' padanya." wajah Luhan berubah sedih.

"Tenanglah Luhan,aku yakin jika sudah waktunya, kalian akan bertemu lagi. Dan jika saat itu tiba, jangan sia-siakan kesempatan yg sudah Tuhan berikan pada kamu berdua," hibur Guru Jung.

"Paman benar, sebaiknya aku menyiapkan diriku sebaik mungkin. Aku akan merasa bahagia jika hal itu sungguh terjadi. Terima kasih paman," semangat Luhan langsung bangkit. Dan ia pun meneruskan pelajarannya bersama Guru Jung dengan lebih ceria.

~ at Sehun's house ~

Sehun pun sedang merenung didalam kamarnya. Dia masih saja membaca buku tentang legenda 2 matahari dan 2 bulan itu.

Ia membatin,

'Luhan,kapan aku bisa bertemu lagi denganmu? Aku meridukanmu, aku kesepian disini. Banyak hal yg ingin aku ceritakan padamu. Apa kita bisa bertemu lagi suatu hari nanti?'

Sehun makin lama makin mengantuk dan iapun jatuh tertidur dengan kepala di atas mejanya.

Lalu seorang pria mengetuk pintu kamar Sehun, ia ayahnya Sehun. Tak ada jawaban dari dalam. Ayah itu memutuskan untuk masuk, mengecek keadaan putranya. Rupanya Sehun tertidur di mejanya, ayahnya tersenyum sambil mengusap kepala Sehun. Dan ia melihat buku Sehun yg masih terbuka, karena penasaran, ia membacanya. Keningnya berkerut, ekspresi terkejut jelas terpancar dari wajah pria itu.

"Apa ini? Ini sesuatu yg pernah aku mimpikan sebelumnya. Aku harus memperlihatkan ini padanya. Aku yakin dia tau tentang hal ini juga,"

Segera saja ayah Sehun berlari keluar,dan pergi menemui orang itu. Tanpa ayahnya sadari, Sehun telah terbangun dan mendengar semua yg dikatakan ayahnya.

TBC*

A/N : Aaah ... akhirnya selesei juga ngeditnya.

Chap ini seharusnya update kemaren bareng chap 3 nya, tapi maaf bgt kemaren ga sempet edit chap ini karena tiba" job lemburan bejibun..duh.

Tapi ini udah author update, maaf bgt buat momen xiuhan ama sekainya masih belom ada T_T. Author bikin ceritanya atu-atu,biar author ga bingung. Tunggu chap selanjutnya baru ada momennya author usahain.

Mudah"an para readers suka ama chap ini.

Makasih juga yg udah review, kasih kritik dan saran, semua author baca dan coba author kabulin.

Selamat membaca...jangan lupa review ditunggu banget ama authornya.

Annyeong..

dadah bareng Lulu~


	5. Chapter 5

~ Seoul ~

Xiumin dan Kai keluar dari rumah mereka bersama pagi ini. Seperti biasa Kai berangkat ke sekolah sedangkan Xiumin pergi ke kafe, kali ini ia mendapat jatah masuk pagi. Kebetulan hari ini jadwal kuliahnya tidak terlalu padat, jadi dia bisa meminta ijin libur untuk hari ini.

Bosnya menelpon Xiumin pagi tadi, meminta tolong padanya menjaga kafenya karena istrinya sedang sakit. Bosnya juga bilang Xiumin boleh menutup kafenya kapan saja jika ia merasa lelah.

Xiumin senang sekali bisa masuk pagi sebenarnya. Selain ia merasa tidak enak jika harus menolak permintaan bosnya yg sudah sangat baik padanya, dengan begitu ia bisa menghindari kelompok geng yg selalu mengganggunya setiap ia akan berangkat kerja sepulang kuliah.

Sedangkan Kai, ia sebenarnya sedang malas berangkat ke sekolah. Karena dia benci harus berurusan dengan Krystal. Dan entah kenapa, setelah kejadian di ruang latihan dance beberapa hari yg lalu, Krystal malah makin gencar mengganggunya. Kai merasa kesabarannya diuji terus menerus.

~ Kai side ~

Kai sedang membereskan buku-bukunya setelah mengerjakan tugas diperpustakaan. Ia lapar dan berpikir akan membeli makan siang favoritnya dikantin. Saat memasuki kantin para siswa berbisik-bisik sambil menunjuk kearah dirinya. Dia bingung sambil menatap heran pada seluruh siswa yg sedang di kantin.

Awalnya ia mencoba tak peduli, namun saat ia mencari tempat duduk untuk dirinya, tiba-tiba kakinya dijegal oleh siapa lagi kalau bukan Krystal.

Tak ayal ia pun terjatuh dan semua makanan yg dibawanya tumpah mengotori seragam yg dipakainya. Ia menoleh pada Krystal dengan penuh kemarahan. Sementara Krystal sendiri hanya melirik Kai, disertai seringai, seolah menertawakan Kai yg kini nampak konyol dilantai.

Kai sudah emosi sekarang ini, ia bangkit dan membanting dengan keras nampan bekas makanan miliknya di hadapan Krystal, sambil menatap Krystal dengan mata berapi-api.

Krystal mendengus, namun matanya sempat bergetar saat melihat Kai dikuasai amarah.

"Kau mau apa,hah? Kau mau protes? Kau ingin membalasku? Lakukan saja dan akan aku pastikan kau dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini bahkan kalau perlu melenyapkanmu dari muka bumi ini." tantang Krystal.

Kai masih terdiam,matanya melirik kearah gelas plastik yg berisi jus jeruk. Tanpa pikir panjang, tangannya langsung meraih gelas itu dan menyiramkannya ke rambut Krystal sampai habis. Tak hanya itu, ia pun membanting gelas plastik itu dengan keras nyaris mengenai kaki Krystal.

Mata Kai terus terpaku pada Krystal yg kini terdiam.

"Kau! Kau pikir selama ini aku takut dengan ancamanmu, hah?! Aku sudah mencoba bersabar padamu karena kita dulu adalah teman baik, tapi kali ini aku sudah tak bisa lagi menahan kesabaranku padamu, Krystal Jung!!" Kai berteriak marah. Lalu suasana kantin yg tadinya penuh bisik-bisik, kini mendadak sepi.

Mereka baru pertama kali ini melihat Kai mengamuk.

" Sebenarnya apa masalahmu denganku? Seharusnya kau bilang saja apa salahku padamu dan bukan dengan membuat lelucon konyol kepadaku. Ini terakhir kalinya aku peringatkan dirimu Krystal Jung. Jika kau berani macam-macam lagi denganku, akan aku pastikan kau mati disini, dihadapan mereka semua kalau perlu!" kemudian Kai berbalik pergi.

Krystal yg sedari tadi hanya menatap Kai dengan kemarahan yg sama, tak terima dipermalukan oleh Kai di depan seluruh siswa. Maka tanpa pikir panjang, ia tiba-tiba mengambil salah satu sumpitnya dan ia mencoba menusuk Kai dari belakang, anak-anak berteriak pada Kai untuk awas.

Tepat saat Kai berbalik, saat itu juga Krystal mencoba menghujamkan sumpitnya kedada Kai.

Reflek Kai menahan hunjaman sumpit itu dengan tangannya. Darah segar mengalir kelengan Kai. Rupanya Kai menahan sumpit itu dengan tangannya.

Semua siswa dikantin itu memekik kaget melihat Kai yg terluka. Krystal yg menyadari keadaan tangan Kai,buru-buru melepaskan genggaman sumpitnya, Kai mengerang kesakitan dan jatuh pingsan.

Seorang guru yg kebetulan lewat didepan kantin itu langsung masuk kedalam setelah melihat kerumunan siswa yg sedang mencoba menolong Kai.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya guru itu," oh ya Tuhan..apa yg terjadi padanya?"

Guru itu terkejut melihat keadaan Kai yg tangannya bersimbah darah.

Guru itu pun langsung membopong Kai keruang UKS,meninggalkan Krystal yg gemetar hebat.

Kini semua siswa dikantin menatap Krystal dengan tatapan menuduh. Sekarang mulai terdengar bisik-bisik, mereka saling mencibir ke arah Krystal.

"Krystal sudah gila,"

"Ternyata dia sangat mengerikan,"

"Kalau aku jadi dia,detik ini juga aku keluar dari sekolah,"

"Aku tak akan sanggup menunjukkan wajahku lagi,"

"Jangan dekati dia. Kau bisa kehilangan nyawamu,"

Krystal menundukkan kepalanya. Entah dia malu atau takut. Segera ia berlari tak tentu arah keluar dari kantin. Mencoba menghidari bisikan yg ia tau ditujukan pada dirinya.

Kini tak ada seorang pun yg mencoba menghiburnya atau menenangkan dirinya. Ia benar-benar sendirian, tak ada seorang teman pun yg menemaninya. Ia menangis sendirian di atap sekolah. Satu hal yg pasti, Krystal mulai merasa menyesal atas apa yg sudah dilakukannya.

Dan Kai masih dirawat oleh perawat sekolah, sang guru menunggu diluar cemas. Tak lupa ia juga menelpon wali dari Kai.

"Halo, selamat siang "

"Halo,dengan siapa saya berbicara?" suara dari seberang.

"Ah maaf, saya wali kelas sekaligus guru dari Kai, apakah anda benar wali dari siswi bernama Kai?"

"Oh, iya saya Xiumin selaku wali dari Kai, ada masalah apa ya pak guru?"

"Begini, bisakah anda meluangkan waktu datang kesekolah Kai siang ini? Ada hal serius yg ingin saya bicarakan dengan anda mengenai masalah Kai," jawab pak guru setenang mungkin.

"Masalah Kai? Ada apa dengannya? Apa dia membuat masalah dan dihukum? Atau jangan-jangan adik saya sakit dan jatuh pingsan?" Xiumin merasa cemas, tak biasanya guru Kai menelponnya dan memintanya untuk datang ke sekolah.

Pak guru pun merasa bingung akan menjawab seperti apa, akhirnya ia hanya menjawab,

"Eumm,maaf saya tidak bisa bicara lebih banyak, karena ada hal mendesak yg harus saya tangani. Saya tunggu kedatangan anda secepat mungkin. Selamat siang."

"Eh,tunggu seb..halo,halo? Loh kenapa sudah diputus? Aku ingin tau ada apa dengan Kai," Xiumin benar-benar terlihat khawatir.

Ia memandang sekeliling kafe itu,

"Bagaimana ini, kafe ini baru buka beberapa jam yg lalu, masa aku harus menutupnya sekarang. Ah, aku coba hubungi bos saja." Xiumin bermonolog.

"Halo? Ada apa Xiumin? Tumben sekali kau menghubungiku dijam segini,apa ada sesuatu?"

"Halo bos, apa aku boleh minta ijin menutup kafe lebih awal? Aku mendapat panggilan dari guru Kai, sepertinya ada sesuatu hal terjadi pada Kai. Aku cemas sekali dan aku juga dipanggil oleh guru Kai supaya datng kesekolah. Jadi bisakah aku menutup kafenya lebih awal untuk hari ini saja bos?"

tanya Xiumin pada bosnya.

"Oh, benarkah? Apa Kai baik-baik saja? Kalau begitu pergilah, tak apa kau tutup kafenya lebih awal. Kai lebih penting dari pekerjaanmu. Jika sesuatu terjadi padanya kau harus menghubungiku, ya, jangan sungkan." bosnya memberinya ijin. Dan Xiumin menghela nafas lega, berulangkali mengucapkan terima kasih.

Ia segera membereskan meja pelanggan dan membersihkan konternya. 10menit kemudian ia menutup kafenya dan bergegas ke sekolah Kai.

Disepanjang perjalanan Xiumin tak henti-henti menggigit bibirnya cemas.

Sesampainya disekolah Kai, ia langsung menuju ruang guru, namun guru yg dicarinya tidak ada.

Ia baru akan menelpon guru Kai, tapi ia menerima sebuah singkat dari wali kelas Kai.

'Datanglah ke ruang UKS sekolah. Kai sedang dirawat di sana'

Dengan panik Xiumin berlari menuju ruang UKS. Sesampainya disana, ia terkejut melihat Kai terbaring dengan tangan diperban.

"Kai!!" Xiumin shock lalu menoleh pada guru Kai.

"Apa yg sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa adikku bisa seperti ini?" suaranya bergetar menahan tangis.

"Haaah, maafkan saya, sebenarnya saya sendiripun tak tau apa yg terjadi. Saat saya menemukannya dikantin tadi, ia sudah pingsan dan teman-temannya tak ada yg mau bercerita kepadaku apa yg terjadi. Aku rasa dia di bully oleh teman-temannya yg lain. Namun saya tak menyangka bisa sampai seperti ini. Saya sungguh meminta maaf, sebagai wali kelasnya tidak bisa mengawasi murid-murid saya dengan baik." guru itu menunduk menyesal.

"Aku tau," Xiumin menanggapi guru Kai dengan sinis,pandangannya masih tak lepas dari Kai, " aku selalu tau akan seperti ini. Itu semua karena kami bukanlah pewaris perusahaan ataupun keturunan seorang yg kaya raya, maka kami selalu mendapat perlakuan tak menyenangkan dari teman-teman kami. Bahkan para guru yg seharusnya bisa melindungi murid-muridnya lebih memilih menutup mata mereka." air mata Xiumin menetes, mengingat masa lalu yg pernah dialaminya.

Pak guru itu hanya terdiam,semua yg dikatakan Xiumin memang benar, ia sendiri mengakui hal itu.

"Pak guru, nanti setelah Kai bangun, saya ingin membawa Kai pulang saja, kalau anda tidak keberatan." Xiumin memecah keheningan.

"Tt..tentu saja,nona. Silahkan, saya juga akan memberi ijin pada Kai untuk beristirahat dirumah beberapa hari sampai ia sembuh." kata pak guru.

"Terima kasih," Xiumin menunduk singkat.

"Sama-sama saya juga sekali lagi meminta maaf atas kelalaian saya,"

Xiumin mengangguk.

~ Skip Time ~

Dirumah Xiukai

"Nah, Kai, sekarang kau istirahat saja. Kakak hari ini libur, jadi kakak punya banyak waktu untuk memasakkan makan malam yg enak untukmu." Xiumin tersenyum dan beranjak pergi.

"Kak.." panggil Kai, Xiumin berhenti dan menoleh," aku menyayangimu, terima kasih untuk hari ini, dan maaf aku belum bisa bercerita padamu soal kejadian tadi siang," Kai menunduk.

"Tak apa, kakak pasti menunggumu, seperti yg selalu kau katakan padaku. Jadi, sekarang tidurlah, kalau ada sesuatu yg kau mau, kakak ada didapur," Xiumin tersenyum, lalu melangkah keluar menuju dapur, sambil menahan air matanya.

Baru saja ia sampai di dapur, terdengar suara ketukan di pintu depan. Xiumin bergegas mengecek siapa yg bertamu pada jam segini. Biasanya tak pernah ada tamu yg datang kerumahnya.

Xiumin mengintip lewat lubang pintu. Ia kaget, bagaimana mungkin orang-orang yg selalu mengganggunya bisa tau tempat tinggalnya. Dia yakin sudah berhati-hati supaya tak ada orang lain yg tau dimana ia tinggal.

Xiumin panik, ia tau mereka pasti mencarinya untuk menagih hutang lagi. Sial,batin Xiumin.

"Aku dan Kai harus segera pergi dari sini," Xiumin buru-buru kekamar Kai. Dibukanya pintu kamar Kai dengan keras, membuat Kai terbangun kaget.

"Kai! Kita harus segera pergi dari sini. Pakai pakaian hangatmu segera dan masukkan barang yg kau perlukan ke dalam tasmu. Dan tak usah membawa pakaianmu." Xiumin panik, ia berbicara sambil berlarian kesana kemari.

Dan Kai yg baru terbangun terbelalak, ia paham dan segera memakai pakaian hangatnya.

"Kak, kali ini kita akan kemana?" tanya Kai, sambil memasukkan beberapa barang dan dompet ke dalam tas.

"Kakak juga tidak tau, yg penting sekarang kita segera kabur sebelum mereka mulai mendobrak pintu dan menangkap kita. Kakak tak mau kita menjadi budak mereka, sampai kapanpun. Semua barang yg kau perlukan sudah kau masukkan ke dalam tasmu?"

Kai mengangguk. Xiumin segera menggandeng Kai menuju pintu belakang.

Dengan hati-hati mereka keluar, menoleh kekanan dan kiri, mencoba tak membuat suara.

Saat yakin tidak ada salah satu dari mereka mengecek pintu belakang, secepat kilat Kai dan Xiumin lari, dan dari kejauhan terdengar dobrakan pintu dan teriakan marah.

Xiumin dan Kai mempercepat laju lari mereka, dan ternyata salah seorang dari kelompok itu melihat Xiumin dan Kai melarikan diri lewat pintu belakang yg lupa tak dijaga. Teriakan mereka terdengar di sepanjang jalan. Sementara Xiumin dan Kai makin lama makin kelelahan. Mereka berdua berbelok ke sebuah gang sepi. Diujung gang itu terdapat sebuah rumah yg tampak sudah sangat tua. Disebelahnya ada sebuah pohon dedalu yg sangat besar.

Jika saja mereka sedang tak dikejar-kejar orang, mereka akan sibuk mengagumi tempat ini, kecuali rumah tua itu.

Saat suara orang-orang yg mengejar mereka makin dekat, tanpa pikir panjang lagi mereka pun masuk ke rumah tua itu. Kai sudah kelelahan, kakinya serasa lemas dan Xiumin menyadarinya.

"Kenapa mereka masih terus mengejar? Apa mereka tak lelah? Kai apa kau masih kuat?" Kai menggeleng.

"Tak apa-apa, kau sebaiknya duduklah disini, kakak akan mencari tempat untuk bersembunyi disini. Kau tunggu disini ya,"

Xiumin mencemaskan keadaan adiknya yg terlihat sudah sangat pucat.

Xiumin memperhatikan keadaan didalam rumah. Ada 4 pintu disana. Ia mengeceknya, 3 pintu terkunci. Xiumin bingung akan bersembunyi dimana, harapannya adalah pintu terakhir itu.

Beruntung, pintu itu tak terkunci. Xiumin segera menghampiri Kai dan memapah adiknya menuju pintu tak terkunci itu.

Tepat saat Xiumin menutup dan mengunci pintunya, orang-orang yg mengejar Xiumin masuk kedalam rumah itu. Dibalik pintu, Xiumin dan Kai mencoba mendengarkan suara-suara yg berasal dari luar. Mereka menunggu dengan tegang dan nafas tertahan.

Mereka semakin panik saat mendengar suara dobrakan pintu. Xiumin meremas tangan Kai erat, mencoba menenangkan Kai. Ia tak kehabisan akal, ia bangkit mencoba mencari celah lain. Kai memanggil kakaknya dengan berbisik,

"Kak, cepat kemari, disini ada pintu tingkap, kita masuk dan bersembunyi disini saja, bagaimana?"

Xiumin agak ragu, tapi setelah mendengar suara orang-orang diluar semakin mendekat ke arah mereka, tanpa pikir panjang mereka masuk ke pintu tingkap itu.

Segera suara-suara tadi teredam, mereka aman untuk saat ini. Orang-orang itu pasti tak akan dapat menemukan mereka. Namun Xiumin dan Kai kini menghadapi masalah baru, ruang bawah tanah yg gelap.

Mereka berdua meraba di sekeliling tempat itu, tapi yg tersentuh oleh tangan mereka hanyalah tanah lembab. Kenapa didalam rumah sebagus ini ada ruangan seperti ini?. Xiumin bermonolog. Kai kemudian mengambil handphonenya, dan menghidupkan mode lampu senter.

"Kau memang adikku yg sangat pintar, Kai." Xiumin menyeringai sambil menepuk pundak Kai, bangga. Kai ikut nyengir lebar.

"Ayo kita jalan lagi, kita cari jalan keluarnya." Mereka saling bergandengan tangan.

Selama kira-kira 15menit mereka terus berjalan menyusuri jalan bawah tanah yg sempit itu. Kali ini giliran Xiumin yg kelelahan. Ia merasa kepanasan dan nafasnya terasa sesak. Kai ternyata juga merasakan hal yg sama.

"Kak, apa mungkin jalan ini tak ada ujungnya? Aku sangat lelah dan haus, bisakah kita segera keluar dari sini?" Kai terduduk di tanah, Xiumin ikut duduk juga, bingung harus bilang apa kepada adiknya. Ia juga sama tak taunya.

Mereka terdiam cukup lama, lalu sama-sama tertidur kelelahan.

~ Di dalam Rumah Kuno ~

Pemimpin dari geng yg mengejar XiuKai kesal dan marah saat tak menemukan siapapun didalam rumah itu. Hari sudah malam namun mereka tak berhasil mendapatkan apapun. Ia menyalahkan anak buahnya yg lupa tak menjaga pintu belakang rumah Xiumin saat mereka mencoba menangkap 2 bersaudara itu.

Pemimpin itu menendang dan memukul segala sesuatu yg berada didekatnya sampai semuanya hancur. Dan sebuah buku kuno pun terjatuh dari raknya, namun ia tak mempedulikannya. Setelah puas ia dan anak buahnya pergi dari rumah itu. Ia menoleh kepada salah satu anak buahnya kemudian berkata,

"Bakar tempat ini, jangan sampai ada yg tersisa. Dan kali ini kerjakan dengan benar."

"Baik bos,"

Segera mereka mengambil persediaan minyak tanah dimobil mereka yg selalu mereka bawa.

Semua persiapan sudah dilakukan, namun mereka tak menyadari dilangit telah terjadi gerhana bulan. Matahari perlahan menutupi sang bulan, dan awan hitam mulai menyelimuti langit yg mulanya bersih dan berbintang. Angin berhembus sangat kencang, sampai semuanya berterbangan. Petir menyambar, kemudian turun hujan yg sangat deras.

Pemimpin geng dan anak buahnya ketakutan. Mereka lalu berlomba mencari tempat yg aman, lupa dengan perintah bosnya, termasuk bos mereka sendiri pergi menyelamatkan diri menuju ketempat dimana mobil mereka diparkirkan.

Dijalan bawah tanah tempat XiuKai sedang tertidur, tanahnya tiba-tiba bergetar, seperti akan longsor.

XiuKai terbangun kaget, mereka berdua seketika berdiri, saling pandang dan melarikan diri dari sana.

Dikejauhan tampak sinar menyilaukan, yg XiuKai pikir itu adalah ujung dari ruang bawah itu.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, segera saja mereka berlari secepat kilat keluar. Dan cahayanya bertambah terang menyilaukan mata. Karena silau, Xiumin tak dapat melihat jalan didepannya, hingga terjatuh. Telapak tangannya terluka dan berdarah tertusuk kerikil kecil yg tajam.

Tapi ia tak mempedulikannya dan terus berlari bergandengan tangan dengan Kai.

Makin lama mereka tenggelam kedalam sinar terang itu.

~ Joseon ~

2 hari sebelum gerhana dan upacara penobatan

Seluruh pelosok negeri sedang dihebohkan dengan adanya sebuah pengumuman dari istana yaitu upacara penobatan bagi putra raja. Yg dalam dua hari akan dinobatkan menjadi putra mahkota. Padahal mereka semua tau bahwa hari itu bertepatan dengan adanya gerhana matahari.

Diruang rapat istana pun, seluruh pejabat sedang berdebat mengenai hal ini.

Mereka terkejut dengan keputusan raja yg tiba-tiba melakukan upacara penobatan bersamaan dengan upacara gerhana.

Upacara sakral itu seharusnya tak boleh dilakukan secara bersamaan, karena bisa berakibat buruk bagi rakyat dan kerajaan kelak.

"Yang Mulia, hamba mohon pertimbangkanlah lagi keputusan anda. Pikirkanlah nasib para rakyat kelak. Bagaimana jika malapetaka benar-benar datang?" penasihat Choi mencoba memberi saran pada raja.

Namun raja tetap kukuh dengan keputusannya.

"Sudah kuputuskan dari awal, bahwa acara penobatan akan dilaksanakan setelah upacara gerhana. Aku melakukan ini karena memiliki alasan tersendiri, dan ini semua aku lakukan demi rakyatku. Semua sudah aku pikirkan dengan matang, dan apabila terjadi sesuatu pada rakyatku, aku yg akan bertanggung jawab sepenuhnya. Sekian."

Raja mengakhiri pertemuannya dengan cepat.

Dari dulu raja sudah tau bahwa para pengikut penasihat Choi selalu berusaha menentang dirinya. Dan ia juga tau bahwa penasihat Choi itu sangat licik. Menggunakan berbagai macam cara untuk bisa merebut tahtanya.

Bahkan putrinya sendiri yg tak bersalah ikut menjadi korban keserakahannya.

Sebelum raja memiliki putra kembar, penasehat raja pernah menjodohkan putrinya dengan cara menjebak raja dan putrinya sendiri.

Penasehat raja menyuruh seseorang untuk mencampurkan ramuan kedalam minuman raja, sehingga raja menjadi mabuk. Saat itulah penasehat Choi menyuruh putrinya menemui raja, dan terjadilah sesuatu hal yg mengakibatkan raja harus menikahi putri penasehat Choi.

Raja sendiri tak pernah mencintai putri penasehat Choi, menurut raja, yg dialaminya dulu adalah kejadian yg sangat disesalkan seumur hidupnya. Sedangkan putri Choi merasa menderita karena tak pernah menerima perhatian dari suaminya. Walaupun ia sendiri juga tak mencintai raja, tapi ia pun selalu berharap mendapat kasih sayang dari suaminya. Apalagi sewaktu ia mengandung, raja tak pernah menjenguknya walau hanya sekali. Sampai dia melahirkan pun ia tak pernah mau mencoba menengok putranya. Hanya bersedia memberi nama untuk putranya. Raja memberi nama putranya Jongdae.

Setahun setelahnya, Ratu turut mengandung, dan reaksi dari raja sungguh berbeda. Setiap hari raja selalu menyempatkan diri menemui ratu setiap malam sebelum tidur. Membawakan ramuan agar kandungannya sehat. Bahkan saat ratu melahirkan 2 putra kembar, raja tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa bahagianya, hingga akhirnya mitos tentang 2 anak kembar dilarang hidup berdampingan membuat raja selalu murung dan dirundung gelisah.

Kejadian ini berimbas pada Pangeran Jongdae, ia yg masih membutuhkan perhatian dan kasih sayang dari ayahnya, tak pernah didapatnya. Raja selalu mengacuhkannya, bukan karena ia membenci Jongdae, tapi karena ia sendiri sangat terpukul harus kehilangan salah satu putranya yg gagal ia selamatkan.

Sang raja pun bersumpah, sampai kapanpun ia akan terus mengejar orang-orang yg berusaha mencelakakan dia dan putra-putranya.

Dan rencananya yg pertama adalah mengadakan upacara penobatan putranya bersamaan dengan upacara gerhana.

Walaupun ini hal yg terlarang, raja tetap tidak peduli. Ia tau sebuah ramalan kuno, dari buku yg pernah dibacanya. Buku yg sama dengan buku yg dibaca kedua putra kembarnya dahulu. Namun ia masih belum tau jika putranya sendiri, Luhan dan Sehun, sudah pernah membaca buku itu juga.

Raja bertambah yakin bahwa ramalan itu benar saat ia mendapat kunjungan dari teman lamanya beberapa hari yg lalu, dan mimpi-mimpi yg selalu datang menghantui tidurnya.

~ Skip Time ~

Hari penobatan telah tiba, semua orang kini tengah sibuk mempersiapkan barang-barang keperluan untuk 2 upacara sekaligus. Semua tampak was-was dengan apa yg akan terjadi nanti.

Mereka juga mendengar kabar akan ada seseorang penyusup yg menyamar, yg akan menggagalkan upacara penobatan putra mahkota.

Dipaviliun tempat singgah pangeran Luhan, Raja mengira putranya sedang mempersiapkan diri, namun ternyata. terjadi kehebohan.

Pangeran menghilang, dan tidak ada seorangpun yg tau kemana perginya.

Raja dan Ratu yg mendengarnya segera bergegas menuju tempat singgah putranya.

Raja menjadi gusar sekaligus cemas dengan keadaan putranya. Ia hanya takut jika mimpinya akan menjadi kenyataan. Raja memerintahkan semua para pengawal untuk mencari putranya.

Namun saat masuk kedalam kamar putranya, raja menemukan sepucuk surat tergeletak di atas meja.

"Ayahanda, maafkan atas kelancangan ananda. Ananda hanya ingin bertemu dengan seseorang sebentar saja dan memastikan sesuatu pada orang itu. Ananda berjanji tidak akan melewatkan upacara penobatannya dan kembali sesegera mungkin.

Namun ananda juga meminta maaf sekali lagi karena mungkin tidak akan bisa mengikuti upacara gerhana. Maaf.

Dari putramu Luhan."

Raja meremas surat itu, dan menjelaskan kemana perginya putranya kepada Ratu. Ratu malah bertambah cemas, ia meminta pada raja untuk segera menemukan putranya. Raja mencoba menenangkan ratu, dan berjanji segera membawa pulang putranya.

~ Luhan Side ~

Ia berkuda dengan cepat menuju pondok tempat ia dulu bertemu dengan Sehun, s,audara kembarnya.

Ia seperti mendapat firasat bahwa Sehun akan pergi juga ke pondok itu. Dan dugaannya benar, dari jauh sudah terlihat sesosok pria berdiri diluar pondok.

Luhan tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa bahagianya saat bertemu Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun yg mendengar derap kaki kuda, menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang. Ia terkejut melihat Luhan datang ketempat itu. Luhan turun dari kudanya, langsung menghampiri Sehun dan memeluknya erat begitu juga Sehun.

"Hyung, tak kusangka kau akan datang ketempat ini. Aku sangat senang. Tapi, kenapa kau datang kemari?"

Sehun yg awalnya merasa senang seketika wajahnya langsung berubah cemas.

"Kau kabur dari istana? Bagamana dengan acara penobatan dan upacara gerhananya?"

Luhan yg awalnya senang berubah merengut, namun ia tidak marah pada Sehun.

"Kau ini, aku baru saja sampai, kau malah mengomeliku. Mana mungkin aku lupa tempat ini. Disinilah semua berawal, iya kan? Dan tenanglah Sehun, aku pergi berpamitan, meskipun hanya lewat kertas," Luhan terkekeh membayangkan bagaimana wajah ayahanda dan ibundanya sekarang setelah membaca surat yg ia tinggalkan.

"Kau ini," Sehun mendengus.

"Hun,ada hal penting yg ingin aku katakan padamu. Tapi kita tak boleh membicarakannya disini. Karena sebentar lagi para pengawal suruhan ayahku akan sampai disini. Aku yakin pamanku akan mengatakan pada ayahku soal tempat ini."

Luhan berbicara seraya menarik tangan Sehun pergi secepat mungkin menjauh dari pondok itu.

Mereka berkuda dalam diam selama 15menit, dan berhenti di depan sebuah gua kecil.

"Baiklah,hyung. Kita sekarang sudah aman,aku harap. Jadi lekas katakan apa yg ingin kau sampaikan padaku." Sehun penasaran.

"Hun,mengenai legenda ramalan kuno yg kau katakan dulu, aku rasa semuanya benar. Kau benar, dan aku mengakuinya kau tau maksud dari salah satu petunjuk dari buku yaitu saat bulan bertemu matahari?" Luhan memandang Sehun penuh harap.

Sehun berpikir sejenak, kemudian ia membelalakan matanya, menyadari sesuatu.

"Jangan bilang kalau itu adalah gerhana matahari.

Luhan mengangguk senang.

"Dan 5menit lagi, gerhana akan terjadi di tempat ini. Dan setelah itu kita bisa meminta tolong pada utusan dewa itu untuk memberitahu kita petunjuk selanjutnya."

Sehun baru akan membantah, namun tiba-tiba saja langit perlahan menggelap, angin berhembus kencang, dan dari arah dalam gua muncul cahaya menyilaukan. Luhan dan Sehun menutupi mata mereka dengan lengan mereka, lalu terhuyung mundur.

Dan dari dalam gua keluar dua orang gadis, mereka keluar dengan keadaan berlari sehingga tak memperhatikan ada apa didepan mereka. Begitu pula Luhan dan Sehun yg terus terhuyung mundur, hingga tak melihat bahwa di belakang mereka ada tebing, namun tak terlalu tinggi, dan dibawahnya mengalir sungai.

Dua gadis itu adalah Xiumin dan Kai, mereka tanpa sadar memasuki lubang waktu yg berada didalam jalan ruang bawah tanah yg mereka lewati. Mereka terlempar ke masa lampau. Xiumin dan Kai yg juga tak bisa melihat apa yg ada di depan mereka, terus saja berlari hingga mereka berdua menabrak Luhan dan Sehun bersamaan. Tak ayal mereka berempat terjatuh ke sungai, Xiumin dan Kai gelagapan karena tiba-tiba saja jatuh ke air, sehingga mereka tak dapat mengendalikan diri mereka di dalam air. Namun Luhan dan Sehun yg sudah berpengalaman dalam situasi seperti ini segera menolong Xiumin dan Kai naik ke tepi sungai.

Saat sampai ditepi sungai, mereka berempat saling terkejut satu sama lain. Xiumin kaget bukan main melihat seorang pria yg berjongkok disebelahnya memakai pakaian aneh menatap intens pada dirinya. Dan lebih terkejut lagi saat Kai malah berteriak sangat keras karena disebelahnya juga berjongkok seorang pria dengan model pakaian yg sama seperti pria disebelahnya.

TBC

a/n: hueee...mianhe updatenya lama ya.

Author dari kemaren lembur terus, karena mau dapet jatah cuti 1minggu. Jadi sebelum libur mesti bikin laporan macem-macem...hadeh.

Ga tau lagi dah mau bilang apa yg jelas chap ini author bikinnya sambil guling-guling baper di kasur. Ngedit juga ampe berkali-kali, takut ada bagian yg ga ketulis atau yg kehapus. Moga aja para reader suka ama chap ini.

Momen xiuhan hunkai nya emang baru di bagian end doang. Tapi next pasti bakal banyak momen mereka berempat. Author usahain sama rata deh.

Note lagi: makasih buat reviewer kalian selama ini. Buat author kalian adalah nafas author, jantung author dan hidup author.

Jadi kalo udah selesai baca chap ini dimohon reviewnya lagi ya.

Saranghae chingudeul...

Chuuu...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

~ Joseon ~

Luhan side*

Luhan terkejut saat sebuah sinar tiba-tiba menyorot ke arahnya. Reflek ia menutupi matanya dengan lengan karena silau. Ia melirik Sehun juga melakukan hal yg sama dengannya. Kemudian entah apa yg terjadi, seseorang tiba-tiba menabraknya dan mendorongnya hingga ia terhuyung lalu jatuh ke sungai. Ia sempat menoleh ke arah Sehun untuk meminta tolong, tapi dilihatnya ada seseorang lagi yg juga menabrak Sehun.

Sebelum terjatuh, ia sempat menoleh sekilas melihat siapa yg menabraknya. Ia yakin yg menabraknya adalah seorang gadis, walau keadaan cukup gelap karena gerhana, ia tetap dapat melihat sekilas kalau itu memang seorang gadis. Namun belum sempat ia memandang lebih jelas lagi, ia sudah terjatuh ke sungai bersama gadis itu. Sehun pun juga. Dan saat didalam air pun Luhan langsung mencari-cari gadis itu. Dilihatnya gadis itu seolah akan tenggelam. Buru-buru ia menarik gadis itu ke atas.

Setelah berhasil naik keatas Luhan membopong gadis itu dan pandangan matanya tak lepas dari wajah gadis dalam gendongannya. Gerhana telah usai, jadi ia bisa melihat wajah gadis itu dengan jelas. Sedangkan yg digendong, terkejut mendapati dirinya digendong seorang pria asing yg tak dikenalnya. Bahkan pria itu menatap dirinya terus menerus, yg ia sendiripun balas menatap. Gadis itu adalah Xiumin.

Luhan tak bisa lebih kaget lagi saat ia melihat wajah Xiumin secara utuh. Menurutnya, Xiumin tidak hanya cantik, namun sangat sempurna. Belum pernah dilihatnya gadis seperti yg ada dihadapannya sekarang ini. Bahkan menurutnya, pasti Xiumin itu bukan berasal dari sini, karena ia belum pernah melihatnya dimanapun selama ia berkelana keliling desa diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan orang-orang di istana. Segala sesuatu yg dipakainya pun sangat aneh. Apalagi bentuk tas yg dibawanya, berbeda dengan yg biasa dipakai oleh para pengelana dari desanya.

Luhan dan Xiumin masih terus saling menatap dengan berbagai pertanyaan muncul di pikiran masing-masing, tanpa ada satu katapun yg keluar dari mulut mereka. Luhan memang sudah menurunkan Xiumin dari gendongannya tapi tangannya belum lepas dari pinggang Xiumin. Xiumin pun mulai ketakutan, ia berusaha melepaskan rangkulan tangan Luhan dipinggangnya karena mulai merasa tidak nyaman dengan posisi mereka saat ini. Namun Luhan tak peduli, ia tak mau melepaskan rangkulannya dan malah menatap Xiumin dengan semakin intens.

Kemudian acara saling tatap itu terganggu oleh suara teriakan seorang gadis lain dari belakangnya.

Luhan menoleh, seketika Xiumin melepaskan diri dari Luhan dan langsung berlari mendekati gadis lain itu yg tak lain dan tak bukan adalah adiknya, Kai. Luhan bingung dengan Xiumin yg tiba-tiba langsung berlari kepada gadis itu. 'Mungkin gadis disana itu temannya' pikir Luhan.

Sehun side*

Sehun memandangi gadis dihadapannya dengan ekspresi yg sama seperti Luhan. Sebelum jatuh ke sungai tadi, ia masih ingat dengan jelas, bagaimana kagetnya ia tiba-tiba ditabrak oleh seseorang hingga mereka terjatuh bersama. Ia pun melihat dengan jelas yg menabrak dirinya dan Luhan adalah seorang gadis. Yg lebih mengherankan adalah mereka berdua keluar dari dalam gua bercahaya itu. Ini sungguh aneh, pikir Sehun.

Sehun tak bisa berpikir lebih jernih lagi saat mereka berempat terjatuh ke sungai. Di dalam air, Sehun tanpa sadar mencari-cari gadis itu. Matanya terbelalak melihat gadis itu ternyata tak bisa berenang, ia menggapai-gapai ke segala arah. Sehun segera mendekatinya dan menariknya keatas. Ia sampai lebih dulu ke pinggir sungai sepertinya, karena ia tidak melihat Luhan. Dilihatnya gadis itu rupanya pingsan, Sehun mau tak mau harus membopongnya. Lalu ia membaringkan gadis itu dipinggir sungai.

Sehun berusaha untuk tidak melirik wajah gadis itu, namun matanya tidak menurutinya dan malah menelusuri tiap inchi wajah dari gadis itu. 'Gadis ini manis juga' pikir Sehun. Kulitnya memang tidak putih bersih seperti kebanyakan gadis lainnya, namun bagi Sehun, justru hal itulah yg membuat ia tertarik untuk terus menatapnya. Sehun telah terpesona, ia tanpa sadar mengembangkan senyumnya.

Gadis itu adalah Kai.

Kegiatan asyiknya terinterupsi sebuah suara, Sehun pun waspada. Ternyata itu Luhan yg juga sedang membopong seorang gadis. Ia lega, lalu Sehun memutuskan untuk membangunkan gadis dihadapannya ini.

Tapi ia tak tau bagaimana caranya, Sehun mencoba menepuk-nepuk pipi Kai. Dan Kai tersadar seraya terbatuk-batuk sambil memegang dadanya, ia mencoba untuk duduk dan tentu saja Sehun reflek mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Kai bangun. Tapi...

XiuKai side*

Kai kaget saat mendapati seorang mengulurkan tangan padanya. Pria yg berada disebelahnya itu juga menatap aneh pada dirinya. Kai melonjak terbangun dan berteriak kencang sambil mendorong pria itu minggir.

"Kai, kau tak apa?" Xiumin berlari mendekati Kai dengan cemas, ikut berjongkok disamping Kai dan membantunya berdiri. Sedangkan Kai yg sedari tadi masih menatap Sehun, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada kakaknya. Kai menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu melirik ke arah Sehun lagi.

"Kak, kita dimana sekarang? Aku belum pernah kemari sebelumnya. Apa di Seoul masih ada tempat seperti ini?" Kai dan Xiumin memandang ke sekelilingnya.

Xiumin pun sama tak taunya dengan Kai.

"Coba kita hubungi seseorang dan meminta pertolongan," usul Xiumin.

Mereka mengeluarkan hp dan,

"Ah..aku lupa, kita kan baru saja terjatuh ke sungai, pasti mati," mereka berdua terdiam, bingung tak tau mesti bagaimana.

Xiukai menoleh ke arah dua orang pria dibelakang mereka. Luhan dan Sehun berdiri bersebelahan, larut dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing, namun pandangan mereka tak lepas dari Xiukai.

Sehun saat ini lupa dengan niat awalnya mencari tau ramalan tentang gerhana, sedangkan Luhan sendiri juga lupa pada janjinya untuk segera pulang ke istana.

XiuKai pun bergidik ditatap seperti itu. Tiba-tiba Xiumin mendapat ide.

"Kai, bagaimana kalau kita meminta tolong pada mereka saja?" Xiumin mengedikkan kepalanya kearah Luhan dan Sehun.

"Tapi kak, aku merasa aneh dengan mereka. Sedari tadi mereka terus saja menatap kita. Aku ngeri. Dan coba saja lihat pakaian mereka, aneh kan? Apa mungkin mereka sedang syuting drama didaerah sini? Mungkin saja mereka artisnya? Wah, kalau mereka menuntut kita karena mencoba mencelakakan mereka tadi bagaimana kak? Atau mungkin juga mereka orang jahat atau buronan yg sedang dalam pelarian dan supaya tak dikenali mereka memakai pakaian seperti itu," Kai mulai berfantasi dengan liar.

"Ya..ya..Kai, pakai otakmu, kau kebanyakan nonton drama sih. Jadi begitu, kan.

Oke, mulai besok kakak melarangmu nonton drama."

Xiumin menoyor kepala Kai. Kai merengut.

"Kita tak boleh menduga-duga hal buruk seperti itu, yg mungkin belum tentu benar. Tidak baik, Kai. Jadi, bagaimana kalau kita mencoba bertanya saja? Siapa tau mereka bisa membantu kita."

"Tapi kak, aku tetap tidak yakin. Aku agak takut dengan cara mereka menatap kita. Lihat saja tuh,"

Kai menggamit lengan kakaknya dan Xiumin melirik sedikit.

Ia terbelalak, yg dikatakan Kai ternyata benar. Tapi bagaimanapun juga selain mereka tak ada orang lain yg bisa dimintai pertolongan. Mereka pun mulai kedinginan karena pakaian mereka basah.

Dengan agak takut ia menggandeng Kai erat, lalu memberanikan diri mendekati Luhan dan Sehun.

"Mm..maaf, apa boleh kami bertanya, kami sedang berada dimana ya sekarang? Sepertinya kami sedang tersesat, dan bolehkah kami meminta tolong pada anda berdua untuk menghubungi kantor polisi?"

Xiumin bertanya dengan hati-hati, berusaha bersikap sesopan mungkin.

Luhan dan Sehun yg masih berada di dunia pikiran mereka, diam saja tak menanggapi. Xiumin dan Kai yg mulanya menunduk, mulai mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Sehun dan Luhan dengan heran. Xiumin melambaikan tangannya ke wajah Luhan, membuat Luhan tersadar dari lamunannya.

Luhan merasa malu karena kedapatan melamun, berdehem keras membuat Sehun juga ikut tersadar dari lamunannya.

Mereka berubah salah tingkah sendiri. XiuKai pun bingung, 'ada apa dengan mereka berdua?'

"Ehem..maaf aku tak mendengar apa yg kalian katakan tadi, bisa kalian ulangi?" tanya Luhan sambil nyengir.

Sehun menyenggolnya, Luhan menoleh dan memberi tatapan bingung pada Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun sendiri geleng-geleng kepala, kakaknya memang tak tau malu.

Xiumin dan Kai saling pandang,

"Eh, begini,kami rasa kami tersesat karena seseorang mengejar-ngejar kami. Tadi kami kira ada gempa atau semacamnya, makanya kami berusaha menyelamatkan diri keluar dari dalam gua lalu yah, kami menabrak kalian,dan," Xiumin tak melanjutkan kata-katanya karena bingung bagaimana mau melanjutkannya.

"Ah, mungkin kalian bingung, perkenalkan dulu, namaku Kai dan ini kakakku namanya Xiumin," Kai tersenyum sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk memperkenalkan diri.

Xiumin lalu menarik tangan Kai, ia berbisik,

"Kenapa kau malah menyebutkan nama kita, mereka ini mencurigakan, kau tak boleh sembarangan memberitahu mereka."

Kai melirik ke arah Sehun Luhan yg kini sedang menatap mereka penasaran.

"Tenanglah kak, tak apa, kita setidaknya harus bersikap baik jika ingin meminta tolong." Kai balas berbisik.

Ia mendekat lagi kearah Sehun Luhan, kali ini ia menyeret kakaknya juga dan menyuruhnya untuk ikut memperkenalkan diri seperti dirinya.

Xiumin mendengus, tapi ia tetap melakukannya. Diulurkan tangannya, tapi Luhan dan Sehun hanya menatap mereka bingung, tak tau bagaimana harus membalas. Kai merasa gemas karena Luhan dan Sehun hanya diam saja, lalu tanpa malu ia menarik tangan Sehun dan menjabatnya, ia pun melakukannya pada kakaknya dan Luhan juga.

"Jadi, siapa nama kalian?" tanya Kai polos.

Luhan dan Sehun gelagapan, kemudian saling pandang. Sehun memberi isyarat supaya Luhan memperkenalkan dirinya lebih dulu.

"Ah..iya. Perkenalkan namaku Wu Luhan, aku adalah putra dari Raja Wu Yifan dan Ratu Wu Junmyeon. Dan dia adalah saudara kembarku, namanya Wu Sehun."

Luhan membungkukkan badannya dengan hormat, begitu juga Sehun.

Dan reaksi XiuKai,

"Raja?"

"Ratu?"

"Saudara kembar?"

Mereka bertanya dengan ekspresi bodoh tercetak diwajah mereka. HunHan menganggukkan kepala mereka.

"Tunggu, apa aku tak salah dengar?" Xiumin shock.

"Eh, maaf, tapi kami sedang tak bisa bercanda. Kami sedang kesusahan dan kebingungan. Jadi, bisakah kalian lebih serius sedikit saja?" Kai tak percaya dengan apa yg barusan didengarnya.

"Kami sangat serius, kami menjawab apa yg kalian tanyakan. Dan kami bisa menolong kalian," jawab Luhan.

Xiukai saling pandang, sepakat menganggap dua pria itu gila.

Xiumin memijit kepalanya,

"Eumm, maaf sebelumnya tapi yg kami dengar barusan sepertinya bukan hal yg baik untuk dijadikan lelucon. Mereka dulu adalah raja dan ratu yg dihormati, jika seseorang mendengar lelucon kalian itu, kalian bisa dipenjara."

Luhan mencoba menjelaskan bahwa yg dikatakannya tadi itu bukan lelucon. Ia memang adalah anak Raja dan Ratu Wu, ia bisa membuktikannya saat itu juga.

Tetap saja XiuKai tak percaya, ia mengatakan bahwa Raja Wu itu hidup 400 tahun yg lalu, jadi susah untuk membuktikan kebenaran kata-kata Luhan.

Luhan dan Sehun gantian melongo.

'400 tahun yg lalu?' batin mereka.

"Iya, jangan kira kami ini bisa dibodohi dengan modus semacam itu. Kami tak akan percaya." Kai menimpali perkataan kakaknya.

"Apa maksut kalian dengan 400 tahun yg lalu? Ayah dan ibuku masih hidup dan mereka ada diistana sekarang." Luhan bingung.

"Maaf kami tetap tidak percaya." Xiumin berubah sinis, dan memutuskan untuk mencari pertolongan lain saja. Ia merasa dua pria itu adalah pasien gila yg melarikan diri dari rumah sakit.

"Kami akan pergi mencari pertolongan dari orang lain saja. Dan terima kasih tadi sudah mau menolong kami dari sungai. Permisi, ayo Kai." Xiumin bergegas menarik adiknya pergi.

"Tunggu," Sehun menahan tangan Kai.

"Ini sangat berbahaya, hutan disini sangat luas, kalian bisa saja diserang oleh binatang buas."

"Terima kasih peringatannya, tapi kami lebih tak mau mati konyol kedinginan disini." jawab Xiumin.

"Kami bisa membantu.."

Belum lagi Luhan selesai dengan perkataannya. Tiba-tiba terdengar derap kaki kuda, sepertinya sekelompok orang sedang mendekat ke arah mereka. Luhan melirik ke arah Sehun, dan dibalas anggukan.

"Hyung, aku rasa mereka menemukanmu. Bagaimana?"

"Aku tak bisa pulang sekarang." Luhan berpikir sejenak, lalu secepat kilat ia menarik tangan Xiumin yg masih berdiri mematung, mencoba mencerna hal yg dikatakan Luhan. Ia semakin bingung karena Luhan tiba-tiba menarik tangannya. Sehun pun melakukan hal yg sama pada Kai. Namun Xiukai tetap saja pasrah mengikuti HunHan.

Mereka terus berlari, Luhan mendengar derap kaki kuda semakin mendekat ke arah mereka. Ia menoleh pada Xiumin yang nampak kelelahan. Luhan mulai mencemaskan Xiumin, sambil berlari matanya menelusuri seluruh hutan, bermaksut mencari tempat untuk bersembunyi.

"Hyung! Kemarilah cepat!"

Luhan mengangguk dan menarik Xiumin masuk kedalam semak yg rupanya dibalik semak itu adalah pintu gua.

"Apa? Kenapa harus gua lagi sih?" Kai sepertinya enggan bersembunyi didalam gua, lagi.

"Kita tak punya pilihan lain. Ini tempat yg aman, mereka tak akan tau." Sehun menyahut.

"Bagaimana kau tau? Apa kau yg membuatnya?" tanya Kai sinis, bermaksut menyindir.

"Iya" jawab Sehun singkat. Kai melongo mendengar jawaban Sehun.

"Aku tak percaya," Kai mendengus.

"Itu terserah padamu," Sehun tak kalah sinis. Kai mengedikkan bahunya acuh.

Luhan dan Sehun menjauhkan diri dari XiuKai, mereka mendiskusikan sesuatu.

Sehun tiba-tiba berkata pada Luhan bahwa ia mengingat sesuatu tentang ramalan buku kuno itu.

Sehun ingat hal yg dikatakan Luhan terakhir kali sebelum jatuh ialah petunjuk tentang datangnya utusan Dewa Bulan yg akan turun ketika bulan bertemu matahari ( gerhana ).

"Hyung, menurutmu apa dewa bulan benar-benar mengutus muridnya untuk turun kebumi?" Sehun masih penasaran.

"Entahlah, itu kan cuma ramalan, belum tentu benar juga kan." Luhan menerawang mencoba mengingat apa yg terjadi ketika gerhana tadi.

Ia memejamkan matanya, mencoba berpikir. Gerhana, gua, cahaya, dua orang gadis, dan mereka terjatuh. Ia membelalakan matanya, paham.

"Hun, utusan dewa bulan yg kau tunggu sudah datang," Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya tak mengerti.

Luhan menoleh kearah Xiukai yg memperhatikan mereka berdiskusi.

Sehunpun paham.

"Hyung, mungkinkah orang-orang itu tau jika kita sedang mencari petunjuk tentang ramalan kuno? Aku yakin mereka juga sudah lama tahu. Dan mereka tak mau bersusah payah mencari, jadi mereka sengaja mengikuti kita sedari dipondok tadi. Membiarkan kita menemui utusan dewa itu terlebih dahulu kemudian membawa mereka ketika ada kesempatan."

Luhan pun paham sekarang kenapa ayahandanya mencoba mengadakan upacara itu bersamaan, rupanya ayahandanya ingin mencegah para pengkhianat licik itu mengetahui petunjuk dari ramalan itu.

Luhan merasa bersalah pada ayahandanya. Ia mendekat ke arah Xiumin, lalu menatapnya tajam. Xiumin reflek mundur kebelakang, balas menatap Luhan dengan takut.

"Nona, aku mohon dengarkan perkataanku baik-baik, aku Calon Putra Mahkota Luhan dan adikku Pangeran Sehun, memberi hormat kepada kalian berdua, Sang Utusan Dewa Bulan. Mulai hari ini, detik ini, dengan disaksikan langit, matahari dan bumi, mengucapkan sumpah akan mengabdi, menjaga dan melindungi kalian dengan segenap jiwa raga dan juga nyawa kami."

Luhan dan Sehun berlutut dihadapan mereka seraya mengucapkan ikrar.

Xiukai melongo mendengar hal yg barusan dikatakan HunHan. Mereka shock dan kehabisan kata-kata.

\- Di istana -

Raja tengah gusar setelah membaca surat dari putranya. Ia membatin, bagaimana anaknya begitu gegabah mengambil keputusan tanpa mengatakan terlebih dahulu padanya ataupun pamannya. Ia tau pasti kepergian putranya telah diikuti orang-orang suruhan penasihat Choi. Ia juga tau penasihat Choi juga mengincar utusan dewa bulan yg diramalkan akan datang disaat gerhana.

Sial, seharusnya dia menceritakan hal ini pada putranya sedari dulu. Ia menyesal terlalu mencemaskan putranya sendiri. Ia hanya takut kehilangan putranya untuk yg kedua kalinya suatu hari ini. Karena ia tau jika sedari lahir kedua putranya memang telah ditakdirkan menjadi seorang ksatria matahari setelah melihat tanda lahir dipundak mereka. Ia sangat bahagia sekaligus bangga pada awalnya. Namun setelah ia tau tentang mitos anak kembar, ia berubah sedih. Ia tetap tak menyerah dengan mitos konyol itu, maka dari itu ia merencanakan rencana pelarian salah satu putranya. Hanya saja seseorang rupanya telah berkhianat, dan ia merasa hancur karena gagal melindungi salah satu putranya sekaligus sang ksatria matahari.

"Yang Mulia, hamba mohon berhentilah berjalan mondar-mandir seperti itu. Hamba juga tau Yang Mulia mencemaskan Pangeran. Tapi sabarlah sebentar. Ia sudah berjanji akan pulang segera." Ratu dengan sabar menenangkan Raja yg sedang cemas luar biasa.

Raja hanya membalas dengan gumaman. Ini sudah lewat masa gerhana, tapi putranya tak kunjung menampakkan diri. Pikiran liar terus terlintas didalam kepala sang raja. Ia selalu meremas-remas tangannya jika sedang cemas.

Bagaimana jika putranya benar-benar bertemu utusan dewa bulan, anaknya akan berada dalam bahaya. Ia sendiri memang sengaja tak menyuruh prajurit-prajuritnya untuk menjemput putranya. Karena ia yakin putranya akan paham apapun alasannya. Dan yg pasti orang-orang utusan penasihat Choi tak akan bisa dengan mudah melacak keberadaan putranya, jika ia hanya sendirian. Raja merasa sudah saatnya membiarkan putranya menjaga dirinya sendiri.

\- Kediaman Penasihat Choi

"Ayah, aku sudah melakukan apa yg kau perintahkan. Bisakah kali ini biarkan aku dan cucumu hidup dengan tenang?" putri penasihat Choi berkata dengan nada marah yg tertahan.

Sementara penasehat Choi sendiri hanya menyeringai, tak mempedulikan protes dari putrinya.

"Kau adalah putriku, sampai kapanpun kau dan putramu itu tak akan pernah bisa hidup dengan tenang."

Tangan putri penasehat Choi mengepal di pangkuannya. Dengan perasaan marah, ia keluar dari kamar ayahnya. Ia benar-benar benci harus menjadi alat dari seorang ayah yg licik.

Ia tak habis pikir, sebenarnya apa yg diincar ayahnya selama ini? Sehingga melakukan hal yg jahat kepada orang lain bahkan pada putrinya sendiri.

Tidak! Kepada putrinya saja ia tak pernah benar-benar memandang, apalagi terhadap orang-orang yg menghalangi keinginannya, ia tak akan segan-segan menyingkirkannya.

Masih tercetak dengan jelas apa yg dikatakan ayahnya 26 tahun yg lalu. Mana mungkin ia melupakannya.

Saat itu adalah pertama kalinya ia mengenal cinta sesungguhnya dari seseorang yg benar-benar ia cintai. Kala itu ia merasakan kebahagiaan yg tak pernah ia dapatkan dari kedua orang tuanya. Ibunya telah meninggal saat ia berusia 6 tahun, dan ayahnya, ia bahkan tak pernah bertemu dengannya. Hanya sesekali saja. Itupun hanya sebentar dan setelah itu ayahnya akan pergi lagi.

Ia selalu iri dengan teman-teman sebayanya yg selalu bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama semua anggota keluarga mereka. Hingga ia bertemu dengan pria yg dicintainya itu. Setiap hari ia diam-diam akan menemui pria itu di pinggir hutan, dan menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama. Namun bodohnya ia tak tau jika selama ini orang suruhan ayahnya selalu mengawasinya dan memberitahukan semua hal yg dilakukannya pada ayahnya.

Suatu hari ia dipanggil oleh ayahnya dan ia terkejut disana sudah ada seseorang yg begitu dikenalnya, yakni kekasihnya sendiri.

Ayahnya sangat marah padanya karena ia berani menjalin kasih bersama seorang pria yg miskin. Tapi ia tak peduli, ia merasa marah pada ayahnya karena telah mengusik kehidupan pribadinya. Ayahnya pun sangat membenci kekasihnya, ia tau itu namun tetap tak peduli.

Hingga puncaknya, ia tak tau bahwa ia telah dijebak oleh ayahnya sendiri supaya ia bisa dinikahkan dengan raja. Ayahnya mengatakan akan membuat kekasihnya dan semua keluarganya celaka jika ia tak menuruti kata-kata ayahnya. Maka dengan bodohnya ia menuruti kata-kata ayahnya. Dan setelah 1tahun kemudian ia mendengar kabar 1keluarga petani tewas mengenaskan didalam rumah mereka. Saat itulah ia sadar sedari awal tak seharusnya ia menuruti kemauan ayahnya. Seharusnya ia menolaknya. Seharusnya ia...

Dia menghela nafas, menangis mengingat peristiwa itu.

"Ayah, kau harus tau satu hal. Aku adalah putrimu, aku juga bisa melakukan hal yg lebih mengerikan kepadamu melebihi semua hal yg kau lakukan padaku. Akan kupastikan kau mendapatkan balasan yg sangat menyakitkan dariku, karena kau membuatku serasa hidup dineraka. Dan semua orang yg juga menyakitiku dan putraku, tak akan kumaafkan mereka semua dengan mudah."

Ia bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri dengan persasaan dendam yg membara.

Xiuhan / Hunkai side*

"Kalian berdua gila,"

"Tak masuk akal,"

"Apa itu Dewa Bulan?"

"Aku rasa kepala kalian terbentur sewaktu jatuh ke sungai tadi."

Xiumin dan Kai menertawakan Luhan dan Sehun yg berbicara, menurut mereka, hal yg konyol dan tak masuk akal.

Luhan dan Sehun berdiri dari posisi berlututnya, kemudian saling pandang. Heran dengan reaksi dari Xiukai.

"Maaf dan terima kasih sebelumnya, tapi lebih baik kami pergi saja, dan aku minta kalian tak mengikuti kami." Xiumin berkata dengan nada yg tak bisa dibantah. Ia menarik lengan Kai keluar dari gua itu.

Ia bersumpah seumur hidupnya tak akan pernah mau masuk kedalam gua lagi.

Sehun baru akan mencegah, namun dicegah oleh Luhan.

"Hyung, kenapa kau menahanku? Diluar sana sangat berbahaya. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu pada mereka,"

"Kita ikuti mereka tapi diam-diam saja jangan terlalu dekat. Kita lihat dulu apa yg terjadi," usul Luhan.

Sehun mengangguk.

Mereka berdua lalu mengikuti mereka dengan tetap waspada.

Xiukai side*

Mereka berdua terus berjalan menelusuri hutan tanpa arah. Hanya berjalan lurus saja. Mereka berdua berjalan bergandengan tangan. Takut kehilangan satu sama lain.

Dan dari kejauhan, mereka melihat sebuah rombongan membawa tandu. Xiukai heran kenapa dijaman serba canggih seperti sekarang ini, masih saja ada yg naik tandu. Pakaian yg dikenakan merekapun sangat aneh. Karena menurut mereka itu pakaian kuno yg biasa dipakai di drama-drama saeguk yg mereka tonton. Mereka mau tak mau merasa geli dan terkikik tertahan, apa mereka kurang kerjaan sehingga mereka semua harus memakai pakaian tradisional itu.

Seorang pengawal mendengar sesuatu, lalu menghentikan perjalanan. Ia waspada, sambil terus menelisik seluruh bagian dari hutan ini. Xiukai langsung terdiam dan bersembunyi. Tapi mereka sempat melihat tatapan mata mengerikan dari pengawal itu.

Mereka berdebar, menahan nafas menanti dengan tegang. Mereka tak berani membuat suara sekecil apapun, apalagi hanya untuk sekedar mengintip. Tangan mereka bertaut.

Untunglah seekor kelinci melompat keluar dari semak-semak mengalihkan perhatian pengawal itu. Kemudian mereka mendengar langkah kaki menjauh dari sana dan suara rombongan bergerak menjauh. Barulah mereka menghela nafas lega.

"Kak, apa itu tadi? Tatapan mata orang itu sungguh mengerikan, aku ngeri," Kai memecah keheningan.

"Entahlah, kakak merasa ada yg aneh disini. Firasatku mengatakan kita tak seharusnya berada disini," Xiumin mencemaskan diri mereka sekarang.

Lalu Kai mengusulkan untuk meneruskan perjalanan mereka. Namun ia sendiri juga merasa ada yg aneh dengan tempat ini. Ia tidak melihat adanya rumah penduduk sedari tadi. Mereka hanya berjalan mengikuti jalan setapak yg tadi dilalui rombongan bertandu. Selama sekitar 30 menit mereka berjalan, akhirnya sampai dipinggir desa. Mata mereka terbelalak takjub, mulut mereka menganga melihat pemandangan yg tertampang dihadapan mereka.

Reflek Xiumin menarik adiknya ketempat yg agak tersembunyi.

\- Xiumin side*

"Kai, kau melihatnya?" Kai mengangguk.

"Ini jelas bukan di Seoul, kita berada di suatu tempat yg berbeda," Xiumin shock, nada suaranya agak bergetar. Ia melirik Kai yg sama terguncangnya dengan dirinya.

"Bagaimana ini sekarang?" ia bingung sendiri.

Ia melihat pakaian yg dikenakan dirinya dan Kai, jika mereka nekat masuk ke desa dengan pakaian seperti ini, mereka akan dianggap orang aneh. Xiumin bingung harus berbuat apa.

Kai sendiri memperhatikan kakaknya yg gelisah sedari tadi.

"Kak, bagaimana, apa kita meneruskan perjalanan atau kita kembali saja pada dua pria aneh dihutan tadi?" Xiumin diam memikirkan sesuatu.

Ia tak tau mesti berbuat apa, hingga tiba-tiba seseorang menutupi dirinya dengan sebuah kain. Ia dan adiknya menoleh, rupanya itu Luhan dan Sehun yg melakukannya. Xiumin menatap Luhan heran. Sedangkan Luhan tersenyum saraya berkata," Kau harus menutupi tubuhmu, pakaianmu itu sangat tipis."

Dan Luhan berbisik ditelinganya," dan aku bahkan bisa melihat kulitmu."

Luhan terkekeh dan berbalik pergi.

Xiumin blank, matanya mengedip-ngedip lucu, mencoba mencerna apa yg dikatakan Luhan barusan. Dan saat ia menyadari, sudah terlambat untuk merasa malu, dasar sialan, umpatnya. Wajahnya memerah.

Kai kaget saat seseorang tiba-tiba mengalungkan sebuah kain ke tubuhnya. Rupanya Sehun yg melakukannya.

"Kau harusnya memakai pakaian yg lebih tebal. Supaya jika sewaktu-waktu basah tidak tembus pandang. Dan kusarankan kau jangan melepaskan kain yg kuberikan itu, mataku lama-lama bisa rusak melihat pemandangan itu."

Sehun menyeringai, berjalan menjauh menyusul kakaknya.

Kai menganga mendengar perkataan Sehun barusan. Sehun baru saja mengejek tubuhnya. Lalu tersadar, jika Sehun bisa berkata seperti itu, berarti, dia sedari tadi memperhatikan, haaah, tangan Kai reflek mengeratkan kain itu ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Xiuhan/Hunkai side*

"Hei,tunggu dulu," Xiumin berlari menyusul Luhan dan Sehun, dibelakangnya Kai mengikuti.

"Ada apa? Bukannya kalian tak butuh kami," Luhan mencibir, ia bermaksut menggoda Xiumin.

"Iya, bahkan adikmu ini menganggap kami gila." kata Sehun sinis, ia bermaksut ikut menggoda Kai. Dan Kai balas mendelik kepada Sehun.

Xiumin memperucutkan bibirnya kesal. Lalu menghela nafas.

"Iya..iya baiklah, kami berdua meminta maaf. Kami tadi tidak mau mendengarkan kalian, sekali lagi kami meminta maaf."

Luhan dan Sehun tersenyum menang, dan berbalik.

"Baiklah, kami terima permintaan maaf kalian kalau begitu..." Luhan berhanti sejenak.

"Selamat datang di Hanyang."

TBC*

A/n : aaah...ff apa ini, ceritanya makin ngaco. Duh maaf bgt ya author apdetnya lama. Chap ini tadinya ga sepanjang ini. Tapi mudah-mudahan para readers suka.

Maaf lagi kalo dichap sebelumnya masih banyak typo.

Author malu hehehe

Makasih juga yg udah nyempetin diri buat review. Kalian bikin aku makin semangat buat nerusin ff ini.

Semoga semua tetap suka baca ff ini sampe end.

Selamat membaca dan jangan lupa review ya..pliiis..

Sarange *


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sehari sebelum gerhana

\- Di Kediaman Tuan Jang -

"Tao-ya...bisakah kemari sebentar,nak? Bantu eomma menyiapkan ramuan obat ini untuk pasien appamu," teriak Nyonya Jang memanggil putrinya.

"Aaah...eomma aku tak bisa melakukannya sekarang. Aku ingin mencari Sehun, dia menghilang lagi tadi pagi," rengek Tao.

"Tao-ya jangan mencari alasan. Sudah biasa adikmu yg satu itu tiba-tiba menghilang. Dan kenapa sekarang kau baru mau mencarinya? Biasanya juga kau tak pernah peduli dan malah bertengkar jika dia dirumah."

"T..tap.tapi.."

"Sudah, berhenti mengeluh dan cepatlah ambil ini." Nyonya Jang mengulurkan beberapa bahan obat-obatan untuk diracik Tao.

Tao menerimanya dengan kesal. Padahal tadi ia sudah mencoba keluar dengan diam-diam, tapi tetap saja ketahuan. Ia menghela nafasnya, ia mencemaskan adiknya Sehun yg akhir-akhir ini sering diam melamun dan sebentar kemudian menghilang.

Tak biasanya adik kesayangannya bertingkah aneh seperti itu. Apakah mungkin Sehun sudah mengetahui bahwa dia sebenarnya bukan bagian dari keluarga ini, batin Tao.

Flashback on*

\- 14 tahun yg lalu -

Malam itu tak seperti biasanya Sehun tidak pulang. Tao cemas bukan main, ia mencoba mencari adiknya ke rumah teman-teman adiknya yg dikenalnya. Tapi nihil, mereka semua tidak ada yg mengetahui keberadaan Sehun. Mereka bahkan mengatakan Sehun sudah jarang bermain bersama mereka akhir-akhir ini.

Tao terdiam sedih mendengar penuturan teman-teman adiknya. Kemudian salah satu dari mereka ada yg memberitahu Tao kalau dia pernah melihat Sehun pergi ke arah hutan. Dan ia pun juga mengatakan kalau Sehun sudah seringkali keluar masuk hutan itu, tapi sayangnya ia tak pernah bertanya kemana Sehun pergi.

Tao pun kaget bukan main, ia jadi penasaran apa yg sebenarnya dilakukan adiknya dihutan. Kemudian ia memutuskan akan pulang saja dan bertanya pada orangtuanya, barangkali saja mereka tahu.

-Skip Time-

Sesampainya Tao dirumah, ia langsung menuju kekamar orangtuanya. Tapi belum sempat ia mengetuk pintunya, ia mendengar nada suara cemas dari kedua orangtuanya saat menyebut nama adiknya. Ia pun mengurungkan niatnya dan memilih menguping pembicaraan kedua orangtuanya.

"Yeobo, apa kau tidak merasa bahwa Sehun akhir-akhir ini berubah? Sebenarnya apa yg tengah dialaminya, ia pun sekarang tak pernah mau berbicara padaku. Dan setiap saat jika tak sedang mengurung diri dikamarnya, ia akan menghilang secara tiba-tiba dan pulang beberapa hari kemudian dengan keadaan lesu. Aku cemas dia mengalami sesuatu hal yg mengerikan diluar sana," Nyonya Jang berkeluh kesah seraya membantu suaminya menata buku catatan pasien milik suaminya.

Tuan Jang hanya menghela nafasnya, ia sudah tahu suatu hari nanti Sehun pasti akan mengetahui rahasia tentang dirinya sendiri cepat atau lambat. Namun ia tak menyangka bahwa Sehun akan tahu kebenarannya secepat ini.

"Tenanglah Hyunie, Sehun akan baik-baik saja percayalah padaku," Tuan Jang mencoba meyakinkan istrinya yg sebenarnya ia pun juga tidak yakin.

"Tapi yeobo, dia sudah 2 hari tidak pulang. Dan yg paling membuatku cemas ia baru berusia 10 tahun. Apa yg bisa dilakukannya diluar sana?"

Tuan Jang tersenyum mendengar perkataan istrinya, ia senang karena istrinya menyayangi Sehun seperti anak kandungnya sendiri.

"Hah, aku benar-benar mencemaskannya sekarang ini. Aku tahu dia anak yg pintar dan pandai menjaga diri, tapi bagaimana jika sesuatu benar-benar terjadi?

Apa yg harus kita katakan pada Tao nanti jika ia bertanya?

Yeobo, kau ingat kan, saat pertama kalinya kau membawa pulang Sehun kerumah ini. Tao sangat senang sekali waktu itu. Ia selalu menunggu dan mengikuti kemanapun aku membawa Sehun pergi. Ia seperti tak mau kehilangan Sehun. Walaupun dari dulu hingga sekarang dia sering menggoda dan mengganggu Sehun, tapi aku tahu ia sangat menyayanginya." Nyonya Jang terkenang masa lalu, raut wajahnya berubah sedih.

Tao membelalakkan matanya, bagai disambar petir, apa maksut perkataan orangtuanya tadi? Sehun dibawa pulang kerumah ini? Apa itu berarti Sehun bukan berasal dari sini, dan apa itu juga berarti Sehun bukan adik kandungnya? Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, tak percaya dengan yg didengarnya barusan.

Ia membuka pintu kamar orangtuanya dengan kasar. Kedua orangtua Tao menoleh terkejut.

"Eomma, appa, apa maksut pembicaraan kalian tadi? Apa maksut dari Sehun dibawa pulang kerumah ini? Apa itu berarti Sehun tidak berasal dari rumah ini? Apa itu juga berarti Sehun bukan bagian dari keluarga ini? Jawab aku eomma, appa," mata Tao berapi-api. Sedangkan Tuan dan Nyonya Jang hanya saling lirik.

"Ah, Tao-ya kau sudah pulang. Sejak kapan kau berdiri disana?" nyonya Jang jadi kikuk, mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Eomma, jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Aku butuh jawaban dan penjelasan sekarang juga." Tao mengucapkannya dengan tegas kata per kata.

Nyonya Jang terdiam menatap putrinya, kemudian menatap suaminya yg menganggukkan kepala padanya. Setelah menerima isyarat dari suaminya, akhirnya Nyonya Jang menyuruh putrinya untuk duduk.

Tao pun menurut dan mencoba duduk dengan tenang, walaupun sebenarnya ia tahu mungkin ia tak akan bisa tenang nanti. Tuan Jang mulai bercerita kepada Tao bagaimana awal mulanya ia bertemu Sehun, ah, bukan bertemu, lebih tepatnya menemukan Sehun.

\- Tuan Jang side -

Tuan Jang meceritakan bahwa waktu itu ia sedang dalam perjalanan mencari bahan ramuan untuk obat-obatnya. Saat di hutan, ia tak sengaja mendengar suara tangisan bayi yg cukup kencang, diikuti dengan hembusan angin yg cukup kencang. Maka ia pun mengira akan hujan disertai badai. Sejenak ia bimbang, ia tak tahu harus bagaimana, haruskah ia meneruskan perjalanannya dan mencari tempat berteduh ataukah mencari sumber suara tangisan bayi itu terlebih dahulu. Jika ia pergi begitu saja, bagaimana nanti bayinya?

Akhirnya ia memutuskan mencari tempat berteduh sekaligus mencari sumber suara bayi tadi. Mungkin, siapa tahu saat diperjalanan ia menemukan keduanya sekaligus.

Ia telah berjalan hampir 10 menit, saat ia akhirnya menemukan sebuah gua. Ia tak bisa tak tersenyum lebar. Segera saja ia masuk kedalamnya. Dan didengarnya suara tangisan itu makin lama terdengar makin kencang, setelah ia masuk ke bagian dalam gua, disana tergeletak bayi mungil. Tanpa pikir panjang segera digendongnya dan ditimang-timang untuk menenangkan si bayi. Saat menatap wajah bayi itu, Tuan Jang langsung jatuh cinta pada bayi itu. Dan ia memutuskan untuk membawanya pulang saja. Bayi itu mulai tenang, dan disaat yg sama badai angin diluar sana ikut berhenti.

Mulanya ia tak menyadari keanehan itu, dan ia hanya berpikir untuk pulang saja sebelum badai kembali datang. Tak lupa bayi itu pun ia bawa. Selama perjalanan pulang, bayi itu terkadang menangis, saat itu pula badai angin itu datang lagi. Dan saat bayi itu berhenti menangis, badai angin itu seketika berhenti pula. Seperti itu terus berulang, hingga akhirnya Tuan Jang menyadari keanehan ini. Dan berpikir akan menyelidikinya lagi setelah sampai dirumah nanti.

3 jam kemudian ia sampai dirumah. Istrinya terkejut melihat Tuan Jang pulang membawa bayi mungil dalam gendongannya. Awalnya Nyonya Jang menatap suaminya penuh rasa curiga karena tiba-tiba membawa pulang bayi dari perjalanan panjangnya. Ia mengira suaminya memiliki seseorang wanita lain diluar sana. Tapi belum sempat Nyonya Jang bertanya, suaminya menatap tajam ke arahnya, dan memberi isyarat akan menceritakannya didalam.

Tuan dan Nyonya Jang terkejut saat melihat putrinya, Tao, penasaran pada bayi itu. Bahkan saat bayi itu dimandikan dan dibawa ke kamar mereka, ia mengekor kesana kemari. Padahal tak biasanya Tao mau dekat ataupun mendekati seseorang terlebih dahulu, karena ia anak yg pendiam dan tertutup. Tapi setelah Tao melihat bayi itu, ia terlihat sangat menyukai bayi itu.

Di dalam kamar, Tuan Jang menjelaskan perihal pertemuannya dengan bayi itu pada istrinya.

Nyonya Jang ternganga, lalu menggendong bayi itu. Ia merasa iba pada bayi dalam gendongannya ini. Merasa heran kenapa ada orang tua yg tega membuang bayi selucu ini, batin Nyonya Jang.

Saat nyonya Jang menimang bayi itu, ia melihat sesuatu di pundak si bayi. Ia membuka sedikit kain yg menutupinya, lalu matanya terbelalak melihat tanda lahir bayi itu. Segera diperlihatkannya pada suaminya yg kemudian tak kalah terkejutnya.

Sedangkan Tao yg waktu itu masih berusia 2 tahun, hanya menatap bingung orang tuanya yg tiba-tiba berubah pucat. Lalu orangtuanya keluar dari sana dengan tergesa-gesa, meninggalkan Tao dengan bayi itu.

Dan saat Tuan dan Nyonya Jang kembali kekamar, ia kaget melihat Tao tertidur disebelah bayi itu dengan damai. Bahkan dilihatnya tangan bayi itu menggenggam jemari Tao. Mereka merasa terharu.

Sejak saat itulah Tuan dan Nyonya Jang memutuskan untuk mengasuh bayi itu selayaknya putra mereka sendiri.

Tuan Jang mengakhiri ceritanya.

\- Tao side -

Tao shock mendengar cerita dari orangtuanya. Kenapa ia baru tahu sekarang kalau adiknya itu bukan adik kandungnya. Ia merasa kesal dengan orangtuanya, yg tak menceritakan hal sepenting ini kepadanya.

"Tao-ya, kenapa kau kesal sekali saat mendengar cerita ini? Apa kau sekarang jadi membenci Sehun setelah tahu kebenarannya?" tanya appanya.

Tao membelalakkan matanya,"B..bu..bukan begitu appa, hanya saja," ia menghela nafas tak melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Baiklah, tak apa kau tak mau bilang sekarang. Sebaiknya kau istirahat saja sekarang. Kau pasti lelah mencari adikmu seharian ini," saran eommanya.

Ia yg takut akan ditanyai lebih jauh lagi oleh appanya, langsung menyetujui saran eommanya. Ia pun pamit pergi ke kamarnya. Secepat mungkin ia keluar dari sana dan setengah berlari menuju kamarnya.

Sesampainya ia di kamar, ia mencoba menenangkan jantungnya yg sedari tadi berdebar kencang.

Ia dari dulu sangat dekat dengan adiknya. Bahkan ingin selalu berada disisi adiknya setiap waktu. Ia malah tak keberatan diganggu atau hanya sekedar digoda oleh adiknya asalkan adiknya selalu terlihat dalam jangkauannya. Setiap ia bersama adiknya, jantungnya selalu berdebar kencang, apalagi melihat senyum dan tawa nakal dari adiknya.

Yah, dia mungkin menyadari bahwa ia menyukai Sehun. Tapi karena setahu dirinya Sehun adalah adiknya, maka ia menganggap rasa sukanya hanyalah sekedar rasa sayang dari seorang kakak kepada adiknya.

Dan sekarang setelah ia mengetahui kebenaran ini, ia pun bimbang. Benarkah ia hanya menyukai Sehun sebagai adiknya ataukah sebaliknya? Dia mencoba menepis pikiran itu dari kepalanya. Semoga seiring berjalannya waktu, perasaan ini akan menghilang, batinnya.

Flashback end*

"TAO-YAA!!!" eommanya berteriak memanggil manggil Tao.

"Yaak..eomma kenapa kau berteriak begitu memanggilku? Aku kan disebelahmu eomma," Tao menutupi telinganya.

"Kamu sih, sedari tadi eomma panggil malah diam saja, melamun, ya eomma teriak saja." Nyonya Jang tak bisa menahan rasa gelinya, sedangkan Tao cemberut ditertawakan oleh eommanya sendiri.

"Iya, iya, eomma, Tao minta maaf. Ada apa emma memanggilku barusan?"

"Eumm, ini bahan-bahan obatnya sudah selesai diracik, kamu antarkan kepada appamu sana,"

"Iya, eomma, aku pergi dulu." Tao berjalan menjauh dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Maafkan eomma Tao-ya, eomma tahu betul bagaimana perasaanmu kepada adikmu Sehun. Tapi kau tidak boleh memiliki perasaan itu. Karena kau tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama Sehun, eomma juga takut nantinya kau akan terluka." batin Nyonya Jang.

\- Di Istana -

Paviliun Selir Choi

Seorang kasim penjaga menghadap Selir Choi untuk memberitahukan kedatangan putranya. Selir Choi tersenyum senang dan mempersilahkan putranya untuk masuk.

"Putraku Jong Dae-ya, ada apa kau kemari? Kau merindukan ibumu, ya, hm?" goda Selir Choi saat putranya telah duduk dihadapannya.

Jong Dae hanya tersenyum menanggapi candaan ibunya.

"Eomma, bolehkah aku pergi ke perpustakaan kota sebentar saja. Ada sesuatu yg ingin aku cari disana."

"Kenapa harus kekota? Apa sesuatu yg kau cari itu di perpustakaan istana tidak ada? Kau sudah coba mencari dengan benar atau belum?" belum juga putranya pergi, Selir Choi sudah cemas duluan.

"Eomma, putramu ini hanya ingin ke perpustakaan kota, bukan mau berperang. Eomma kenapa berlebihan seperti itu? Aku ini seorang pria dewasa sekarang, bukan anak-anak lagi," Jong Dae mulai kesal lagi dengan sikap ibunya yg tak pernah berubah.

"Eomma tau nak, hanya saja eomma tetap..."

"Eomma, sudahlah hentikan semua ini. Aku sudah dewasa dan aku juga bisa menjaga diri. Jadi eomma akan mengijinkan aku pergi atau tidak?" potong JongDae, matanya menatap tajam ibunya.

"Ten..tentu saja boleh nak, tapi kau..

"Dan aku tak mau dibuntuti seorang pengawal. Sebaiknya eomma berhenti melakukan hal semacam itu padaku, sebelum aku benar-benar membencimu eomma." JongDae mengatakannya dengan jelas dan tak ingin dibantah.

Selir Choi terdiam sedih, ia tahu kali ini dia memang berlebihan. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ia benar-benar mencemaskan putranya.

"Baiklah, eomma, aku permisi dulu, sebelum hari gelap dan mendapat omelan lainnya lagi darimu." Jongdae beranjak akan pergi, tapi baru sampai pintu, ibunya memanggilnya lagi.

"JongDae-ah, kau tak boleh pulang terlambat. Kau harus cukup istirahat untuk upacara gerhana dan penobatan adikmu besok."

JongDae memutar bola matanya malas,

"Iya eomma, aku tak mungkin lupa. Aku pergi dulu."

\- Jong Dae side -

Ia berjalan keluar dengan agak kesal. Ia tak habis pikir, bagaimana ibunya masih menganggap dirinya anak kecil, sedangkan usianya sudah 25 tahun sekarang ini.

Jong Dae berjalan keluar istana dengan pikiran tak karuan, lupa dengan tujuan awalnya tadi.

Tapi tampaknya ia tak peduli, sebenarnya ia hanya bosan dengan keadaan istana. Biasanya ia menghabiskan waktunya di perpustakaan istana, tapi karena adiknya sedang disuruh belajar oleh ayahnya karena ia akan dinobatkan, kelihatannya dalam beberapa bulan kedepan ia tak akan bisa melihat buku-buku favoritnya.

Setidaknya ia bersyukur bukan dirinya yg akan dijadikan putra mahkota. Tapi hanya satu orang yg tampaknya sangat berambisi menjadikan dirinya putra mahkota, yaitu kakeknya, Penasehat Choi.

Jong Dae melihat ke sekelilingnya, nampaknya tanpa sadar ia berjalan hingga ke pinggir hutan. Dilihatnya tak jauh dari sana ada sebuah gazebo, ia memutuskan akan mengistirahatkan kakinya disana.

"Sungguh suasana yg nyaman," ia tersenyum sendiri dan memejamkan matanya menikmati semilir angin yg berhembus pelan menerpa wajahnya.

Namun sedetik kemudian ia menangis, mengingat semua kejadian yg di alaminya.

"Kenapa, kenapa semua ini harus terjadi padaku? Aku tak berharap semua ini terjadi, bahkan aku tak menginginkannya."

Flashback on*

Jong Dae kecil tengah bermain layang-layang bersama adiknya, Luhan. Mereka tampak gembira bermain bersama, berlarian kesana kemari. Namun karena saking asyiknya mereka bermain hingga ke dekat kolam. Para dayang sudah memperingatkan mereka berdua untuk berhati-hati takut jika nanti mereka tercebur ke kolam.

Tapi karena memang dasar anak-anak, mereka menganggap angin lalu perkataan dayang mereka. Dan berlarian hingga di luar jangkauan para dayang dan pengawal.

Jong Dae pun makin lama merasa lelah, ia berkata pada adiknya untuk istirahat sebentar saja, tapi Luhan tidak mau dan bersikeras ingin menerbangkan layang-layang itu.

Luhan kecil berlarian dengan girang tanpa memperhatikan apa yg ada didepannya. Jong Dae masih tetap mengikuti adiknya itu dengan agak malas karena rasa lelahnya.

Hingga kaki Luhan tersandung batu dan hampir saja terjatuh jika tidak dipegangi JongDae. Namun naas, JongDae sendiri malah terpeleset membuat dirinya terjatuh ke kolam. Luhan yg melihat kakaknya terjatuh menjadi panik.

Apalagi dilihatnya kakaknya menggapai-gapai tak bisa berenang. Luhan berteriak berusaha meminta pertolongan pada para dayang dan pengawal. Tapi sayangnya mereka jauh dari jangkauan, tanpa pikir panjang Luhan ikut menceburkan dirinya berusaha menolong kakaknya. Padahal ia sendiri pun tak bisa berenang.

Beruntung seorang dayang datang untuk mengecek mereka berdua. Sontak dayang itupun berteriak meminta tolong, dan para pengawal pun langsung menolong mereka berdua yg sudah tampak kelelahan.

Jong Dae terlihat baik-baik saja walaupun pucat dan gemetar. Ia langsung teringat adiknya yg tadi sempat ia lihat ikut menceburkan diri.

Luhan pingsan tak sadarkan diri, para pengawal langsung membawa Pangeran mereka kekamarnya. Mereka sibuk berlarian kesana kemari. JongDae shock bukan main melihat adiknya tak kunjung membuka matanya. Kemudian didengarnya Raja dan Ratu datang dengan berlarian untuk melihat keadaan Luhan.

Mereka terlihat sangat cemas dengan kaedaan adiknya. JongDae berdiri di dekat pintu dengan badan gemetar, kaki terluka dan pakaian yg basah.

Raja kemudian menoleh kearah JongDae dengan tatapan murka.

"Bagaimana Luhan bisa jatuh ke kolam? Katakan padaku Jong Dae! Bagaimana adikmu bisa jatuh ke kolam! Cepat jawab!" Raja murka luar biasa.

Jong Dae menunduk ketakutan, tangannya yg gemetar memilin-milin ujung bajunya.

Ratu yg melihatnya menjadi iba.

"Yang Mulia, hentikan! Kasihan Jong Dae, dia sama takutnya dengan kita, dan dia juga sedang terluka." Raja melengus tak peduli.

"Jong Dae-ya, sebaiknya kau ganti pakaianmu terlebih dahulu dan obati lukamu. Setelah itu istirahatkan badanmu, ya." Ratu mencoba menenangkan Jong Dae.

Kemudian Ratu memerintahkan salah satu dayang disana untuk membantu Jong Dae membersihkan dirinya.

Ratu pun kembali menegur Raja, bahwa seharusnya dia tak boleh melampiaskan kekesalannya kepada Jong Dae, dia masih anak-anak, dan belum tentu juga Jong Dae sengaja mencelakakan Luhan.

Namun Raja tetap pada prasangkanya, bahwa Jong Dae pasti sengaja melakukannya karena ada yg menyuruhnya.

"Cukup, Yang Mulia, hentikan omong kosong yg tak berdasar itu. Jong Dae hanya tidak sengaja membuat Luhan terjatuh. Kalau memang disengaja kenapa Jong Dae juga basah kuyup dan terluka, jadi Yang Mulia sebaiknya menenangkan diri Yang Mulia terlebih dahulu. Baru kita bicara lagi."

Ratu mulai jengah dengan sikap Raja yg tak mau mendengarkan orang lain.

Dan dari luar pintu, Jong Dae mendengar semua perkataan ayahandanya. Ia merasa benar-benar terluka sekarang karena Raja sekaligus ayahnya sendiri tak mau mempercayai dirinya. Lalu ia pun menangis seraya beranjak pergi dari sana.

Dan semenjak itu pula Raja selalu menaruh rasa curiga terhadapnya.

Flashback off*

Airmatanya masih mengalir mengingat kejadian itu. Ia mencoba menghela nafas untuk menenangkan dirinya, tapi gagal.

"Sebenarnya apa salahku? Apa aku ini anak yg tak diinginkan oleh ayahku?"

Ia pun benar-benar membuat dirinya terlelap disana. Tak peduli dengan pesan ibunya untuk segera pulang.

Tao dalam perjalanan pulang dari tempat ayahnya. Ia kesal karena Sehun tak kunjung menampakkan dirinya. Ia mengomel dan menggerutu sepanjang perjalanan.

Tapi tiba-tiba pandangannya tertumbuk pada sosok yg tertidur di gazebo di pinggir hutan.

"Kenapa ditempat seperti ini ada seseorang yg tertidur disini? Ah, aku coba lihat saja. Barangkali itu Sehun."

Perlahan di dekatinya orang itu. Saat diperhatikan ternyata bukan Sehun, seperti yg diharapkannya. Dan karena kasihan akhirnya Tao meminjamkan jubahnya untuk menyelimuti orang itu. Lalu ia sendiripun pergi tanpa menoleh kebelakang.

Dan pria yg tengah tertidur itu pun perlahan membuka matanya, tanpa sadar ia menyunggingkan senyum sambil menatap kepergian gadis itu dari jauh. Yah, pria yg tertidur itu adalah Jong Dae.

TBC

A/n : yah..akhirnya yg chap ini selesei juga. maaf bgt agak pendek. dan dichap ini author nyeritain full chentao dan keluarga. cerita ini juga saling berhubungan nantinya, tapi tetep sabar menunggu ya.

Makasih buat temen" yg udah kasih review. Itu semua bikin author jadi makin semangat nulisnya.

Tetep kasih reviewnya ya guys

Gomawoyo..saranghae

chu.. *


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Malam hari sebelum gerhana

Hutan Sebelah Barat

Beberapa pekerja membawa beberapa buah peti berwana coklat. Dibelakang mereka seseorang mengawasi pekerjaan yang dilakukan oleh para pekerja tersebut. Mereka tampak tergesa-gesa memindahkan peti itu ke kereta angkut. Kemudian tampak seorang pria datang dengan berkuda, pria itu memakai cadar, matanya tampak awas mengawasi sekeliling area hutan itu.

"Bagaimana dengan persiapannya? Apa barang pesanan kita sudah datang semua?" pria bercadar itu bertanya pada pengawas pekerja.

"Sudah semua, Tuan Kim. Tinggal membawa barang ini ke kota dan melakukan langkah selanjutnya," jawab pengawas itu.

"Hei, bodoh! Jangan sebut namaku sembarangan. Kalau sampai ada orang yang tahu aku akan menebas kepalamu," Tuan Kim memukul kepala pengawas.

"B..baik, maafkan saya," pengawas itu membungkuk meminta maaf.

"Cepatlah, kita sudah terlambat setengah jam dari yang seharusnya," Tuan Kim.

Mereka pun menyelesaikan pekerjaan itu secepat mereka bisa. Kereta angkut itu pun dibawa menuju Hanyang dengan Tuan Kim mengikuti di belakang.

~ Skip Time ~

Tuan Kim menyerahkan amplop merah kecil kepada seseorang, dan orang itupun menerimanya lalu membawanya masuk ke istana. Diam-diam orang itu memasuki kamar Pangeran Luhan. Tidak ada seorang pun yang menyadari ada penyusup datang. Orang suruhan itu meletakkan amplop merah ditempat yang agak tersembunyi, setelah itu secepat kilat ia keluar.

Rombongan pembawa kereta barang itu berpisah dengan Tuan Kim, yang mana kereta angkut itu harus berhenti disuatu tempat dahulu. Tepatnya di sebuah pondok, dan pondok itu adalah tempat yang sering didatangi Sehun. Tempat itu rupanya kosong. Pengawas itu menyeringai senang. Ia lalu memerintahkan agar beberapa peti dimasukkan ke dalam pondok itu dan sisanya dibawa ke Hanyang. Para pekerja tidak ada yang tau apa isi dari peti itu. Setelah para pekerja selesai memindahkan barang itu, secara kejam mereka dibunuh oleh pengawas tadi.

"Ini supaya kalian tak ada yang mengacaukan rencana kami nantinya," ucapnya.

Lalu ia beranjak pergi setelah menyingkirkan mayat-mayat itu.

Sementara sisa dari peti itu dibawanya sendiri ke Hanyang.

Sesampainya di sana, ia memakai cadarnya dan mengambil kantung dari dalam peti. Diam-diam dia menaburkan sesuatu ke dalam tempat air ataupun sumur-sumur dan ke dalam gudang penyimpanan makanan milik para penduduk. Semua yang berhubungan dengan makanan atau minuman tak luput dari bubuk itu.

Setelah selesai ia membakar kantung itu beserta petinya supaya tak meninggalkan jejak. Ia menyeringai senang.

\- Siang hari sesudah gerhana

XiuKai/HunHan side*

"Ngomong-ngomong kita ada dimana ini kak? Aku merasa aneh sekali dengan tempat ini. Mereka tadi bilang apa kak?" Kai tak henti-hentinya mengoceh disebelah Xiumin.

"Kai, kalau sekali lagi kau tidak mau diam aku akan meninggalkanmu disini," Xiumin merasa kesal adiknya tak mau diam.

Karena adiknya juga mereka jadi pusat perhatian orang-orang disekelilingnya.

Luhan melirik ke arah Xiumin yang nampak gelisah. Ia ingin bertanya padanya tapi ragu. Sejenak ia memperhatikan Xiumin dari belakang, ia baru menyadari rupanya Xiumin merasa tak nyaman dengan pakaiannya. Berulangkali ia melihat Xiumin membetulkan jubah yang menutupi pakaiannya yang basah.

Ia menarik lengan Sehun dan berbisik, Sehun menyeringai dan mengangguk.

"Kita bertemu setengah jam lagi di depan gerbang istana dan jangan sampai terlambat." Luhan.

"Baiklah. Ayo, kau harus ikut aku sekarang."

Sehun menggandeng tangan Kai menuju ke sisi lain.

"Hei, hei kau mau membawaku ke mana? Kaaak, kak Xiu.." Kai berusaha melepaskan gandengan Sehun.

"Tenanglah, kalian akan bertemu lagi nanti, tak perlu berlebihan seperti itu." Sehun memutar bola matanya malas.

Sedangkan Xiumin yang masih bingung adiknya dibawa pergi oleh Sehun, berusaha mengejar adiknya namun tangannya ditahan oleh Luhan.

"Tak perlu mengejar mereka. Kita sebaiknya selesaikan urusan kita dulu," Luhan berkata sambil menggandeng Xiumin.

"U..u..urusan?" Xiumin mulai sedikit merasa takut. Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya, diam-diam tersenyum.

LuMin side*

Xiumin~

Mereka sampai di sebuah toko kain. Xiumin tebak, toko itu adalah toko pakaian hanbook dari yang pernah dilihatnya dalam drama-drama di tv. Ia dibawa masuk oleh Luhan ke dalam.

"Bibi, bisakah kau memberinya pakaian yang bagus dan indah? Aku kan memberi berapapun yang kau mau," Luhan memberi bibi itu beberapa keping uang.

"Ah, baiklah Tuan, silahkan, Anda boleh memilih sendiri bahannya. Dan saya akan mengukur badan Nona ini terlebih dahulu," kata bibi penjual.

Luhan pergi kebagian depan toko sambil memilah-milah kain yang akan di belinya. Xiumin memperhatikannya dari dalam, ia curiga kenapa Luhan terus menerus tersenyum tiada henti, padahal menurutnya tak ada kejadian lucu yang terjadi, dia jadi seperti orang gila sekarang. Xiumin merengut, jangan-jangan ia mengejekku.

"Kau menyeretku sejauh ini hanya untuk membawaku kemari? Kenapa tak bilang saja dari tadi? Aku sudah memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak," gerutu Xiumin, ia telah selesai diukur dan ia memilih menunggu diluar bersama Luhan, walaupun jengkel.

Luhan terkikik, "Memangnya apa yang kau pikirkan? hemmm?"

Luhan berkata sambil berbisik.

Xiumin reflek menoleh ke samping, ia terkejut tiba-tiba Luhan berbisik di telinganya. Dan tanpa sengaja bibirnya bersentuhan dengan bibir Luhan. Matanya terbelalak, ia melangkah mundur lalu menutup bibirnya sendiri. Jantung Xiumin berdebar tak karuan, ia merasa pipinya memerah.

Diliriknya Luhan juga sama terkejutnya, hingga ia mematung, tetap diposisinya.

Untung saja bibi penjual kain memanggilnya hingga ia bisa menutupi rasa malunya.

"Kenapa panas sekali disini," Xiumin mengipasi wajahnya yang serasa memanas.

Xiumin bergegas masuk kedalam.

Rupanya bibi itu sudah memiliki persediaan hanbook yang siap pakai jadi tak perlu menunggu dijahit terlebih dahulu. Xiumin sangat suka dengan warna hanbook yang dipakainya, menurutnya sangat cantik.

Setelah selesai berganti pakaian, bibi itu membantu Xiumin menata rambutnya dan tak lupa rambutnya diberi jepit berbentuk frozen flower.

"Wah, agashi, kau tampak cantik sekali. Jepit rambut itu pilihan kekasih agashi sendiri. Selain itu ia juga tampan. Kalian sangat serasi," kata bibi.

Xiumin hanya tersenyum menanggapi, ia bahkan baru mengenal Luhan tadi pagi, mana mungkin ia menjadi kekasih Luhan. Dan ia mulai berpikir, bagaimana bisa ia terdampar disini. Dan apa sebenarnya tujuan ia disini, Xiumin masih bingung.

"Agashi..agashi.. apa kau tidak apa-apa? Apa yang pikirkan?

Semua sudah selesai, agashi,"

Xiumin mengangguk, lalu keluar menemui Luhan yang masih tersenyum-senyum sendiri diluar sambil memilih-milih sepatu. Xiumin kembali dilanda rasa malu mengingat kejadian tadi.

"Kenapa aku jadi seperti ini sih. Tenanglah, tenanglah tidak apa-apa," ia menghela nafasnya lalu menghampiri Luhan.

"Hei, ayo pergi, kita sudah selesai kan? Cepatlah, aku mau menemui adikku."

Luhan menoleh ke arah Xiumin, ia melongo. Ia memandang Xiumin tanpa kedip, ia benar-benar belum pernah melihat seorang dewi, dan ia yakin dewi itu sekarang sedang berdiri dihadapannya. Ia yakin tidak ada gadis secantik Xiumin di dunia ini.

"Hei, kau berhentilah menatapku seperti itu. Kau bisa membakar apapun dengan matamu jika kau menatap dengan cara seperti itu," Xiumin menepuk pipi Luhan, mencoba menyadarkan lamunannya.

Luhan tersentak dari transnya. Ia hanya tersenyum menutupi rasa malunya. Ia menarik tangan Xiumin lagi, kemudian mendudukannya ke bangku kecil, ia berjongkok dan memakaikan sepatu ke kaki Xiumin.

Setelah itu ia berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya, namun uluran tangan Luhan rupanya tak disambut balik oleh Xiumin.

"Kau tak perlu seperti itu, aku paling benci dengan seorang pria yang bersikap sok romantis," Xiumin berdiri sendiri dan mengambil tas bawaannya yang masih tertinggal di depan toko pakaian tadi.

Luhan yang bingung dengan kata-kata Xiumin hanya melongo, bingung.

"Ayo, kenapa kau masih diam saja disitu, kita harus mencari adikku dulu," kini gantian Xiumin yang menggandeng Luhan.

Luhan~

'Apa itu sok romantis? Aku baru dengar kata-kata itu. Mungkin itu bahasa mereka dibulan,' batin Luhan.

Belum lagi hilang rasa herannya dengan maksut dari ucapan Xiumin tadi, ia kembali dikejutkan dengan apa yang dilakukan Xiumin. Tangannya di gandeng oleh Xiumin, ah bukan, tapi digenggam. Ia bisa merasakan tangan Xiumin yang halus dan hangat. Jantungnya berdegup kencang saat ini. Matanya terus menatap ke arah Xiumin, yang tampak sangat mempesona walaupun hanya tampak dari belakang. Ia pun menyeringai.

"Ngomong-ngomong apa kau sudah tau arah jalannya?" goda Luhan.

Tiba-tiba Xiumin berhenti, dan berbalik menghadapnya, sejenak Luhan yakin gadis dihadapannya ini malu, terlihat dari wajahnya yang memerah.

"Ah, itu, tentu saja aku tidak tahu," ucap Xiumin gagap, namun nadanya terdengar kesal.

"Kau saja yang didepan."

"Tapi aku tidak mau," Luhan.

"Kenap.."

"Kita berjalan bersama-sama saja, lebih menyenangkan daripada berjalan sendiri-sendiri, iya kan," Luhan tersenyum lagi.

"Ayo, biar aku yang membawakan kantung bawa'anmu ini."

Tak jauh dari sana, ada beberapa orang tiba-tiba mengerang kesakitan sambil memegangi perut mereka. Luhan dan Xiumin yang melihatnya terkejut. Xiumin ingin mendekati orang-orang itu, namun dicegah oleh Luhan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Xiumin.

"Kau sebaiknya jangan sembarang mendekati orang-orang itu." jawab Luhan.

"Iya, tapi kenapa? Mereka tampak sangat kesakitan, aku tak bisa hanya diam saja melihat orang-orang kesakitan di depan mataku." Xiumin tetap bersikeras ingin mendekati mereka.

"Tapi bagaimana bila terjadi sesuatu padamu?" Luhan tetap saja khawatir.

"Jika sesuatu terjadi padaku, tak akan ada masalah, karena kau kan bersamaku," jawab Xiumin tegas.

Luhan terpana," Baiklah, tapi kau harus berjanji padaku untuk berhati-hati."

Xiumin memutar bola matanya malas.

"Kalau kau memang mencemaskanku, sebaiknya kau ikut membantuku. Ayo,"

Mereka bergegas mendekati kerumunan orang yang tengah kesakitan.

Xiumin membelalakkan matanya. Ia pun dengan cekatan mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. Luhan hanya berdiam diri bingung tak tahu harus melakukan apa.

Xiumin mengeluarkan sebuah sarung tangan karet dan juga masker, Luhan tentu saja takjub, ia ingin bertanya barang apa itu, tapi diurungkannya saat melihat wajah Xiumin tengah serius mencoba menolong orang-orang itu.

Xiumin memeriksa denyut nadi, bagian perut, dan tak lupa ia bertanya pada salah satu dari mereka,

"Ahjussi, apa kau merasa sakit di bagian perutmu?"

Ahjussi itu mengangguk.

"Lalu, apakah ahjussi juga merasa mual dan selalu muntah-muntah? Dan bagaimana ahjussi saat buang air, apa itu encer?"

Ahjussi itu mengangguk lagi.

"Bagaimana agashi bisa tahu apa yang kita rasakan? Apa agashi seorang peramal?"

Ahjussi itu bertanya disela rasa sakitnya, merasa takjub.

"Paman itu tidak penting sekarang, kau harus diobati terlebih dahulu. Berapa lama ahjussi sakit perut?" tanya Xiumin lagi.

"Ah, aku lupa, cuma setelah kami sekeluarga makan tadi pagi tiba-tiba perut kami terasa sakit, seperti yang agashi bilang tadi." jawab ahjussi itu.

"Luhan-ssi, bisakah kau menolongku," Xiumin menoleh kearah Luhan, yang melongo saja sedari tadi, ia mengedip-ngedipkan matanya saat orang-orang ikut memandang kearahnya, Luhan akhirnya mengangguk.

"Luhan-ssi, minta tolonglah pada siapa saja untuk membuatkan air garam dan air gula sebanyak mereka bisa membuatnya. Aku benar-benar membutuhkannya sekarang."

Luhan pun mengangguk.

"Kalian sudah mendengar apa yang dikatakan agashi itu kan, jadi aku mohon bantulah ia," Luhan berteriak pada kerumunan orang yang menonton.

Kemudian seorang ahjumma bersedia membuatkan apa yang diminta Xiumin tadi.

Sementara Xiumin masih sibuk memeriksa yang lain, tiba-tiba beberapa orang disana juga ada yang merasa kesakitan lagi. Xiumin dan Luhan pun kaget.

Dan tak berapa lama bertambah lagi orang-orang merasakan sakit. Xiumin dan Luhan bertambah bingung, bagaimana bisa mereka semua terserang sakit dengan gejala yang sama secara bersamaan.

"Luhan-ssi, ini mulai aneh, bagaimana bisa seperti ini?"

"Aku juga tak tahu, aku bahkan tak tahu mereka kenapa?" jawab Luhan.

"Tolong ambilkan kotak berwarna putih dari dalam tasku," pinta Xiumin.

Luhan segera mencari barang yang diminta Xiumin. Setelah menemukannya, ia kembali takjub, "Apa ini yang kau maksut? Ini kotak apa?"

"Iya, benar yang itu, tolong bawa sini. Maaf, aku tak bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu sekarang, aku sedang panik." kata Xiumin seraya mengambil kotak itu dari tangan Luhan.

Xiumin mengambil sebuah obat dalam botol kecil berwarna putih, lalu diminumkannya pada semua orang yang ada disana.

Kemudian ahjumma yang membuat air gula dan air garam datang.

"Tunggu sebentar, ahjumma, boleh aku lihat dahulu airnya?" Xiumin segera mengambil air itu, mengendusnya terlebih dahulu, lalu ia pun kaget.

"Kenapa airnya berbau seperti ini? Dari mana ahjumma mengambil air ini?"

"Ah, itu dari sumur dibelakang rumah kami. Kami semua memiliki sumur di setiap rumah kami. Kenapa agashi? Apa ada sesuatu yang buruk?" tanya ahjumma.

"Dengar kalian semua yang ada disini, mulai hari ini, aku melarang kalian semua menggunakan air dari sumur yang ada dirumah kalian. Karena sumur itu sudah tercemar, seseorang mungkin sengaja mencemari sumur-sumur kalian. Jadi sebaiknya, untuk sementara waktu ambil air dari sungai saja. Kalian mengerti?"

Xiumin berkata dengan tegas.

Lalu ia melanjutkan membagikan obat-obatannya.

Luhan yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Xiumin, merasa kagum dengan sikap Xiumin.

Jarang sekali ia menemukan gadis seperti Xiumin. Semua yang ada pada Xiumin begitu sempurna, hingga ia tak bisa lepas dari pesona seorang Xiumin.

"Luhan-ssi bisakah kau jangan berdiri disitu saja. Bantu aku, sini,"

Luhan kembali tersentak dari lamunannya.

"Hah? Oh, iya, maaf, tentu saja aku akan membantumu. Jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Luhan.

"Tolong kau minumkan obat ini pada mereka semua. Setiap orang beri satu butir saja, dudukkan mereka saat kau meminumkan obat ini? Kau mengerti kan?" Xiumin

"Oh, baiklah aku paham." jawab Luhan.

"Ah iya, dan aku minta tolong pada para ahjussi yang tidak sakit, bisakah kalian mengambilkan air dari sungai? Dan ahjumma-ahjumma sekalian, setelah airnya ada, tolong rebuskan air itu, dan buatkan campuran air gula dan air garam sebanyak mungkin."

Mereka semua mengangguk dan segera melakukan hal yang diminta Xiumin.

"Terima kasih pada kalian semua," Xiumin membungkuk memberi hormat.

HunKai side*

Sehun~

"Kau tak perlu merasa takut padaku, aku hanya ingin memberimu pakaian ganti saja," ucap Sehun.

"Kalau cuma begitu kan tadi kita pergi membeli bersama-sama. Kenapa harus terpisah?" Kai merengut.

"Karena aku dan hyungku itu punya toko langganan yang berbeda," jawab Sehun sambil lalu.

"Itu alasan yang tak masuk akal. Kau kira aku percaya," Kai mencibir.

"Terserah, kalau kau mau bersama mereka, silahkan saja. Aku akan pergi sendiri," Sehun meninggalkan Kai sendiri dijalan. Ia melirik ke arah Kai yang diam merajuk, Sehun tersenyum geli sambil melenggang pergi. Pura-pura tak mempedulikan Kai, yang tak berapa lama berlari mengejar Sehun.

"Yaaak, kenapa kau marah, aku kan hanya bercanda," Kai berjalan menjajari Sehun.

"Dan menurutku itu tidak lucu," Sehun masih berpura-pura marah.

"Iya iya, terserah lah. Beli bajunya dimana sih, apa masih jauh?" Kai masih tak berhenti mengoceh.

Sehun menarik Kai masuk ke dalam toko pakaian, saat Sehun sibuk berbicara dengan penjualnya, Kai berkeliling melihat-lihat isi toko dengan takjub.

"Lalat bisa masuk ke mulutmu kalau kau menganga terus seperti itu." Kai terkejut mendengar Sehun tiba-tiba menepuk pundaknya.

"Kau tak bisa tak membuatku kaget ya? Kau suka sekali membuat orang kena jantungan." Kai jengkel.

Sehun terkikik," Maaf, masuklah kedalam."

Kai melirik Sehun sebal, kemudian masuk kedalam.

Sehun juga ikut melihat-lihat isi toko pakaian itu. Kemudian pandangannya tertuju pada jepit rambut berbentuk bunga anggrek kecil, ia mengambilnya.

Tak berapa lama, Kai menjawilnya dari belakang, dan ia terpaku melihat penampilan baru dari Kai.

"Hei, kau, aku sudah selesai berganti baju, ayo cepat kita pergi dari sini. Dan berhentilah memandangiku seperti itu, itu membuatku risih," Kai menggaruk belakang telinganya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. Kai sedang gugup.

Sehun tersentak, tapi kemudian mendekati Kai dan memasang jepit yang diambilnya tadi ke rambut Kai. Sehun memasang jepit itu dengan tangan agak gemetar, ia merasa gugup berada begitu dekat dengan Kai. Jantungnya berdegup kencang.

Kai~

'Kenapa dia harus memasang jepit rambut sih, dan kenapa juga aku jadi deg-deg'an sekarang?' batin Kai.

Kai menggenggam roknya erat menahan rasa gugupnya. Ia hanya bisa menunduk dan menahan nafasnya.

"Kenapa lama sekali sih, kau hanya memasang jepit rambut saja tak selesai-selesai dari tadi," kata Kai.

"Iya, iya, ini juga sudah selesai." kata Sehun.

Kai mendongakkan kepalanya, ia menatap Sehun kesal, "Begitu saja lama."

Tapi matanya terpaku pada Sehun yang terus menatap intens kepadanya.

"K..ke..kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu?" Sehun tetap tak bergeming.

"E..eh..sepertinya tasku tertinggal didalam, a..ak..aku akan mengambilnya dulu."

Saat akan berbalik tangan Kai ditahan Sehun, tiba-tiba Sehun menciumnya, Kai membelalakkan matanya.

Secepat kilat Kai mendorong Sehun,

"Ma..maaf aku harus mengambil tasku."

Didalam Kai memegangi dadanya yang berdegup kencang.

"Dasar pria mesum, berani-beraninya ia menciumku. Ini ciuman pertamaku lagi, huh, aku benciii. Eh, tadi seharusnya aku memukulnya saja, kenapa aku malah diam, huaaaa...bagaimana ini, aku tak berani menunjukkan wajahku padanya.

Kakaaaaak," ia menhentak-hentakkan kakinya merasa malu.

Kai mengintip Sehun yang berdiri gelisah diluar sekarang. Ia menghela nafasnya, lalu keluar,

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi saja sekarang, aku takut kakakku cemas mencariku," Kai berbicara dengan pelan.

"Tunggu," Sehun menahan tangan Kai lagi.

"Aku hanya ingin meminta maaf padamu, aku tak tahu ada apa denganku tadi, jadi aku..aku.."

"Sudahlah, tak apa, aku tau kalau aku begitu mempesona," Kai memotong ucapan Sehun dengan nada bercanda, ia tahu Sehun merasa bersalah dengan kejadian tadi. Ia lalu tersenyum.

Sehun balas tersenyum," Ayo kita cari kakakmu dan hyungku."

Kai mengangguk.

Mereka berjalan beriringan dalam diam, masih terlihat kecanggungan di antara mereka.

Namun dari kejauhan tampak kerumunan yang menarik perhatian mereka.

"Hei, ada apa disana? Kenapa banyak sekali orang berkumpul disana? Apa mungkin terjadi sesuatu? Ayo kita lihat,"

Kai langsung menyeret Sehun tanpa menunggu persetujuan Sehun.

Tapi Sehun mencegahnya, "Ini berbahaya, bagaimana bila sesuatu hal yang buruk terjadi?"

"Tenanglah, aku sudah terbiasa dengan kecelakaan, lagipula ada kau kan, ayolah," ajak Kai.

Sehun akhirnya pasrah saja dengan keinginan Kai, entah kenapa ia tak bisa menolak keinginan Kai.

Mereka mendekat kearah kerumunan, Kai merasa mengenal suara di antara kerumunan itu. Ia yakin itu suara kakaknya, apa jangan-jangan sesuatu terjadi padanya?

Kai bergegas menuju kerumunan itu, saat sampai disana, dilihatnya kakaknya tengah mengobati orang-orang yang tengah mengerang kesakitan.

XiuKai/HunHan side*

"Kak," panggil Kai.

Xiumin menoleh, ia senang sekali melihat adiknya lagi. Sedangkan Kai heran melihat kakaknya memakai sarung tangan karet dan juga masker.

"Kak, kenapa kau memakai itu disini? Apa kau tak merasa mereka memandangmu dengan pandangan aneh?" Xiumin yang baru menyadarinya sekarang, ia jadi malu sendiri. Tapi Xiumin terlihat cuek sesudahnya.

"Kai, daripada kau bengong disitu mending bantuin kakak saja sini, lebih bermanfaat kan. Dan panggil temanmu itu supaya ikut membantu kita." kata Xiumin.

Kai memerucutkan bibirnya, tapi tetap mengangguk.

"Kau, bisakah membantu kami mengobati mereka?" tanya Kai.

Sehun mengangguk.

Tak lama kemudian berapa beberapa orang datang dengan membawa air dari sungai.

"Kai sebaiknya kau membantu ahjumma-ahjumma disana membuat campuran obat. Aku sudah memberi mereka instruksi." Xiumin.

"Baiklah, tapi kak, mereka sebenarnya sakit apa?" tanya Kai penasaran.

"Aku juga belum tahu Kai, tapi sepertinya mereka keracunan. Karena aku mencium bau aneh pada air yang mereka buat untuk obat tadi." Kai mengangguk mengerti.

"Sudahlah, sana cepat bantu mereka membuat obatnya."

Xiumin dan Kai begitu cekatan menolong orang-orang yang sakit itu. Sebagian sudah ada yang merasa lebih baik." Xiumin dan Kai sedikit bernafas lega. Mereka kemudian beristirahat sejenak, sementara Luhan dan Sehun masih membagikan obat pada orang-orang sakit itu.

"Kak, sejak kapan kakak suka membawa kotak p3k itu? Setahuku dulu kakak tak pernah membawa obat-obatan begitu?" tanya Kai.

"Kai, kau ini seperti tak tahu kakak kuliah di jurusan apa. Kau lupa kakak ini calon dokter? Lagipula kemarin kita kan kabur dari para renternir, ya tentu saja kakak harus membawa obat-obatan. Itu yang penting." jawab Xiumin sekenanya.

"Oh, iya, aku lupa." jawab Kai.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan tangan kakak yang terluka?" tanya Kai lagi.

Xiumin melihat telapak tangan kirinya yang terluka. Xiumin bahkan sudah lupa kalau tangannya terluka.

Setelah dilihat-lihat lagi, lukanya tidak terlalu parah, tapi lukanya jadi berbekas seperti membentuk bulan sabit. 'Bekas luka yang bagus' batinnya.

"Tanganku sudah tak apa-apa Kai, oh iya, coba kakak lihat lukamu, punyamu kan malah lebih parah." Kai lalu mengulurkan tangan kanannya, yang masih terbalut perban.

"Auch, pelan-pelan kak," Kai mengaduh.

"Ini juga sudah pelan-pelan Kai. Tadi sewaktu kita masih di sungai kau seperti tak merasa kesakitan," Xiumin curiga.

"Aku kan panik tadi, kak, jadi mana aku sempat memikirkan tanganku yang sedang sakit." Kai meringis.

Xiumin hanya memicingkan matanya, lalu tersenyum.

Saat perbannya dibuka, lukanya sudah agak kering, tapi Xiumin masih harus mengobati luka adiknya supaya cepat sembuh. Ia mengambil kotak p3k nya, mengeluarkan salep luka dan perban.

Sesaat kemudian Sehun dan Luhan mendekat bergabung dengan Xiumin dan Kai.

Mereka berdua melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan Xiumin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada tangannya? Kenapa harus dibebat kain seperti itu?" Luhan bertanya pada Xiumin.

"Oh, tangan adikku terluka karena bertengkar dengan temannya saat disekolah. Jadi aku harus mengobatinya," terang Xiumin. Luhan manggut-manggut.

"Kau terluka? Kenapa tak bilang padaku? Apa itu parah? Apa sangat sakit?" tanya Sehun bertubi-tubi, membuat ketiga lainnya heran bercampur bingung. Keheningan melanda.

"Yaaak, bodoh, apa kau tak bisa bertanya dengan pelan? Bagaimana aku bisa menjawabmu jika kau saja bertanya tanpa henti," jawab Kai kesal.

"Tenanglah, lukaku sudah tak apa-apa, hanya perlu di beri salep dan diperban saja."

"Coba sini aku lihat," Sehun tiba-tiba menarik tangan Kai dari kakaknya.

"Hey..kau ini, dasar tak sopan. Tanganku sedang di obati, pergi sana" usir Kai.

Sehun tak peduli, dan tetap membuka perban yang belum terbebat sepenuhnya.

Mata Sehun terbelalak,

"I..ini tidak mungkin."

Yang ketiga lainnya merasa bingung.

"Ada apa, Hun?" tanya Luhan.

"Hyung, lihatlah ini." Sehun menunjukkan telapak tangan Kai. Luhan juga ikut kaget. Lalu tanpa ijin dia meraih tangan Xiumin dan dilihatnya, tak ada apa-apa, lalu ditangan satunya, Luhan ternganga.

Mereka semakin yakin, bahwa Xiumin dan Kai memang utusan Dewa Bulan.

"Hyung, kau harus pulang sekarang. Sebentar lagi acara penobatanmu. Apa kau ingin mempermalukan ayahanda Raja?"

Sehun mengingatkan.

"Oh, iya, aku lupa." Luhan langsung berdiri, tak lupa ia juga menarik Xiumin untuk ikut dengannya.

"Hei, tunggu dulu, kenapa kau seenaknya saja menarik tanganku?" Xiumin mencoba menarik kembali tangannya.

"Ini penting, aku mohon bantuanmu dengan sangat, hanya kau yang bisa membantu kami." bujuk Luhan.

"Iya, tapi aku butuh penjelasan terlebih dahulu darimu. Kau tak bisa seenaknya saja membawa pergi seorang gadis." tolak Xiumin.

Baru saja Luhan akan menjawab, tiba-tiba semua orang yang ada disana mengerang kesakitan disaat yang bersamaan. Semuanya, kecuali Luhan, Xiumin, Kai dan Sehun. Mereka bingung, kenapa semua orang menjadi sakit perut di waktu yang sama. Dan kenapa hanya mereka berempat yang tidak merasa perutnya sakit. Berbagai pertanyaan terlintas di pikiran mereka.

Xiumin kemudian sadar,

"Ini gawat, sepertinya mereka semua mengalami keracunan. Ada seseorang yang sengaja menaruh racun di berbagai sumber minuman dan makanan mereka."

Luhan pun ingat sesuatu. Ia segera berlari ke istana, mereka bertiga mengikuti. Luhan kemudian sedikit berbincang pada penjaga pintu gerbang istana. Sementara mereka bertiga mengawasi keadaan sekeliling mereka yang tampak mengerikan.

"Sesuatu yang buruk mungkin telah terjadi. Didalam istana tidak ada dari mereka yang terjangkit penyakit seperti yang sedang dialami para penduduk desa. Kita harus atur rencana.

Sehun, aku minta bantuanmu untuk mencari beberapa tabib dan orang untuk membantu merawat para penduduk yang sakit. Xiumin-ssi dan Kai-ssi aku mohon kepada kalian untuk memberi pertolongan seperti yang kalian lakukan tadi. Dan aku akan berbicara pada orang dalam istana, siapa tahu diantara mereka ada yang bersedia membantu." Luhan membagi tugas.

"Baiklah, kita berpisah disini, jika sesuatu terjadi, Xiumin-ssi kau bisa memakai ini. Dan mereka tak akan ada yang bisa membantah perkataanmu." Luhan memberikan sebuah tanda pengenal berlambang kerajaan, Xiumin takjub, baru kali ini ia memegang benda itu.

Luhan terus menatap Xiumin, seakan ini adalah terakhir kalinya ia bersama Xiumin. Sedangkan Xiumin hanya tersenyum mengangguk, mencoba menenangkan Luhan bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja. Dan Luhan mengerti.

Kemudian ia beralih memeluk adik kembarnya,

"Jaga mereka dan juga dirimu baik-baik ya, aku merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan menimpa kita. Jadi berhati-hatilah dan waspada mulai sekarang." Sehun mengangguk.

"Kai-ssi jaga kakakmu baik-baik, aku pergi dulu."

"Baiklah, Sehun-ssi sebaiknya kau pergi mencari bantuan sekarang. Kita tak punya banyak waktu. Lagipula jika hanya kai berdua tentu saja kami kewalahan." Xiumin.

"Kai-ssi, aku pergi dulu, kalian jaga diri kalian baik-baik," Sehun berlari menuju ke tempat kandang kuda, dan menaiki salah satu kuda disana.

Tanpa menoleh kebelakang lagi, ia melaju dengan cepat menuju tempat tinggalnya. Ia tahu siapa yang bisa ia pintai tolong.

Tertinggal Xiumin dan Kai saja, mereka tanpa membuang banyak waktu lagi bergegas membagi tugas. Kai mengambil air dan merebusnya, sedangkan Xiumin menyuapi obat pada mereka satu persatu. Tanpa sepengetahuan mereka, ada seseorang yang mengamati apapun yang XiuKai lakukan.

Orang itu menyeringai menakutkan. Ia memiliki bekas luka di pipi dan di tangan kanannya. Baru saja ia akan mendekati XiuKai, dilihatnya seorang pemuda mendekat ke arah mereka. Ia pun lantas mengurungkan niatnya, setelah ia melihat lebih jelas siapa pemuda itu.

"Baiklah, sebaiknya aku tunda saja dulu. Aku akan cari waktu yang tepat untuk melakukannya." kata orang itu.

TBC

a/n : Haaah selesai juga apdet chap 8 ini. Author ga nyangka respon para readers ke ff ini oke-oke semua. Makasih banget yang udah mau mampir terus nyempetin ngasih review, author terharu banget.

Di chap 8 ini semoga para reader suka.

Jangan lupa reviewnya ya, ocreee...?

Gomawoyo,saranghae,

Chu *


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Di istana -

Luhan side*

"Yang Mulia..anda sudah datang. Kemana saja Yang Mulia pergi? Sedari tadi Paduka Raja mencari anda," ia disambut kasimnya sesampainya di paviliun. Kasimnya nampak sangat lega setelah melihat tuannya pulang dengan selamat.

"Aku tahu kasim Shin, pasti ayahku menyusahkanmu lagi ya," Luhan meringis, sambil mencoba menggoda kasimnya. Namun yang digoda malah menunjukkan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan.

"Yang Mulia, eumm se..sebenarnya..."

"Ada apa kasim Shin? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba tergagap seperti itu?" Luhan pun merasakan sesuatu yang aneh.

"Eumm, Paduka Raja.."

"Tunggu dulu..kasim Shin, bukankah hari ini acara penobatanku? Kenapa sepi sekali? Tak adakah persiapan untuk upacaranya?"

Luhan sadar sesuatu terjadi di istana.

"I..itu..Yang Mulia Raja membatalkan acara penobatan anda, Pangeran," kasim Shin membungkuk merasa takut Luhan akan meledak marah.

Sedangkan Luhan membelalakkan matanya dan segera berlari menuju aula pertemuan untuk menemui ayahnya.

Dia pikir pasti ini ada hubungannya dengan yang terjadi pada penduduk desa.

Tapi kenapa cepat sekali beritanya sudah sampai ke telinga ayahnya. Bahkan belum ada setengah jam. Ia pun jadi curiga.

Sesampainya di depan pintu aula, ia tak lantas langsung masuk. Ia meminta pada pengawal yang berjaga untuk diam, merekapun mengangguk.

Luhan masuk ke dalam aula dengan diam-diam, lalu bersembunyi dan mencuri dengar. Ia penasaran apa yang akan dikatakan ayahnya pada para menterinya.

"Yang Mulia, seperti yang sudah hamba sampaikan tadi, bahwa saat ini keadaan desa sudah benar-benar gawat. Mereka secara bersamaan merasakan sakit, dan anehnya ini terjadi tiba-tiba. Hamba rasa ini wabah penyakit yang dikarenakan kelalaian kita, Yang Mulia,"

Luhan mendengar seseorang berbicara, setelah mengintip sedikit ternyata orang itu penasehat Choi. Ia melirik ke arah ayahnya.

"Apa maksutmu penasehat Choi? Jadi kau bilang kalau aku sudah lalai mengawasi rakyatku sendiri?" ayahnya terlihat tersinggung dengan perkataan penasehat Choi.

"Maksut hamba bukan anda Yang Mulia, tetapi Calon Putra Mahkota Luhan yang terlihat selalu melalaikan tanggung jawabnya sebagai calon penerus negeri ini." Luhan mengernyitkan keningnya, kenapa dia yang harus disalahkan, batinnya. Namun ia tetap terus menyimak.

"Kenapa kau menyalahkan putraku? Memangnya apa yang sudah dilakukannya?" Raja mencoba menahan amarahnya.

"Tentu saja karena Pangeran Luhan selalu bersikap kekanakkan dan tidak dewasa. Ia bahkan pergi melarikan diri dan tidak mengikuti upacara gerhana seperti yang seharusnya dilakukan seorang pewaris tahta." penasehat Choi.

"Seharusnya Pangeran Luhan mengerti bahwa ini adalah upacara sakral bagi kelangsungan negeri ini. Dan juga Pangeran Luhan tidak boleh mementingkan kepentingannya sendiri hanya karena seorang wanita. Sudah waktunya Pangeran Luhan melakukan kewajibannya sebagai calon putra mahkota yang baik."

Deg, apa maksut perkataan penasehat Choi barusan? Kapan aku kabur dari kerajaan karena seorang wanita, Luhan membatin. Aku bahkan tak mengenal satupun putri bangsawan di negeri ini. Aku saja hanya mengenal satu wanita dan dia...

Luhan pun paham, selama ini dia pasti selalu di awasi oleh anak buah penasehat Choi, pantas saja ia selalu merasa diikuti seseorang. Ia membelalakkan matanya lagi.

Xiumin!! Dia dalam bahaya sekarang, bodoh sekali harusnya aku tak meninggalkan ia sendirian diluar sana. Aku harus segera kembali ke tempat Xiumin.

Dan sesegera mungkin ia keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dengan diam-diam. Namun ia malah menyenggol sesuatu disampingnya, sial, batinnya.

"Siapa disana!" Raja mendengar suara berkelontangan dari balik pintu aula.

"Siapa yang berani mencuri dengar percakapan raja? Pengawal bawa kemari penyusup itu!" Raja murka.

Pengawal yang berjaga tak lantas menangkap pangeran mereka, sebab Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya, dia memberi isyarat akan masuk sendiri. Luhan pun menghela nafasnya sebelum masuk ke aula.

Luhan yakin dia dalam masalah besar sekarang.

"I..ini hamba ayahanda," Luhan masuk dengan sedikit gugup.

Raja mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Pangeran, kenapa kau baru muncul sekarang? Kemana saja kau? Apa kau tak tahu, ayahmu ini mencemaskanmu," Raja memarahi Luhan yang kini tertunduk merasa bersalah.

"Dan sekarang kau malah tiba-tiba muncul setelah menguping diskusi kami? Kenapa tak langsung masuk? Apa setelah kau menguping kau mau kabur lagi, iya?"

Luhan tak berkutik dimarahi oleh ayahnya. "Maafkan atas kelancangan putramu ini ayahanda. Putramu tidak bermaksut mencuri dengar diskusi ayahanda. Hanya kebetulan saja mendengar kalian membicarakan diri hamba." Luhan melirik tajam kearah penasihat Choi, "Maka dari itu hamba ingin mendengar lebih banyak terlebih dahulu, sebelum menghadap ayahanda."

Penasihat Choi hanya diam, tapi balas menatap benci ke arah Luhan.

"Tapi putraku kau tetap bersalah dengan kabur dari istana. Kau harusnya menyadari, bahwa kau kelak akan menjadi pemimpin negeri ini. Jadi pahamilah tanggung jawabmu." ucap Raja tegas.

Raja tetap berusaha adil di depan para pejabat kerajaan, termasuk pada putranya sendiri.

"Tapi ayahanda..."

"Kau tetap bersalah. Dan kau harus dihukum. Ini adalah keputusanku, tak boleh dibantah. Kau dilarang pergi kemanapun, bahkan keluar istana selama dua minggu. Ingat, tidak boleh kemanapun, kecuali di dalam lingkungan istana. Titik." perintah Raja.

Luhan membelalakkan matanya, tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengernya barusan. Diapun mencoba membela diri. Namun saat ia membuka mulutnya, Raja pun berkata,

"Jika kau berusaha untuk membantah perkataanku, maka aku tidak akan segan-segan menambah masa hukumanmu. Pengawal pribadimu akan mengawasimu 24jam penuh, dan dia setiap hari akan melapor padaku setiap hal yang kamu lakukan," Raja sepertinya sudah sangat jengkel dengan kelakuan putranya.

Luhan menghela nafas kasar dan berdecak sebal, terpaksa ia menerima perintah ayahnya, daripada masa hukumannya ditambah.

"Baiklah, putramu ini akan menerima hukuman dari ayahanda. Tapi sebelum itu, ijinkan hamba bertanya satu hal."

"Apa? Katakan saja," Raja seakan tak peduli, ia memijit kepalanya, pusing dengan kelakuan putranya.

"Hamba ingin bertanya pada penasihat Choi," Luhan berbalik menghadap penasihat Choi, ia menatap sengit, sedangkan penasehat Choi sendiri balik menatap Luhan remeh.

"Penasihat Choi, aku mau bertanya, mengapa kau berkata aku kabur dari istana karena seorang wanita? Apa kau pernah melihatku bergandengan tangan kabur dengan seorang wanita? Atau karena kau sangat menyayangiku, kau pun menyuruh orang untuk mengawasiku? Begitu,ya? Apa itu sekarang pekerjaan sampinganmu?" sindir Luhan, ia menatap tajam pada penasehat Choi.

"Hamba tak mengerti apa maksut dari perkataan Yang Mulia. Hamba tadi hanya sekedar menebak saja," jawab penasehat Choi, sambil membungkukan badannya, Luhan melihat tangan penasihat Choi sedari tadi bergerak gelisah, ia menyeringai.

"Kau mau bilang hanya menebak saja? Menebak tapi berbicara seyakin itu. Lalu darimana kau dapat infomasi yang kau bilang hanya menebak itu? Dan kau membeberkan berita tebakanmu itu disini yang belum tentu semua itu benar.

Jadi sekarang aku yang bingung, yang mana yang benar? Tidak lucu membuat lelucon dihadapan Rajamu.

Jadi apa kau yakin kau berkata yang sejujurnya penasehat Choi? " tanya Luhan pura-pura polos.

"Tentu saja saya berkata jujur, untuk apa saya berkata bohong. Saya tentu tak akan seberani itu," penasehat Choi menjawab dengan agak salah tingkah.

"Baiklah, aku sudah puas dengan jawabanmu. Ayahanda juga mendengarnya kan. Kalau begitu penasehat Choi coba kau jelaskan ini," Luhan mengangguk ke arah seseorang di luar pintu aula, orang itu balas mengangguk dan sedetik kemudian ia menyeret seorang pria. Pria itu memiliki bekas luka di wajahnya, tepatnya di pipi dan tangannya.

Penasehat Choi kini benar-benar tak dapat menyembunyikan kekagetannya. Luhan menyeringai.

Xiukai side*

"Kai, bagaimana ini, kita tak bisa jika hanya berdua saja. Mereka terlalu banyak dan persediaan obat-obatan eonni juga sudah hampir habis," Xiumin berkata serius kepada Kai yang masih sibuk kesana kemari membagikan obat.

"Aku juga tidak tau, eonni. Aku kan bukan calon dokter. Apa eonni tidak bisa membuat obat herbal atau semacamnya? Eonni kan dokter?" Kai merasa khawatir dengan keadaan para penduduk yang tak kunjung membaik.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau meminta bantuan padaku saja?" sebuah suara seorang pria tiba-tiba menginterupsi, membuat XiuKai kaget bukan kepalang.

Mereka berdua menoleh ke arah pria itu, yang kini berjalan mendekati XiuKai. Pria itu dengan senyum ramah menyapa XiuKai,

"Maaf jika aku membuat kalian berdua terkejut. Aku tadi kebetulan lewat sini, baru perjalanan pulang dari bepergianku. Lalu aku merasa aneh dengan para penduduk yang tiba-tiba saja terjatuh dihadapanku tadi saat aku baru memasukki desa ini. Mereka semua mengerang kesakitan. Dan anehnya mereka sakit secara bersama-sama dan mengeluh sakit di tempat yang sama."

XiuKai hanya ternganga dengan perkataan tanpa henti pemuda asing itu. Lalu mereka saling pandang bingung. Kemudian pemuda itu tersenyum saat melihat kedua gadis di hadapannya hanya terdiam tak bereaksi, malah berjalan mundur seolah menghindarinya. Si pemuda menyadari kebodohannya.

"Ah..iya maaafkan aku, aku belum memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Kim JongDae. Aku tinggal di dekat sini, tapi aku baru saja pulang dari perjalananku seperti yang aku bilang tadi. Jadi setelah aku perhatikan kalian tadi, kalian ini seorang tabib? Jarang sekali aku melihat seorang gadis mau menjadi tabib."

JongDae terus saja mengoceh, sedangkan XiuKai saling berbisik,

"Eonni, apa kau tak merasa aneh dengan pemuda itu? Sedari tadi ia mengoceh tanpa henti. Ia bahkan terus menatap ke arahmu, jangan-jangan dia jatuh cinta kepadamu pada pandangan pertama," Kai terkikik.

"Aw..kak kau tak perlu mencubitku, sakit sekali tau."

JongDae menatap bingung kedua gadis di hadapannya.

Xiumin hanya tersenyum canggung ke arah JongDae,

"Ah, maaf kami bukan tabib, hanya kebetulan lewat di desa ini. Menurut kami beberapa saat yang lalu mereka nampak baik-baik saja, kemudian mendadak mereka seperti ini," Xiumin hanya menjawab sekedarnya.

Ia sedikit tak suka dengan tatapan pemuda itu pada dirinya. Ia merasa risih.

"Kalau benar-benar ingin membantu, kami sangat berterima kasih.

Kau bisa memulainya dengan membawakan air dari sungai, bawakanlah sebanyak yang kau bisa. Dan jangan mengambil air dari sumur warga, semuanya sudah diracuni." Xiumin berusaha membuat JongDae tidak berada di dekatnya.

"Baiklah, akan kulakukan semampuku," JongDae berbalik pergi, tapi,

"Ah, iya aku harap kau berhati-hati. Disini tidak aman dan aku melihat ada beberapa orang yang mengawasimu. Aku pergi dulu."

Mata Xiumin dan Kai membola.

"Eonni, bagaimana ini? Bagaimana bila yang dia katakan itu benar?" Kai cemas.

"Tenanglah, kita berdua kan punya sabuk hitam taekwondo. Kalau mereka mendekat, kita hajar saja mereka, eoh."

Xiumin berusaha menenangkan adiknya, yang dia sendiripun sebenarnya tak yakin dengan apa yang di ucapkannya barusan.

Di dunianya dulu ia memang suka menonton drama sejarah, karena ceritanya menarik. Tapi saat ia benar-benar masuk ke masa lalu itu, ia menyadari bahwa semuanya tampak berbeda. Lebih mengerikan dari yang ia pernah ia lihat. Semoga semuanya baik-baik saja, ia menghela nafasnya.

"Eonni, kenapa kau melamun?" Kai menjawilnya dan menoleh bingung,

"Lihatlah, ada seseorang yang berkuda menuju kemari, ah bukan cuma seorang, tapi 3 orang. Siapa ya mereka?"

Kai berbisik ditelinga Xiumin.

Mereka melihat 3 orang menunggang kuda berkendara dengan cepat ke arah mereka. Dan begitu 3 pengendara itu mendekat, Xiumin dan Kai membelalakkan mata mereka. Tak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Mereka mengenali pengendaranya.

"Kai, itu Sehun dan ia bersama siapa? Oh,Sajangnim???"

"Sajangnim??"

Xiumin berkata serempak dengan Kai.

Mata mereka sekali lagi membola, tak percaya dengan sosok yang datang bersama Sehun.

Luhan side*

Flashback on*

Luhan bergegas memasuki istana, namun ia merasa tak tenang. Dan entah kenapa dia pun mengikuti nalurinya untuk menoleh ke belakang, bermaksut melihat Xiumin yang mungkin saja tak akan ditemuinya dalam waktu dekat.

Ia menatap sendu ke arah Xiumin, lama ia berdiri ditempatnya. Namun saat ia tak sengaja menolehkan arah pandangnya ketempat lain, ia melihat sesosok pria yang tampak mencurigakan. Pria itu mengawasi seseorang, yang setelah Luhan ikuti pandangan pria itu, rupanya mengarah kearah Xiumin dan Kai.

Luhan pun terkejut, rupanya benar apa yang dirasakannya selama ini. Ia telah dimata-matai seseorang. Luhan mengendap-ngendap berusaha bisa melihat pria itu lebih jelas, dan beruntung kedatangannya tak disadari pria itu.

Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang, ia terlonjak kaget, lalu menoleh. Rupanya pengawal pribadinya, Luhan menghela nafas lega. Saat pengawalnya ingin mengatakan sesuatu, Luhan terlebih dulu memberi isyarat supaya diam. Pengawalnya mengernyit bingung. Luhan mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah pria mata-mata itu, dan pengawalnya pun paham.

Luhan menarik lengan pengawalnya sedikit menjauh dari pria mata-mata itu.

"Paman, aku ingin meminta bantuanmu, tolong, ini sangat mendesak. Jangan bertanya kenapa, aku akan menjelaskan nanti," Luhan berbicara dengan sangat serius.

"Tapi, Yang Mulia..."

"Aku mohon paman, ini benar-benar gawat. Dan saat ini aku membutuhkan bantuanmu. Aku mohon, paman. Aku berjanji akan menuruti semua keinginan paman dan juga ayahanda." paman Luhan menatap Luhan dengan tajam, mencoba mencari kesungguhan di mata Luhan.

"Baiklah, tapi ini harus menjadi yang terakhir kali Yang Mulia kabur dari istana." ujar paman tegas.

"Aku benar-benar berjanji kali ini. Paman bisa memegang ucapanku," Luhan tersenyum berterima kasih.

"Sekarang paman, dengarkan aku baik-baik. Aku ingin paman menangkap pria itu," Luhan menunjuk ke arah pria mata-mata itu, "Harus, dan sesegera mungkin. Setelah itu, bawa ia menemuiku di aula istana nanti, paman mengerti kan?"

"Baiklah, tapi ada apa dengan pria itu?" paman Luhan penasaran.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya,

"Tidak sekarang paman, aku akan menjelaskannya nanti, aku berjanji. Sekarang aku harus segera menemui ayahanda, karena ada sesuatu hal penting yang ingin aku sampaikan padanya. Aku serahkan dia padamu paman, aku pergi dulu," lalu ia pun bergegas masuk ke istana.

Paman Luhan menatap kepergian Luhan dengan penuh tanda tanya, ia kemudian hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Paman Luhan pun segera mendekati pria yg dimaksut Luhan tadi. Paman Luhan juga mengikuti arah pandang pria, dan ternyata pria itu menatap ke arah dua orang gadis yang tengah mengurusi beberapa penduduk yang sakit. Oh bukan beberapa, tetapi hampir semua penduduk mengalami kesakitan yang sama. Semua kecuali dua gadis itu.

Saat mendekat, rupanya pria itu menyadari kehadiran paman Luhan. Pria itupun berusaha menghindar dari sergapan, ia menatap musuhnya garang. Sedetik kemudian ia terkejut melihat siapa yang mencoba menyergapnya begitu pula paman Luhan, ia tak kalah kaget dengan pria mata-mata dihadapannya saat ini.

"Kau,"

"Kau,"

Luhan yang ternyata mengintip dari balik rumah milik warga merasa heran, kenapa mereka malah saling tatap dan hanya diam saja, batin Luhan.

Tapi ia tak bisa melihat lebih lama lagi, ia harus segera masuk ke istana menemui ayahnya. Dan ia pun berlari ke paviliunnya.

Skip Time ~

Luhan berlari menuju aula pertemuan, ia berpapasan dengan pamannya. Dilihatnya rupanya pria mata-mata itu bersama pamannya. Ia pun mengangguk ke arah paman, dan ia meneruskan perjalanannya menuju aula.

Flashback end*

"Jadi pertanyaan pertamaku pada penasehat Choi adalah siapa pria disana itu?" tanya Luhan.

Penasehat Choi terdiam, ia mulai gugup, "Maaf, Tuan Muda, tapi saya tak mengerti maksut pertanyaan anda," Penasehat Choi nampak gugup, tangannya bergerak-gerak gelisah.

"Saya bahkan tak mengenalnya, saya bahkan baru melihatnya disini."

"Benarkah? Tapi ia bilang padaku bahwa ia mengenalmu Tuan Choi." Luhan pura-pura bingung.

"Mana mungkin, ia pasti berbohong, mungkin saja, dia hanya seseorang yang membenci saya," jawab Tuan Choi.

Luhan yakin Penasehat Choi sedang ketakutan, ia terlihat gelisah, namun matanya melirik tak suka ke arah pria mata-mata itu.

"Lalu apa sebabnya ia membencimu? Apa karena kau orang yang suka memanfaatkan seseorang dan membuangnya setelah ia tak berguna?" Luhan terus menyindir Penasehat Choi, ia tak peduli dengan interupsi dari ayahandanya.

"Luhan, cukup! Jika kau hanya..."

"Tunggu sebentar, ayahanda, saya berjanji ini jadi pertanyaan terakhir."

Luhan mendekati pria mata-mata itu,ia menatap lurus ke dalam mata pria itu, yang balas menatap tajam mata Luhan.

"Tuan, saya hanya akan bertanya satu kali, dan aku harap kau mempertimbangkan jawabanmu. Karena nasibmu bergantung pada jawabanmu nanti. Jadi Tuan, apakah kau mengenal Tuan Choi?"

Pria itu terdiam namun matanya melirik tajam ke arah Penasehat Choi.

"Aku tak mengenalnya,"

Luhan terkejut sesaat namun segera ia tutupi, sedangkan pria mata-mata itu tetap tak melepaskan lirikan tajamnya pada Penasehat Choi.

"Benarkah?" tanya Luhan tajam.

Pandangan pria itu beralih ke Luhan,

"Itu memang benar,"

Pria itu terdiam sebentar, lalu berkata sambil menyeringai ke arah Penasehat Choi,

"Aku memang tak mengenalnya, tapi aku mengenal seseorang yang pasti mengenal dan dikenal oleh Tuan Choi itu."

Mata semua orang disitu melebar kemudian terdengar kasak kusuk disana sini, kecuali Raja yang sedari tadi diam menyimak. Ia percaya putranya tidak akan melakukan sesuatu hal yang bodoh dan mempermalukan dirinya sendiri.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu siapa dia?" mata Luhan terlihat lebih berbinar.

"Namanya.."

"Tunggu dulu, sebelum ia mengatakan sesuatu, bolehkah hamba bertanya sesuatu pada anda Pangeran Luhan?" potong Tuan Choi.

"Silahkan," Luhan mengangguk, ia tersenyum penuh arti. 'Tuan Choi, sadar atau tidak kau sudah masuk ke perangkapku' batin Luhan.

"Begini, kenapa Anda membawa pria itu kemari? Jika ia berbuat kejahatan seharusnya ia dibawa ke kantor polisi dan diinterogasi disana, bukan di aula pertemuan ini," kata Tuan Choi, terlihat berusaha menutupi sesuatu.

Luhan tersenyum,"Ah, soal itu aku sebelum menjelaskan jawabanku, aku akan ganti bertanya kepadamu Penasehat Choi. Kenapa kau bisa menyangka ia berbuat kejahatan? Aku bahkan belum mengatakannya pada siapapun tadi apa tujuanku membawa dia kemari. Apa dia seorang panjahat? Kalau Penasehat Choi bisa tau ia seorang penjahat berarti dia adalah seseorang yang kau kenal bukan?" seringai Luhan makin lebar.

"Atau mungkin, dia pernah berbuat sesuatu kejahatan terhadapmu atau keluargamu? Kalau kau sampai hafal dengan wajah seseorang yang pernah berbuat jahat padamu, berarti kau sangat mengenal orang itu, iya kan, apa aku salah?"

Luhan melirik ke arah pria mata-mata itu lalu tersenyum. Yang kemudian maksutnya dipahami oleh pria itu.

Dan Tuan Choi mendadak pucat pasi. Ia sadar, rupanya ia baru saja dijebak oleh anak ingusan.

"Hamba bukan bermaksut mengatakan kalu ia seorang penjahat, Pangeran. Hamba hanya menduga-duga saja, barangkali dia dibawa kemari karena ia berbuat jahat dan Pangeran ingin menginterogasinya disini. Hanya itu."

"Kalau kau hanya menduga dan menebak seperti tadi, seharusnya kau jangan memotong pembicaraanku. Kau bahkan tak tau apa maksut dari pertanyaanku padanya tadi. Kau pasti ingin tau kenapa aku memanggilnya kemari kan, dengarkan saja dahulu." Luhan berkata dengan sinisnya.

"Baiklah, mohon maafkan kelancangan hamba tadi." Penasehat Choi membungkuk memohon maaf.

Luhan mengacuhkannya.

"Jadi siapa orang yang kau kenal itu?" tanya Luhan pada pria mata-mata itu.

"Namanya adalah... Kim Jo Woon, Yang Mulia," jawab pria itu sambil menyeringai ke arah Tuan Choi.

Seketika bisik-bisik kembali terdengar, Raja yang sedari hanya diam saja mulai membuka suara.

"Kim Jo Woon? Penasehat Choi bukankah dia adalah kerabat dekatmu?" Raja ikut menyeringai.

Ia mulai mengikuti permainan putranya.

"Dan putraku Luhan, apa maksutmu mengundang pria ini kemari? Dia bahkan mengenal kerabat Penasihat Choi juga. Apa kau mengetahui ada sesuatu yang sedang direncanakan mereka?"

"Oh, sebenarnya tidak ada ayahanda. Putramu ini hanya merasa curiga. Karena jujur saja ayah, selama aku pergi dari istana tadi pagi aku merasa ada seseorang yang membuntutiku. Singkatnya aku memergokki pria ini tengah mengawasiku. Maka dari itu aku membawanya kemari." Luhan menjelaskan.

"Di buntuti? Kenapa ada orang yang mau membuntutimu? Dan kau," Raja menunjuk ke arah pria mata-mata itu, "apa tujuanmu membuntuti putraku? Apa kau mendapat perintah itu dari seseorang bernama Kim Jo Woon itu? Katakan siapa namamu?"

Pria mata-mata itu berlutut memberi hormat lalu memperkenalkan diri,

"Nama hamba adalah Jung Yeon Chul, Yang Mulia," Raja terkejut begitupun Luhan, lalu Raja menatap kepada pengawal pribadi putranya, yang sekaligus paman Luhan, ia menunduk terlihat murung. Kasak kusuk terdengar lagi,

"Hamba memang mendapat perintah untuk membuntuti Pangeran Luhan. Bahkan hamba juga mendapat perintah untuk mencelakakan Pangeran bila ia kembali lagi ke istana dalam keadaan hidup. Namun hamba gagal dalam misi hamba kali ini.

"Lalu, apa perkataanmu itu bisa dipercaya?" tanya Raja.

"Tentu saja, saya bahkan membawa surat perintah darinya," Yeon Chul kemudian memberikan selembar kertas pada Luhan, yang kemudian ia berikan pada ayahnya.

"Kau tau kan konsekuensi dari perbuatanmu itu? Sungguh lancang sekali kau mencoba mencelakakan putraku. Kau seharusnya dihukum sangat berat. Namun karena kau telah jujur, aku akan mengurangi hukumanmu," Raja tampak marah, namun dicoba untuk ditahannya.

"Pengawal! Bawa pria ini ke penjara! Dan Penasehat Choi, aku sungguh berharap kau tak terlibat. Karena jika sampai aku mendapat bukti kau juga terlibat, aku tak akan segan-segan untuk menghukummu."

Maka pertemuan tersebut diakhiri dan Raja mengajak Luhan untuk berbicara di ruang pribadinya, tak lupa paman Luhan turut serta.

XiuKai side*

Xiumin dan Kai tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya kini. Sehun datang dengan seorang pria paruh baya dan seorang gadis bersamanya. Mereka membawa sebuah kotak barang yang entah apa isinya.

Namun bukan kotak itu yang membuat mereka tertarik, tetapi orang-orang yang datang bersama Sehun itu.

Mereka berdua melihat seseorang yang mirip sekali dengan bos pemilik kafe tempat ia bekerja, bahkan seorang gadis dibelakangnya pun mirip sekali dengan putri bosnya. Walaupun mereka jarang bertemu, tetapi sesekali putri bosnya datang ke kafe bersama teman-teman sekolahnya.

"Eonni katakan padaku ini bukan mimpi. Cubit aku, eonni,auch. Ini sakit, berarti ini memang bukan mimpi," Kai mengusap tangan yang dicubit kakaknya.

Ia benar-benar kesakitan, lalu apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi ini,batin Kai.

Sehun turun dari kudanya, ia menolong pria paruh baya itu menurunkan kotak barang yang dibawanya.

"Xiumin ssi, aku mencoba datang secepat yang aku bisa, dan aku membawa serta ayahku." XiuKai terkejut,"Dia seorang tabib mungkin dia bisa menolongmu. Ayah perkenalkan dia Xiumin, dan ini adiknya Kai. Mereka..eum mereka..,"

Sehun bingung harus memperkenalkan Xiumin dan Kai sebagai apa, karena mereka baru saja bertemu tadi pagi.

"Eh, seorang teman lama yang kebetulan bertemu lagi," potong Xiumin lalu membungkuk memberi salam, Kai juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Sehun menghela nafas, mencoba menyembunyikan kegugupannya tadi. Kemudian Tao berdehem,

"Sehunnie, kau tak memperkenalkan noonamu?" ia pura-pura merajuk.

"Eh, iya, ehem Xiumin sshi, Kai sshi, perkenalkan ini noonaku, Tao. Dia juga seorang tabib namun masih kalah dibandingkan dengan ayahku," Sehun mencoba menggoda kakaknya.

"Yaaak..kau berani mempermalukan noonamu ini? Awas saja nanti," Tao memperucutkan bibirnya.

"Sudahlah, kalian berdua, ini ditempat umum, apa kalian tidak malu," Tuan Jang mulai membuka suara, ia berjalan mendekati Xiumin dan Kai.

"Agashi, mohon maafkan mereka berdua, ya, mereka kadang memang tak tau tempat."

XiuKai mengangguk bersamaan, pikiran mereka nampak belum bisa menerima kenyataan yang ada dihadapan mereka ini.

"Agashi, agashi, kalian baik-baik saja?" Tuan Jang menjawil Xiumin yang terlihat seperti melamun.

"Apa? Oh, iya, kami baik-baik saja hanya sedikit teringat sesuatu tadi," Xiumin tersenyum canggung.

Tuan Jang mengangguk tapi tampak bingung, Sehun dan Tao hanya menatap ingin tau ke arah XiuKai.

"Ah..agashi kalau begitu kita mulai saja mengobati mereka sekarang, kita bisa melanjutkan obrolan kita nanti." kata Tuan Jang.

Xiumin mengangguk dan mulai menjelaskan apa yang dilihatnya tadi.

"Tuan Jang, karena anda seorang tabib saya akan menjelaskan singkat saja. Para penduduk disini mengalami gejala seperti keracunan makanan. Mereka mengalami mual, muntah, sakit di bagian perut bawah, beberapa ada yang mengalami diare dan mereka bilang tinjanya sangat berbau tak sedap. Ini seperti gejala penyakit kolera, namun masih ringan. Tadi saya dan adik saya sudah memberi mereka beberapa obat yang saya punya, namun ada sebagian yang belum kami beri karena obat-obatan kami sudah habis. Saya sudah memberi mereka antibiotik dan campuran larutan air garam dan gula. Namun kita masih harus memberikan mereka obat setiap 4 jam sekali dan setidaknya selama 3 hari. Saya hanya cemas, karena saya taknmemiliki persediaan obatvlagi.

Dan juga saya sudah meminta bantuan pada seseorang membawakan air dari sungai untuk membuatkan mereka obat, karena air sumur milik penduduk disini, semua sudah tercemar," Xiumin berbicara panjang lebar dan Tuan Jang mengangguk angguk disampingnya.

Sehun dan Tao saling berbisik,

"Hunnie, dimana kau bisa mengenal kedua gadis itu? Sepertinya dia bukan dari sini, aku tak pernah melihatnya ada didesa kita dan di desa ini selama aku berkunjung kemari dan kemampuannya memberi keterangan tentang penyakit seseorang juga sangat bagus, apa dia tabib?" oceh Tao panjang lebar yang hanya ditanggapi gumaman dari Sehun yang rupanya tengah sibuk memperhatikan Kai sedang menyuapi obat pada seseorang.

Dan Tao menyadari pandangan adiknya itu. Entah kenapa ia merasa tak rela adiknya menatap seorang gadis lain dengan tatapan seperti itu.

"Yaak..Hunnie kau tidak mendengar ucapanku ya?"

"Oh,eh, noona bilang apa tadi?" Sehun tergagap, ia mengedip-ngedipkan matanya lucu.

"Ah, sudahlah, ayo kita bantu temanmu itu saja, kasihan dia melakukannya sendirian. Sedangkan kau malah mematung disini, pergi sana buat sesuatu yang berguna," usir Tao, yang kemudian ia sendiri membantu Kai menyuapi obat ke para penduduk. Sehun mendengus.

~Skip Time~

Hari semakin larut, Xiumin dan Tuan Jang tengah merebus obat-obatan herbal, Kai dan Tao membuat makanan untuk mereka semua setelah menyuruh Sehun membeli beberapa bahan makanan ke desa lain yang terdekat. JongDae masih membantu membawakan air dari sungai, yang kali ini dibantu juga oleh Sehun.

Kemudian tiba-tiba beberapa prajurit istana datang ke tempat mereka berkumpul.

Mereka semua terkejut, menghentikan semua kegiatan mereka.

XiuKai saling mendekat,

"Eonni, ada apa lagi ini? Kenapa banyak prajurit datang kemari? Apa mereka datang untuk menangkap kita? Eonni, aku takut,"

Xiumin hanya diam saja, ia sama takutnya dengan Kai, tangannya menggenggam erat tangan adiknya. Itupun tak luput dari penglihatan Jong Dae dan Sehun.

Lalu mereka berdua berdiri disamping Xiumin dan Kai.

Para prajurit itu berhenti beberapa langkah dihadapan mereka, Tuan Jang sebagai yang tertua maju kedepan untuk menyambut mereka.

Tetapi kemudian dari balik barisan prajurit muncullah seseorang. Semua terkejut tak terkecuali Xiumin dan Kai.

"Kalian semua dengarkan perintahku, aku akan membagi kalian menjadi beberapa kelompok. Kelompok pertama membawa air dari sungai, kelompok kedua buat tenda darurat sebanyak mungkin diseluruh area ini, setelah itu bawa para penduduk yang sakit ke dalam tenda darurat. Jangan lupa pisahkan pria, wanita dan anak-anak. Lalu kelompok ketiga bawa persediaan makanan kita dari istana, aku sudah mendapat ijin.

Kalian paham? Cepat lakukan,"

Setelah seseorang itu berteriak memberi komando, ia berjalan mendekati Tuan Jang.

"Paman, sudah lama tak berjumpa, kau tak lupa padaku kan?"

Tuan Jang tersenyum menyambut kedatangan orang itu yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Luhan. Mereka lalu saling berpelukan.

"Pangeran Luhan kan? Kau sudah sebesar ini, sudah lama aku tak berkunjung ke istana. Bagaimana kabar Yang Mulia?"

Semua tampak melongo kecuali Sehun yang sedari awal sudah tau siapa Luhan, dan JongDae yang merupakan kakak tiri Luhan.

Xiumin kemudian baru menyadari tanda pengenal yang diberikan Luhan itu milik anggota keluarga kerajaan. Ia memang selalu bermasalah dengan aksara Cina. Ia menyesal dalam hati tak mempelajari dengan serius selama ini. Ia dan Kai saling pandang, mereka memiliki pikiran yang sama. Kenapa Luhan tak pernah bilang pada mereka kalau dia seorang pangeran,batin mereka.

JongDae tiba-tiba menarik Xiumin agak menjauh dari kerumunan itu. Xiumin dan Kai juga sama kagetnya.

Saat sudah agak jauh akhirnya Xiumin membuka suara.

"Hei, kenapa kita mesti menjauh dari mereka? Ada apa?" tanya Xiumin.

Tak jauh dari sana Luhan melirik ke arah Jong Dae dan Xiumin. Ia mulai tak mendengar perkataan Tuan Jang. Namun sesekali bergumam ya, tidak dan baik-baik saja. Tuan Jang yang menyadari arah pandang Luhan tersenyum geli. Dan pergi menemui seseorang yang rupanya paman Luhan.

Sedari tadi Luhan menggerutu dalam hati melihat hyungnya mengobrol akrab dengan Xiuminnya.

'Tunggu, tunggu, Jong Dae hyung singkirkan tanganmu itu. Kenapa harus menarik tangannya segala sih, dan apa itu sapu tangan, ck, murahan. Hei Xiumin, turunkan pandangan matamu itu darinya, jangan tatap dia seperti itu.'

Kemudian ia sedikit bernafas lega saat ia melihat Xiumin berbalik pergi, lalu matanya kembali membola saat ia melihat hyungnya menahan tangan Xiumin.

'Aku harus kesana, tak boleh ada seorang pun yang boleh memegang tangan Xiuminku selain aku', batin luhan.

Jong Dae hanya diam saja dan malah mengeluarkan sapu tangan yang kemudian di bebatkan ke lengan Xiumin, membuat Xiumin terkejut sambil mengaduh kesakitan.

"Jika kau sedang terluka berasama seseorang, sebaiknya obati dulu dirimu sendiri, setelah itu baru obati orang lain. Kalau kau sendiri tidak memperhatikan lukamu, bagaimana kau bisa mengobati luka orang lain,"

Xiumin terpana dengan kata-kata Jong Dae.

Namun hanya terdiam.

"Nah, sudah selesai, apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau tampak pucat," JongDae menyadari wajah Xiumin berubah pucat.

"Ah..aku tidak apa-apa mungkin hanya lelah. Dan seharian ini aku juga belum makan karena bahan makanan disini semua tercemar. Terima kasih sudah mengobati tanganku. Aku akan mengingat kata-katamu barusan, aku akan menemui adikku dulu," Xiumin berbalik namun tangannya ditahan oleh Jong Dae.

"Tunggu, bagaimana kalau kita membuat makanan bersama? Bukankah lebih cepat selesai jika banyak orang yang melakukannya?" JongDae tersenyum, Xiumin balas tersenyum mengangguk.

"Tunggu dulu, Xiumin ssi sudah berjanji terlebih dahulu padaku, hyung, jadi dia akan pergi denganku sekarang. Ayo, aku sudah menyiapkan sesuatu untuk kita,"

Xiumin yang kaget dan bingung pasrah saja ditarik oleh Luhan, meninggalkan JongDae yang tampak melongo melihat kelakuan adik tirinya.

Kai yang melihat kejadian itu sedari tadi hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Hah..sepertinya akan ada perang dunia ketiga," lalu ikut berbalik pergi, tapi karena ia tak memperhatikan, ia juga menabrak seseorang yang rupanya Sehun sudah berdiri di belakangnya.

"Omo ya,hei, sejak kapan kau berdiri disini? Membuat kaget orang saja," Kai mendengus kesal.

"Apa itu perang dunia ketiga? Apa disuatu tempat sedang terjadi perang?" tanya Sehun yang tak sengaja mendengar gerutuan Kai.

"Bukan apa-apa, sudahlah lupakan saja. Aku mau makan, seharian ini aku tidak makan, aku lapar."

Kai berjalan menjauhi Sehun yang lalu disusul Sehun dan menggandeng tangan Kai.

"Kau tak akan makan disini, aku sudah menyiapkan sesuatu untuk kita tadi."

Kai melongo mengikuti kemana Sehun membawanya pergi.

Lumin side*

Mereka sampai disebuah gazebo di dalam istana. Para dayang yang menunggu disana pun akhirnya pergi setelah melihat kedatangan Luhan.

Xiumin pun membelalakkan matanya. Dihadapannya terhidang makanan yang terlihat lezat dimatanya.

"Wah, jadi ini ya hidangan kerajaan. Baru pertama kali ini aku melihat langsung hidangan ala kerajaan."

Xiumin tersenyum lebar ke arah Luhan, dan itu membuat Luhan terpesona. Ini pertama kalinya melihat senyum paling menawan.

"Kau tak hanya melihatnya, tapi kau akan mencicipinya juga," jawab Luhan.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu mari kita makan sekarang, aku sudah sangat lapar," mata Xiumin berbinar.

"Silahkan," kata Luhan membuat Xiumin senang bukan main.

Mata Luhan tak lepas dari Xiumin, ia tak ingin melewatkan satu momen pun saat ini. Ia ingin benar-benar menikmati suasana ini untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia merasa bahagia untuk pertama kalinya, perasaan langka yang tak pernah ada dihatinya sebelumnya.

Yah, dirinya telah jatuh cinta pada gadis dihadapannya ini.

Namun ia berubah sedih saat mengingat pembicaraan dengan ayahnya tadi.

Flashback on*

"Putraku kau berhutang penjelasan padaku soal ini semua. Apakah yang tertulis disini benar adanya? Jawab aku,"

Raja mencoba bertanya dengan sabar pada Luhan yang sedari tadi menundukkan kepalanya.

"Iya, ayahanda itu semua benar. Tadi sewaktu putramu ini menemui seseorang, tiba-tiba secara tak sengaja bertemu dengan utusan dewa bulan itu. Mereka berdua seorang gadis. Dan juga bersaudara. Tapi kenapa memangnya ayahanda?" tanya Luhan tak mengerti.

Raja memijit kepalanya yang sedari tadi berdenyut.

"Putraku, kau dengar apa yang dikatakan Penasehat Choi tadi kan? Dia sudah tau kau bersama utusan dewa bulan yang diramalkan. Itu berarti dia pun sudah lama menyelidiki ramalan itu. Dan satu hal yang pasti dia tau mengenai kekuatan rahasiamu. Hidupmu sekarang dalam bahaya, dan aku tak mau sesuatu terjadi padamu lagi, tidak lagi setelah aku kehilangan saudaramu. Jadi hukuman yang aku berikan padamu tadi tidak main-main. Turuti saja apa kata ayahmu dan jangan berusaha untuk kabur."

Luhan berubah sedih, ia paham sekali maksut ayahnya, tapi bagaimana dengan Xiumin? Bukankah berarti dia juga dalam bahaya? Ia bingung, lalu berkata pada ayahnya,

"Ayah bagaimana jika salah satu dari utusan dewa bulan itu tinggal disini? Aku juga mencemaskan dia, ayah. Sesuatu hal yang buruk bisa saja terjadi padanya."

Raja mendelik,

"Mana bisa seorang gadis sembarangan tinggal di istana, tanpa jelas asal usulnya. Bagaimana tanggapan para pejabat dan bangsawan di negeri ini nantinya. Kau mau membuat ayahmu ini malu dan mendapat cemoohan dari rakyatnya sendiri? Tidak bisa dan tidak boleh, itu dilarang, titik.

Pergilah Luhan, ayah butuh istirahat sekarang."

Luhan menuruti perkataan ayahnya, ia berjalan lesu sambil terus menunduk.

Kemudian ia baru ingat apa tujuan sebenarnya menemui ayahnya, ia pun berbalik.

"Ah, iya ayahanda, bolehkah putramu ini meminta satu permohonan saja, anggap saja ini untuk yang terakhir kalinya putramu melihat dunia luar."

Raja menghela nafasnya, ia memang sebenarnya tak tega melihat putranya sendiri bersedih.

"Baiklah, apa itu?"

"Ayah pinjami aku beberapa prajurit istana ini. Diluar sana para penduduk tiba-tiba terserang wabah, dan tidak ada seorang pun yang menolong mengobati mereka. Bolehkah ayahanda?" tanya Luhan.

Raja menghela nafasnya lagi, ia pun mendengar berita itu tadi. Ia sendiri juga lupa,

"Baiklah, bawa sebanyak yang kau mau. Dan berikan sebagian persediaan makanan kita pada mereka. Obati mereka dengar benar, kau sudah waktunya belajar melakukan sesuatu yang berguna untuk negeri ini."

"Baik ayah, aku laksanakan perintah ayah." Luhan berbalik pergi, tapi raja memanggilnya lagi.

"Luhan, kau harus ingat janjimu pada ayah tadi, kau mengerti?" Luhan mengangguk.

"Pengawal Jung, awasi putraku, dan cari tau tentang siapa itu Kim Jo Woon sebenarnya. Aku curiga dia bekerja sama dengan Penasehat Choi selama ini."

"Baik, Yang Mulia." jawab pengawal Jung.

"Dan aku minta maaf tentang adikmu tadi, aku benar-benar tak tau dia bisa menjadi seperti itu. Apa kau masih belum mendapat kabar dari istrimu?" Raja benar-benar mencemaskan keadaan adik sepupunya yang satu ini.

"Aku harap kau tidak menyakiti dirimu sendiri Jung Yeol Chan."

"Belum ada sampai saat ini. Aku yakin dia pasti baik-baik saja disuatu tempat entah dimana, dan tenanglah aku tidak akan berbuat hal sebodoh itu," tersirat nada getar dalam suara pengawal Jung. Ia lalu membungkuk memberi hormat dan pergi dari kamar raja.

Ternyata di luar pintu Luhan mendengar semua percakapan ayahnya dan pamannya tadi. Ia menatap pamannya sedih.

"Paman, jadi Jung Yeon Chul tadi adik paman? Kenapa paman tak pernah cerita apapun padaku?"

"Iya, dia adikku, paman minta maaf, ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk menceritakannya padamu, Yang Mulia,"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku tidak akan bertanya lagi. Mari paman aku butuh bantuan paman." Luhan tersenyum dan merangkul pundak pamannya.

Flashback Off*

-Xiumin-

"Luhan ssi, kenapa kau melamun? Kau tidak ikut makan?" Xiumin berkata sambil mengunyah makanan, ia melihat Luhan terkikik geli. Xiumin heran, dan menghentikan aktifitas makannya.

"Kenapa kau tertawa seperti itu? Kau sedang mengejekku kan? Luhan ssi, hentikan kikikanmu itu. Ya, sudah aku pergi saja."

Xiumin merajuk kesal, dan beranjak pergi dari sana, tapi kemudian kembali lagi untuk meminum minumannya. Ia meletakkan gelasnya dengan keras sambil terus menatap kesal pada Luhan dan pergi lagi. Didengarnya Luhan memanggil namanya, ia tak peduli, terus saja berjalan tanpa menoleh kebelakang. Lalu tiba-tiba Luhan menarik tangannya, ia ditarik ke dalam dekapan Luhan.

Matanya membola.

-Luhan-

Luhan yang sedari tadi mengingat kejadian bersama ayah dan pamannya tadi tersentak. Lalu ia melihat sebuah adegan yang seumur hidup baru pertama kali dilihatnya. Pipi Xiumin yang chubby itu nampak penuh dengan makanan. Ia terkikik geli. Ia tau Xiumin merajuk tak suka, namun hal itu tak dapat menghentikan kikikannya. Malah membuatnya makin meringis lebar. Baru kali ini ia bertemu seorang gadis dengan cara makan seperti itu, Luhan menyukainya, apapun yang dilakukan Xiumin ia menyukainya. Ia melihat Xiumin beranjak pergi dan kembali lagi ke meja hanya untuk minum lalu pergi lagi. Ia terpana dengan tingkah Xiumin yang menurutnya sangat menggemaskan.

Ia memanggil Xiumin, tapi tak dihiraukan,

"Xiumin ssi, jangan marah aku hanya bercanda. Xiumin ssi," ia lalu bangkit berdiri dan mengejarnya, ia menarik Xiumin kedalam dekapannya.

Luhan merasakan Xiumin mencoba melepaskan diri dari dekapannya. Ia tak mengijinkannya, malah mempererat pelukannya.

"Aku mohon ijinkan seperti ini sebentar saja," Luhan berkata dengan suara penuh permohonan.

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Tak apa-apa, hanya ingin saja," Xiumin mengernyitkan keningnya. Ia merasa aneh dengan sikap Luhan hari ini, pasti sesuatu telah terjadi.

Luhan makin mengeratkan pelukannya, ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk Xiumin. Menghirup aroma wanginya untuk terakhir kalinya.

Xiumin merasakan hembusan nafas Luhan di ceruk lehernya, ia merinding namun serasa nyaman. Ini pertama kalinya ia merasa dekat dengan seorang pria, entah kenapa ia merasa sudah lama mengenali pria memeluknya ini, ia tanpa sadar tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Luhan

"Luhan ssi, katakan padaku apa yang terjadi padamu? Luhan ssi?" tak ada tanggapan.

"Luhan? Lu?"

Luhan menyahut dengan gumaman.

"Xiumin ssi, ucapkan lagi,"

"Apanya?"

"Namaku barusan," Luhan melepaskan pelukannya, lalu menatap langsung ke mata Xiumin. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya mengedip-ngedipkan matanya lucu.

"Panggil namaku seperti tadi, aku mohon sekali saja," Xiumin yang bingung hanya mengangguk.

"Luhan? Lu?"

"Nah, yang itu, ucapkan lagi," Luhan tersenyum menatap intens Xiumin.

Xiumin tersenyum geli.

"Luhan, Luhan, Lu, Lu," Xiumin mengucapkannya sambil berpose lucu seperti yang sering dilakukannya pada teman-temannya.

Lalu tanpa bisa di hindari lagi, tiba-tiba Luhan mencium Xiumin. Xiumin membelalakkan matanya, namun kemudian menutup matanya, mengeratkan pelukannya, dan membalas ciuman dari Luhan. Ia tak peduli pada apapun, tak peduli bahwa ia baru saja mengenal Luhan tadi pagi, ia hanya tau ia jatuh cinta pada pria yang kini menciumnya.

Mereka berciuman dengan mesra di bawah sinar terang rembulan.

Hunkai side*

-Kai-

"Yak..yak..kau mau membawaku kemana sih?" tanya Kai kesal.

"Ini sudah yang keseratus kalinya kau bertanya hal yang sama padaku," Sehun cuek, tapi ia nyengir.

"Itu karena kau tak menjawab pertanyaanku. Kau tinggal jawab saja apa susahnya sih?" Kai kesal karena sedari percakapan mereka hanya seperti itu saja. Ia lapar dan pria yang menyeretnya ini sangat menyebalkan, hingga ia tak memperhatikan langkahnya membuat ia menabrak punggung Sehun yang berhenti mendadak.

"Aduh..bisakah kau memberitahuku jika ingin berhenti berjalan? Kau bisa membuat keningku benjol jika seperti itu terus," omel Kai.

"Makanya lain kali perhatikan jalanmu, beruntung aku yang kau tabrak," Sehun berbicara sambil mengeluarkan lilin dari kantung tas yang di bawanya.

Kai mendengus, melihat Sehun berjalan mendahuluinya masuk ke sebuah pondok kecil dihutan. Tempat yang sama saat ia pertama kali bertemu kakaknya dulu.

"Sehun ssi, apa kau masih lama? Aku..aku mulai tak nyaman disini. Bisakah kau cepat keluar?" tak ada jawaban, Kai mulai gelisah, ia tak pernah masuk ke hutan tanpa penerangan apapun, jadi ia merasa takut.

"Aku tak peduli aku akan masuk saja."

Kai setengah berlari masuk ke dalam pondok itu karena mendengar suara yang mengerikan dari belakang sana.

"Sehun ssi, aku, aaaw..."

Bruuuk..

Kai menabrak Sehun yang juga akan keluar dari pondok, lalu mereka pun terjatuh bersama, dengan Kai berada diatas Sehun. Tanpa mereka sadari bibir mereka saling bertemu.

Kai membuka matanya, dan kaget dengan posisi mereka yang menurutnya janggal. Seketika ia berdiri. Sehun masih diposisi awal, dilantai, tengah tersenyum sendiri. Perlahan ia bangun.

"Kalau kau ingin menciumku, seharusnya bilang saja, aku pasti dengan senang hati melakukannya," Sehun menggoda Kai yang langsung mendapat lirikan tajam dari Kai.

"Itu dalam mimpimu," Kai menggerutu sebal, lalu masuk ke ruang dalam, ia terkejut.

Didalam ruangan itu sudah ditata sebuah meja dipenuhi makanan.

"Makanlah, aku tau kau seharian ini belum makan. Aku mempersiapkan ini setelah selesai mengambil air dari sungai bersama si berisik itu," Sehun mendudukkan Kai, lalu menyelipkan sumpit ke tangan Kai dan meletakkan lauk ke mangkuk nasi Kai.

Kai menatap Sehun sebentar dan tersenyum lalu mulai makan.

-Sehun-

Sehun tersenyum menatap Kai yang makan dengan lahap dan tanpa malu-malu di depan dirinya. Kai mengulurkan lauk pada Sehun, Sehun yang tadinya sibuk mengagumi Kai, bingung, ia mengedip-ngedipkan matanya.

"Aaaa.."Kai ingin menyuapinya, Sehunpun menggelengkan kepalanya, tapi Kai terus mendesaknya dengan pose lucunya sambil mengunyah makanannya.

Sehun terkikik geli. Kai pun merajuk lagi karena Sehun menolak disuapi olehnya. Tapi Sehun tak peduli malah terus terkikik. Akhirnya Kai memakan sendiri makanan yang di sumpitnya dengan kesal dan asal-asalan, sebuah serpihan makanan itu menempel di ujung bibir Kai, tapi Kai tak menyadarinya. Sehun yang sedari tadi memperhatikan, merasa kesal juga.

"Kai ssi, ada makanan di sudut bibirmu,"

"Mana? Sebelah mana? Kau punya saputangan? Aku..."

Cup..

Sehun menjilat sudut bibir Kai, membuatnya terbelalak. Sumpitnya terjatuh dimeja.

"Sehun ssi, bisakah kau berhenti melakukan itu?" Kai sudah kehabisan kesabaran.

"Yang mana?"

"Ya..yang baru saja kau lakukan itu. Kau sudah berulang kali mencuri..ci..ci..ciuman dariku." Kai mencoba protes.

"Aku tidak menciummu barusan, aku hanya membersihkan remah di sudut bibirmu. Karena aku tak punya sapu tangan, ya.."

Sehun menjelaskan dengan ekspresi tak peduli.

Kai yang merasa tersinggung segera bangkit dari duduknya dan pergi keluar. Sehun pun diam, mungkin dia memang sudah keterlaluan tadi. Kemudian ia berdiri bermaksut meminta maaf. Tapi saat diluar, ia kaget, Kai tidak ada dimanapun. Ia panik dan memanggil manggil nama Kai. Ia memeriksa sekeliling pondok itu, dan berjalan ke belakang pondok menuju sungai. Ia terus berteriak memanggil Kai namun nihil.

Lalu ia merasa pundaknya disentuh, Sehun menoleh.

"Ada apa Sehun ssi? Omo..kenapa wajahmu pucat seperti itu? Kau sakit? Kalau begitu mari temui eonniku, aku yakin dia bisa..."

Kai menarik tangan Sehun, namun tiba-tiba Sehun memeluknya dari belakang.

"..mengobatimu."

Kai terkejut.

"Maaf..aku minta maaf, aku memang keterlaluan tadi, maaf seharusnya aku tadi," Sehun berkata dengan penuh penyesalan, suaranya sangat lirih, hingga Kai merasa Sehun berbisik.

Kai mencoba melepaskan pelukan Sehun.

"Kumohon jangan, aku tau kau marah padaku, tapi kumohon ijinkan aku memelukmu seperti ini sebentar saja."

Kai tetap bersikeras melepaskan pelukan Sehun.

"Sehun ssi, lepaskan, atau aku akan benar-benar marah padamu, dan pergi dari hadapanmu," Sehun akhirnya melapaskan pelukannya.

Kai berbalik menghadap Sehun.

"Sehun ssi, boleh aku bertanya padamu? Kenapa kau selalu melakukannya?"

"Karena kau nampak begitu menggemaskan dan aku menyukainya, dan aku..aku.."

Cup.

Sehun membola.

"Aku juga menyukainya, hanya saja bagi seorang gadis yang baru pertama kali mendapat ciuman pertama dari seorang pria yang baru dikenalnya, tentu saja serasa aneh. Kau bisa bertanya dulu pada ku kan? Atau kau kan bisa..."

Sehun mencium Kai lagi, Kai nampak terkejut, namun kemudian menerima ciuman dari Sehun. Sehun melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Kai dan menarik Kai supaya lebih dekat, sedangkan Kai mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Sehun.

Mereka menikmati ciuman mereka dengan sepenuh hati.

Disuatu tempat tak jauh dari desa itu, muncullah sepasang bunga lotus putih. Bunga itu memancarkan sinar cahaya yang terang menyilaukan. Dan beberapa orang yang lewat ditempat itu memandang takjub pada sepasang bunga lotus putih yang bercahaya itu

TBC

A/n: waaaah...mian author apdetnya lama. Author beneran lagi sibuk minggu kemaren karena pindah kerja. Tapi akhirnya sekarang lega udah bisa apdet.

Moga aja ga kepanjangan ya..

Buat para readers makasih banget support dan reviewnya. Terharu banget bacanya. Yang belum kasih review, ayo review donk, saran dan masukkan juga boleh wkwkwk..

Maaf banget nama kalian ga bisa kusebutin satu-satu tapi kalian adalah inspirasi sebenarnya buat author.

Kalianlah cinta sejati author...chu..

Jangan lupa Reviewnya ditunggu banget okey???

Semoga para readers suka ama chap ini. Terima kasih..

Saranghae.. Bow *


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

120 tahun yang lalu

\- Hutan Sebelah Barat -

Jendral Choi Young dan temannya Yi Seong Gye sedang dalam misi untuk menaklukan armada militer Kerajaan Ming dan Pasukan Perompak Jepang yang bekerja sama untuk menaklukan Goryeo. Selama menjalankan misi, mereka berdua terlihat kompak dalam membagi rencana penyerangan yang akan dilakukan 2hari lagi.

Mereka sudah melakukan persiapan sejak kemarin. Bahkan mereka juga mulai berkemah tak jauh dari lokasi penyergapan yang rencananya akan dilakukan secara terpisah.

Jendral Choi Young merupakan jendral paling di hormati di Goryeo, bakatnya dalam memimpin peperangan dan menyusun taktik perang sudah diragukan lagi. Sementara Yi Seong Gye adalah sahabat sekaligus murid dari Jendral Choi Young. Dia sangat mengagumi semua bakat dan kemampuan yang dimiliki Choi Young. Ia menganggap Choi Young adalah hyungnya. Dan sebab itulah ia sangat setia dan berdedikasi pada Choi Young.

Setelah rapat terakhir dengan para ketua dari beberapa pasukan yang akan di sebar, mereka berdua, Choi Young dan Yi Seong Gye menghabiskan waktu bersama di tepi sungai dekat lokasi perkemahan.

"Hyung, benarkah kau belum pernah gagal dalam peperanganmu dulu? Aku benar-benar penasaran dan ingin tau lebih banyak tentang bagaimana mengatur strategi perang," Yi Seong Gye terlihat sangat bersemangat jika mereka sudah berdua saja dan membicarakan soal strategi.

Choi Young hanya meringis,

"Kenapa kau sangat penasaran sekali? Bukankah aku sudah sering bercerita padamu, dan mana mungkin aku tak pernah kalah. Tentu saja aku pernah kalah," jawab Choi Young bijak.

"Tapi mana mungkin, kalau hyung pernah kalah, tak mungkin hyung ada disini bersamaku sekarang ini," balas Seong Gye.

"Terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak. Tapi setiap manusia memiliki kelemahan. Dan mungkin kelemahan itu yang menyebabkan kekalahan, dan bisa juga sebaliknya," raut wajah Choi Young mulai berubah sendu.

"Hyung, apa kau sedang merindukannya sekarang ini? Aku sudah mengenalmu lebih dari 10tahun, jadi aku tau apa yang kau rasakan sekarang ini." Seong Gye ikut merasa sedih dengan keadaan sahabatnya.

Sedangkan Choi Young hanya memejamkan matanya dan menyandarkan dirinya dipohon dibelakangnya.

"Tak usah cemaskan aku. Selama aku bersamamu aku tak akan kesepian. Kau kan sahabatku," jawab Choi Young santai.

Didalam hati Seong Gye, ia tau betul apa yang tengah dirasakan oleh hyung sekaligus gurunya ini.

Ia turut merasa sedih atas kepergian seseorang yang sangat dicintai sahabatnya itu. Dia kemudian memutuskan untuk membiarkan sahabatnya sendirian saja. Mungkin hyungnya membutuhkan waktu untuk menata dirinya sebelum pergi ke medan perang.

"Hyung, aku akan kembali ke tenda terlebih dulu. Hyung jangan terlalu lama berada disini, tempat ini tidak aman," pamit Seon Gye.

Choi Young tersenyum, namun matanya tetap terpejam,

"Tenanglah, kalau aku diculik, aku akan meminta bantuan padamu."

Seong Gye terkekeh, dia menggelengkan kepalanya, mana mungkin orang yang sedang di culik meminta pertolongan. Bodoh sekali penculiknya kalau dia sampai mengijinkan sanderanya meminta tolong, batinnya.

Ia beranjak pergi dari tempat itu. Namun sebelum ia sampai di perkemahan, langkahnya terhenti. Ia mendengar suara langkah kaki seseorang, di genggamnya pedang ditangannya dengan erat. Ia waspada.

Namun tanpa diduga, sebuah panah kecil beracun mengenai lehernya. Ia merasa lemas di sekujur tubuhnya, lalu semua pun menggelap.

\- Choi Young -

Dia membuka matanya kaget. Sudah berapa lama ia tertidur disini, batinnya. Ia segarela bangkit dan langsung berjalan menuju perkemahan. Suasana tampak sepi, hanya beberapa prajurit berlalu lalang mengawasi lokasi disekitar perkemahan.

Sesampainya di tendanya ia terkejut karena tak mendapati Seong Gye. Bukankah Seong Gye tadi berkata kembali ke perkemahan terlebih dahulu. Tapi, kenapa sekarang tak nampak sosoknya, batin Choi Young. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang buruk sedang terjadi. Lalu Choi Young memutuskan untuk mencarinya disekitar perkemahan terlebih dahulu, mungkin saja siapa tahu Seong Gye hanya sedang mengunjungi salah satu prajuritnya.

Setelah selama setengah jam berkeliling, Choi Young tak juga mendapati Seong Gye dimanapun. Ia benar-benar cemas bukan main sekarang dan bermaksud melanjutkan pencariannya ke dalam hutan. Namun baru sampai ditepi hutan, ia melihat seseorang berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Secepat kilat ia bersembunyi di balik semak, tetap waspada dan memegang pedangnya dengan siaga. Ia masih menunggu orang itu berjalan lebih dekat ke arahnya. Matanya mengawasi dengan seksama, lalu ia merasa mengenali siluet dari orang itu. Ia membelalakkan matanya, itu Seong Gye.

Ia pun keluar dari persembunyiannya dan segera berlari mendekati sahabatnya, sambil bernafas lega.

"Seong Gye !!!" teriak Choi Young.

Seong Gye terlonjak kaget, sedangkan Choi Young tersenyum senang melihat sahabatnya rupanya baik-baik saja.

"Dari mana saja kau? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Aku mencarimu dari tadi, aku kira terjadi sesuatu padamu, aku cemas sekali," Choi Young terus menghujani Seong Gye pertanyaan tanpa henti, membuat Seong Gye tergagap, dan raut mukanya nampak aneh, lalu ia tersenyum pada Choi Young, tapi terlihat seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Choi Young yang memang selalu memiliki kepekaan yang tinggi, merasa aneh dengan sikap Seong Gye kali ini.

"Ada apa? Katakan padaku, aku tau pasti terjadi sesuatu padamu. Kau tak bisa berbohong padaku, karena aku sudah lama mengenalmu."

Seong Gye tersenyum, kali ini tersenyum tulus," Tidak ada apa-apa, aku tadi berjalan-jalan sebentar karena merasa bosan. Dan kupikir aku merindukan adikku dirumah. Jadi aku memutuskan mencari udara segar."

"Tapi, tadi prajurit lain bilang kau belum kembali ke kemah. Kau tidak sedang berbohong padaku kan?" Choi Young tetap curiga.

"Itu benar, mungkin saja prajurit yang hyung tanyai tadi tidak melihat kedatanganku," jawab Seong Gye gugup.

Choi Young menatap sahabatnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Baiklah, kalau kau tak mau bercerita padaku, aku tak akan memaksamu. Tapi jika sesuatu terjadi, kau harus segera mengatakannya padaku, ingat," Choi Young pun mengalah.

Walaupun ia tau jika Seong Gye sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu, ia tetap akan bersabar menunggu penjelasan darinya.

Mereka berjalan bersama kembali ke perkemahan.

Sepanjang perjalanan, mereka berdua terdiam, hanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Choi Young sesekali melirik ke arah Seong Gye yang berulang kali menghela nafas berat. 'Apa sebenarnya yang sedang dia pikirkan? Baru kali ini ia bersikap sangat aneh', batin Choi Young.

Sesampainya mereka diperkemahan pun, Seong Gye memutuskan untuk langsung tidur.

"Hyung, maaf sepertinya aku mau langsung tidur saja. Aku merasa lelah, selamat malam, hyung," ujar Seong Gye sambil melepas pakaian luarnya.

"Tunggu, ada apa dengan lehermu? Apa kau baru saja terluka?" Choi Young memegang pundak Seong Gye, dan menariknya supaya ia bisa melihat lebih jelas. Choi Young mengernyitkan dahinya, melihat bekas luka di leher Seong Gye. Ia tau betul itu bekas luka terkena panah kecil.

Tapi Seong Gye menepis tangan Choi Young, dan menghindari tatapan matanya. Lalu menjauhkan diri dari Choi Young dengan berbaring di tempat tidurnya.

"Bukan apa-apa, hyung. Hanya tergigit serangga yang sangat besar tadi di hutan. Sudahlah hyung, aku tak apa-apa. Beristirahatlah, besok kita harus melakukan pengintaian yang kedua bukan? Jadi simpanlah tenagamu," Seong Gye memejamkan matanya, seakan tak peduli dengan sikap hyungnya.

'Maaf hyung, aku sudah berbohong padamu.' batinnya, lalu ia memejamkan matanya. Tapi ia tak benar-benar tertidur.

Choi Young menatap sahabatnya curiga, namun tak berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia pun ikut melepas pakaian luarnya dan merebahkan diri. Sebelum ia benar-benar terpejam, ia berkata," Kau tau, kau tidak sendirian di dunia ini. Aku selalu berada disampingmu, jika kau lupa," ia yakin Seong Gye mendengarkan perkataannya, namun ia sendiri tak membutuhkan jawaban, dan ia pun tertidur.

Seong Gye yang tadinya masih terpejam, membuka matanya dan menoleh ke arah sahabatnya.

'Maafkan aku hyung, aku tetap tak bisa menceritakannya padamu, atau semua keluargaku akan berada dalam bahaya.' batin Seong Gye. Ia pun menangis tertahan, sambil berusaha memejamkan matanya.

Keesokkan harinya -

10 orang prajurit pilihan Choi Young dan juga Choi Young sendiri berkumpul di ruang rapat. Mereka akan melakukan pengintaian yang kedua sebelum perang tiba.

"Baiklah semuanya, kita akan memulai pengintaian kedua di dekat perbatasan. Jadi aku bilang sedari awal kepada kalian untuk menyiapkan diri kalian sebaik mungkin. Kita tak tau apa yang akan terjadi nanti, jika kalian belum siap untuk menanggung resikonya, kalian boleh mundur sekarang." Choi Young memulai rapat dengan pidato.

Mereka serempak menjawab,

"Kami baik-baik saja jendral."

"Baguslah, kalau begitu mari kita berangkat sekarang. Ini masih dini hari, jadi beberapa orang tak akan menyadari kedatangan kita," kata Choi Young.

"Ye..!"

Mereka pun berangkat, namun Choi Young mencari-cari sosok sahabatnya. Dia merasa heran, biasanya jika ada misi seperti ini dia selalu meminta berada di depan. Tapi kali ini...

'Ada apa sebenarnya dengan dirinya?' batin Choi Young. Ia pun pergi tanpa berpamitan pada sahabatnya, sedangkan Seong Gye menatap sendu kepergian Choi Young dari balik tendanya.

"Mian..mianhe hyung," ucap Seong Gye dalam bisikan.

\- Skip Time -

Selama diperjalanan, Choi Young merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan lokasi musuh. Ia merasa suasananya terlalu hening dan sepi. Ia pun menjadi waspada.

"Dengar kalian semua, aku merasa aneh dengan tempat ini. Ini sangat tidak wajar, bahkan sepanjang perjalanan di desa tak kutemui satupun penduduk yang lewat ataupun berada di luar rumah mereka. Aku yakin ada...AWAS!!!"

Choi Young terkejut bukan main, beberapa anak panah meluncur membabi buta, mencoba mengenai dirinya dan para prajuritnya. Mereka berusaha menghindari anak panah yang melesat ke arah mereka dari berbagai penjuru. Mereka bergerak mundur, Choi Young pun di buat kalang kabut dengan ulah para musuh. 'Bagaimana mereka bisa tau kalau kami akan melakukan pengintaian? Aku yakin ada mata-mata diantara prajuritku'

Ia melihat ada sebuah pondok tak jauh dari sana, ia pun masuk ke dalam, mencoba untuk menghindari serangan.

Tangannya terluka tergores panah, ia sempat membebat lukanya, sebelum akhirnya sebuah anak panah kecil mengenai lehernya. Dan sebelum semuanya menggelap ia melihat sesosok orang yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Yi Seong Gye?" lalu detik berikutnya Choi Young pingsan.

Di penjara ruang bawah tanah, Choi Young mulai sadar. Ia mengerjapkan matanya sembari menggelengkan kepalanya yang pening. Ia mencoba memegang kepalanya, tapi ia terkejut tangannya telah dipasang rantai begitupun kedua kakinya. Ia menghela nafasnya berat.

"Dirantai lagi. Sampai kapan aku akan berhenti dirantai seperti ini."

Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding batu dibelakangnya, lalu memikirkan kembali apa yang terjadi padanya sebelumnya. Ia ingat ia tadi terkena panah yang sudah dilumuri ramuan, ia rasa. Tapi kemudian ia ingat ia mengenal wajah seseorang yang terakhir ia lihat sebelum ia kehilangan kesadaran,"Yi Seong Gye," bisiknya.

Ia mengusap wajahnya, mencoba menghilangkan pikiran buruk dari otaknya.

"Aku yakin ia tak akan sebodoh itu, aku kenal betul bagaimana dirinya."

Tak lama seseorang berpenampilan seperti orang Ming, mengunjunginya.

"Ah, Jendral Choi Young yang terhormat, senang akhirnya aku bisa berjumpa denganmu. Aku tak akan menyebutkan siapa namaku, karena aku yakin suatu hari nanti kita akan bertemu lagi."

"Kalau begitu katakan padaku apa tujuanmu datang kemari, tak usah berbasa basi denganku," jawab Choi Young.

"Ah, baiklah, begini aku membawa seseorang yang mungkin kau kenal," utusan Ming itu mempersilahkan seseorang masuk.

Choi Young membelalakkan matanya, sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Kau?"

Utusan Ming meninggalkan mereka berdua. Dan Choi Young masih tak bergeming, dia menatap orang dihadapannya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan di antara mereka. Hingga akhirnya Choi Young membuka suara.

"Aku tak akan bertanya kepadamu alasan dibalik semua hal yang kau lakukan ini. Tapi jawablah satu pertanyaanku, apakah kau seseorang yang benar-benar aku kenal selama ini? Jawab pertanyaanku."

"Mianhae hyung, aku sepertinya tak bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu yang satu ini. Tapi aku berterima kasih kepadamu. Karena selama ini kau mengajarkanku banyak hal. Terutama dalam menyusun taktik peperangan. Sungguh pelajaran yang sangat berharga bagiku," Seong Gye berhenti sejenak,

"Tapi asal hyung tau, aku tulus berteman denganmu hyung. Hanya saja aku tak pernah suka dengan rajamu itu yang selalu kau agungkan. Aku sangat membencinya. Karena kebodohannya, aku kehilangan ayahku dan juga adikku. Karena kebodohannya juga negeriku yang sangat aku cintai ini menjadi hancur," kata-katanya penuh kebencian.

"Tapi tak apa, aku bisa mengubahnya. Aku akan membangun negeri impianku sendiri. Negeri yang diimpikan semua rakyat di Goryeo ini," ucapnya penuh ambisius.

Choi Young terkekeh, Seong Gye mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Negeri macam apa yang ingin kau dirikan dengan menumpahkan darah dari saudara dan sahabatmu sendiri? Kau bahkan bekerja sama dengan musuhmu, negeri macam apa yang kau harapkan?"

"Hyung, kau harus mengingat kata-kataku ini. Aku bersumpah akan membuat semua yang ku impikan menjadi kenyataan. Meskipun harus menumpahkan darah saudara dan sahabatku sendiri, tetap akan aku lakukan. Dan maafkan aku hyung, sepertinya aku tak bisa menolongmu kali ini."

"Aku tak peduli dengan pertolonganmu, aku bisa menolong diriku sendiri jika aku mau. Tapi untuk kali ini, aku tak sudi menerima semua alasan konyolmu itu. Apa bedanya dirimu dengan bangsa Ming itu. Kau sama saja seperti mereka," Choi Young berkata tak kalah sengit.

Seong Gye mengepalkan tangannya menahan amarahnya. Padahal ia berharap dukungan dan bantuan dari sahabatnya ini. 'Baiklah itu maumu sendiri hyung, kalau begitu aku sudah tak membutuhkanmu lagi sekarang', batinnya.

"Maafkan aku hyung, kita tak bisa lagi menjadi teman. Dan karena aku sudah tak membutuhkanmu lagi, ada baiknya aku menyingkirkanmu, tapi bukan sekarang."

Seong Gye berbalik pergi, namun baru sampai di depan pintu, Choi Young berkata,

"Seong Gye, aku bersumpah atas nama langit dan bumi, bahwa suatu hari nanti saat kau berhasil mendapatkan tahtamu, niscaya negeri yang kau pimpin itu tak akan pernah tentram, hingga ke semua keturunanmu. Kecuali langit memberi pertolongan kepadamu, kau tak akan pernah bisa menciptakan negeri yang kau impikan itu. Dan kelak atas kematianku yang tidak adil, aku juga bersumpah tak akan ada satupun rumput yang tumbuh di makamku hingga keturunanmu membersihkan namaku."

Seong Gye terpaku mendengar sumpah itu. Ia bukannya merasa bersalah, tapi malah makin membenci Choi Young yang menyumpahinya.

Ia tak menjawab apapun atas pernyataan Choi Young, namun ia masih tetap berharap suatu saat nanti Choi Young memahaminya seperti dulu.

1 minggu kemudian perang antar pasukan Ming dan Goryeo pun pecah, Choi Young dibebaskan oleh Seong Gye, namun mereka kini adalah musuh, meskipun tak ada seorang pun yang tau. Seong Gye menyusun siasat agar ia dan para anak buahnya mundur ke ibukota, dan menyebabkan Choi Young dan pasukan lainnya di medan perang kalah jumlah. Hingga akhirnya mereka mundur ke ibukota, dan disanalah mereka semua dibantai oleh pasukan Seong Gye yang ternyata berkhianat dan bekerja sama dengan bangsa Ming serta sejak awal memang tak berniat membantu berperang. Raja Goryeo pun tewas dalam peperangan sedangkan Choi Yeong ditangkap, dan diasingkan selama enam bulan sebelum akhirnya dihukum mati oleh Yi Seong Gye yang rupanya telah naik tahta, berganti nama menjadi Raja Taejo dan mendirikan kerajaannya sendiri bernama Joseon.

\- 50 tahun kemudian -

Saat acara resmi pertama dilakukan, yaitu bertepatan dengan perayaan ulang tahun Raja Taejo. Para sesepuh kerajaan mulai mempertanyakan siapakah yang akan menjadi penerus tahta raja. Raja dirundung kebingungan hingga akhirnya menetapkan putra pertamanya dari istri keduanya, menjadi penerusnya. Karena dianggap lebih cakap dan pantas untuk dijadikan penerusnya.

Namun ternyata putra kedua dari istri pertamanya iri dengan keputusan tersebut, dan terjadilah perang antar saudara untuk memperebutkan tahta. Peristiwa ini pertama kalinya terjadi dalam sejarah awal Joseon. Raja yang terkejut kedua putranya saling membunuh satu sama lain, akhirnya menunjuk putra ketiganya. Tapi tetap saja sama, mereka saling memperebutkan kekuasaan.

Belum lagi masalah antar negara dan kesejahteraan rakyat yang tak kunjung berkembang, membuat ia kembali memikirkan ucapan sumpah dari sahabatnya.

'Apakah ini karma yang harus aku terima dari keserakahanku', batinnya.

Semua sumpah yang diucapkan Choi Young menjadi kenyataan.

Sebelum Raja Taejo wafat, ia menulis sebuah surat wasiat untuk seluruh anggota keluarganya. Ia menetapkan, bahwa kelak hanya putra dari seorang ratulah yang berhak menjadi calon penerus tahta. Dan meminta pada para penerus untuk memimpin kerajaan dengan adil dan bijaksana.

Tak lama setelah itu, Raja Taejo pun wafat. Dan putra ketiganya lah yang bernama Yi Bang Gwa yang menjadi penerusnya.

Namun setelah wafatnya Raja Taejo itu pula semua kejahatan merajalela tak terkendali. Terlebih perang antar saudara demi kedudukan dan kekuasaan semakin membabi buta. Tiada ketentraman dan kedamaian.

\- Di suatu tempat, waktu yang sama -

"Ayah, kenapa aku dan ibu harus pergi? Aku tak ingin meninggalkan ayah dan hyung berdua saja disini," seorang remaja berusia 18 tahun mencoba protes kepada ayahnya.

"Kau harus pergi bersama dengan ibu, supaya kalian berdua aman. Sementara aku dan ayah akan berjaga disini, tenanglah, kami tak kan apa-apa," hibur sang kakak.

"Sudahlah, cepat pergi, aku rasa ibu dan adik sudah selesai berkemas, aku serahkan mereka berdua padamu. Aku yakin kau akan bisa menjaga mereka, karena kau sudah dewasa," sang kakak berusaha menghibur adiknya.

Ia sendiri pun tak yakin dengan apa yang dikatakannya. Ia dan ayahnya sudah mendengar bahwa kakek telah meninggal, dan itu berarti sebentar lagi akan ada pertumpahan darah.

Ayahnya adalah seorang putra raja dari selir raja, meskipun ayahnya adalah anak pertama, ia sama sekali untuk bermimpi menjadi raja. Ia lebih suka hidup bersama dengan para rakyat diluar istana ketimbang berada di penjara emas itu.

Ia pun paham betul ayahnya lebih menyukai kebebasan, dan mencintai perdamaian. Namun semua itu berubah saat ayahnya dipanggil oleh raja, dan seenaknya menetapkan ayahnya sebagai penerus tahta berikutnya. Tentu saja semua yang hadir dalam rapat terkejut bukan main.

Sebagian ada yang setuju dengan keputusan raja, namun sebagian lagi ada yang menentangnya. Dan yang menentang itu adalah para pendukung putra raja dari ratu. Mereka berpendapat, seharusnya memang keturunan raja dan ratu lah yang berhak mewarisi tahta.

Dan raja sepertinya tak peduli dengan tradisi itu. Ia memilih penerusnya berdasarkan kemampuan dan kecakapannya memimpin suatu negara.

Beliau memang bijaksana menurutku, bisa melihat kemampuan seseorang tanpa melihat statusnya.

Awalnya ia pun tak mengerti kenapa ayahnya menolak titah tersebut. Ia merasa ayahnya bodoh membuang kesempatan untuk menjadi seorang raja. Maka ia pun mencoba bertanya pada ayahnya. Dan ayahnya hanya menjawab bahwa suatu hari nanti anaknya akan tau sendiri jawabannya.

Beberapa hari setelah rapat istana, beberapa orang berpakaian ninja meneror rumah mereka, membuat ibu dan adik bungsunya ketakutan. Membuat mereka semua terpaksa pindah bersembunyi ke berbagai tempat yang tak terjamah. Namun tetap saja para peneror itu menemukan tempat persembunyian mereka.

Para peneror itu sangat kejam, mereka mengancam akan membunuh satu persatu keluarga ayahnya jika tak menyerahkan jabatannya pada putra kedua raja. Bahkan salah satu budak keluarga ada yang dibunuh dengan cara mengenaskan

Ia pun paham, mereka meneror keluarganya hanya karena menginginkan tahta dari ayahnya.

Padahal sudah jelas ayahnya menolak titah tersebut. Puncaknya adalah hari ini, karena hari ini kakeknya telah wafat. Dan pewaris tahta masih saja belum ada yang mengisi kekosongan. Ia tau ayahnya merasa cemas belakangan ini, sebab utamanya adalah masalah tahta konyol itu. Ia marah dengan para peneror itu dan bermaksud ingin menghadapi mereka saja dari pada harus berlari menghindar terus menerus. Maka ia dan ayahnya memilih menunggu kedatangan mereka, dan menyuruh ibu dan kedua adiknya bersembunyi ke tempat saudara mereka diluar desa yang jauh dari keramaian para penduduk.

Saat malam tiba, ayahnya berkeliling kamar, bermaksud mematikkan semua lentera penerangan, dan ia mengikuti ayahnya dari belakang. Khawatir jika sesuatu terjadi pada ayahnya. Anggota keluarga lainnya telah mengungsi. Jadi ayahnya sedikit merasa tenang.

Namun diam-diam saat ia berjalan mendahului ayahnya, tiba-tiba ayahnya memukul tengkuknya, dan ia pun tak sadarkan diri.

\- Skip Time -

Pemuda itu tersadar dari pingsannya, ia terkejut mendapati dirinya terikat dan tersembunyi di ruangan sempit dan pengap. Ia mencoba melepaskan ikatannya sendiri dengan mulutnya. Setelah berhasil, ia dengan susah payah mendobrak pintu itu. Ia heran, karena belum pernah sekalipun melihat ruangan itu. Ia yakin ia masih berada dirumahnya, namun ruangan itu sepertinya tak pernah terjamah oleh siapapun, bahkan ia sendiri tak menyadari ada ruangan tersembunyi didalam rumahnya.

Ia perlahan berjalan keluar dari kamar yang menurutnya adalah kamar milik ayahnya. Suasana sangat sepi dan lengang, namun bau anyir merebak ke seluruh penjuru rumah. Ia tersadar, dirumahnya baru saja terjadi pembunuhan. Ia segera berlari ke luar rumahnya. Dan yang ia lihat adalah pemandangan paling mengerikan yang pernah ia lihat seumur hidupnya. Mayat bergelimpangan di halaman rumahnya, matanya tertuju pada sesosok mayat di sebelah kiri tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Ia berlari mendekati mayat itu, ternyata benar itu adalah mayat ayahnya.

"Appa..appa..appa," ia mulai meneteskan air matanya sambil memeluk jasad ayahnya. Ia menangis meraung memanggil ayahnya.

"Kenapa ayah..kenapa?" ia sesenggukkan, lalu menoleh ke belakang mencoba melihat jasad yang lain.

Alangkah terkejutnya, rupanya jasad ibu dan kedua adiknya berada disana. Ia menangis kembali memeluk jasad ibu dan adik bungsunya yang saling berpelukan, begitu pula saat ia melihat jasad adik keduanya, yang masih menggenggam sebilah pedang.

Ia berteriak menangis, meraung melihat semua mayat di hadapannya rupanya adalah semua anggota keluarganya. Badannya bergetar, kakinya tak kuat lagi menahan beban tubuhnya. Ia merasa marah, merasa benci dalam dadanya. Matanya memerah penuh dendam, dan ia pun bersumpah akan membalas dendam pada semua anggota keluarga kerajaan yang telah membuat keluarganya menjadi seperti ini. Semuanya, tak terkecuali.

"Aku akan mengubah namaku sendiri, hingga tak akan ada seorangpun yang mengenaliku lagi."

\- 25 tahun kemudian -

Paviliun Raja

Seorang pemuda berusia 17 tahun berdiri di depan kamar ayahnya. Ia menunggu dengan gelisah, berjalan kesana kemari sambil meremas tangannya.

Tak lama kemudian ia dipersilahkan masuk oleh kasim ayahnya.

"Pangeran Yi Fan, ayah anda sudah menunggu didalam."

"Baiklah, terima kasih Kasim Kim," pemuda bernama Pangeran Yi Fan itu pun memasuki kamar ayahnya dengan gugup.

Raja mendongak melihat kedatangan putranya, lalu tersenyum, ia mempersilahkan putranya untuk duduk.

"Putraku, aku memanggilmu karena ada sesuatu hal penting yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu."

Pangeran Yi Fan hanya mengangguk saking gugupnya.

"Putraku, kau sudah besar, dan sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi penerusku. Maka sudah sepatutnya kau memiliki seorang pendamping."

"P..pe..pendamping? Tapi ayahanda, putramu belum siap untuk.."

"Aku yakin kau akan siap. Aku juga sudah mempersiapkan pendamping yang pantas untukmu."

"T..tapi ayahanda,"

"Tidak ada kata tapi, kau akan senang setelah kau melihat siapa calon pengantinmu," Raja tersenyum penuh arti.

"Kalau begitu, sekarang lebih baik kau mempersiapkan dirimu untuk upacara pernikahanmu dua hari lagi."

Pangeran Yi Fan membelalakkan matanya. "Dua hari lagi? Tapi ayahanda..."

"Turuti saja perkataan ayahmu, hemm, sekarang pergilah, ayah ingin istirahat."

Pangeran Yi Fan menunduk sedih, lalu ia berjalan gontai menuju pintu.

"Putraku! Dilarang untuk kabur lagi, mengerti?"

"Ye.." Pangeran menghela nafasnya berat.

Ia kembali menuju paviliunnya, didalam kamarnya ia merenung.

Bagaimana mungkin ia akan dinikahkan dengan seseorang yang tidak dikenalnya, bahkan belum pernah sekalipun ditemuinya. Ini sungguh tidak adil. Ia bahkan dulu juga tak ingin menjadi penerus ayahnya, sekarang nasib buruk apalagi yang akan menimpanya? Huh, sungguh sial, batinnya.

Seakan tak peduli dengan peringatan ayahnya, ia diam-diam keluar dari istana. Ia pun meminjam kuda milik sepupunya Yeol Chan setelah memberi iming-iming akan mempertemukan sepupunya dengan wanita yang disukainya.

"Hyung, aku akan menagih janjimu padaku kelak, jadi jangan pura-pura lupa. Kalau tidak..." Yeol Chan berkata serius pada Pangeran Yi Fan.

"Iya..iya aku tau, jadi selama aku tidak ketahuan, maka kau akan bisa bertemu dengan kekasihmu, mengerti? Jadi minggirlah, aku sudah kehabisan waktu mengobrol denganmu disini," ucap Yi Fan kesal, sementara Yeol Chan mendengus.

Hari sudah terik saat ia sampai disebuah rumah milik seorang bangsawan. Ia mengendap-endap, lalu mengintip ke dalam pekarangan rumah bangsawan itu. Ia menyunggingkan seringainya saat melihat seorang gadis sebayanya berjalan menuju keluar rumahnya membawa sebuah keranjang. Gadis itu tak tau ada seseorang yang sedang menunggui dirinya dibalik pagar rumahnya.

Yi Fan masih menunggu dengan sabar hingga gadis itu berjalan melewati tempat persembunyiannya. Saat sudah terlihat, Yi Fan menarik tangan gadis itu dan membuat gadis itu terkejut.

"Yaak..siapa kau..Yi Fan! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" gadis itu menoleh ke sekitarnya, ia takut ada seseorang yang melihat mereka.

"Kalau ada seseorang yang melihatmu disini, kau bisa dalam masalah besar Yi Fan."

Sementara Yi Fan meringis tanpa merasa bersalah.

"Yak..Myeonnie, kau tidak merindukan aku? Kenapa kau malah memarahiku? Aku khusus datang kemari untuk bertemu denganmu, karena aku merindukanmu," Yi Fan mencoba nembela diri.

"Tapi bukan dengan cara seperti ini juga kan?" gadis yang bernama Jun Myeon, dan kerap dipanggil Myeonni oleh Yi Fan kesal bukan main dengan sikap pemuda di hadapannya ini.

"Kau bisa mendapat masalah besar nanti, kau selalu saja membuatku cemas dengan tingkahmu yang seperti ini."

"Ah..jadi Myeonni rupanya khawatir padaku ya, wah, senangnya aku," Yi Fan tetap saja tak menyadari sikapnya, membuat gadis dihadapannya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Aku tak peduli, aku sekarang harus pergi kerumah sepupuku, Soo Kyung. Dia sebentar lagi akan berulang tahun dan aku sedang mempersiapkan sesuatu untuknya. Jadi sebaiknya hari ini kau jangan menggangguku, mengerti? Jadi pergilah," Jun Myeon baru akan beranjak meninggalkan Yi Fan.

Namun tangan Yi Fan menahan lengan gadis itu, Jun Myeon menoleh, ia membuka mulut ingin memarahi Yi Fan, tapi saat dilihat raut muka Yi Fan yang terlihat sedih, ia akhirnya melembut.

"Yi Fan, kau kenapa? Apa terjadi sesuatu padamu? Atau pada ayahmu?" tanya Jun Myeon, Yi Fan menggeleng lesu.

Lalu tiba-tiba Yi Fan memeluk Jun Myeon dari belakang, "Maafkan aku, tapi bisakah aku memelukmu seperti ini beberapa menit saja, aku hanya merindukanmu."

Jun Myeon terdiam, ia heran dengan tingkah Yi Fan kali ini. Ada apa dengannya gerangan hingga ia bertingkah aneh. Apa mungkin sebabnya adalah itu?

"Yi Fan kau kenapa? Hari ini kau bertingkah aneh sekali."

"Myeonni, sudah berapa lama ya, kita saling mengenal?" tanya Yi Fan.

"Ummm, entahlah, mungkin sedari kita kecil, aku sudah tak ingat. Memang kenapa?" jawab Jun Myeon penasaran.

Yi Fan menggeleng, "Tak apa-apa. Ternyata kita memang cukup lama ya saling mengenal," kata Yi Fan.

"Myeonni, bagaimana jika suatu hari nanti kita tak bisa bertemu lagi?

"Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja kita masih bisa bertemu, atau, hah, kau akan pergi berperang?" jawab Jun Myeon setengah menggoda.

Yi Fan menyenggol belakang kepala Jun Myeon dengan dahinya,

"Dasar bodoh, memangnya kita sedang berperang?" Yi Fan dan Jun Myeon sama-sama terkikik geli.

"Jadi, ada apa memangnya, heumm?"

"Myeonni..aku..aku.." Yi Fan tak sanggup mengucapkan apa yang ada dipikirannya.

"Iya?"

"Aku akan menikah, dan ayahku rupanya sudah menjodohkanku. Myeonni, mianhe," Jun Myeon terdiam, ia tak tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana. Yi Fan yang mengerti dengan sikap diamnya Jun Myeon, makin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Mianhae Myeonni, mian." Yi Fan menahan jatuh air matanya, namun tak bisa. Sementara Jun Myeon hanya terdiam mematung, tenggelam dalam pikirannya.

"Yi Fan, aku harus pergi, tolong lepaskan aku," Jun Myeon berbicara sangat lirih, Yi Fan pun perlahan melepaskan pelukannya.

"Mianhae Yi Fan, aku harus pergi sekarang." Jun Myeon pergi meninggalkan Yi Fan tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke arah Yi Fan, hal itu makin membuat Yi Fan semakin merasakan sakit di hatinya.

Dan Jun Myeon berjalan dengan linglung.

\- Skip Time -

Hari pernikahan pun telah tiba. Semua orang tengah sibuk menyiapkan acara tersebut. Hanya satu orang saja yang tidak bahagia dengan datangnya hari ini.

"Pangeran, kenapa anda tampak sangat murung akhir-akhir ini? Anda harusnya berbahagia dengan pernikahan ini. Calon pengantin wanitanya sangat cantik dan baik. Kudengar, beliau juga sangat terpelajar dan ayahnya adalah seorang bangsawan yang dihormati," Kasim Kim mencoba menghibur Yi Fan, namun yang dihibut hanya diam saja dan tidak menanggapinya dengan jawaban apapun.

Kasim Kim pun merasa ikut bersedih dengan keadaan pangerannya yang seperti itu. Padahal biasanya ia akan selalu ceria dan bersemangat.

Acara pun dimulai, mempelai pengantin bersiap untuk melaksanakan upacara sakral tersebut. Pangeran melakukan upacara tersebut dengan sedikit ogah-ogahan, sesekali melirik kearah pengantin wanita yang masih tertutup cadar, sikapnya memang nampak begitu anggun. Tapi kemudian ia teringat dengan Myeonni-nya, dan ia pun merasa sedih.

Beberapa jam kemudian acara pernikahan telah usai. Pangeran pun diharuskan bertemu dengan istrinya ditempat yang telah dipersiapkan sebelumnya.

Ia memasuki kamar itu, dan ia melihat istrinya duduk membelakanginya, ia pun duduk dalam diam.

'Ah, iya sekarang aku sudah punya istri, bagaimana aku menghadapi seseorang yang belum aku kenal. Kami bahkan sesama orang asing,' pikirnya.

"Yang Mulia, kenapa anda hanya duduk saja disana? Apakah yang mulia tak berkenan untuk melihat istri yang mulia sendiri?", ucap gadis itu.

Dan bagai disambar petir, Yi Fan mengenal suara itu. Itu suara milik Myeonni-nya, bersamaan dengan itu, gadis itu berbalik menghadap ke arah Yi Fan dan tersenyum anggun.

Yi Fan membelalakkan matanya, dan ternganga saking terkejutnya.

"K..kau, My..Myeonni?" Yi Fan tergagap.

"B..bagaimana bisa kau..tapi kemarin.." Jun Myeon mengedipkan matanya bingung, hal itu membuat Yi Fan gemas dan langsung memeluk gadis dihadapannya itu, membuat Jun Myeon terbelalak kaget.

"Kau tau, aku merasa sudah gila saat tau aku akan dinikahkan dengan seorang gadis yang tak kukenal. Aku memikirkanmu tiap hari, karena aku hanya mencintaimu. Satu-satunya yang kucintai dan ingin menghabiskan sisa hidupku denganmu. Dan rupanya hari ini mimpiku terwujud, ah aku harus berterima kasih pada ayahku dan juga ayahmu."

Jun Myeon tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Yi Fan, ia bahkan merasakan wajahnya memerah, ia pun merasa bahagia.

Yi Fan melepas pelukannya, dan menatap Jun Myeon tepat ke matanya seraya menggenggam tangannya.

"Myeonni, mulai hari ini kau harus selalu disampingku dan bersamaku. Jangan pernah meninggalkanku lebih dulu, dan aku pun juga akan melakukannya untukmu, dan," Jun Myeon tiba-tiba mencium Yi Fan, membuatnya mendelik kaget.

"Iya aku akan melakukannya," kata Jun Myeon seraya mengangguk.

Yi Fan masih kaget dengan perlakuan Jun Myeon barusan, namun sedetik kemudian ia menyeringai,

"Myeonni kau mencuri sesuatu dariku."

"Ap..apa?" Jun Myeon bingung.

"Aku akan mengambilnya kembali," lalu Yi Fan menarik Jun Myeon ke dalam pelukannya, Jun Myeon terkejut karena jarak mereka hanya satu senti. Bahkan mereka bisa merasakan nafas mereka satu sama lain. Yi Fan menatap wajah JunbMyeon, matanya, hidungnya, pipinya yang memerah dan bibirnya yang mungil dan lembut. Lalu kembali menatap mata Jun Myeon, yang rupanya nampak gugup.

Jantung mereka berdetak sama kencangnya sekarang.

"Bolehkah aku?" bisik Yi Fan di telinga Jun Myeon, membuatnya terpejam merasakan nafas hangat Yi Fan yang berhembus ke telinganya.

Melihat Jun Myeon memejamkan matanya, Yi Fan pun mulai mencium bibir Jun Myeon, perlahan dan lembut, yang juga dibalas oleh Jun Myeon.

Dan makin lama mereka tenggelam dengan dunia mereka.

Seorang gadis cantik nan ayu bersama dengan dayangnya berlari menelusuri hutan. Mereka berdua tengah tersesat. Awalnya mereka hanya bermaksud mencari tanaman yang ia dengar dari kakaknya, bahwa di hutan ada sebuah bunga langka, yang bila kau bisa memetiknya kau bisa meminta sebuah permohonan. Gadis itu percaya saja dengan perkataan kakaknya, dan mengajak salah satu dayangnya untuk menemaninya mencari bunga tersebut. Saat dayangnya menanyainya kenapa agashinya sangat bersemangat mencari bunga yang belum tentu ada, majikannya hanya tersenyum simpul dan wajahnya memerah.

Dayangnya tau betul itu pasti karena pemuda yang mereka temui di pasar waktu itu. Tapi dayang itu merasa heran, pemuda itu nampak biasa saja. Bahkan dari penampilannya, ia lebih mirip seorang kuli panggul yang sering dia temui dipasar, tapi kenapa agashinya bisa menaruh hati pada pemuda seperti itu.

Mereka berdua terus masuk kedalam hutan tanpa tahu arah dan tujuan. Lalu gadis itu pun tersadar saat ia hanya kembali ketempat yang sama beberapa kali, ia tersesat.

"Agashi, bagaimana ini? Kita berdua sepertinya tersesat, dan tak ada siapapun disini yang bisa kita mintai pertolongan," mereka berdua panik bukan kepalang.

"Bibi, maafkan aku, aku tak tahu kalau akan seperti ini jadinya. Ah, aku bodoh sekali mempercayai kata-kata si telinga lebar itu. Harusnya aku tahu dia hanya menipuku," ia kesal, hampir saja mengeluarkan airmatanya jika saja ia tak mendengar suara berkerosak tak jauh dari tempet mereka berdiri.

"Bibi, suara apa itu? A..aku takut bi," ia reflek memegang lengan dayangnya dengan erat.

Lalu muncullah 3 orang pria, mereka tampak seperti pria hidung belang dan tengah mabuk. Gadis dan dayang itu makin ketakutan.

"Wah..wah..wah..apa yang kita dapatkan di sini, seorang peri hutan bersama dengan dayangnya. Hai peri cantik, bagaimana kau bisa turun dari khayangan dan tersesat dihutan ini? Apa kau sudah merasa bosan dengan para dewa disana? Kami bisa membuatmu serasa bagaikan di khayangan," mereka menyeringai seraya mendekat.

"M..mau apa kalian? Aku tak sudi disentuh oleh kalian. Pergi kalian, tolooong.." gadis iu mencoba meminta pertolongan, namun ia tau itu sia-sia saja. Tapi ia tak peduli dan tetap berusaha meminta tolong.

Ia saling berpegangan tangan dengan dayangnya yang berusaha terus melindunginya. Mereka berusaha lari dari kepungan orang-orang itu. Hingga salah satu dari mereka berusaha memukul gadis itu dengan sebilah dahan pohon namun malah mengenai dayang yang berusaha melindungi majikannya. Gadis itu terkejut, melihat dayangnya terkena pukulan tepat dibagian kepalanya, darah menetes dari kepala dayang itu, yang kemudian jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

Ketiga pria itu pun sama-sama terkejut,

"Hei, kau bodoh sekali melakukan itu, ia pasti mati," salah satu dari mereka menyalahkan pelaku pemukulan itu, namun ia sendiri menyeringai.

Kesempatan itu tak disia-siakan si gadis yang langsung berlari berusaha kabur.

Ia berlari sambil menangis, berlari dan berlari sejauh mungkin. Ia tak peduli saat terjatuh berkali-kali, yang ia tahu ia harus berlari sejauh mungkin.

Sesaat kemudian, akhirnya ia lelah dan memutuskan untuk duduk dibawah pohon rindang. Ia meringkuk disana mengingat kejadian yang menimpa dayangnya tadi, ia sangat terguncang. Kemudian seseorang menepuk pundaknya, ia terkejut dan mendongak.

Ia melihatnya, pemuda itu, yang pernah ia temui beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Agashi, apa yang kau lakukan sendirian di hutan ini? Hari bahkan sudah semakin senja. Ah, apakah kau tersesat?" pemuda itu bertanya dengan nada cemas, namun si gadis malah menangis keras membuat si pemuda kebingungan.

Kemudian tanpa aba-aba, pemuda itu membopong si gadis dan langsung membuat si gadis terdiam menatap pemuda yang menggendongnya.

"Aku minta maaf jika aku tak sopan, tapi karena agashi tak menjawab pertanyaanku dan malah menangis jadi aku rasa agashi benar-benar sedang membutuhkan bantuan."

Lalu ia berjalan, berusaha membawa gadis itu keluar dari hutan.

Gadis itu mengedip-ngedipkan matanya, heran dengan perlakuan pemuda yang tengah menggendongnya.

"E..eh..aku rasa kau tak perlu menggendongku, aku masih bisa berjalan sendiri," kata gadis itu gugup, dan sesekali sesenggukan, namum matanya tak lepas dari wajah si pemuda.

Kemudian si pemuda tersenyum dan menoleh kepada gadis itu. Mata mereka bertemu, gadis itu benar-benar terpesona pada pemuda yang menggendongnya ini.

"Apa aku setampan itu, hingga kau terus menatapku tanpa henti? Agashi, siapa namamu kalau aku boleh tau."

"Namaku Jung Baekhyun, dan iya, kau memang tampan,uppss.." gadis bernama Baekhyunie itu menutup mulutnya, sial aku kelepasan bicara. Ia memejamkan matanya dan menggigit bibirnya sendiri, merasa malu.

Namun si pemuda yang sempat terkejut dengan pengakuan gadis itu akhirnya malah menyunggingkan senyum gelinya.

Memperlihatkan lesung pipinya yang menambah ketampanan diwajahnya. Ia menoleh ke arah Baekhyun,

"Kalau begitu, perkenalkan namaku Jang Yi Xing, panggil aku Yi Xing," katanya sambil memamerkan senyum malaikatnya.

Hal ini jelas membuat jantung Baekhyun berdegup lebih kencang dari sebelumnya. Sejenak ia bisa melupakan kejadian yang baru saja menimpanya.

Namun hal itu tak berlangsung lama, ia menunduk kembali bersedih mengingat dayangnya. Yi Xing heran dengan raut wajah Baekhyun.

"Ada apa? Apa telah terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Yi Xing.

"Aku hanya teringat dengan dayangku yang kutinggal sendirian. Dia terluka dan aku malah meninggalkan dia," Baekhyun menangis lagi.

Yi Xing berhenti sejenak, ia merasa tak enak hati, dan ia memutuskan menurunkan Baekhyun dari gendongannya, lalu mendudukan dia disebuah batu dipinggir sungai.

"Apa kau merasa haus? Aku akan mengambilkan air untukmu, kau tunggu saja disini, eoh?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

Yi Xing mengambil air dengan tabung bambu miliknya, ia sering menggunakan itu saat bepergian, tak lupa ia membasahi sebuah sapu tangan miliknya.

"Ini, minumlah lalu basuhlah wajahmu, kau akan merasa lebih baik."

Baekhyun menerima sapu tangan itu, tapi hanya memandanginya saja. Hatinya serasa berbunga-bunga karena perhatian dan kebaikan dari Yi Xing. Ia memang tak salah memilih menyukai seorang pemuda seperti Yi Xing. Sedari awal ia melihat pemuda itu, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang lain dalam diri pemuda itu. Dan kali ini ia bisa membuktikannya bahwa ia memang benar.

"Hei, kenapa kau malah memandangi sapu tangan itu? Aku tak menaruh racun apapun disitu," tegur Yi Xing yang heran melihat Baekhyun melamun.

"Ah, iya aku tau kok, maaf aku hanya terbawa suasana," Baekhyun tersenyum kikuk.

Yi Xing terpana dengan senyuman Baekhyun, ini pertama kalinya ia berhadapan dengan seorang gadis. Dan gadis dihadapannya ini sekarang benar-benar membuatnya gugup. Selama beberapa detik ia terus menatap Baekhyun namun kemudian tersadar dan berdehem.

"Jadi Baekhyun ssi, apa yang membawamu hingga sampai ke tengah hutan seorang diri?" Yi Xing.

"Sebenarnya...itu.." Baekhyun ragu untuk bercerita, ia lalu terdiam menunduk.

"Kalau kau belum bisa bercerita tak masalah. Aku tak keberatan. Sekarang bagaimana kalau kau kuantar pulang. Dimana rumahmu?" Yi Xing menawarkan diri memberi bantuan.

"Aku tinggal di desa dekat hutan ini, benarkah kau akan mengantarku pulang? Aku senang sekali mendengarnya, karena aku benar-benar tak tahu arah jalan keluarnya," Baekhyun tersenyum lebih lebar, dan matanya berbinar-binar.

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya kita segera pulang sekarang. Hari sudah mulai gelap," kata Yi Xing. Tapi Baekhyun menahan tangan Yi Xing.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan dayangku? Dia terluka sendirian di hutan ini, dan ini semua salahku," Baekhyun menunduk sedih.

"Tak apa, kita pulang sekaligus mencari dayangmu, siapa tahu saja kita menemukannya di jalan, bagaimana?"

"Baiklah, ayo," Beakhyun tersenyum lebar lagi, lalu menggandeng tangan Yi Xing, entah sadar atau tidak, Yi Xing ikut menyunggingkan senyumnya.

\- Skip Time -

Ternyata benar, saat perjalanan pulang mereka menemukan dayang Baekhyun masih tergeletak tak sadarkan diri. Darah masih mengalir di kepalanya. Baekhyun menangis sambil mendekap mulutnya. Dan Yi Xing mengeluarkan kotak obat-obatannya untuk memberikan pertolongan pertama pada dayang itu, sementara Baekhyun takjub dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Setelah selesai, Yi Xing memutuskan menggendong dayang itu sampai kerumah Baekhyun.

Sesampainya mereka dirumah, rupanya semua orang sedang mencemaskan keadaan Baekhyun, dan terlihat kedua orang tua Baekhyun sedang memarahi seorang pemuda yang tak lain adalah kakak Baekhyun.

"Oh..dewa, syukurlah kau tak apa nak. Apa yang terjadi? Darimana saja kau?" Ny. Jung menghampiri Baekhyun dan memeluknya.

"Eomma..mianhae eomma.." Baekhyun menangis lagi.

Lalu ibunya menoleh pada Yi Xing yang sedang menurunkan dayang Baekhyun dibantu dayang lainnya.

"Hyunie, siapa dia? Apa yang terjadi dengan dayang Kim? Bagaimana kau bisa jadi seperti sekarang ini?"

"Eomma, dia yang menolongku dan bibi, tadi sewaktu kami kehutan, kami dikejar-kejar beberapa orang pria yang sedang mabuk dan..."

"Apa? Dihutan? Apa yang kau lakukan disana? Sesuatu yang lebih buruk bisa saja terjadi," omel Ny. Jung.

"Sudahlah, yeobo, berhentilah memarahi putrimu," Tuan Jung tiba-tiba muncul dari dalam rumah, "Kau tak lihat bagaimana keadaannya? Bawa ia masuk dan suruh ia beristirahat. Dan kau Yeol Chan, kau berhutang penjelasan pada ayahmu ini." tunjuk Tuan Jung pada putranya yang berdiri canggung diantara mereka.

"Oerabeoni, kau, awas saja nanti!" ancam Baekhyun, lalu mengekori ayahnya.

Tuan Jung menghampiri Yi Xing dan menyapanya.

"Anak muda, terima kasih sudah menolong putriku, mungkin jika tidak ada kau, putriku akan mengalami hal yang lebih buruk lagi," ucap Tuan Jung sopan.

"Oh iya, siapa namamu?"

Yi Xing tersenyum mengangguk, lalu membungkuk memberi salam, dan memperkenalkan dirinya,

"Perkenalkan nama saya Jang Yi Xing, saya bukan berasal dari desa ini, saya hanya kebetulan lewat dihutan saat sedang mencari tanaman obat dan.."

"Tunggu, kau Jang Yi Xing? Putra tabib Jang yang terkenal itu?" potong Tuan Jung.

"Ah, iya benar, tabib Jang adalah ayah saya dan.."

"Wah..sungguh kebetulan yang menyenangkan," potong Tuan Jung lagi, kali ini ditambah dengan senyuman lebar dan pelukan hangat, Yi Xing, Baekhyun dan Yeol Chan yang masih berdiri disitu hanya melongo saja.

"Kau tahu, ayahmu adalah sahabatku, bahkan aku tadi sempat berkunjung ke rumahnya. Ah, kau sudah besar dan juga tampan, aku sampai tak mengenalimu, terakhir aku berkunjung kesana kau masih kecil, makanya aku merasa tak asing denganmu tadi."

Yi Xing hanya mengangguk bingung bercampur heran.

"Mari ikut masuk, sebaiknya kau menginap saja malam ini, karena hari sudah malam, aku juga akan sangat senang mendengarkan cerita tentang ayahmu besok, hari ini beristirahatlah kau pasti lelah," lalu tuan Jung menyuruh para dayang menyediakan kamar untuk Yi Xing, yang kemudian ia sendiri masuk ke kamarnya menemui istrinya.

Yeol Chan yang senang dengan kedatangan Yi Xing langsung menghampirinya,

"Yi Xing! Wah..sudah lama kita tak bertemu, kau masih ingat aku?" Yi Xing berpikir sambil menggaruk belakang telinganya yang tak gatal, lalu menggeleng, Baekhyun menahan tawanya.

"Yak..ini aku si 'telinga lebar'!" kata Yoleol Chan lagi.

Kemudian Yi Xing baru ingat, lalu berseru,

"Yeol Chan yang itu, wah, bagaimana kabarmu? Sudah lama sekali sejak waktu itu, kenapa kau tak pernah mengunjungiku lagi, hah?" kata Yi Xing seraya tersenyum sambil memukul pelan pundak Yeol Chan.

"Jadi akhirnya kau sudah bertemu adikku rupanya, yah walaupun tidak sengaja," Yeol Chan menghela nafasnya.

"Jadi dia adik kecil yang selalu kau ceritakan itu? Boneka kecilmu itu?" tanya Yi Xing sumringah.

"Yaak!! Adik kecil yang kalian bicarakan itu masih disini, itu tidak sopan," teriak Baekhyun, membuat mereka berdua kaget, lalu Baekhyun pun memperucutkan bibirnya kesal dan masuk ke kamarnya sendiri.

Yeol Chan tersenyum geli, sedangkan Yi Xing hanya tersenyum simpul sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Mari..aku tunjukkan kamarku" Yi Xing mengangguk dan mengikuti Yeol Chan

Lalu saat melewati sebuah pintu yang sedikit terbuka, ia melihat Baekhyun sedang mengintip, lalu saat pandangan mata kami bertemu, ia memekik pelan lalu menutup pintunya. Senyum cerah tak hilang dari wajah Yi Xing.

Di rumah sepupu Jun Myeon, yang bernama Soo Kyung, nampaklah seorang gadis tengah memilih beberapa bunga ditaman disamping rumahnya untuk dijadikan hiasan dirumah mereka. Dialah Soo Kyung, seorang gadis mungil bermata bulat indah. Ia sangat suka merangkai bunga dan ia jadikan hiasan di setiap sudut rumahnya.

Pagi ini ia melakukan rutinitas favoritnya lagi, yakni memetik bunga yang ia tanam sendiri dibagian samping halaman rumahnya.

Namun ia tak tahu bahwa sedari tadi, seorang pemuda bertelinga lebar tengah mengawasinya. Pemuda itu tiap pagi akan mengintip kedalam rumah Soo Kyung lewat pintu samping dekat taman milik Soo Kyung. Ia tak pernah berani mendekati gadis itu, ia hanya takut dengan reaksi gadis itu nantinya.

Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundaknya.

"Omoya..!" ucap Yeol Chan dan menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat siapa yang membuatnya terkejut.

"Yak! Yeon Chul, ada apa kau mengikutiku kemari?" tanya Yeol Chan dengan berbisik. Ia menghela nafas lega saat tau rupanya adiknya, Yeon Chul, yang memergokkinya.

"Hyung, kenapa kau berbicara dengan berbisik-bisik seperti itu? Apa ada sesuatu?" tanya Yeon Chul, dan ikut mengintip ke dalam namun ditahan oleh Yeol Chan dan ditarik menjauh dari tempat itu.

Dan Yeon Chul tadi sempat melihat seorang gadis cantik di dalam rumah itu.

"Hyung, jelaskan padaku, apa kau mengintip ke rumah gadis itu setiap hari?" tanya Yeon Chul.

"Umm..yah..itu, tidak setiap hari sih, tapi.." Yeol Chan tergagap.

"Kalau begitu siapa nama gadis itu?" tanya Yeon Chul lagi. Yeol Chan hanya menggeleng dan menunduk.

"Waaah, hyung, jadi selama ini kau mengintip seorang gadis tapi kau sendiri tak tau namanya? Waa..daebak," sindir adiknya.

"Yak..tidak semudah itu mencoba mengetahui siapa nama gadis itu. Bagaimana kalau dia salah paham dan malah menganggap kita akan berbuat jahat padanya, kau ini bodoh sekali," Yeol Chan beralasan.

"Hyung yang bodoh, begitu saja harus berpikir serumit itu. Kalau aku jadi kau, hyung, aku sudah akan mengajaknya berkenalan sejak awal bertemu," sanggah adiknya.

Yeol Chan mendengus kesal. Lalu pergi meninggalkan adiknya.

"Hyung kau mau pergi kemana? Tunggu aku."

'Hyung, jika kau tak mendekatinya terlebih dahulu, aku yang akan melakukannya, karena kurasa aku juga jatuh cinta padanya,' batin Yeon Chul, sembari menyeringai.

\- Bonus Story -

Lumin / Sekai

Luhan bersedih, hari ini ia akan berpisah dengan Xiumin. Entah untuk berapa lama. Namun baru sedetik saja ia tak melihat Xiumin, bagaikan 1000tahun baginya.

Tuan Jang bersedia menerima Xiumin dan Kai tinggal dirumah mereka. Dan hal ini tentu saja membuat Sehun sumringah, ia bahkan tak berhenti menyeringai ke arah Luhan, seakan mengejeknya.

Untuk pertama kalinya ia merasa iri dengan adik kembarnya ini.

Mereka saling mengucapkan kata perpisahan untuk terakhir kalinya setelah mendapat 'ijin' dari ayahandanya. Mungkin bukan ijin melainkan omelan dari ayahnya, Luhan rasa.

Luhan mengajak Xiumin ke tepi sungai, tempat dimana mereka bertemu pertama kalinya.

"Xiumin," Luhan menggenggam tangannya, dan Xiumin menatapnya, "Aku meminta maaf padamu, karena tak bisa menjagamu sepenuhnya. Tapi aku percaya adikku akan menjagamu untukku. Aku juga ingin kau sedikit bersabar menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menjadikanmu wanitaku," Luhan dan Xiumin tersenyum.

"Karena aku sudah bersumpah pada langit dan bumi, bahwa aku tak akan memilih wanita lain selain kau, Xiumin," Luhan kemudian memeluk erat Xiumin.

Namun dalam hati Xiumin terasa amat sakit, ia tahu bahwa ia tak seharusnya ada disini. Ia tahu bahwa suatu hari nanti ia dan adiknya harus kembali ke mana mereka sebenarnya berasal, tapi ia tak sanggup mengatakannya pada Luhan.

Tak terasa ia menitikkan air mata, Luhan menyadari Xiumin menangis, lalu dilepasnya pelukannya, dan diusapnya airmata di pipi Xiumin.

"Yaa..kita akan bertemu lagi, jadi jangan bersedih, ara?" Luhan.

Xiumin mengangguk dalam diam.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita kembali, mereka pasti sudah menunggu kita," Luhan menggandeng Xiumin, tapi ditahan oleh Xiumin.

Luhan menoleh dengan pandangan heran.

"Ada ap..Xiumin bersembunyilah dibelakangku," Luhan waspada, beberapa orang berpakaian ninja mengepung mereka.

Jumlahnya memang tak lebih dari 10 orang, namun jika salah langkah mereka berdua pasti akan mati konyol.

Xiumin menggenggam tangan Luhan. Ia berpikir, mungkin ini saatnya ia menggunakan kekuatannya. Ia tak bisa menyembunyikan kekuatannya terus menerus. 'Baiklah, ini saatnya,' batin Xiumin.

Ia menutup matanya, tiba-tiba hawa dingin menyergap semua orang yang berada disana, bahkan Luhan ikut merasakannya juga.

Ia menoleh kearah Xiumin yang kemudian membuatnya terperangah. Mata Xiumin berubah menjadi biru, rambutnya pun menjadi putih, kemudian saljupun turun, air sungai perlahan tapi pasti menjadi beku. Namun para ninja tak gentar menghadapinya. Sementara Luhan mulai gemetar kedinginan, tapi matanya tetap waspada.

Para ninja itu melompat maju menyerang mereka, Xiumin dan Luhan menghadapi mereka bersama-sama.

Ditempat lain, Kai merasakan sakit didadanya, ia menggenggam erat tangan Sehun yang berada disampingnya. Menatap bingung bercampur cemas ke arah Kai.

"Kai, ada apa denganmu? Apa kau merasa sakit? Bagian mana yang sakit? Aku akan memanggil ayahku," Sehun akan pergi naun Kai tak mau melepas genggamannya.

Kai terduduk, tangannya mencengkram dadanya, dan yang satunya menggenggam erat Sehun, yang panik bukan main.

"Se..Sehun..ka..kakakku dalam bahaya, aku.. harus..kesana," Sehun mendengar ucapan Kai, tapi Sehun melarangnya.

"Tapi kau sedang kesakitan, kau tak boleh kesana, kau bisa terluka," larang Sehun.

"Dasar..bodoh, aku seperti ini karena kakakku dalam bahaya," jawab Kai sembari bangkit dengan menahan rasa sakitnya.

Sehun yang merasa tak tahu harus berbuat apa, akhirnya memeluk Kai. Sedangkan Kai memejamkan matanya berkonsentrasi pada kakaknya, lalu dipejamkan matanya.

Sehun yang tiba-tiba terhuyung membuka matanya, kaget dengan apa yang terjadi di sekelilingnya. Ia terkejut bisa berada di tempat yang sama dengan Luhan dan Xiumin dengan sekejap mata.

Bahkan iapun sadar hawa menjadi sangat dingin dan membuatnya menggigil, lalu menoleh ke arah Kai yang rupanya tak merasa kedinginan sedikitpun.

Ia terbelalak melihat perubahan Kai, warna matanya menjadi abu-abu, rambutnya yang semula hitam berubah menjadi coklat terang.

'Ada apa ini?' batin Sehun.

Tanpa aba-aba, seorang ninja menyerang mereka. Sehun yang gelagapan hanya bisa menghindari serangan.

Dan pertarungan antara para ninja dengan mereka berempat pun tak terhindarkan.

TBC

A/N:

Wahh..mian kalian pasti lama nunggu apdetan ini ya..mian..mian..mian.

Author bener-bener minta maaf banget, sudah telat posting apdetannya.

Mudah"an semua suka ama chap ini ya.

Sedikit catatan:

Author nyeritain chap ini fokus ke masa lalu dari masalah mereka, dan author juga selipin beberapa fakta sejarah kerajaan Korea. Mungkin sedikit berbeda dengan fakta aslinya, tapi poinnya tetap sama(semoga aja). Nah fakta sejarah ini cikal bakalnya kenapa Joseon tak pernah aman, damai, makmur, sentosa dan lain sebagainya. Dan yang sekeluarga dibantai, kalian pasti tau, yep, itu adalah Tuan Choi muda. Dulu marganya memang bukan Choi, namun Yi, tapi karena dendam dengan anggota keluarga kerajaan, ia pun akhirnya mengubah nama dan marganya menjadi Choi.

Setelah baca dari atas pasti tau kan.

Dan author juga masukkin tokoh sejarah Korea, jadi author mohon jangan ketawain fanfict author ya kalo misal gajegaring. Maklumlah ya author ini bukan korea asli, jadi ga tau deh fakta aslinya macem apa. Ini juga panduan dari mbah buyut gugel aja..wkwk

Makasih banyak buat kalian yang udah setia menunggu apdetan dari author, makasih juga yang udah kasih review yg daebak bgt. Makasih sebanyak-banyaknya.

Gomawoyo..

Saranghae...

chu *


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Preview :

Xiumin dan Kai tengah bertarung dengan para ninja bersama Luhan dan Sehun.

Xiumin yang tiba-tiba menunjukkan kekuatannya, mengakibatkan adiknya, Kai, ikut mengeluarkan kekuatan terpendamnya. Luhan dan Sehun pun terkejut dengan perubahan yang terjadi pada Xiumin dan Kai. Mereka berdua terpukau dengan kekuatan tersembunyi XiuKai.

Dan mereka tak bisa berdiam diri lebih lama, karena para ninja entah bagaimana sanggup membuat Xiumin dan Kai kewalahan. Bagaimana pun juga, mereka berdua hanyalah manusia biasa, yang kebetulan memiliki sebuah anugerah istimewa.

Lumin/Sekai*

Xiumin dengan tangguhnya menghadapi para ninja yang entah datang darimana dan langsung menyerang Luhan. Mereka berdua kelabakan, sehingga Xiumin merubah wujud asli dirinya ke sosok yang selama ini tak pernah diungkapkannya, bahkan di tempat asalnya.

Luhan masih terkejut dengan perubahan pada Xiumin, tapi ia sadar dan tak mungkin hanya berdiam diri saja. Maka ia pun ikut bertarung. Tapi saat ia melirik ke arah samping kanannya, ia kembali terkejut dengan kemunculan mendadak dari Kai dan Sehun. Ditambah lagi Kai yang tiba - tiba mengalami perubahan dalam dirinya, membuat Luhan semakin bertanya-tanya, seberapa kuatkah para utusan dewa bulan itu?

Karena Luhan sendiri masih kurang ahli dalam bertarung, ia pun kewalahan. Terbesit dalam pikirannya rasa sesal, dulu tak pernah serius berlatih bersama pamannya, dan malah berusaha mencoba kabur terus menerus.

Ia menatap sekelilingnya, dan mengernyit heran, kenapa para ninja itu seperti tak ada habisnya? Apa ini sihir? Karena sibuk mengamati sekitarnya, Luhan pun kehilangan fokusnya, sehingga lengannya tergores sebuah thetsubishi* yang dilemparkan oleh salah satu ninja. Luhan meringis sakit, lalu terhuyung ambruk ke tanah.

Xiumin terkejut melihat Luhan terjatuh.

"Luhan!" ia menoleh penuh amarah ke arah para ninja dan menyerang mereka dengan membabi buta.

Kai ikut merasakan kemarahan yang dialami oleh kakaknya, hingga membuat dadanya terasa semakin sesak. Namun Kai berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan rasa sakit di dadanya itu demi menolong kakaknya dan yang lain. Sehun pun ikut melirik cemas ke arah Kai, namun ia tak ingin menjadi lengah seperti kakaknya dan menjadi terluka.

Kai benar - benar kerepotan menghadapi para ninja sekaligus menahan rasa sakitnya. Ia tak pelak menjadi sasaran empuk bagi musuh. Berkali-kali Kai hampir saja terkena senjata mematikan dari para ninja. Sehun pun terus berusaha melindungi Kai dan sesekali melirik ke arah kakaknya yang telah tak sadarkan diri serta Xiumin yang menyerang musuh dengan liar karena penuh amarah.

Kai nampak mulai lelah menangkis serangan musuh yang menurutnya tak ada habisnya. Hingga akhirnya ia terpuruk ditanah, Sehun berusaha menghampiri Kai yang berlutut memegangi dadanya, tapi Sehun sendiri kesulitan menghindar, karena para ninja itu sangat agresif. Kesempatan ini kemudian dimanfaatkan para ninja untuk memecah pertahanan Sehun. Tanpa sepengetahuan Sehun, salah satu ninja itu akan menyerang Kai

Sehun yang kebetulan melirik Kai, melotot ngeri melihat seorang ninja mengendap-ngendap mendekati Kai dengan pedang terhunus. Ia tak mempedulikan lagi musuh di hadapannya dan segera berlari secepat kilat untuk melindungi Kai. Tepat saat pedang di ayunkan, Sehun menarik Kai ke dalam pelukannya dan memejamkan matanya dengan pasrah. Ia sudah siap menerima serangan, yang kemudian disadarinya ninja itu tak kunjung mengayunkan pedangnya.

Sehun memberanikan diri membuka matanya melihat apa yang terjadi. Ia membelalak, sebuah kubah angin menyelubungi mereka berdua, Kai sudah tak sadarkan diri dalam pelukan Sehun.

Para ninja itu keheranan sekaligus terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi.

Sehun pun membaringkan Kai dengan pelan, kemudian dilihatnya Xiumin telah menghabisi para ninja yang tersisa. Sehun bergegas membantu Xiumin, namun para ninja itu tiba-tiba saja lenyap tak berbekas. Sehun kebingungan begitu pula dengan Xiumin. Mereka berdua saling pandang heran. Namun tak disadari oleh keduanya, Kai terkena sebuah darts* yang di tembakkan lewat celah pepohonan tinggi. Dan panah itu tepat mengenai pundak kiri Kai yang sempat tersadar sesaat, namun Kai kembali terjatuh setelah memanggil lirih kakaknya dan Sehun.

"Euh..eon..eonnihh, Sse..Se..hunhh,"

"Kai!!" Xiumin memekik, Sehun menoleh ke arah Kai, ia melotot ngeri.

"Andwe!!! Kai!! Ireonaa.." Sehun berlari mendekati Kai, Sehun ketakutan bercampur panik sekarang.

"Xiumin ssi, aku rasa aku harus mencari bantuan, kita tak bisa menolong mereka sendirian saja," Sehun berdiri, Xiumin mengangguk pasrah setuju.

"Tolong jaga mereka, aku akan segera kembali secepat mungkin dengan membawa pertolongan."

Sehun segera berlari sekencang mungkin menelusuri hutan itu. Ia tak tahu jika ternyata Kai membawanya jauh kedalam hutan. Dalam pikirannya, ia masih tak menyangka akan kekuatan Kai yang begitu mengagumkan. Dan ia juga masih tak percaya ia gagal melindungi orang yang disayanginya.

Sehun hanya bisa menangis sambil terus berlari menelusuri lebatnya pepohonan.

Xiumin side (Lumin)

Xiumin duduk merenung di teras rumah milik keluarga tabib Jang. Ia masih menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas memandang langit malam yang berbintang indah.

Berulang kali ia menghela nafas, mencoba menenangkan hati dan pikirannya yang cemas dan takut. Cemas akan keselamatan Luhan dan adiknya, serta takut akan mengalami kehilangan lagi. Matanya berusaha menahan jatuhnya titik air mata, namun semakin ia tahan, semakin dalam sakit yang ia rasakan.

Sehun duduk disebelah Xiumin dalam diam pula, sekilas melirik ke arah Xiumin yang tertengadah menatap bulan. Mereka berdua tak mampu berkata-kata. Tak tahu harus memulai percakapan dari mana, karena mereka berdua tengah merasakan hal yang sama.

Mereka akhirnya tenggelam dalam pikiran mereka sendiri.

Sesekali Xiumin melirik ke arah Sehun. Ia tahu adiknya dicintai dengan tulus oleh pria disebelahnya ini. Tapi kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu membuatnya merasakan kesedihan yang mendalam. Sanggupkah ia dan adiknya nanti meninggalkan seseorang yang mereka cintai? Belum pergi saja Xiumin sudah merindukan Luhan'nya'. Ia lalu tersenyum tipis mengenang pertemuan pertamanya dengan Luhan, tapi kemudian menunduk sedih lagi.

Flashback

Xiumin diantar oleh Luhan keluar dari istana. Mereka berdua tersenyum bahagia, sesekali saling lirik, diantara mereka kentara sekali kecanggungan melingkupi. Kecanggungan yang aneh menurut mereka berdua. Hingga akhirnya sampailah mereka berdua di tenda pengungsi yang digunakan para penduduk.

"Xiumin ssi," Luhan memanggil pelan.

"Ada apa?" Xiumin menoleh kepada Luhan yang berhenti berjalan dan sekarang menggenggam tangan Xiumin.

"Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat aneh untukku. Apa kau tahu kenapa?" Xiumin menggeleng pelan, "Apa karena.. aku?" Xiumin mencoba menerka-nerka. Luhan hanya tersenyum dan memandang Xiumin lekat-lekat, mereka berdiri berhadapan.

"Hari ini untuk pertama kalinya merasakan perasaan seperti ini," kata Luhan sambil menggenggam kedua tangan Xiumin,

"Aku tahu seharusnya aku tak boleh berkata seperti ini tapi, aku sangat bersyukur aku melarikan diri dari rumahku," Luhan sedikit meringis, Xiumin ikut tersenyum geli.

"Maafkan aku kali ini aku tak bisa menjagamu, karena kau tahu, aku ini.." Luhan menunduk.

"Aku tahu, tak apa, aku mengerti. Sehun dan keluarganya pasti menjagaku dengan baik. Lagipula aku kan tidak sendirian, masih ada adikku dan kakak Sehun. Jadi, tenanglah, aku pasti baik-baik saja," Xiumin tersenyum menenangkan Luhan.

Tapi bagaimana bisa seorang Luhan bisa tenang jika tak bersama Xiumin. Dia, entah sejak kapan merasa sangat nyaman jika sedang bersama wanita dihadapannya ini. Merasa selalu ingin di dekatnya, tapi mulai hari ini ia tak akan bisa bersama lagi dengan Xiumin'nya'. 'Hei, sejak kapan Xiumin jadi miliknya,' Luhan mengulum senyumnya, dan Xiumin menatap bingung Luhan.

"Luhan? Kau kenapa?" tanya Xiumin heran, sementara Luhan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, Luhan, aku pergi sekarang ya. Jagalah kesehatanmu baik-baik, supaya kita bisa bertemu lagi, eoh?" Xiumin mulai berbalik meninggalkan Luhan yang terlihat sekali tak rela berpisah dengan Xiumin.

Dengan terpaksa Luhan pun kembali ke istana, sementara Xiumin diam-diam menoleh ke belakang, ia memandang sayu pada punggung Luhan dari kejauhan.

"Kau! Agassi, seharusnya kau tak boleh berada disini!" seseorang tiba-tiba berseru kepada Xiumin, yang kini sedang menoleh kesana kemari mencari sumber suara yang ia yakin kata-kata itu ditujukan kepadanya.

Lalu seorang wanita mendekat, membuat Xiumin terkejut, namun tak berkata apapun. Xiumin hanya memperhatikan wanita itu bercadar dan memakai sebuah tudung, Xiumin tak dapat memastikan bagaimana wajahnya. Yang ia tahu, wanita itu terlihat tak cukup ramah kepadanya. Xiumin mengernyitkan dahinya saat wanita itu berbicara padanya namun tak melihat kearahnya secara langsung.

"Agassi, kau bukan berasal dari negeri ini, aku tahu itu. Sebaiknya kau pulanglah segera! Karena kalian sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Bencana dan malapetaka akan datang silih berganti, jika kalian tetap disini. Dan bila kalian masih mencintai seseorang disamping kalian, maka pergilah sekarang juga! Lebih cepat lebih baik!" Xiumin terdiam mematung mendengar perkataan ah, lebih tepatnya peringatan yang ditujukan kepadanya.

"Eonni !! Cepatlah kemari..!" Kai memanggil.

"Eoh, iya sebentar," Xiumin menoleh ke arah adiknya sesaat, namun saat menoleh kepada wanita bertudung tadi ia malah mendapati sosok wanita itu telah menghilang. Ia bingung namun tak diambil pusing olehnya dan segera mendekati adiknya.

~ Skip Time ~

Setelah beberapa hari merawat para penduduk yang terkena penyakit, ia dan adiknya diajak oleh Tuan Jang untuk pulang kerumahnya. Ia sudah setuju sejak awal, toh ia memang tak tahu akan tinggal dimana setelah Luhan dilarang keluar dari istana.

Dan selama keluarga Tuan Jang berkumpul bersama dengannya, Xiumin merasa seperti berada dirumahnya sendiri di Seoul. Meskipun dengan suasana dan pakaian yang berbeda . Tapi, ia sangat menyukai suasana barunya ini.

Xiumin pun memperhatikan bahwa entah sejak kapan adiknya menjadi dekat dengan kakak Sehun, Tao. Padahal selama ini ia tahu jika adiknya sangat susah untuk dekat dengan siapapun bahkan saat disekolah. Xiumin sangat senang dengan perubahan yang dialami adiknya ini. Ia bahkan sedikit bersyukur bisa terdampar ke masa lalu bersama adiknya.

Dan di suatu malam, beberapa hari setelah Xiumin dan adiknya tinggal di rumah Tuan Jang, kali ini ia berinisiatif menengok para penduduk yang sempat sakit beberapa waktu lalu. Ia tak enak hati kepada Tuan Jang dan Sehun yang tiap hari pergi ke desa itu berdua saja. Maka ia dan Kai memutuskan untuk ikut berkunjung, dengan sedikit memaksa tentunya.

Xiumin, adiknya dan Tuan Jang bergantian memeriksa para warga, mereka juga berbagi tugas bersama Sehun dan Tao. Para warga sangat senang karena sudah diperbolehkan kembali ke rumah mereka masing-masing dengan peringatan untuk tidak menggunakan sumber air milik mereka sendiri terlebih dahulu. Dan mereka pun mematuhinya.

Malam harinya, Xiumin baru saja keluar dari salah satu rumah warga yang ia datangi. Ia melihat dua orang pria berpakaian serba hitam, karena mereka memakai cadar, Xiumin pun menaruh curiga pada kedua pria itu. Diam-diam ia mengikuti, berusaha tak membuat suara saat melangkah sekaligus bersembunyi ternyata sangatlah susah, untung saja malam ini tidak ada bulan purnama, ia pun terlindungi oleh kegelapan.

Dua pria itu berhenti di dekat sebuah pohon besar yang disana telah berdiri seorang wanita mengenakan topi tudung dan bercadar pula. Xiumin mengira - ngira jika wanita itu adalah wanita yang sama dengan wanita yang memberinya peringatan. Ketiga orang itu saling bercakap sejenak. Xiumin terus mengamati pergerakan mereka sampaiwanita bercadar itu berbalik dan masuk ke dalam gua tak berada jauh dari sana. Xiumin melihat wanita itu mengeluarkan sebuah belati. Sepertinya agak mencolok untuk sebuah belati, ia bahkan bisa melihat ujung pegangan belati itu berbentuk kepala naga dengan mulut menganga. Mata pada ukiran naga itu bertahtakan batu giok hijau bulat.

Wanita itu menggoreskan belati tadi di telapak tangannya sendiri, Xiumin terkejut, lalu wanita itu meneteskan darahnya pada sisi mulut goa, seketika mulut goa itu bersinar dan membentuk sebuah pintu gaib. Xiumin takjub sesaat, namun segera saja ia mengikuti dalam diam sebelum pintu itu tertutup lagi secara gaib.

Xiumin menoleh kebelakang dengan ragu, ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apa ia akan bisa keluar lagi dari dalam gua ini?

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, ia tak peduli dan nanti saja akan memikirkan cara untuk keluar.

Lorong gua yang gelap dan lembab menurut Xiumin, kakinya sedikit bergetar saat melihat beberapa tulang tengkorak manusia tercecer di sepanjang jalan itu. Ia merasa tak siap dengan apa yang akan ia lihat nanti, namun rasa ingin tahunya mengalahkan segalanya. Dan dengan sedikit gemetar ia berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran buruk yang ia bayangkan di kepalanya saat ini.

Seberkas cahaya nampak di ujung lorong gua, sesampainya disana, ia mengintip dengan seksama apa yang terjadi di dalam.

Matanya membelalak melihat pemandangan yang sungguh mengerikan di hadapannya. Wanita tadi tengah melakukan semacam ritual untuk memanggil roh dengan tumbal yang telah diletakkan di altar. Dan saat ia menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas sebuah patung naga besar terdapat tepat di langit-langit gua itu, dengan mata merah menyala. Wanita tadi mengiris nadi si tumbal dan segera menyuruh para pengawalnya untuk mengumpulkan darahnya. Terdengar jerit tertahan dari seseorang yang terbaring di altar itu, yang ternyata ia masih hidup. Xiumin takut bercampur penasaran. Apa maksud dari prosesi upacara itu, dan apa tujuan mereka sebenarnya?

Darah yang terkumpul tadi di letakkan di atas meja lain yang berada di samping altar itu, salah satu pria bercadar itu mencampurkan sesuatu ke dalam mangkuk berisi darah itu. Lalu darah yang telah di campuri sesuatu itu di masukkan kedalam sebuah botol kecil.

"Kalian ingatlah untuk mencampurkan ini ke mangkuk minum pangeran, lebih bagus langsung pada mangkuk raja, tapi aku akan bersabar. Bukankah melihat mereka kesakitan secara perlahan lebih menyenangkan dari pada langsung mati, eh?"

Wanita itu masih mengenakan cadarnya, namun Xiumin seperti bisa melihat seringai jahat tersungging di bibir wanita itu.

Ketiga orang itu kemudian pergi ke bagian lorong gua yang lain. Xiumin entah kenapa tak ingin mengikuti mereka lebih jauh lagi. Seperti ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya. Dan itu berasal dari meja altar. Perlahan tapi pasti, ia menuruni tangga batu, ia masih terus waspada dan melihat kalau - kalau ketiga orang itu kembali. Ia mengamati segala sesuatu yang ada disana. Ada beberapa guci kuno yang lubangnya ditutup sebuah kain dan ditempeli kertas, mungkin sebuah kertas mantra, batin Xiumin. Ada banyak sekali hampir memenuhi seliruh isi gua itu. Seketika ia bulu kuduknya meremang.

Saat menoleh lagi, ia melihat sebuah cermin kuno besar berada di sana.

'Untuk apa sebuah cermin besar ada di sini?'

Dan terdengar suara rintihan tak jauh dari sana. Tepat di meja altar.

Tidak ada hal lain yang lebih mengerikan bagi Xiumin selain melihat siapa yang terbaring disana. Meskipun tempat itu gelap, namun banyaknya cahaya lilin di sekitar meja altar itu cukup terang. Bibir Xiumin bergetar, kedua tangannya mendekap bibirnya sendiri, untuk meredam suaranya. Dengan terguncang hebat Xiumin berucap,

"E..eomma?" Xiumin menangis teredam.

"Aa..ada apa ini? Kenapa kau terbaring disini eomma? Apa yang sudah mereka lakukan terhadapmu?"

Xiumin terisak hingga tubuhnya bergetar menahan tangisnya sendiri. Seorang wanita yang terlihat begitu mirip dengan ibunya, kini terbaring dengan wajah pucat di hadapannya.

"Jangan khawatir, eomma, aku akan membawamu pergi dari sini."

Ia melihat lagi sekelilingnya barangkali ada sesuatu yang bisa ia pakai untuk memotong kain yang di pakainya. Lalu matanya tertumbuk pada belati yang sempat di bawa oleh wanita bertudung tadi. Segera di raihnya memotong semua tali yang mengikat wanita itu dan memotong pakaiannya untuk membebat luka di pergelangan tangan wanita itu.

Lalu Xiumin merasa bingung bagaimana dia akan membawa serta 'ibu'nya ini? Kemudian tanpa pikir panjang lagi, ia menggendong wanita itu, tak lupa belati tadi ia bawa.

Sesampai di pintu gua Xiumin kebingungan, bagaimana caranya ia keluar. Tapi tak di sangka, saat ia menjulurkan belati dengan bekas darah 'ibu'nya yang masih menempel, secara ajaib pintu itu terbuka. Bergegas ia pergi dari sana.

~ Skip Time ~

Sesampainya di perkampungan itu, ia langsung berteriak - teriak memanggil adiknya. Kai terkejut karena kakaknya tiba - tiba memanggilnya histeris.

"Ada apa? Ada apa eonni? Kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu? Dan siapa yang kau bawa itu?" Kai membelalakkan matanya," Eomma?"

"Kai? Kemana Tabib Jang? Tolong carikan beliau, aku benar - benar membutuhkan obat - obatannya."

Tanpa menunggu lama Kai langsung membawa Tabib Jang menemui kakaknya. Dan Tabib Jang pun ikut terkejut. Dengan sigap ia meramu obat herbal andalannya, sementara Xiumin membersihkan seluruh tubuh 'ibu'nya dan mengganti pakainnya. Xiumin dan Kai menahan tangis melihat tubuh ibunya yang terdapat bekas luka goresan. Dengan telaten Xiumin dan Kai mengoleskan salep yang ia bawa.

"Sehun ssi, bisakah aku meminta tolong padamu untuk menjaga ahjumma ini? Aku takut seseorang bisa saja mencelakainya," Xiumin meminta pada Sehun.

"Baiklah, itu sudah seharusnya, serahkan saja padaku. Tapi kalau boleh tahu, siapa ahjumma ini? Apa dia seseorang yang kau kenal?"

"Eonni? Siapa ahjumma itu? Wajahnya seperti tak asing untukku. Dan saat aku terus saja mencoba mengingat, tapi aku tak kunjung ingat juga," Kai ikut berdiri diantara Sehun dan kakaknya.

Xiumin terdiam sejenak mempertimbangkan jawaban apa yang akan ia beritahukan pada Kai dan Sehun.

"Ummm..aku tidak mengenal siapa dia. Hanya kebetulan aku menemukan dia di hutan sedang terluka seperti itu tadi," jawab Xiumin pelan.

Sehun menghela nafasnya, "Baiklah, akan kulakukan. Tapi jika ada sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi, ku harap Ximunin ssi mau memberitahu kami terlebih dahulu. Hyungku pun pasti sedih jika ia mendengar dari orang lain," Sehun pun pergi meninggalkan Xiumin yang terdiam.

Xiumin bimbang, haruskah ia mengatakan semuanya pada adiknya, Luhan dan Sehun? Ia merasa ragu dan tidak bisa mempercayai siapapun saat ini kecuali adiknya. Dan ia bukan orang bodoh yang tidak tahu dengan apa yang terjadi di desa ini, terutama dalam istana. Xiumin berpikir, jika memang nanti ada sesuatu aneh yang terjadi, maka tanpa pikir panjang, ia akan memanggil Luhan.

Flashback End

Sehun side

Disinilah ia memandang rembulan memikirkan semua kejadian yang terjadi akhir - akhir ini. Penyerangan itu pasti ada sangkut pautnya dengan seorang korban yang ditemukan Xiumin beberapa hari yang lalu. Para ninja yang menyerang mereka, selalu memiliki alasan yang kuat kenapa tiba - tiba muncul dan menyerang seseorang.

Para ninja biasanya tidak akan mengganggu seseorang jika tak di perintah, dan mereka selalu hanya mematuhi perintah dari satu orang saja yang mempunyai kekuasaan dan kekayaan yang melimpah. Sehun tak tahu harus mencurigai siapa dalang di balik semua ini.

"Xiumin ssi? Kau melamun?" tangan Sehun melambai di wajah Xiumin, "Tenanglah, Luhan hyung pasti akan baik - baik saja. Di istana ada tabib yang lebih handal dari pada ayahku. Dia pasti akan tertolong," Sehun tersenyum memyemangati Xiumin.

"Aku memang cemas pada Luhan, tapi aku lebih mencemaskan para penduduk di sekitar istana. Mereka bisa saja terbunuh sewaktu - waktu atau menjadi korban untuk persembahan."

"Tunggu! Persembahan? Xiumin ssi, jelaskan, aku tak mengerti," Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

Sehun memperhatikan Xiumin yang kemudian menunduk dalam diam. Dia seperti tak tahu harus bagaimana bercerita dan merasa ragu. Xiumin terlihat bimbang karena terus saja mendesah sedih dan menggigit bibirnya. Sehun semakin penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi pada Xiumin sebelum peristiwa penyerangan itu terjadi.

"Sehun ssi, bagaimana jika kita sama - sama meminta penjelasan pada 'eomma'ku saja? Aku yakin dia sudah cukup sehat untuk menjelaskan pada kita sebenarnya situasi apa yang sedang terjadi di istana akhir -akhir ini," Xiumin langsung bergegas berdiri.

'Eomma?' Sehun mengernyit.

Dan tanpa sempat berpikir lagi, Sehun langsung berdiri mengikuti Xiumin ke kamar dimana Kai dan wanita asing itu sedang di rawat. Sesampainya disana ia melihat Kai telah sadar, namun masih lemah.

Sehun ingin mendekati Kai tapi Xiumin lebih dulu menghambur ke arah Kai sambil menangis haru.

"Kai? Kau sudah sadar? Haah..syukurlah. Aku kira kau akan tertidur untuk waktu yang lama. Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?" Xiumin duduk di sebelah Kai, dan membantu Kai duduk. Kai membalas kakaknya dengan tersenyum dan menggangguk pelan. Namun bisa kulihat dalam matanya bahwa Kai masih sangat kesakitan, mungkin efek racun dari para ninja itu begitu kuat.

"Eonni, dia siapa? Kenapa..kenapa?" Kai yang baru saja menyadari ada seseorang yang terbaring di sebelahnya, mendadak syok, namun hanya sanggup mendekap kakaknya sendiri sambil menahan semua emosinya.

Sehun sangat bingung, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada mereka berdua. Karena cara mereka memandang wanita yang terbaring itu sungguh sangat sulit diartikan. Sekarang Sehun benar - benar penasaran, siapa wanita yang sedang terbaring ini sesungguhnya. Dan akhirnya karena keributan yang di timbulkan oleh Xiumin dan Kai, wanita itu terbangun dari tidurnya. Menoleh kesana kemari merasa heran sekaligus bingung karena banyak orang berkumpul di kamar itu.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa banyak sekali orang di sini?" wanita itu menatap ke arah Xiumin yang tiba - tiba memeluk dan menangis histeris. Bingung, wanita itu menatap ke arah Sehun yang menghedikkan bahunya. Sama tak tahunya.

~ Skip Time ~

Jadi, setelah penjelasan panjang dari Xiumin, Sehun menyimpulkan bahwa Xiumin dan Kai menganggap wanita itu adalah ibu mereka, karena wanita itu sangat mirip dengan ibu mereka yang meninggal saat melahirkan Kai dulu. Pantas saja Xiumin sangat khawatir pada wanita itu saat pertama kali ia membawanya dari hutan. Dan wanita itu seperti tak keberatan dinpanggil eomma oleh Xiumin dan Kai.

Sehun tak berkata apapun sedari tadi, hanya memperhatikkan interkasi mereka bertiga, antara Xiumin, Kai dan wanita asing itu.

Tapi kemudian Kai meminta tolong pada Sehun untuk dijadikan tempat bersandar. Sehun tesentak kaget dan menjadi kikuk karena Kai yang meminta pada Sehun duluan.

Setelah Xiumin membawa minuman hangat untuk mereka semua, dan Kai sudah merasa nyaman bersandar pada Sehun, wanita itu lalu berkata sesuatu.

"Maaf dan terima kasih pada kalian semua karena telah sudi menolongku dan membebaskanku dari tempat terkutuk itu. Aku tak tahu harus melakukan apa sebagai balasan atas semua ini."

Semua masih terdiam.

"Tak masalah, eomma, itu sudah menjadi kewajiban kami menolong sesama," Xiumin menenangkan wanita itu,

"Tapi eomma, bisakah eomma menjelaskan pada kami, tempat apa sebenarnya gua itu? Dan apa tujuan orang - orang yang menyekap eomma? Apa eomma mengenal mereka semua?"

"Tentu saja aku mengenal mereka semua, tapi, agassi, bisakah kalian memeriksa terlebih dahulu apakah ada seseorang di luar? Aku takut salah satu dari mereka memata - matai kita,"

"Tenanglah, eomma, disini sangat aman. Tak akan ada yang berani berbuat jahat disini selama ada aku dan Sehun," Xiumin tersenyum meyakinkan.

Wanita itu menghela nafas pasrah, lalu mulai bercerita.

"Baiklah, terlebih dahulu perkenalkan namaku Soo Kyung. Aku hanyalah seorang wanita yang tinggal sendirian di hutan sebelah barat. Yah, aku memang sendirian, karena aku menjaga sesuatu yang sangat berharga dari seseorang yang kebetulan aku tolong beberapa tahun lalu. Dan juga karena aku sedang bersembunyi dari seorang yang memiliki rencana jahat terhadapku dan keluarga raja."

Sehun, Kai dan Xiumin saling pandang penuh arti begitu mendengar kata keluarga raja. Untunglah wanita itu tak memperhatikan. Dia sibuk mengambil sesuatu dari dalam kantung baju yang ia kenakan. Saat Xiumin dan Kai melihatnya, mereka seperti tak asing dengan benda itu. Seperti pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat, tapi dimana.

Soo Kyung side

Flashback

25 tahun yang lalu

Soo Kyung sangat menyukai bunga. Dihalaman belakang rumahnya, taman bunga tumbuh sangat lebat dan juga indah. Dia bangga karena dia sendiri yang mengerjakan semuanya. Tapi ada hal lain yang lebih membuatnya senang berkebun, yaitu dia bisa bertemu dengan seorang pemuda yang sudah lama ia sukai. Dan setiap pagi pemuda itu akan melewati pekarangan di halaman belakang rumahnya dengan sebuah benih bunga yang berbeda, bahkan benih itu sudah siap tanam.

Soo Kyung, pernah mencoba ingin memergokki siapa pemuda yang selalu bersembunyi diam - diam di balik pagar rumahnya dan selalu membawa setangkai benih bunga. Tapi berkali - kali ia mencoba, berulang kali pula ia gagal.

Suatu hari, Soo Kyung tak sengaja melihat pemuda itu mengobrol dengan seorang pemuda lain yang sepertinya menangkap basah perbuatan pemuda pembawa bunga itu. Meskipun tak tahu apa yang mereka berdua bicarakan, Soo Kyung merasa bersyukur karena akhirnya bisa melihat lebih jelas siapa pemuda misterius pembawa bunga.

Pemuda itu sangat tinggi, tampan dan tampak berkharisma. Hanya tingkahnya terlihat sedikit kekanakkan. Soo Kyung selalu tersenyum sendiri saat ia mengingat pemuda misterius itu. Dia selalu ingin tahu siapa nama pemuda itu, tapi setiap kali berpapasan di jalan atau saat memergokki pemuda itu mengintip ke rumahnya, pemuda itu terus saja menghindar dan kadang berlari bersembunyi. Sebenarnya apakah ada yang aneh pada wajah Soo Kyung sehingga pemuda itu selalu takut berbicara langsung padanya? Ah, masa bodoh, biar saja pemuda itu melakukan hal yang di sukainya, asalkan Soo Kyung sendiri masih bisa melihat pemuda itu meski hanya dari jauh.

Suatu siang, Soo Kyung tengah pergi ke pasar desa. Ia di temani dayangnya membeli perlengkapan menanam dan beberapa pupuk untuk tanamannya. Tapi saat keluar dari toko penjual peralatan tanaman, seseorang menghadangnya. Soo Kyung terkejut, merasa tak asing dengan wajah orang di hadapannya ini. Tapi ia tak tahu siapa pemuda itu.

"Agassi, maaf aku mengganggu sebentar, tapi, bolehkah aku tahu siapa namamu?" tanya pemuda itu.

Ah, Soo Kyung ingat sekarang, pemuda ini adalah pemuda yang memergokki si pemuda misterius di belakang rumahnya. Mungkin saja mereka saling kenal, jika Soo Kyung berkenalan dengan pemuda ini, mungkin saja dia bisa ikut mengenal pemuda misterius itu. Tapi mau tak mau Soo Kyung sedikit kecewa karena bukan pemuda inj yang ia harapkan untuk mengajaknya berkenalan.

"Maaf, aku sedang sibuk. Lainkali saja ya," Soo Kyung mencoba menghindar, "Ayo bi, kita pulang sekarang saja."

Soo Kyung merasakan aura pemuda tadi sangatlah suram dan gelap. Ia tak mau mengenalnya lebih jauh, karena ia merasa tak nyaman dan merasa selalu terancam. Ia pun bergegas pergi, saat ia menoleh ke arah pemuda tadi, ia sempat melihat seringai mengerikan muncul di wajahnya, membuat Soo Kyung bergidik ngeri.

Soo Kyung kadang menyesal keluarganya memiliki rumah yang dekat dengan pinggir hutan. Ia juga sering merasa takut jika harus pulang melewati pinggir hutan berdua saja dengan dayangnya.

Dan saat melewati pinggir hutan itu, ia dihadang sekelompok pemuda, jumlahnya sekitar 6 orang. Yang membuatnya terkejut adalah salah satu dari mereka rupanya adalah pemuda yang tadi ia tolak untuk diajak berkenalan.

"Hai, agassi, kita bertemu lagi. Aku sengaja mengikutimu tadi. Supaya aku bisa berkenalan denganmu, yah, meskipun caranya sedikit kasar, tapi aku rasa tak ada cara lain selain ini." Pemuda itu mendekat ke arah Soo Kyung yang diam bergeming namun menatap tajam pemuda itu.

"Apa maumu? Sudah kubilang aku tak mau, kenapa kau bersikeras?" Soo Kyung menggandeng tangan dayangnya, mencoba mencari celah untuk kabur dari sana tapi lagi - lagi di cegat. Soo Kyung memutar bola matanya malas.

"Agassi, sebaiknya kau hilangkan keangkuhanmu itu. Aku hanya mau berkenala saja, tidak lebih," ujar pemuda itu.

"Dan aku tetap tidak mau dan tak peduli. Aku tidak angkuh, aku hanya menghindari seorang pemuda yang agresif dan tak tahu malu," Soo Kyung kemudian menjauh dari sana, namun tangannya di tahan.

"Kau tak kan kemanapun sebelum aku bisa tahu siapa namamu," Soo Kyung mencoba melepaskan genggaman pemuda itu.

"Lepaskan! Atau aku.."

"Atau apa? Kau bisa apa? Disini tak ada seorangpun selain kami dan dayangmu itu," remeh si pemuda.

Soo Kyung kemudian menginjak kaki pemuda itu keras - keras dan menarik dayangnya untuk lari dari sana. Mereka malah berlari masuk kedalam hutan, hingga tanpa sengaja ia menabrak seseorang yang kebetulan tiba - tiba...

Bruugh!!

"Aduh!"

"Aaw!!"

Soo Kyung terpaku, matanya berkedip lucu. Dan detik berikutnya, ia menjerit histeris. Karena menyadari ia menabrak seorang pemuda dan membuat mereka terjatuh bersama dengan Soo Kyung berada di atas pemuda itu.

Soo Kyung lalu berdiri dan berbalik membelakangi pemuda itu, ia merasa wajahnya memanas sekaligus malu.

"Ah, agassi, aku minta maaf..tadi..ak..aku..eumm itu," pemuda itu tergagap karena sepertinya sama malunya dengan Soo Kyung.

Soo Kyung menghela nafas dan memberanikan diri berbalik menghadap ke pemuda itu. Saat bertatap muka mereka berdua sama - sama melotot ngeri.

"Kau!"

"Kau!"

Sedetik kemudian mereka sama - sama terkekeh geli. Rupanya pemuda itu adalah pemuda yang selama ini mengintip ke rumahnya setiap hari. Ia melihat ke bawah sepertinya pemuda ini baru saja mencari bibit bunga baru lagi untuknya.

Pemuda itu menyadari arah pandang Soo Kyung, dan sempat Soo Kyung perhatikan wajahnya memerah karena malu.

"Jadi," Soo Kyung terkekeh lagi, "Kau sedang mencari bibit bunga lagi, heh?"

Pemuda itu mengangguk tersipu, lucu sekaligus tampan di mata Soo Kyung, membuatnya seperti terhipnotis.

"Siapa namamu? Aku sering melihat dirimu di sekitar rumahku setiap pagi hari."

"Ah, iya itu memang...ehem..perkenalkan namaku Jung Yeol Chan," ucap pemuda itu sambil menggaruk belakang telinganya yang tidak gatal, salah tingkah.

"Hemm, nama yang bagus, namaku Do Soo Kyung," balasnya sambil tersenyum.

"Oh, nama yang manis, seperti wajahnya," puji Yeol Chan.

Soo Kyung geli mendengar rayuan pemuda itu, tapi tak berkata apapun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Soo Kyung ssi? Sangat berbahaya sekali ke hutan sendirian tanpa di temani pengawal.

"Ah, itu tadi sebenarnya.."

"Hyung!" terdengar suara seseorang yang tidak asing untuk Soo Kyung. 'Hah, pemuda berandal itu lagi, tapi siapa yang ia panggil hyung?' batin Soo Kyung.

"Yeon Chul, apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kau sedang tidak berbuat hal konyol lagi kan?" tanya Yeol Chan.

"Wah wah wah, coba lihat siapa disini. Hai agassi, kita berjumpa lagi. Takdir yang sangat aneh kan," kata pemuda yang di panggil Yeon Chul.

Soo Kyung melirik risih, dan Yeol Chan menyadarinya.

"Yeon Chul, sebaiknya kau pulang saja sekarang. Kalau tidak, ayah pasti akan mengahajarmu. Kau sudah berhari - hari membuat onar dan masih saja menampakkan wajahmu di mana - mana. Dasar tak tahu malu, pulang sana!" omel Yeol Chan.

"Baiklah, baik baik, tapi ijinkan aku berkenalan dengan agassi itu terlebih dulu," Yeon Chul meringis saat pundaknya di pukul Yeol Chan.

"Aw, hyung, sakit! Iya iya aku pulang sekarang, sungguh membosankan. Kalian semua tidak asik,"

Yeon Chul lalu pergi dari sana dengan semua teman kelompoknya. Namun Soo Kyung sempat melihat seringai mengerikan itu lagi sebelum akhirnya mereka pergi.

"Soo Kyung ssi, mohon maafkan adikku, dia memang sedikit, eumm, nakal. Entah kapan dia bisa menjadi dewasa," Yeol Chan merasa bersalah dan malu.

"Mungkin jika kau sudah menikah nanti, dia baru bisa menjadi dewasa,"

Yeol Chan kaget, matanya berkedip lucu mendengar ucapan Soo Kyung, dan keduanya tertawa lagi.

Setelah itu, Yeol Chan menawarkan diri untuk mengantar Soo Kyung pulang, dan dengan senang hati Soo Kyung menerimanya. Mereka mengobrol, tertawa dan saling menggoda satu sama lain. Ah, Soo Kyung benar - benar jatuh cinta pada Yeol Chan, begitupun sebaliknya.

~ Skip Time ~

Tiga tahun kemudian

Soo Kyung tengah berlari menggendong bayi laki - laki menelusuri gelapnya malam di dalam hutan. Sekelompok pasukan pembunuh bayaran tengah mengejarnya, bukan, mengejar bayi yang ada dalam gendongannya. Bayi ini baru lahir beberapa hari yang lalu, dan ia memiliki tanda lahir berbentuk seperti lingkaran angin di pundaknya.

Bayi ini adalah salah satu bayi kembar raja yang sedang coba ia selamatkan. Bayi tak berdosa yang sedang menjadi sasaran para pembunuh bayaran. Soo Kyung sangat tahu konspirasi yang sedang terjadi di dalam istana, karena suaminya adalah salah satu penjaga pribadi raja. Ia dan suaminya sudah bersumpah akan melindungi raja dan ratu mereka sekalipun nyawa mereka sendiri menjadi taruhannya.

Dan disinilah ia sekarang, bersembunyi di dalam goa untuk sekedar melepas penatnya. Ia berharap semoga ia berlari dan bersembunyi cukup jauh dari para pembunuh bayaran itu. Di letakkannya bayi lucu itu di sampingnya, ia tersenyum, 'Bagaimana bisa semua orang mencoba membunuh bayi mungil ini. Apa mata hati mereka memang sudah di kuasai iblis sepenuhnya?' batin Soo Kyung.

Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak, namun belum lama ia sudah mendengar suara keributan di luar sana. Para pembunuh itu sudah semakin dekat. Ia harus mencari cara mengelabui mereka. Dan dengan cekatan ia meggulung kain selendang yang ia pakai untuk menggendong si bayi menjadi mirip wujud bayi.

Ia lalu menutup rapat tubuh bayi yang asli dengan tumpukan batu tinggi di sekeliling bayi asli tadi hingga menutupi bayi itu. Bahkan jika ada yang lewat atau melintas di depan gua itu, pasti tak akan menyangka ada bayi di sana.

Sebelum pergi, ia mencium sayang bayi mungil itu, lalu ia pura - pura menggendong bayi selendang itu keluar dari gua. Ia sengaja menampakkan dirinya supaya para pembunuh itu mengejarnya. Dan tak disangka, ia berlari ke arah tebing, saat terdesak dan tak tahu harus bagaimana, ia dengan jelas dan sengaja menjatuhkan diri ke tebing itu. Para pembunuh itu mengira Soo Kyung dan bayi itu pasti sudah mati, tapi ternyata, Soo Kyung di selamatkan hidupnya oleh seorang biksuni dan ia tinggal bersembunyi di sana bertahun - tahun lamanya. Setiap hari, tiada hari tanpa memikirkan nasib bayi itu, apakah ia selamat, jika iya, apakah dia bisa tumbuh dengan baik, bagaimana rupanya sekarang. Soo Kyung selalu di hantui mimpi buruk dan rasa bersalah. Tapi ia terlalu pengecut untuk pergi mencari, karena biar bagaimanapun ia memulihkan diri hingga satu tahun lamanya, dan pasti sudah terlambat untuk kembali ke asalnya.

Flashback End

Dan beberapa bulan lalu, Soo Kyung akhirnya kembali ke desanya saat ia mendapat mimpi tentang raja dan ratunya. Ia khawatir istana dalam bahaya. Selama ini, ia selalu menyembunyikan suatu rahasia besar yang terjadi antara ayah raja dengan penasehatnya sendiri. Maka ia bertekad mengungkap semuanya. Tapi saat di perjalanan ia di culik oleh dua orang pria bercadar, dan kemudian di sekap di dalam gua itu selama berbulan - bulan. Sepertinya mereka menjadikannya persembahan, karena setiap kali mereka melakukan ritual, mereka membutuhkan darah dari Soo Kyung. Seperti yang pernah ia dengar dari nenek moyang Soo Kyung, darah keluarga mereka memiliki darah dari keturunan para dewa. Tidak tahu itu untuk tujuan apa, tapi sudah jelas itu digunakan untuk kejahatan.

Hingga akhirnya, ia ditemukan dan diselamatkan oleh Xiumin.

Setelah Soo Kyung selesai bercerita, Kai dan Xiumin menoleh ke arah Sehun. Soo Kyung merasa bingung kenapa kedua gadis itu memandang penuh simpati pada pemuda itu.

"Eumm, maaf, permisi, tadi aku mencuri dengar pembicaraan kalian. Dan aku mendengar kalian menyebutkan beberapa nama yang aku kenal," Baekhyun, ibu Sehun tiba - tiba langsung menerobos masuk.

"Jadi, kau sungguh - sungguh Soo Kyung? Benarkah kau adalah dia? Kau istri dari Jung Yeol Chan, kakakku?"

Soo Kyung mengangguk pelan, dan terkejut mendengar nama suaminya disebut.

"Tap..tapi, anda siapa? Kenapa bisa mengenal suamiku?" Soo Kyung membelalakkan matanya, "Jangan bilang kau ini,"

Baekhyun mengangguk terlebih dahulu sambil menitikkan airmatanya.

Lalu mereka berdua saling berpelukan dan saling melepas rindu. Soo Kyung kini juga menangis penuh bahagia, karena bisa bertemu dengan salah satu anggota keluarga suaminya.

"Soo Kyung kau tahu, kau bilang tadi bayi itu kau tinggalkan di gua kan? Dan bayi itu laki - laki dan memiliki tanda lahir di pundaknya? Sepertinya bayi itu selamat dan juga sehat. Bahkan bayi itu tumbuh dan berubah menjadi pemuda yang sangat tampan," ucap Baekhyun.

Soo Kyung merasa sangat bahagia sekarang,

"Benarkah? Apa kau pernah bertemu dengannya? Beritahu aku dimana dia?"

"Kau tahu, pemuda itu ada di sini sekarang," Baekhyun tersenyum menggoda Soo Kyung.

"Baekhyun ssi, berhentilah menggodaku dan katakan di mana dia,"

"Dia ada dibelakang gadis bernama Kai itu, iya kan Sehun? Jujurlah pada ibumu, kau sudah tahu sejak lama kalau kau adalah putra raja, benarkan?" jawab Baekhyun.

Soo Kyung menahan nafasnya, sedangkan Sehun menunduk dalam diam. Tak ada yang mencoba berkomentar melihat reaksi Sehun. Semua tahu, Sehun merasa bersalah menyembunyikan identitas sebenarnya, terutama pada ibunya.

Dan sepertinya Soo Kyung bisa paham kenapa Sehun tak memberitahu siapapun mengenai hal ini. Apapun alasannya, Soo Kyung yakin itu adalah pilihannya.

"Apa kau benar - benar dia? Benarkah kau?" tanya Soo Kyung penuh harap, dan Sehun mengangguk. Lalu Soo Kyung memeluk Sehun erat.

Kai bergeser mendekat pada kakaknya, Xiumin dan Kai ikut terharu melihat pertemuan ini.

Malam ini mereka semua menangis penuh haru bercampur bahagia.

\- Istana Kerajaan -

Disana sedang terjadi kehebohan saat tahu calon putra mahkota mereka, Luhan, mengalami kejadian yang mengerikan. Raja sangat marah dan melarang siapapun masuk ke paviliun tempat dimana Pangeran Luhan tinggal. Raja mengerahkan semua tabib ahli milik kerajaan untuk mengeluarkan racun dari tubuh putranya. Namun sayang, mereka hanya mampu mengobati rasa sakitnya saja, tapi tak mampu mengeluarkan racun yang ada di dalam tubuh pangeran. Beberapa dari mereka bahkan berkata racunnya sudah menyebar dan akan sulit untuk di pulihkan seperti semula.

Raja dan ratu sangat berduka, mereka sampai tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Kemudian pengawal pribadi pangeran meminta ijin untuk bertemu.

"Maaf, Yang Mulia, tapi masih ada satu hal lagi yang bisa kita lakukan," kata pengawal.

"Apa itu Yeol Chan?" tanya Raja, membuat sedikit harapannya muncul.

"Tabib Jang," jawab Yeol Chan.

"Kau benar! Kalau begitu, aku perintahkan kau untuk meminta bantuannya dan membawa Tabib Jang kemari," perintah Raja.

Dengan bergegas, Yeol Chan pergi ke tempat di mana Tabib Jang tinggal. Dengan berkuda, tak sampai satu hari dia sampai di desa itu. Dengan bergegas ia menemui Tabib Jang. Namun tak disangka, Tabib Jang sedang pergi mencari persediaan obat untuk klinik mereka. Xiumin yang kebetulan mencuri dengar percakapan Nyonya Jang dengan pengawal Luhan, langsung menawarkan diri untuk menggantikan Tabib Jang ke istana.

Awalnya pengawal Luhan ragu jika Xiumin mampu menggantikkan Tabib Jang, tapi Nyonya Jang sendiri sudah melihat kelebihan yang dimiliki oleh Xiumin dan ikut meyakinkan pengawal Luhan. Dan setelah di pertimbangkan lagi, tetap saja pengawal Luhan menolak membawa Xiumin.

"Kenapa tak bisa?" tanya Nyonya Jang.

"Karena Yang Mulia Raja berpesan padaku untuk tidak membawa tabib wanita ke istana," pengawal Luhan menunduk meminta maaf.

Nyonya Jang terdiam kali ini, dia sudah kehabisan kata - kata untuk mendesak kakaknya. Xiumin awalnya ikut bersedih, namun kemudian tersenyum cerah.

"Pengawal, maukah anda menunggu sebentar saja? Ada sesuatu hal yang harus saya lakukan. Saya janji tak akan lama," Xiumin bergegas ke kamarnya.

"Dan sembari menunggunya, ada seseorang yang harus kau temui," Nyonya Jang menyeret tangan kakaknya, yang saat ini tengah heran campur bingung.

Rupanya Nyonya Jang membawanya ke belakang rumah. Dan apa yang dilihat oleh kakaknya sekarang membuat jantungnya seakan melompat keluar.

"I it itu, tak mungkin dia, bukan, bukan Soo..Kyung?"

Mendengar ada seseorang yang menyebut namanya, Soo Kyung menoleh dan matanya melebar. Mereka selama bebrspa detik saling pandang.

Seakan waktu berhenti, Yeol Chan berjalan pelan mendekat pada Soo Kyung yang sama kagetnya sekaligus tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihat mereka. Soo Kyung ingin meneteskan air mata namun ia tahan. Ia hanya menyunggingkan sebuah senyum penuh bahagia di wajahnya.

"Soo Kyung, aku tak percaya, kau, kau masih hidup," Yeol Chan mulai ikut menahan jatuhnya air mata. Soo Kyung mengangguk tak mampu berkata, lalu keduanya berpelukan erat, seraya tangis mereka pecah seiring tawa penuh kebahagiaan.

Dibelakang mereka, Nyonya Jang menangis penuh haru.

'Yah, mereka pantas mendapatkannya, setelah semua yang mereka korbankan selama ini. Ah, yeobo, aku juga sangat merindukanmu, kapan kau akan pulang?' batin Nyonya Jang.

Xiumin kemudian muncul di sebelahnya. Nyonya Jang sedikit terkejut dengan penampilan baru Xiumin. Tapi tak menatakan apapun, tahu apa maksud di baliknya.

Xiumin memperhatikan kedua pasangan yang baru saja bertemu itu. Dia penasaran, apa hubungan 'eomma'nya itu dengan pengawal pribadi Luhan. Nyonya Jang berkata,

"Pengawal pribadi Luhan itu adalah suami Soo Kyung, dan sejak kejadian dia melompat dari tebing itu, mereka terpisah. Sekarang aku senang karena mereka bersatu lagi."

Nyonya Jang kemudian berbalik dan terkejut melihat ekspresi Xiumin.

"Xiumin? Kau tak apa? Wajahmu sangat pucat, dan hei, kau menangis."

Xiumin perlahan mendekati pasangan yang masih saling berbagi rindu itu. Dalam hatinya, Xiumin menyesal kenapa dari awal ia tak pernah memperhatikan bagaimana wajah dari pengawal Luhan itu. Dia sangat berharap dan memohon bahwa yang ia lihat nanti adalah wajah 'appa'nya.

Soo Kyung merasakan kehadiran seseorang di sampingnya, dan ia pun melepaskan pelukan rindunya dari sang suami. Dan saat menoleh, dia heran dengan maksud dari pandangan Xiumin padanya dan suaminya.

"Xiumin, kau tak apa? Wajahmu sangat pucat, ah, aku mimta maaf karena kami tidak tahu tempat," ujar Soo Kyung kikuk, Xiumin menggelang pelan, namun matanya masih berkaca - kaca.

"Oh, iya, Xiumin, perkenalkan ini suamiku yang pernah aku sebutkan kemaren, namanya Yeol Chan. Kami baru saja bertemu, dan kami.."

"Appaaaa.." Xiumin tiba - tiba memeluk Yeol Chan, sementara ketiga orang disana saling menatap bingung. Soo Kyung hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

~ Skip Time ~

"Eonni berjanjilah bahwa kau akan pulang dengan selamat," Kai memeluk kakaknya sebelum pergi.

"Heumm, tentu saja adikku sayang. Kau tenang saja, disana ada appa," Xiumin menoleh pada Yeol Chan, "Dan kau disini bersama eomma, kita saling menjaga satu sama lain. Kau ingat janji kita dulu kan, heum?" Kai mengangguk lemah.

"Kai, kau harus cepat sembuh supaya kita berdua bisa menyusul eonni dan appamu ke sana, ya," Soo Kyung mencoba menghibur Kai yang masih nampak sedih.

"Sehun, kau harus pastikan adikku meminum obatnya dengan teratur. Kalau dia mulai merajuk kau boleh mencubitnya," Sehun mengangguk, semua mengulum senyumnya.

"Dan aku minta padamu untuk sembuhkan kakakku, dia juga sangat berharga bagiku."

"Eonniiii..." Kai mengerucutkan bibirnya, Xiumin mencubit pipi Kai gemas.

"Aku merasa aneh melihatmu memakai pakaian seperti eonn," ucap Kai saat melihat penampilan kakaknya.

"Ini peraturan dari Yang Mulia, bahwa dilarang untuk menerima seorang tabib wanita," Yeol Chan. Kai menghela nafas pasrah.

"Tenanglah, eonnimu ini tetap terlihat cantik meskipun berpakaian pria seperti ini, iya kan," goda Xiumin, Kai mendengus lalu terkekeh bersama.

Xiumin tak lupa berpamitan pada Nyonya Jang dan Tao. Setelah itu Xiumin menaiki kudanya dan bersama 'appa'nya ia berkuda menuju ke istana secepat mungkin.

'Luhan, bertahanlah sebentar lagi. Aku akan menolongmu.'

"Perkenalkan nama hamba Kim Minseok, hambalah yang akan menjadi tabib untuk Yang Mulia Luhan," Xiumin memperkenalkan dirinya dengan nama kecilnya.

Tak ada seorangpun yang tahu siapa itu Kim Minseok. Bahkan 'appa'nya dan juga Pangeran Jong Dae yang sedari tadi menatapnya tanpa berkedip namun dengan ekspresi datar.

Di dalam aula itu, semua orang saling berbisik satu sama lain, mempertanyakan keahlian ataupun asal usul Kim Minseok.

Raja mengerti dengan yang sedang diperdebatkan para pejabatnya.

"Baiklah, Kim Minseok, dari mana kau berasal dan siapa orang tuamu?" Raja.

"Hamba yatim piatu dan hamba berasal dari tempat pengobatan Tabib Jang, hamba adalah murid beliau," Minseok.

"Kau murid Tabib Jang Yixing? Tapi aku tak pernah melihatmu saat aku berobat ke sana," salah satu pejabat menyahut.

"Hamba memang jarang terlihat, karena memang hamba selalu di tugaskan berkeliling ke luar desa kami, untuk mengobati orang - orang tidak mampu yang membutuhkan pertolongan," bohong Minseok, ia melirik ke arah Jong Dae yang menyeringai kearahnya.

"Jadi, kau hanya murid biasa, bukan murid istimewa," ujar pejabat yang lain.

"Menurut Tabib Jang, semua murid ia anggap sama, tidak ada yang istimewa ataupun luar biasa," jawab Minseok ketus.

"Kau bahkan tak punya sopan santun," ujar yang lain lagi.

"Sopan santun tidak diperlukan jika kita semua sudah mati. Di mata para dewa, kita semua sama derajatnya. Dan menurut hamba, hamba hanya akan bersikap sopan dan hormat pada Yang Mulia Raja dan Ratu, karena mereka adalah pemimpin yang di pilih langsung oleh para dewa," Minseok mulai kesal.

"Yang Mulia, apakah anda akan mempercayakan Pangeran pada anak ingusan semacam dia? Ucapannya sangat kasar dan kemampuannya belum pernah di buktikan. Hamba sudah pasti meragukannya," protes Penasehat Choi.

"Kenapa bukan Tabib Jang sendiri yang datang kemari, dan malah mengutus murid tak berguna seperti dirimu."

"Kalau anda ingin tahu, silahkan bertanya pada Tabib Jang secara langsung, karena saya sendiri juga tidak tahu dimana beliau," Minseok mulai jengah.

Minseok melirik ke arah Penasehat Choi, ia yakin, ia pernah mendengar suaranya, tapi entah dimana. Minseok pun mulai menaruh curiga pada Penasehat Choi ini. Kemudian ia pun melirik ke arah Jong Dae yang kini menatapnya penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Baiklah, karena kau adalah murid dari sahabatku, aku akan mencoba memberikan kepercayaanku padamu. Tapi ingat, jika kau lengah atau pun berbuat ceroboh, aku tak akan segan untuk menghukummu." Raja bertitah.

"Hamba mengerti Yang Mulia," Minseok menunduk memberi hormat, senyum bahagia muncul diwajahnya.

~ Skip Time ~

Disinilah Minseok, di balai pengobatan istana. Sebanyak mungkin ia mengumpulkan berbagai bahan herbal untuk meracik obat. Seperti yang sudah diajarkan Tabib Jang, Minseok sedikit demi sedikit mulai memahami berbagai khasiat dari alam. Dan ditambah pengetahuannya sebagai calon dokter muda, tidaklah sulit untuk membuat sebuah penawar racun.

Esok paginya ia diantar oleh 'appa'nya menuju tempat tinggal Luhan. Hatinya berdegup kencang selama di perjalanan. Ia benar - benar menyiapkan dirinya nanti saat melihat keadaan terburuk Luhan. Ia hanya berharap bisa mengontrol emosinya sendiri sesampainya di sana nanti. Ia sedikit melamun hingga ia pun menabrak punggung 'appa'nya yang berhenti mendadak. Minseok mengintip melewati bahu ayahnya, untuk melihat ada siapa di depan sana.

"Pangeran Jong Dae," Pengawal Yeol Chan membungkuk memberi hormat dan Minseok menirunya sembari kebingungan.

Ia melotot ngeri melihat sosok di hadapannya. Yah, dia adalah Jong Dae yang sama dengan Jong Dae yang menolongnya saat penduduk desa terkena musibah kemarin. 'Wah, gawat, dia pasti tahu siapa aku sebenarnya. Duh, bagaimana ini?' Minseok terus menunduk, takut rahasianya terbongkar. Di liriknya Jong Dae masih menatapnya dengan ekspresi datar.

"Ah, kebetulan aku bertemu denganmu Pengawal Yeol. Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu. Tapi ku lihat kau sedang mengantarkan tabib baru ini kan. Kalau begitu, setelah kau mengantarnya segera temui aku," Pengawal Yeol mengangguk paham dan permisi pergi terlebih dulu. Minseok mengekor di belakang 'appa'nya, masih menunduk.

"Aku tahu kau siapa, Xiumin ssi," bisik Jong Dae tepat di telinga Minseok saat lewat di sebelahnya. Minseok melotot, sementara Jong Dae menyeringai, tapi Minseok tetap terus berjalan menuju paviliun Luhan.

Sesampainya di paviliun Luhan, ia dipersilahkan untuk memeriksa kondisi Luhan. Hal pertama yang ia lakukan adalah menatap nanar ke arah Luhan yang terbaring. Wajah pucat, pipi mulai menirus, dan sedikit kebiruan di sekitar pergelangan tangannya. Minseok ingin sekali menangis saat melihat ini semua. Apa tak ada satupun tabib yang mengerti bahwa Luhan sudah terkena racun mematikan. Ia hanya tahu satu cara untuk menyembuhkan Luhan'nya'. Tapi sanggupkah ia. Minseok menghela nafas berat.

Ia pun mendekati Luhan dan berjongkok disebelahnya. Ia mulai mengeluarkan berbagai alat dan obat - obatannya.

Sedikit kikuk karena ada beberapa dayang dan kasim yang sedang mengawasinya, Minseok mencoba memejamkan mata untuk menenangkan detak jantungnya. Minseok memeriksa denyut nadi, detak jantung, dan pernafasan. Ia juga mencoba memberi sebuah totok jarum pada salah satu jari Luhan. Ia mulai berkonsentrasi dengan semua yang bisa ia lakukan.

"Maaf, bisakah saya meminta semangkuk air hangat, beberapa kain bersih yang bisa menyerap air dan sedikit air garam yang di campur gula?" Minseok berkata pada salah satu dayang. Beberapa dari mereka pun pergi mengambilkan apa saja yang di butuhkan Minseok.

Minseok menoleh lagi,

"Permisi, bisakah saya meminta tolong untuk mendudukkan Yang Mulia," dan Kasim Shim pun mencoba membantu Minseok.

Seperti yang sudah ia minta, semua hal sudah di persiapkan. Dia mengambil ramuan di dalam kotak obatnya seujung jarum, mencampurkannya ke dalam air hangat tadi. Kemudian, ia coba meminumkannya. Setelah habis, ia pun membaringkan Luhan kembali. Tanpa terasa, Minseok sudah seharian penuh memeriksa dan mengbati Luhan. Ia bahkan sudah tak bisa merasakan lelah, karena semua demi Luhan'nya'.

"Kasim Shin, obat ini akan segera bereaksi saat tengah malam ini. Dan saya minta jangan sampai Yang Mulia terkena dehidrasi, usahakan selalu mengusap tangan, leher, bibir dan ujung kakinya dengan air yang sudah di persiapkan. Jika sampai pagi hari nanti demamnya belum turun juga, segera minumkan pil ini, 2 butir saja." Minseok berpesan pada kasim dan para dayang.

"Baiklah tabib, tapi saya ingin bertanya, anda akan pergi kemana? Apakah anda tidak menunggui Yang Mulia?" tanya kasim.

"Maaf, saya harus menemui seseorang. Dan ini sangat penting, saya berjanji akan kembali lagi saat malam nanti untuk memeriksa kondisi Yang Mulia."

Minseok memikirkan pertemuannya dengan Jong Dae tadi, ia merasa harus menjelaskan sesuatu padanya sebelum hal buruk terjadi.

"Ah, iya, tabib, d.. deh..dehisasi itu apa?" tanya kasim lagi, Minseok salah tingkah.

"Eumm, itu semacam kekurangan cairan yang dapat mengakibatkan kondisi tubuh makin lemah. Jadi saya minta jangan sampai hal ini terjadi pada Yang Mulia. Kasim bisa membantu saya kan?" Kasim mengiyakan permintaan Minseok.

Dengan segera, ia pergi menemui Jong Dae. Tak sulit mencarinya, karena ternyata Jong Dae sendiri sudah menunggu di taman herbal balai pengobatan istana. Minseok menatap Jong Dae pasrah.

"Apa yang kau mau Jong Dae ssi?" Minseok tak mau berlama - lama, ia terus memikirkan Luhan. Ia tak suka berbasa basi.

"Aku tak mau apapun Minseok ssi, yang aku ingin tahu, kenapa kau sangat ingin menyelamatkan adikku, itu saja," jawab Jong Dae santai.

"Benarkah hanya itu? Kau tak punya maksud lain?" Minseok masih tak percaya karena ia mulai curiga pada Jong Dae. Ia tak sengaja melihatnya berbicara pada Penasehat Choi saat ia berjalan menuju balai pengobatan kemarin sore.

Jong Dae terkekeh mendengar penuturan Minseok.

"Aku tentu saja tak punya tujuan lain. Tapi jika kau ingin aku jujur padamu, bisakah kau menerimaku dan memahamiku? Aku rasa tidak. Tapi baiklah, kau tahu, aku menyukaimu sejak pertama kita bertemu beberapa waktu lalu. Kau cantik, kau pintar dan kau sangat baik. Bahkan kau sanggup mengobati semua penduduk di desa yang mengalami keracunan, tanpa ada yang meninggal satu orang pun. Aku sangat kagum, benar - benar kagum," Minseok masih mencoba mendengar setiap perkataan dari Jong Dae, dan mencari tahu kemana arah percakapan ini.

"Dan kau bahkan memiliki seorang teman atau apa katamu tadi, guru, si Tabib Jang yang begitu tersohor. Apa lagi yang bisa lebih menakjubkan dari pada itu. Tapi satu hal yang aku sesalkan adalah kau juga mengenal adikku, Luhan. Adik yang sangat aku 'sayang', bahkan saking sayangnya aku ingin melenyapkannya. Yang lebih buruknya lagi, kalian bahkan saling mencintai.

Kalau kau bilang aku iri pada adikku, itu memang benar, aku iri! Sangat sangat sangat iri! Tapi jika aku terus mengeluh seperti ini, apa akan ada yang mendengarkanku? Tidak! Mereka tak peduli,"

Minseok memutar bola matanya malas, merasa membuang - buang waktu.

"Kau tahu Minseok, akulah yang menyuruh para ninja itu menyerang Luhan," Minseok membelalakkan matanya, dia sekarang mulai membenci Jong Dae.

"Tadinya aku tak menyangka kau akan berada di sana juga bersama adikmu dan kekasihnya itu. Meski kalian hanya terluka ringan, tapi aku puas karena sudah meracuni Luhan. Tak ada yang tahu apa penawar dari racun itu selain aku, jadi sudah pasti ia tak akan tertolong.

Jadi, Minseok, jika kau menerima tawaranku aku akan memberimu penawar racun itu padamu, dan sebagai gantinya kau harus menjadi milikku," kata Jong Dae enteng.

"Kau mau aku menjawab sekarang atau nanti?" tantang Minseok, "Tapi tetap saja jawabanku tidak! Bermimpilah selama kau masih tidur, dan mengeluhlah saat kau merasa lelah. Jika kau masih meminta hal konyol semacam itu, aku tak akan segan menghabisimu juga Jong Dae! Kau kira aku percaya kata - katamu? Sekali rubah licik, dia tetap seekor rubah, tak kan mungkin menjadi yang lain."

Minseok bergegas akan pergi dari sana.

"Minseok! Akan kupastikan kau menyesal esok hari karena kau sudah menolak tawaranku!" ancam Jong Dae.

"Silahkan saja, paling aku hanya akan di hukum mati," Minseok melambaikan tangannya dan pergi ke paviliun Luhan lagi.

Minseok telah mengahadapi hal terburuk lebih dari kematian, dan mengalami kebahagiaan lebih dari sekedar dongeng dengan akhir bahagia. Dalam perjalanan Minseok terus berpikir, ia telah bertemu appa dan eommanya, meskipun mereka tak mengenal Minseok. Adiknya telah menemukan seseorang yang kelak akan menjaganya. Dan ia sendiri sangat bahagia karena telah merasakan cinta. Apapun yang terjadi esok hari, biarlah terjadi, ia tak peduli lagi.

Malam telah lewat, berganti dengan terbitnya sang surya, namun demam Luhan masih saja belum turun. Semalaman Minseok menunggui Luhan hingga tak tidur barang sedikitpun. Inilah yang ia cemaskan, bagaimana jika demamnya tak pernah turun? Bisa saja Luhan tak selamat. Ia kemudian ingat dengan kotak obat yang di bawanya dari masa depan, ia masih menyimpan beberapa butir pil penghilang rasa sakit yang ia titipkan semalam pada kasim. Tapi bagaimana harus meminumkannya?

Ia punya ide, di kunyahnya pil itu lalu di suapkannya ke dalam mulut Luhan. Semua yang ada disitu melongo, namun tak ada yang berani menginterupsi. Ia tahu pasti akan di hukum karena berani mencium Putra Mahkota. Namun ia tak peduli, yang ia pikirkan hanyalah kesembuhan Luhan.

Tepat setelah itu, seorang prajurit memanggil Minseok, berkata bahwa Minseok diminta menghadap Raja. Minseok mengangguk patuh dan segera mengikuti prajurit itu menuju aula istana.

Aula Pertemuan

"Kau! Tabib yang bernama Kim Minseok, jelaskan padaku apakah benar kau seorang wanita?" tanya Raja yang terlihat murka luar biasa.

Semua yang ada di situ terkejut, kecuali Jong Dae, Pengawal Yeol dan Penasehat Choi. Mata Minseok memperhatikan reaksi ketiga orang itu. Semua menyeringai kecuali Pengawal Yeol yang nampak sedih. Minseok tersenyum menenangkan kearah Pengawal Yeol.

"Itu benar, hamba adalah seorang wanita," lalu Minseok membuka ikatan rambutnya, semua pun makin terkejut dengan pengakuan Minseok, bahkan Ratu pun juga terkejut dan sekarang ekspresinya berubah khawatir.

"Kau! Berani - beraninya menipu Rajamu, setelah apa yang kau ucapkan kemarin." Raja mengacungkan tangannya ke arah Minseok yang tetap diam tak bergeming.

"Hamba tidak pernah bilang bahwa hamba ini seorang pria, jadi hamba tidak berbohong," Minseok membela diri.

"Kau masih saja merasa tak bersalah! Dasar wanita tak tahu malu."

"Dari awal harusnya kita tak mempercayainya."

"Hukum saja dia."

"Tenanglah kalian semua!" Raja menatap Minseok tajam.

"Kenapa kau mengakui begitu saja perbuatanmu? Apa kau memiliki maksud lain? Katakan siapa yang memerintahkanmu!" Raja mencoba bersikap adil.

"Tidak ada yang menyuruh hamba untuk melakukannya. Hamba menawarkan diri mengobati Putra Mahkota," segera mata Raja melirik ke arah Pengawal Yeol,"

Tidak ada maksud lain, selain menolong Putra Mahkota."

"Apa kau bilang barusan? Menawarkan diri? Heh," ejek yang lain.

"Seperti wanita murahan saja,"

"Aku berani bertaruh pasti Tabib Jang tidak tahu menahu kau kemari. Atau malah dia tak mengenalmu. Tapi kalian berdua memang sama saja menurutku,"

Lalu ada seorang dayang yang membisikki Raja, semuanya memperhatikan ekspresi wajah Raja saat menatap Minseok yang memerah dan nampak murka.

"Tabib Minseok! Apa benar kau baru saja mencium putraku? Kau berani mencium putraku diam - diam?" Raja mulai berdiri dari singgasananya dan menatap tajam Minseok. Semua yang disana berbisik penuh desisan.

"Hamba bukan mencium, tapi menyuapi obat," jawab Minseok, matanya tak kalah tajam menatap Rajanya.

"Apapun alasanmu, lancang sekali kau berani melakukan itu setelah aku memberimu kepercayaanku. Aku menghukummu!" titah Raja.

"Pengawal! Bawa perempuan tak tahu malu ini kedalam penjara! Siang nanti aku sendiri yang akan memberi perintah hukuman cambuk untuknya!"

Semua yang disana menertawakan Minseok saat ia dibawa ke penjara istana. Dan hal terakhir yang Minseok lakukan adalah melirik penuh dendam ke arah Jong Dae dan penasehat Choi yang nampak duduk tenang. Lalu matanya menatap 'appa'nya dengan pandangan mata yang sayu dan nampak sedih. Minseok mengangguk menenangkan 'appa'nya, ia akan baik - baik saja. Minseok tak melawan saat di bawa ke penjara istana. Saat bertemu Kasim Shin di perjalanan, Kasim Shin menatap sedih ke arah Minseok, dia tahu yang sebenarnya, tapi pasti ada alasan kenapa dia tak membela Minseok. Dan Minseok paham betul bagaimana situasinya.

Eksekusi Hukuman

Minseok duduk di sebuah kursi dengan tangan dan kaki diikat, dua pelaksana eksekusi berada di kanan kirinya, mereka masih menunggu Raja tiba disana dan memberikan titahnya.

Minseok merasa bergetar saat ini. Ia benar - benar ketakutan. Jika ini adalah hari terakhirnya di sini, maka ia akan pasrah menerimanya. Toh, ia sudah mendapatkan apa yang dia mau. Ia hanya berharap Luhan segera sadar dan menolongnya. Tak lama, Raja akhirnya tiba disana.

"Kau penjahat dan penipu bernama Kim Minseok, kejahatanmu yang menyamar sebagai pria, mencoba memanipulasi keluarga Raja, bahkan berani berbuat hal yang tidak senonoh pada anggota keluarga Raja, maka dengan ini aku memberimu hukuman cambuk sebanyak 50 kali. Penjaga lakukan sekarang juga!"

Minseok berlutut di tanah dan dihadapannya sebuah kursi, tangannya terikat pada kursi itu. Dan mulailah mereka menghitung hukumannya.

"1," Minseok mencengkram tali yang mengikatnya kuat - kuat, mencoba menahan rasa sakit luar biasa yang mendera punggungnya.

"2," Minseok memejamkan matanya, masih berusaha menguatkan diri.

"3," Minseok merasa pening dikepalanya, serasa melayang.

Tanpa di ketahui, Luhan mulai sadarkan diri, perlahan ia membuka matanya. Para dayang dan kasim merasa senang bukan main. Kasim Shin memperhatikan bibir Luhan bergerak seperti menggumamkan sesuatu.

"Xiu..Xiumin.." Kasim Shin bingung, siapa Xiumin?

"Yang Mulia, hamba senang anda telah bangun, sungguh luar biasa, benar - benar keajaiban. Terima kasih dewa," ucap Kasim Shin penuh haru.

"Kasim Shin, apa yang terjadi denganku?" Luhan masih lemah, mencoba bangkit dari tidurnya, ia merasa badannya rapuh.

"Yang Mulia, anda terkena racun, kemudian tak ada seorangpun yang mampu mengobati anda Yang Mulia. Dan kemarin, seorang tabib yang berasal dari desa dimana Tabib Jang yang terkenal itu tinggal, datang memberi sebuah obat pada Yang Mulia. Namun karena dia berbuat kesalahan, dia saat ini sedang di hukum," Kasim Shin nampak sedih saat menceritakannya.

"Tabib? Dari desa Tabib Jang katamu, apa dia laki - laki? Siapa namanya?" Luhan penasaran, jika dari desa Tabib Jang, berarti dia Sehun dan yang lain. Jangan - jangan itu adiknya.

"Iya, awalnya, dia memang laki - laki Yang Mulia, tapi.."

"Tapi apa kasim Shin? Cepat katakan saja!" Luhan mulai berdebar tak karuan. Merasa emosinya bangkit.

"Awalnya dia mengaku sebagai pria karena perintah Yang Mulia Raja yang melarang tabib wanita kemari, tapi kemudian seseorang mencoba membongkar identitasnya, ternyata dia seorang wanita. Dan Yang Mulia Raja marah karena merasa telah di bohongi."

"Kau bilang dia wanita? Siapa namanya, katakan cepat!"

"K..kim Minseok Yang Mulia,"

'Kim Minseok? Siapa dia? Aku baru dengar nama itu. Tapi dia menyelamatkanku. Kenapa dadaku merasa sakit saat menyebut namanya.' Luhan mencengkram dadanya.

"Yang Mulia, anda harus menyelamatkan nona itu. Saat ini dia sedang di hukum oleh Yang Mulia Raja, saya merasa kasihan pada nona itu. Dia sangat baik dan berhasil menyembuhkan anda Yang Mulia, dan..."

Tanpa menunggu kasimnya menyelesaikan kalimatnya, dia bangkit berdiri dengan terhuyung, dia mencoba berjalan keluar dari kamarnya.

"Yy..Yang Mulia, anda mau kemana? Anda masih belum pulih benar,"

"Jangan halangi aku, atau aku akan menghukumu," Luhan menepis tangan Kasim Shin.

"Tt..tapi, tapi,"

Luhan tetap tak peduli dan pergi dari sana secepat kakinya mampu membawanya. Dengan wajah masih pucat dan tanpa mengenakan pakaian luarnya, Luhan mengenyahkan rasa sakit di dadanya yang terus menderanya. Ia hanya berharap tak terlambat untuk sampai di tempat eksekusi hukuman.

Begitu ia memasukki pintu halaman, matanya melotot ngeri.

Disana terbungkuk, wanita yang sangat di kenalnya, badannya penuh darah dan tubuhnya bergetar.

"Hentikaaan!!"

Semua menoleh ke sumber suara, Raja terkejut melihat putranya telah berdiri di ambang pintu dengan wajah penuh amarah.

Luhan seketika berlari dan mendorong kedua algojo itu menjauh dari wanitanya.

"Xiumin! Maafkan aku, kau pasti ketakutan, Xiumin, mianhae, Xiumin kau sudah aman, aku disini, aku bersamamu," Luhan memeluk Xiumin, mencoba menenangkan Xiumin yang kondisinya sangat mengenaskan. Dia menangis histeris.

"Lu..luhan, kau sudah ..sadar?" Xiumin tersenyum sekilas, dan kemudian pingsan.

"Xiumin..tidak! Maafkan aku..aku minta maaf.." Luhan masih menangis histeris.

Saat prajurit ingin melerai mereka, Luhan memeluk Xiumin dengan erat, tak mau ada seorangpun yang boleh mengambil Xiumin darinya.

Raja terpaku melihat pemandangan ini. Dia paham kali ini siapa Kim Minseok sebenarnya.

"Jika ada siapapun berani menyentuhku dan wanita ini, kupastikan kalian semua mati di tanganku!" Luhan berteriak marah, lalu bangkit mencoba menggendong Xiumin seorang diri, dengan kondisinya yang masih lemah. Tapi tak lama dia pun ikut tak sadarkan diri dengan tangannya masih menggenggam erat tangan Xiumin.

Terpaksa mereka berdua dibawa dengan tandu, karena tangan mereka tak bisa di pisahkan. Seperti ada lem kuat yang menempel di antara tangan itu.

Dari kejauhan nampak Jong Dae dan Penasehat Choi mengawasi. Mereka kini sudah tahu siapa wanita itu. Dan mereka sudah menemukan apa yang menjadi kelemahan dari musuh mereka.

"Haraboeji, sebaiknya kita jangan menunda terlalu lama dengan rencana kita. Sebelum semua menjadi berantakan. Aku mulai muak dengan semua ini," mata Jong Dae berkilat penuh kebencian. Dan Penasehat Choi, mengangguk sambil menyeringai jahat. Jong Dae mengeluarkan sebuah belati berbentuk kepala naga yang bentuknya sama persis dengan yang di bawa oleh Xiumin.

T.B.C

Note :

Haiyaaah.. seleseilah sudah chapter 11. Fiuuuh...

Semoga para reader puas ya bacanya. Maaf karena telat apdetnya dan lama hiatus dari sini. Semoga chapter ini bisa mengobati rasa penasaran kalian ya.

Di chapter ini, author memohon maaf jika momen Lumin/Sekai nya cuma kebagian sedikit doank ya, karena memang beginilah alurnya,

Terima kasih buat para readers yang masih setia nungguin cerita ini update. Dan juga buat para teman sesama author saya, sudah kasih support setiap hari sehingga author bisa tetap semangat nulis. Review, komen dan vote dari kalian semua sangat berarti buat author, bikin author merasa bersalah tiap hari karena ga juga update chapter baru.

Maaf dan terima kasih sekali lagi author ucapin buat kalian semua.

Ah iya, maaf sekali lagi juga untuk para readers, karena author malah bikin ff baru melulu, yang ini malah dilupain, maaf banget, ya, maaf.. /bow

Thetsubishi disebut juga Calthrops, senjata rahasia yang biasa digunakan oleh para ninja, terbuat dari besi yang dapat diberi racun untuk lebih cepat dalam membunuh lawan.

Darts adalah sebutan untuk senjata anak panah kecil yang sangat mematikan. Darts biasanya diberi racun agar lebih mematikan. Penggunaannya tergantung kondisi dan situasi.


	12. Chapter 12

\- Prince Jong Dae side -

"Pangeran Jongdae, persiapan kita apa sudah lengkap? Bagaimana jika kita mulai melancarkan rencana kita malam ini?" tanya Tuan Kim.

Tuan Kim adalah teman dari kakek Pangeran Jongdae, Penasehat Choi. Selama ini, dia telah menjadi buronan polisi kerajaan setelah tertangkapnya adik Pengawal Yeol Chan, Yeon Chul.

Tertangkapnya Yeon Chul, sempat membuat kalang kabut Penasehat Choi dan kawan - kawan. Mereka semua yang sekiranya pernah tersangkut kasus bersama Yeon Chul bersembunyi dari kejaran polisi istana. Wajah mereka semua sudah terpampang di seluruh negeri sebagai buronan dengan harga yang tinggi.

Namun tak ada yang tahu jika sebagian dari mereka bersembunyi dengan bantuan dari Penasehat Choi dan Pangeran Jongdae. Meski Penasehat Choi termasuk daftar orang paling di curigai, tapi jabatan dalam istana masih menyelamatkan batang lehernya. Sedangkan Jongdae yang memang reputasinya masih bersih, orang tak akan menyadari bahwa dirinya juga terlibat dalam rencana kotor kakeknya.

Apa yang ia tahu mengenai keluarganya sesungguhnya? Hanya perasaan marah dan dendam.

Ia tak pernah minta untuk dilahirkan jika akhirnya ia yang harus menerima beban dari sebab yang tak pernah ia lakukan. Tapi semua itu demi cintanya kepada ibunya, dan amarah yang ia pendam terhadap ayah kandungnya yang tak pernah mau mengakui dirinya dan ibunya. Ia bukan tak tahu ibunya merasa sakit dan kesepian. Ia hanya menutup mata dari semua yang ia lihat.

Benci dengan sikap keras kepala ibunya. Ingin sekali ia melampiaskan amarahnya pada seseorang. Tapi pada siapa? Ia pun tak ingin bertindak bodoh karena nafsunya mungkin saja malah berbalik menghabisinya.

* Flashback on

Seorang pria berpakaian seperti seorang bangsawan tengah berjalan di sekitar Hanyang. Ia dikawal beberapa pengawal pribadi miliknya. Dari lagaknya saja sudah terlihat bahwa dia orang yang sangat angkuh. Dia baru pertama kali datang ke Hanyang, ia sedikit bingung dengan keramaian desa itu. Hingga ia lupa apa sebetulnya niat dirinya datang ke Hanyang.

Tanpa terasa ia berkeliling sendirian terpisah dari pengawalnya. Berpura - pura untuk tidak panik, ia masuk ke sebuah toko kertas. Sedikit melihat - lihat, ia pun lalu bertanya pada si pemilik toko kemana arah jalan menuju keluar desa. Setelah tahu, ia bergegas pergi ke arah yang di beritahukan si pemilik toko.

Sesampainya ia di pinggir desa yang nampak kosong dan sepi. Ia sedikit was - was karena tentu saja ia sedang tak bersama pengawalnya saat ini.

Tak dinyana, seseorang tiba - tiba menabraknya dari belakang dan mereka berdua terjatuh bersama. Yang menabraknya adalah seorang gadis. Tampilannya seperti gadis bangsawan, tapi untuk apa ia berlari - lari seperti dikejar hantu, pria bangsawan itu merasa kesal. Ia berdiri sembari mengibas pakaiannya, sementara si gadis melanjutkan larinya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun padanya. Pria itu mengomel sendirian sambil menunjuk - nunjuk gadis yang bahkan menoleh saja tidak. Kemudian, pria itu tersadar sesuatu, kantung uangnya hilang. Dan yang lebih buruknya lagi, di kantung itu ada identitas miliknya.

Ia lantas mengira gadis yang menabraknya tadi sengaja melakukannya lalu mencuri kantung uangnya. Dengan penuh amarah, si pria itu mengejar si gadis tadi. Tak perlu bersusah payah, karena jelas pria lebih cepat dalam berlari dari wanita. Ia melihat si gadis itu masih berlari dan menoleh kesana kemari, seperti kebingungan mencari tempat bersembunyi. Si pria tak kehilangan akal, ia mencoba mencari jalan lain. Pria itu tiba - tiba muncul di hadapan si gadis dan menariknya ke dekat semak - semak. Si gadis terkejut dan membelalakkan matanya. Ia mencoba berteriak namun pria itu membungkam mulut si gadis dan mencoba menahannya melepaskan diri. Tepat saat itu beberapa orang tengah berlarian, otomatis si gadis berhenti meronta dan malah memeluk pria itu. Si pria terkejut dibuatnya. Mereka terus berpelukan sampai orang - orang itu pergi dari sana.

Semua terjadi begitu tiba - tiba, lalu setelah itu si gadis pergi dengan mengendap - ngendap, sementara si pria bangsawan masih tenggelam dalam keterkejutannya.

Sesaat kemudian si pria bangsawan tersentak dari transnya. Dengan sekejap ia menarik lagi lengan gadis itu.

"Kau! Kembalikan kantung uangku! Aku tahu kau tadi hanya berpura - pura menabrakku supaya bisa mengambil kantung uangku kan? Mengaku saja!"

Gadis itu membelalakkan matanya, di sentakkannya lengan yang di genggam pria itu.

"Kau gila ya! Untuk apa aku mengambil kantung uangmu? Kau kira aku ini pencuri apaa?! Dasar pria aneh!"

"Kalau kau tak mengambil kantung uangku, lantas kenapa hilang setelah kau menabrakku? Sebelum aku yakin barang itu masih ada padaku," si pria bangsawan balas melotot.

"Sebaiknya jangan asal menuduh ya. Atau kau akan merasa malu sendiri!"

"Kenapa aku harus malu? Bukankah harusnya sebaliknya? Ah, aku harus memeriksa pakaianmu, siapa tahu kau menyembunyikannya di dalam pakaianmu, dasar perempuan licik!" si pria bangsawan berniat menggeledah gadis itu.

"Yak!! Sudah kubilang itu bukan perbuatanku! Aku tidak bersalah apapun, dasar tukang mesum!"

"Apa kau bilang? Aku tidak mesum, aku hanya ingin mencari sesuatu milikku!"

Baru saja si pria bangsawan itu akan mendekat, seseorang berpakaian serba hitam seperti ninja, memukulnya dari belakang. Si pria bangsawan itu mengaduh kesakitan dan menghindar. Mereka beradu fisik dengan sengit. Si gadis itu menyeringai remeh ke arah si pria bangsawan yang terlihat sudah mulai kelelehan berduel. Hingga saat terakhir si pria bengsawan mencoba mengecoh lawan dan berhasil memitingnya di tanah.

"Hei! Siapa kau berani ikut campur urusanku? Aku tidak punya masalah denganmu, kenapa kau menyerangku, hah?! Siapa yang menyuruhmu?"

Si pria bangsawan merobek kain penutup wajah lawan dan memaksa lawannya mengungkapkan siapa jati dirinya.

"Berhenti! Lepaskan dia! Dia adalah pengawalku," ujar si gadis merasa kesal pengawalnya kalah dari si pria bangsawan.

"Dia hanya bertugas menjagaku, memastikan aku tidak apa - apa. Lepaskan dia, Tuan."

Si pria bangsawan ini mengernyitkan dahinya, lalu melepaskan pitingannya.

"Jadi, kau punya pengawal, tapi kau mencuri kantung uangku? Itu sungguh lucu, kau kira aku percaya?"

"Sudah ku bilang itu bukan perbuatanku. Kenapa kau tidak mencari terlebih dahulu kantung uangmu di sekitar tempat kita tadi bertabrakan, barangkali terjatuh disana," gadis itu mulai kesal dan jengkel karena tuduhan tak berdasar itu.

"Kau kira aku bodoh? Jika aku mencari disana terlebih dahulu dan ternyata tidak ada, itu berarti aku kehilangan dirimu dan tidak bisa mendapatkan uangku kembali, karena kau sudah membawanya kabur."

Si gadis memutar bola matanya malas,

"Tuan, sudah berapa kali ku bilang aku tidak mengambil kantung uangmu! Berapa kali aku harus mengatakan hal ini supaya kau paham? Apa kau tidak pernah belajar di rumah? Aku yakin kau pria berwawasan dari penampilanmu. Tapi otakmu sungguh luar biasa kosong."

Saat si pria bangsawan itu akan membuka suara lagi, tiba - tiba pengawal gadis itu menyela dan melemparkan kantung uang milik pria bangsawan itu. Membungkuk sekilas lalu pergi.

Sesaat suasana sunyi, mereka berdua terdiam. Terutama si pria bangsawan yang kini merasa malu.

"It.."

"Jangan bicara apapun. Aku tahu ini salahku, jadi tolong jangan katakan apapun sekarang," si pria bangsawan menyela terlebih dahulu saat gadis itu ingin berargumen.

"Baiklah, terserah padamu. Sudah beres kan, jadi aku harus pergi sekarang."

"Tapi.."

"Tak perlu minta maaf, aku tak akan memaafkanmu. Sampai jumpa," si gadis melenggang pergi dengan cengiran lebar di wajahnya.

Dan si pria bangsawan hanya melongo mencerna apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

'Apa maksud gadis itu? Apa itu berarti, dia ingin bertemu lagi denganku?' pria itu terus membatin di sepanjang perjalanannya menuju ke tengah desa.

Tak lama para pengawalnya berlarian mendekati pria itu lalu berebut untuk memohon maaf karena tak melakukan pekerjaan mereka dengan benar. Tapi pria bangsawan itu tak peduli. Pikirannya hanya tertuju pada gadis tadi. Dia menyesal tak bertanya apapun pada gadis tadi, bahkan namanya pun tak ia tanyakan.

Tanpa terasa 3 bulan lamanya setelah pertemuan pertama dengan gadis itu, si pria bangsawan terus menerus memikirkannya. Entah apa yang ia rasakan, tapi ia benar - benar merindukan gadis itu. Bahkan berulangkali pria itu mendatangi desa itu, berkeliling berharap takdir mempertemukan mereka kembali. Dan ini adalah yang ketiga kalinya ia ke desa itu lagi.

Ia sekarang sudah hampir hafal semua tempat di desa ini. Bermaksud akan mampir ke perpustakaan desa, ia berinisiatif mencoba melewati jalan lain dari yang biasanya. Hanya sekedar ingin tahu lebih jauh lagi tentang desa ini.

Jalan setapak itu sangat sepi, namun juga tampak terawat. Si pria terus membatin apa ini jalan menuju istana atau paviliun milik keluarga bangsawan, sangat bersih dan penampakannya sangat indah. Jika ini milik keluarga bangsawan atau pejabat istana, pastilah orang itu sangat kaya dan terpandang.

Ia berjalan penuh senyum di wajahnya. Namun di tengah perjalanan, beberapa orang menghadangnya.

"Berhenti disana!! Katakan siapa nama tuan dan ada perlu apa tuan melewati jalan ini?!" salah satu penjaga maju, dan pria itu kaget bercampur waspada.

"Aku hanya ingin mencari jalan menuju perpustakaan desa. Tapi sepertinya aku tersesat," pria itu menatap sekitar sembari sesekali melirik ke arah para penjaga.

"Jangan berbohong! Tuan sepertinya sangat tahu daerah ini. Buktinya, langsung menuju ke jalan ini sedari melewati gang di sana, tanpa bertanya pada seseorang. Kau kira kami bodoh..."

"Berhenti! Aku sepertinya tahu pria ini," salah satu penjaga lainnya maju kedepan, matanya terus menatap ke arah pria itu sembari berbicara pada kawannya.

Sedangkan pria itu kembali kaget dengan salah satu wajah penjaga yang nampak tak asing untuknya.

Pria itu ingat betul, penjaga ini adalah penjaga gadis itu.

"Ah, tuan pengawal, kau masih ingat aku? Aku adalah seseorang yang mengira majikanmu mencuri kantung uangku."

Pria itu tersenyum konyol.

"Kalian beritahukan pada Tuan Choi tentang pria itu, dan aku akan mengawasinya di sini untuk sementara waktu," tiga dari mereka mengangguk lalu pergi.

"Ada apa tuan kemari? Bukankah masalah kemarin sudah selesai?" tanya penjaga dengan wajah datar.

"Ah, iya soal itu aku benar - benar minta maaf. Aku tidak tahu siapa majikanmu. Waktu itu pertama kalinya aku kemari, jadi aku sedikit terkejut dengan kejadian kemarin," pria itu meringis.

"Maaf, tapi ada baiknya tuan tidak datang ke tempat atau desa ini lagi. Atau nanti tuan akan celaka, ini bukan peringatan, tapi sekedar saran dari saya,"

"Tapi ken...hei, kenapa kau malah pergi! Aku sedang berbicara padamu! Hei! Aisshh!!" pria bangsawan itu menggerutu kesal tapi tak bisa berbuat apa - apa karena sudah tak ada orang lagi disana.

Wajahnya kini berubah serius. Apa sebenarnya yang sedang terjadi? Kenapa dia dilarang melewati daerah ini? Ia yakin sesuatu tengah terjadi di tempat ini. Ia berbalik namun tidak pergi, malah memutuskan menyelidiki sendiri, hal tersembunyi apa yang ada disana.

Ia terus menelusuri pinggir hutan hingga sampai ke tengah hutan. Ia tak peduli malam makin menjelang dan kenyataan bahwa mungkin ia tak akan pernah bisa kembali ke rumahnya. Tersesat di hutan belantara asing yang belum pernah sekalipun ia jamah. Namun keingintahuannya akan sesuatu mengalahkan segalanya.

Ia duduk sejenak di pinggir sungai dibawah pohon rindang, mengambil seteguk air lalu meminumnya. Ia memperhatikan sekitarnya, seperti ada sesuatu berkelip di kejauhan makin lama makin mendekat. Ia segara bangkit mencari semak paling lebat untuk menyembunyikan dirinya. Beberapa orang menggotong tandu dan sebagian mendorong beberapa gerobak yang berisi peti berukuran cukup besar. Lalu karung - karung yang sepertinya berisi banyak bahan makanan. Berbagai pertanyaan muncul dibenaknya.

Tapi belum sempat ia mengira - ngira apa yang akan terjadi, seseorang dari dalam tandu berseru meminta untuk berhenti. Dan itu adalah suara seorang wanita, ia merasa pernah mendengar suara wanita itu. Tak ingin melewatkan barang sedetikpun, ia mencoba melihat dengan lebih seksama saat seorang gadis muncul dari dalam tandu.

Ia terkejut, gadis itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah gadis yang ia cari selama ini. Ia merasakan sosok gadis itu berbeda dari tatkala ia bertemu pertama kali. Sikap dan raut muka gadis itu seperti menyimpan kemarahan yang tak terluapkan. Berapi - api, hingga dalam kegelapan seperti ini pun ia bisa melihat kilatan di bola mata gadis itu.

Gadis itu berjalan beberapa meter kedepan, meraba akar - akar pohon beringin besar yang saling menjuntai lebat. Di sibakkannya akar - akar itu, dan muncullah sebuah mulut gua. Ia membelalakkan matanya, tak menyangka bahwa di balik akar - akar itu tersembunyi sebuah gua. Meskipun dilihat dari dekat, tak akan ada yang tau di sana ada gua, karena lebatnya sulur akar yang menjuntai itu. Bahkan ia yang sedari tadi berada dekat dengan pohon itu, tak tahu jika disana tersembunyi sebuah gua. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama, ia sendiri pun masuk ke dalam.

Gelap dan lembab di sepanjang lorong gua. Tanpa penerangan sedikitpun ia terus makin masuk ke dalam bagian gua. Sesekali kakinya terantuk atau dahinya terbentur sesuatu, tapi ia tak peduli. Rasa penasarannya mengalahkan segalanya.

10 menit kemudian, di ujung lorong ia melihat seberkas cahaya. Ia makin bersemangat untuk sampai kesana. Lalu samar terdengar suara alat - alat membentur sesuatu. Semacam alat pemecah batu dan sebagainya. Ia mulai bertanya - tanya lagi, apakah di sini telah di jadikan tempat untuk melakukan suatu proyek rahasia atau apa. Semakin dekat suara semakin jelas. Suara para pekerja juga makin ramai terdengar.

Dan apa yang ia lihat dihadapannya membuatnya menganga dan membelalak lebar. Demi para dewa di surga, apa sebenarnya yang dilakukan orang - orang ini.

"HEI, KAU YANG DISANA? APA YANG SEDANG KAU LAKUKAN DISANA?! KAU PASTI MATA - MATA!!" pria itu kaget bukan kepalang.

Ia berbalik dan melihat sepertinya sudah tak akan ada kesempatan baginya untuk bersembunyi. Lalu ia melihat gadis itu ada di barisan belakang para pengawal yang ia temui tadi. Gadis itu nampak sama terkejutnya seperti dirinya. Wajahnya memucat dan sedari terlihat memalingkan wajahnya. Tapi kemudian ia berseru,

"Biarkan ia, aku yang mengundangnya kemari. Dia temanku," semua pengawalnya mundur dan mengangguk ke arah majikannya.

"Tuan, sebaiknya anda ikut denganku. Kita perlu bicara secara pribadi," kemudian mereka berjalan beriringan menuruni tangga batu dan menuju ke tempat yang nampak seperti ruangan khusus yang di buat untuk keluarga dari gadis bangsawan itu beristirahat atau melakukan rapat pertemuan rahasia.

Baru saja pria itu akan membuka suara, gadis itu sudah lebih dulu memotongnya.

"Jangan katakan apapun. Cukup berpura - pura tak melihat semua ini. Dan kenyataan bahwa kita pernah bertemu. Maaf, tapi aku tak memiliki hal yang harus aku jelaskan atau apapun, semacam pernyataan ataupun pengakuan. Jadi, untuk sekarang, sebaiknya kita jangan sampai saling berjumpa lagi. Jikapun bertemu muka di jalan, cukup palingkan saja wajahmu."

Gadis itu baru akan melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu sebelum,

"Bagaimana jika aku tetap ingin terus bertemu dan melihat dirimu. Aku tak menginginkan pengakuan ataupun pernyataan apapun darimu. Karena dari awal, aku hanya memiliki satu tujuan, yaitu bisa mengenalmu."

"Aku tahu. Jadi, sebaiknya jangan lakukan itu. Sebelum semua menjadi lebih buruk untuk kita berdua. Kau ataupun aku, akan merasakan sakit," ucap gadis itu tanpa menatap pria itu.

Meski dalam nada suaranya ia terdengar tegar dan kuat, namun matanya menyimpan kepedihan. Dan gadis itu hanya tak ingin memperlihatkannya pada pria di belakangnya.

"Aku tak peduli apapun itu. Yang ingin ku ketahui hanya kau. Aku tak peduli dengan keluargamu atau apapun yang mereka lakukan. Setidaknya aku bisa tahu siapa nama gadis yang sudah membawa lari hatiku sejak hari itu,"

pria itu tak menyerah.

"HENTIKAN ITU! Aku tak bisa, dan aku tak mau! Pergi atau aku akan menyuruh pengawalku memaksamu keluar!" mata gadis itu kini nampak bergetar,

"Aku mohon padamu," lalu gadis itu menitikkan air matanya dan memalingkan wajahnya lagi.

"Baiklah, kali ini aku akan menurutimu. Tapi jangan harap untuk besok. Jika takdir mempertemukan kita lagi untuk ketiga kalinya, saat itu, aku tak akan pernah melepasmu," pria itu pun melesat pergi.

Dalam perjalanan mencari arah keluar dari hutan, ia di hadang oleh salah satu pengawal gadis tadi. Pria itu sudah mengenalinya, jadi ia sendiri tak terkejut.

"Ada apa kau kemari? Apa Nona mudamu yang menyuruhmu menghadangku?" tanya pria itu.

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin berbicara sedikit mengenai Nona mudaku, tapi tidak disini," si pengawal melesat pergi, di belakangnya pria itu mengikutinya. Rupanya mereka menuju ke markas tempat dimana pengawal itu biasa beristirahat bersama para anak buahnya.

"Kenapa kita kemari?"

"Disini tempat paling aman di seluruh daerah ini. Tak akan ada yang menguping pembicaraanmu atau memata - mataimu disini. Ini adalah markas prajurit khusus, milik istana," terang si pengawal.

"Tapi..kau, dan yang di gua itu.."

"Benar, itu adalah hal yang akan kita bicarakan sekarang. Silahkan masuk terlebih dahulu," pria itu pun mengangguk.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya pengawal.

"Jo Woon, nama saya Kim Jo Woon,"

"Ah, namamu bagus. Apa kau juga dari keluarga bangsawan?" tanya pengawal lagi sembari menuangkan air untuk Jo Woon, ia terkekeh melihat ekspresi ragu di wajah Jo Woon.

"Minumlah, anak muda, tenang aku tidak memasukkan apapun di dalamnya."

Jo Woon meringis kikuk, lalu mengangguk dan mencicipi minumannya.

Mereka duduk berhadapan dengan wajah serius, pengawal itu mulai bercerita.

"Nona Muda kami, namanya Choi Hye Jin. Dia putri tunggal penasehat kerajaan Choi Hyun Sik. Apa kau mengenal nama itu?" Jo Woon menganga, lalu mengangguk.

Siapa yang tak mengenal keluarga bangsawan yang terpandang dan kaya raya seperti keluarga Choi.

"Nona kami, masih terlalu muda saat ia kehilangan ibunya. Ia baru 7 tahun saat itu. Usia dimana ia seharusnya masih belajar sesuatu seperti menyulam atau membuat seni kaligrafi. Tapi ia tak bisa melakukannya, tepatnya tidak diperbolehkan. Ia sudah harus mempelajari asal usul keluarga kerajaan beserta semua peraturan dan sistem tata kerja istana. Ia di paksa menjadi gadis bangsawan yang harus mampu melakukan hal yang seharusnya hanya bisa dilakukan para pelajar dari Sungkyungkwan. Dan tak hanya itu, ia juga harus mempelajari strategi dan ilmu sihir yang seharusnya tak pantas di pelajari oleh seorang keturunan bangsawan. Tapi nona muda kami berhasil melakukan semuanya. Sendirian. Tanpa ada perhatian ataupun respon baik dari ayahnya."

Pengawal itu berhenti sejenak dan memandang ke arah keluar jendela.

"Ayahnya, Tuan Choi adalah penasehat kerajaan yang awalnya sangat di percaya mendiang raja terdahulu. Tapi berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang dilihat oleh orang - orang, Tuan Choi tidaklah sejujur itu. Terhadap putrinya sendiri saja ia tega memanfaatkan kelemahan putrinya, sudah pasti terhadap orang lain ia bisa lebih kejam. Perkataanku waktu itu tidaklah main - main. Itu bukan peringatan, melainkan nasehatku untuk kalian berdua. Aku sudah bersama nona muda sedari ia masih berusia 7 tahun, aku sangat hafal dan memahami apa yangg ada di pikiran dan hatinya dari pada ayahnya sendiri. Dia pun lebih memyayangiku lebih dari apapun juga, putri yang baik nonaku itu.

Dan saat pertemuan antara kalian yang tak sengaja itu, jika kau ingin tahu, itu bukan sebuah kebetulan. Ia yang melihatmu terlebih dahulu, lalu merasa jatuh cinta padamu. Maka, ia pun membuat rencana yang seolah - olah kalian tak sengaja bertemu. Tapi bagian kantungmu yang hilang, tentu saja itu di luar rencana."

"Jadi, Hye Jin ssi benar - benar tertarik pada saya?" tanya Jo Woon itu sumringah.

"Jangan merasa senang dulu anak muda. Kau sendiri sudah mendengar apa yang di katakan oleh nona kami kan. Dan dia berkata seperti itu bukan tanpa alasan, tapi memang dia menyadari jika ia mulai menyerahkan hatinya pada orang lain, maka sama saja ia menyerahkan seseorang itu ke lubang kematian. Kau tahu kenapa? Karena ayahnya, ayah nona kami dia sangat gila dan ambisius . Dia akan menggunakan segala cara untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia mau. Sebelum ia mendapatkannya, maka ia tanpa melihat kebelakang, akan terus menembus apapun yang menghalanginya. Nyawa? Yang dia pedulikan hanya dendam, dendam dan dendam, tak peduli nyawa sendiri atau orang di sekitarnya. Kalau perlu, ia akan memanfaatkan nyawa orang - orang di sekitarnya untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia halus dan licin, namun sangat kejam dan licik," jelas pengawal lagi, kali ini ia mengepalkan tangannya.

"Maaf jika saya memotong pembicaraan ini. Tapi, apa alasan anda memberitahukan semua ini pada saya? Jujur saja saya tidak mengerti," Jo Woon bingung.

"Aku ingin bertanya satu hal terlebih dahulu sebelum menjawab pertanyaanmu. Bisakah kau menjawab dengan jujur?" lalu Joo Won mengangguk.

"Apakah kau benar - benar tulus menyukai nona kami? Karena jika tidak, lebih baik kau mundur saja sekarang, sebelum kau menyesal. Tapi jika kau memang tulus, perjuangkan dia, beri dia cinta dan kebahagiaan yang selama ini tak pernah ia dapatkan." mata si pengawal menusuk.

Joo Won terdiam, di pikirannya sebetulnya ia masih ragu. Tapi ia sendiri merasa penasaran dan begitu terpesona pada Hye Jin. Ia hanya takut jika perasaannya cuma sesaat. Namun bahkan setelah ia mendengar cerita dari pengawal pribadi Hye Jin, kenapa ia tak merasa takut sedikit pun, malah ia merasa makin berani dan percaya diri. Setelah berpikir lagi, tak ada salahnya mencoba, jika tak berhasil, itu berarti memang sudah takdir.

"Saya, Kim Jo Woon, benar - benar menyukai gadis ceria namun misterius bernama Choi Hye Jin. Dan saya juga berjanji, apapun yang terjadi pada kami nantinya, tak akan ada rasa penyesalan atau rasa sakit sedikitpun untukku. Aku juga akan berusaha untuk membuatnya terus merasa bahagia, itu adalah janji dan sumpahku."

"Baiklah, aku percaya padamu anak muda. Tapi jika kau melakukan pengkhianatan sekali saja, aku akan tahu dan saat itu juga kepalamu akan terpisah dari tubuhmu," balas si pengawal.

Setelah pertemuan itu, Kim Jo Woon dan pengawal pribadi Choi Hye Jin menyusun suatu rencana supaya Jo Woon bisa terus berada di samping Hye Jin. Pengawal Hye Jin melakukan ini semata hanya ingin melihat nonanya merasakan kebahagiaan meski cuma sekali dalam hidupnya.

Dalam waktu 3 bulan Jo Woon berhasil menjadi pengawal pribadi keluarga Choi. Mereka sebisa mungkin membuat Jo Woon bisa masuk ujian militer dengan cara normal dan jujur. Supaya jika nanti Jo Woon berhasil direkrut oleh Tuan Choi, asal usulnya sangat jelas. Tuan Choi bukanlah tipe seseorang yang menerima sembarng prajuri atau pengawal menjadi bagian dari anggota pasukan pribadinya. Jadi semua rencana harus benar - benar akurat.

Jo Woon, tak ubahnya seperti pemuda lainnya yang tengah kasmaran. Ia dengan jahilnya sering membuat suara atau memberi kode pada Hye Jin hanya untuk sekedar bertemu lalu menggodanya. Makin lama hal ini makin menumbuhkan rasa cinta yang mendalam di hati mereka masing - masing.

Tapi suatu ketika, Tuan Choi mengumumkan bahwa putrinya akan di jodohkan dengan putra mahkota.

Itu sengaja Tuan Choi lakukan untuk memisahkan putrinya dengan pengawal rendahan. Sekaligus agar ia bisa melaksanakan rencana busuknya pada keluarga raja. Tuan Choi sangat tak menyukai Jo Woon, meskipun ia juga berasal dari keluarga bangsawan. Namun Tuan Choi masih menganggap mereka tak sederajat dan tak setara.

Sudah pasti berita ini membuat syok Hye Jin dan Jo Woon. Hye Jin bersikeras tak ingin menikah dengan orang yang tak ia cintai. Bahkan tak ia kenal. Dan puncaknya, Tuan Choi pada akhirnya menggunakan kelemahan Hye Jin, yakni Jo Woon itu sendiri.

Jo Woon di perintah oleh Tuan Choi untuk melakukan misi ke dalam istana, yakni memata - matai putra mahkota beserta semua teman terdekatnya. Dalam misi itu, Jo Woon di haruskan mengambil buku catatan ramalan kuno yang ada di kamar putra mahkota. Tuan Choi berkata pada Jo Woon bahwa catatan itu adalah catatan penting dan tak boleh ada seorang pun tahu tentang hal itu, begitu pula dengan misinya. Semua harus di rahasiakan. Tuan Choi berjanji jika Jo Woon berhasil melaksanakan misinya, ia akan memberi restu padanya untuk menikah dengan Hye Jin.

Jo Woon tahu, semua yang dikatakan Tuan Choi hanyalah sekedar ucapan belaka. Tuan Choi tak akan benar - benar memberikan restunya semudah itu. Jo Woon mewanti - wanti apa yang akan Tuan Choi lakukan kepadanya nanti. Dan malam sebelum ia melaksanakan misinya ia memutuskan bertemu dengan Hye Jin.

Seharian penuh mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama. Hye Jin tak mengerti kenapa mereka bisa bebas bertemu tanpa ada yang mengawasi. Jo Woon menyombongkan diri, ia yang sudah menyingkirkan mata - mata ayahnya terlebih dulu, sehingga tak ada yang berani mendekat. Hye Jin tertawa mendengar perkataan Jo Woon. Ia tahu kekasihnya pasti hanya ingin menghiburnya. Tapi apapun alasannya, Hye Jin tak peduli. Yang ia pedulikan hanya sekarang ini. Dan ia tak ingin seharian ini cepat berlalu.

Jo Woon mengajak Hye Jin pergi ke festival lampion di desanya. Mereka memasang kertas permohonan pada lampion mereka untuk selanjutnya di lepas ke udara. Mereka percaya, semua permohonan pasti akan di kabulkan.

Mereka tersenyum bahagia saat melepas lampion setelah upacara adat, dalam hati mereka masing - masing mengharapkan kebahagiaan untuk yang lain.

Mereka bertatapan mesra dan berciuman di bawah taburan sinar lampion yang berterbangan. Suasana yang romantis dan penuh cinta masih berlanjut hingga mereka sampai di paviliun tempat Hye Jin tinggal. Tak ada seorang pun di sekitar mereka yang mengganggu atau mengusik mereka. Entah kenapa mereka tak tahu. Seakan semua sudah di rencanakan khusus untuk hari itu.

Jo Woon tiba - tiba memberi sebuah kejutan berupa cincin giok untuk Hye Jin yang kemudian di pakaikan ke jari manisnya. Hye Jin tak bisa berhenti menyunggingkan senyumnya saat Jo Woon berkata ayah Hye Jin sudah merestui hubungan mereka kemarin saat ia di panggil untuk bertemu ayahnya. Hye Jin terkejut, merasa tak percaya, ia merasa semua hal yang terjadi hari ini, serasa mimpi. Perasaan Hye Jin mengatakan ayahnya sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang besar untuknya, tapi apa, ia tak tahu.

Buru - buru ditepisnya pikiran itu saat Jo Woon menggenggam tangannya dan mendekapnya kedalam pelukan. Serasa sangat nyaman dan Hye Jin menyukainya. Dan semua terjadi begitu saja. Mereka menghabiskan malam bersama layaknya pasangan yang baru saja menikah. Tapi Hye Jin tak menyesalinya, ia melakukannya karena cinta, begitu pula dengan Jo Woon.

Lalu setelah matahari menjelang, Jo Woon tiba - tiba menghilang dari sisi Hye Jin, yang Hye Jin pahami tentang hilangnya Jo Woon, itu sudah pasti perbuatan ayahnya.

Sementara itu, entah bagaimana Jo Woon berhasil mendapatkan apa yang di minta Tuan Choi. Meski dengan susah payah dan mempertaruhkan nyawanya, ia berhasil masuk ke dalam paviliun putra mahkota tanpa di ketahui oleh prajurit istana.

Tapi kemudian malapetaka itu terjadi.

Jo Woon bermaksud akan bertemu dengan Tuan Choi untuk memberikan buku ramalan itu. Namun saat ia akan memasuki paviliun Tuan Choi, ia di hadang oleh banyak pasukan kerajaan. Seseorang yang terlihat seperti pemimpin pasukan itu memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk menangkap Jo Woon. Dengan gelagapan ia meronta berusaha melepaskan diri. Ia terlihat bingung saat pimpinan pasukan kerajaan itu menangkapnya atas tuduhan mencelakakan anggota keluarga kerajaan dengan memasukkan bubuk racun ke dalam minuman putra mahkota. Hal ini tentu saja membuat Jo Woon bersikeras untuk menolak tuduhan itu. Karena bukan ia yang melakukannya. Dan saat Jo Woon di geledah dengan paksa, salah satu pasukan kerajaan itu menemukan buku ramalan milik kerajaan ada di dalam pakaian Jo Woon. Tak ayal ia langsung di bawa ke penjara istana untuk di adili dan di hukum. Tentu saja hukuman mati akan di berikan pada Jo Woon.

Hye Jin mendengar kejadian itu dan memohon pada ayahnya untuk menolong Jo Woon. Dan sebagai imbalannya ia akan bersedia menuruti keinginan ayahnya. Hye Jin memohon sambil berlutut dan menangis, sedangkan ayahnya menyeringai licik karena salah satu rencananya berhasil.

1 bulan kemudian, Jo Woon hanya mendapat hukuman penjara selama 5 tahun dan hukuman cambuk 100 kali setiap bulan. Jo Woon tak menyangka ia tak di hukum mati, tapi saat ia mendengar berita pernikahan antara raja baru dengan putri Tuan Choi sebulan setelah ia di penjara, seketika ia pun paham dengan semuanya.

Ia lalu bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri, bahwa ia akan terus mengganggu kehidupan keluarga Choi sampai akhir, meskipun ia harus berpura - pura mengabdi pada mereka dan melayani mereka, semua akan di lakukannya. Harga diri dan kejujuran? Dia sudah tak mengenalnya. Semua demi Hye Jin dan tentu saja, putranya, Kim Jong Dae.

* Flashback end

Pangeran Jong Dae tak pernah mengetahui sebab kenapa ayahnya tak mengakui dirinya. Ia tahu ayah kandungnya bukanlah sang raja melainkan orang lain. Ia mengetahui itu dari kakeknya, Tuan Choi beberapa bulan lalu saat adiknya, Putra Mahkota Luhan akan di nobatkan sebagai calon putra mahkota dan bukan dirinya. Karena ia walaupun tak berambisi menjadi raja, tapi ia tentu saja ingin tahu sebab ia tak mendapat perlakuan yang seharusnya. Awalnya hal itu membuatnya kaget dan terpukul. Dia berusaha bersabar dan menerima semua takdirnya hanya di hadapan ibunya. Tapi di luar, ia merasa marah dan benci.

Kakeknya bercerita pada Pangeran Jong Dae, bahwa waktu itu ibumu di hamili oleh ayah kandungnya di bawah pengaruh obat, karena pria itu sangat tergila - gila pada ibunya waktu itu, dan marah karena ibunya menolak ayah kandungnya. Sehingga, karena hati ayahnya sudah tertutup nafsu, maka ia mencoba mendapatkan ibunya dengan cara lain.

Tanpa mengetahui fakta yang sesungguhnya, Pangeran Jong Dae makin membenci ayah kandungnya. Ditambah dengan sikap Raja yang pilih kasih terhadapnya, membuat ia makin membenci hidupnya. Ia lampiaskan semuanya pada Raja dan anggota keluarga Raja lainnya. Dan saat kakeknya yang berpura - pura menyayanginya, membujuk Pangeran Jong Dae untuk melakukan rencana pembalasan dendam terhadap Raja, yang dengan segera di setujui oleh Pangeran Jong Dae. Apapun yang kakeknya katakan ia selalu mendengarkannya, meskipun ibunya selalu memperingatkannya, ia lebih memilih mempercayai perkataan kakeknya.

Dua hari lagi menurut ramalan akan ada gerhana bulan di negerinya. Seperti yang sudah Pangeran Jong Dae rencanakan bersama kakeknya sebelumnya, ia akan melakukan pembalasan dendam terhadap Raja tepat saat gerhana bulan terjadi. Mereka akan menyerang tak hanya dengan pasukan pemberontak lainnya, melainkan juga dengan ilmu hitam.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Pangeran Jong Dae, ibunya, dipaksa oleh Tuan Choi tentu saja, mempersiapkan upacara sihir hitam di gua rahasia.

Selir Hye Jin melakukannya karena tak lain demi putranya. Ayahnya mengancam akan membuat putranya celaka jika Hye Jin tak mau melakukannya. Tak ingin kejadian masa lalu terulang untuk yang kedua kalinya, ia pun menuruti semua perkataan ayahnya. Selir Hye Jin masih belum mengetahui keadaan Kim Jo Woon yang sebenarnya, ia hanya mendengar bahwa dia telah di hukum mati. Maka ia pun tak ingin kehilangan putranya juga. Secara tak langsung, Hye Jin pun membenci semua keturunan Raja yang telah menyebabkan ayahnya di butakan oleh amarah dan dendam. Membuat keluarganya hancur tak bersisa dan berulang kali mengorbankan orang - orang yang ia sayangi demi mewujudkan ambisi ayahnya.

Dan hal paling menyakitkan sekaligus menyedihkan dari semuanya adalah ia terlalu pengecut dan takut untuk mencegah ayahnya.

\- Tuan/Nyonya Jang • Soo Kyung • SeKai side -

Tabib Jang duduk berhadapan dengan istrinya di pendopo paviliunnya. Tabib Jang baru saja pulang dari perjalanannya menemui Raja. Ia sedang mengkhawatirkan sesuatu tentang buku catatan ramalan yang tempo hari ia bawa ke istana.

Tak sengaja, ia membuka dan membaca apa yang tertera didalamnya. Ia kaget begitu membaca seluruh isinya. Hal ini lalu membuatnya menjadi cemas dan khawatir dengan anggota keluarga raja. Maka ia segera menemui raja dan mendiskusikan hal ini beserta semua teman lainnya. Ia yakin sesuatu yang buruk sedang terjadi akhir - akhir ini. Di tambah dengan cerita dari istri sahabatnya Soo Kyung saat ia di sekap dulu makin membuat ia jadi gusar dan gelisah.

"Yeobo, kau sudah bertemu Yang Mulia? Bagaimana kabar beliau?" Ny. Jang mencoba membuka obrolan.

"Yang Mulia terlihat baik - baik saja. Tapi, dari sorot matanya, aku tahu betul apa yang sedang di pikirkannya. Ia tak mau berkata apapun padaku hingga aku bercerita tentang Xiumin dan Kai. Dan kau tahu apa reaksinya? Dia merasa frustasi dan mulai meracau sendiri sambil mondar mandir di kediamannya. Sungguh membuatku ikut cemas melihatnya seperti itu," Tabib Jang memijat dahinya.

"Memangnya apa yang di katakan oleh buku ramalan itu? Apa sesuatu yang sangat gawat atau akan ada bencana yang terjadi di negeri ini?" Ny. Jang mulai penasaran.

"Menurutku ini bukanlah malapetaka atau bencana, melainkan kutukan. Sedari awal, pemerintahan di negeri ini tak pernah di restui oleh langit. Raja beserta keturunannya kini sedang di hukum. Sedangkan langit hanya ingin tahu, sampai sejauh mana mereka mampu menahan beban penderitaan yang di buat oleh leluhur mereka sendiri. Mungkin itu sebabnya Yang Mulia sendiri kini sudah mencapai batas kemampuannya, merasa berat dan tak mampu lagi menopangnya," jelas Tabib Jang bijak.

"Mungkin kau benar, tapi seperti yang kau bilang tadi Yang Mulia sudah lelah, tapi itu bukan berarti beliau menyerah begitu saja, iya kan? Aku tak percaya jika ada yang bilang dia akan berhenti sekarang," ucap Ny. Jang sambil meminum tehnya.

Tabib Jang menjelaskan, beberapa ramalan yang tercatat dalam buku itu satu persatu mulai menjadi kenyataan. Seperti saat lahirnya kedua putra kembarnya, datangnya utusan dari langit dan wabah penyakit. Meskipun jika di pikirkan secara logika, Raja juga memahaminya, ia tetap menganggap semua ini karena kutukan kepada semua keturunan Raja terdahulu pada mereka.

Nyonya Jang yang mendengarnya ikut terkejut.

"Apa benar utusan dari langit itu ada?" tanyanya benar - benar penasaran.

Tabib Jang mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, apakah yeobo sudah bertemu dengan mereka sewaktu ke istana?"

"Kau juga pernah bertemu, disini," jawab Tabib Jang

"Kau bahkan merawat mereka beberapa waktu lalu. Salah satu dari mereka juga masih tinggal di sini?" Tabib Jang mengulum senyumnya sementara nyonya Jang bingung.

Sedetik kemudian nyonya Jang membelalakkan matanya sembari mendekap mulutnya sendiri.

"Tak mungkin mereka itu, oh, Xiumin dan Kai?" Tabib Jang mengangguk.

" Aku sudah mengira ada yang aneh dengan mereka berdua, seperti bukan berasal dari sini. Kau lihat betapa cantik dan tangguhnya mereka, hah, seharusnya aku bisa menyadarinya dari awal."

"Menurutmu mereka cantik?" Tabib Jang sedikit menggoda istrinya.

"Tentu saja! Kau lihat putra kita Sehun sampai tergila - gila seperti itu dan lagi Putra Mahkota Luhan bisa sampai mengorbankan dirinya. Sudah pasti mereka berdua memiliki aura yang sangat kuat. Dan...yak! yeobo! Kau jangan coba - coba melirik salah satu dari mereka, atau aku akan mencincangmu!"

Tabib Jang terkekeh geli melihat ekspresi istrinya.

"Tenanglah, yeobo, aku bukan pria seperti itu. Buktinya, aku sampai sekarang masih bertahan denganmu. Kau memiliki segalanya, dan aku juga mencintaimu apa adanya, bukan karena terpaksa atau karena perjodohan kita dulu. Aku benar - benar tulus, percayalah," Tabib Jang berucap sambil menggenggam tangan istrinya dengan lembut.

"Benarkah? Aku kira, selama ini kau menikah denganku karena terpaksa, seperti yang di bilang kakakku Yeol Chan. Kurang ajar, dia pasti mengerjaiku, awas saja!"

"Kau ini, masih saja mempercayai kakakmu yang satu itu. Sudah jelas dia hanya menggodamu, kau lupa bagaimana dia mengerjaimu dulu? Tapi karena dirinya juga, kita bisa bertemu, jadi bukan salah dia sepenuhnya, eoh, sudahlah. Nikmati saja apa yang bisa kita nikmati sekarang ini, hem?"

"Yeobo, perkataanmu barusan membuatku merasa aneh. Seperti ini adalah kata - kata perpisahan juga seperti pertemuan terakhir."

Tabib Jang membelalakkan matanya, kemudian sedikit kikuk,

"Yah, sebetulnya, Yang Mulia meminta bantuanku ke istana untuk mengobati putranya."

"Jadi? Kenapa kau tak bilang dari awal? Apa kali ini kau akan pergi cukup lama? Tak biasanya kau berpamitan seperti ini padaku. Jujur, ini membuatku sedikit takut,"

Terdengar seseorang datang mendekat dengan tergesa - gesa.

"Baekhyun! Yixing! Tolong aku, dia, maksudku Kai agassi, dia sepertinya mengalami sesuatu. Cepatlah!"

Tabib dan nyonya Jang kaget, lalu mereka bertiga segera melihat keadaan Kai. Sesampainya di sana Sehun tengah merangkul Kai yang baru saja muntah darah. Wajahnya sangat pucat. Tabib Jang memeriksa denyut nadinya, dahinya terus berkerut saat menyadari kondisi Kai yang makin melemah.

"Dia sekarat, kita tak bisa melakukan apa - apa jika saudaranya tidak di sini. Dia harus bersama saudaranya. Karena energi yang di milikinya sangat berbeda dengan kita," jelas Tabib Jang.

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan, ayah?" tanya Sehun berusaha tidak panik, namun suaranya terdengar kalut.

"Kita harus membawanya menemui saudaranya ke istana hari ini juga, sebelum semua makin bertambah buruk. Dan kita tak bisa memakai tandu atau kereta, karena akan butuh waktu lama untuk sampai kesana.."

"Aku yang akan membawanya. Aku akan berkuda berdua dengannya, asalkan dia bisa segera tertolong," Sehun membaringkan Kai, lalu pergi untuk menyiapkan kuda dan beberapa obat - obatan.

Tabib Jang, istrinya dan Soo Kyung melongo, tapi kemudian mereka juga ikut bersiap. Tak sampai 15 menit mereka segera memacu kuda mereka menuju istana. Tak lupa, Tao juga ikut dalam rombongan itu. Namun baru separuh perjalanan, mereka di hadang sekelompok orang yang jumlahnya cukup banyak.

"Sehun, cepat kau pergi lebih dulu dengan Kai dan Soo Kyung. Di sini, biar ayah dan ibumu yang mengurusnya, cepatlah!" Tabib Jang berkata pada Sehun dengan sikap waspada.

Sehun mengangguk,

"Ayah, berhati - hatilah, aku akan menunggumu sesampainya di istana nanti. Mari bibi Soo Kyung, kita harus bergegas."

Tabib Jang dan yang lain maju mencegah salah satu dari orang - orang itu menyusul Sehun. Pertarungan terjadi. Tapi keanehan terjadi, setiap kali mereka membunuh salah satu diantara musuh mereka, pasti akan muncul satu lagi, membunuh lagi, muncul lagi. Mereka sadar itu pastilah perbuatan sihir hitam, dan menggunakan ilusi untuk menghalangi mereka semua.

Bingung, tak tahu lagi harus bagaimana mengalahkan musuh mereka, akhirnya mereka pun melarikan diri dari sekelompok penjahat itu dan mencari tempat persembunyian sementara. Karena makin lama mereka makin kelelahan melawan musuh yang tak ada habisnya.

Sehun terus memacu kudanya. Ia dengan Kai di pelukannya. Kai nampak makin pucat dan lemah setelah terkena racun dari senjata ninja. Ia bahkam sudah di obati, sudah di beri ramuan, tapi tetap saja hasilnya tak berubah. Malah kondisinya semakin melemah. Sehun merasa cemas setiap hari melihat keadaan Kai yang tak kunjung membaik. Seharian ia akan bersama Kai dan malam ia akan meracik ramuan baru yang mungkin bisa membantu mengurangi penyebaran racun ke tubuhnya.

Selama perjalanan, Sehun selalu berharap ia bisa mendapatkan pertolongan dari kakak Kai. Sehun percaya itu, dia sudah melihat sendiri keahliannya mengobati para warga di desa yang terkena wabah.

Menjelang sore, ia sudah sampai di perbatasan desa. Dengan sigap ia mencari tempat menyewa kuda. Ia harus mengganti kudanya, karena sudah tak mungkin menggunakan kudanya yang tadi.

S

oo Kyung pun membantu Sehun dengan membawakan perlengkapan obat untuk Kai. Ia juga cemas dengan semua kejadian yang tiba - tiba saja terjadi. Pasalnya saat ia disekap dulu, ia sempat mendengar bahwa para musuh akan membalas dendam pada hari dimana gerhana bulan muncul. Dan mereka berniat menggunakan sihir hitam sebagai alat untuk menghancurkan semua orang terdekat dari anggota keluarga kerajaan. Tapi ia sedikit bingung, gerhana bulan masih akan terjadi besok malam, tapi semua kekacauan sudah mulai merajalela. Dan kenapa Kai bisa ikut terkena sihir hitam. Menurut Soo Kyung yang terjadi pada Kai bukanlah terkena racun biasa. Jika memang ia terkena racun, kuku pada jarinya tak akan berubah menghitam, dan rambutnya tak akan memutih meski perlahan.

Mereka kini sampai ke depan gerbang istana, Sehun menunjukkan lencana pengenal milik Putra Mahkota Luhan yang pernah dia berikan dulu. Sehun pun bisa masuk ke istana dengan mudahnya.

Tapi sebelum itu,

\- Raja • Putra Mahkota Luhan • Xiumin • Pengawal Yeol Chan side -

Luhan semalaman menjaga Xiumin, meski ia masih sakit. Ia pikir dirinya sudah cukup beristirahat selama hampir seharian, dan kemudian terbangun karena bermimpi buruk tentang Xiumin. Ia bermimpi, dirinya, Sehun, Xiumin dan Kai tengah menghadapi makhluk atau monster. Dalam mimpi itu, sedang terjadi gerhana bulan. Tak ada bintang di langit dan semua orang yang ia sayangi terluka. Xiumin dan Kai memiliki rambut berwarna putih, dan mereka berdua menghadang serangan panah dari musuh dengan tubuh mereka sendiri. Dan pedang yang di pegang olehnya dan Sehun bersinar terang saat terkena cipratan darah dari Xiumin dan Kai. Ia memang berhasil menaklukkan monster itu. Tapi ia kehilangan Xiumin yang kemudian lenyap, pergi meninggalkannya. Lalu Luhan terbangun dengan gelagapan dan mencari Xiumin. Ia menghela nafasnya lega saat melihat Xiumin masih terbaring tidur di sebelahnya.

Namun tak bisa di pungkiri bahwa mimpinya tadi sangat mengganggunya. Luhan takut jika nanti mimpinya akan menjadi nyata. Ia takut jika ia akan berpisah dengan Xiumin tanpa berpamitan terlebih dahulu.

Luhan memandangi wajah damai Xiumin saat tertidur. Di usapnya wajah Xiumin,

"Bagaimana bisa aku membiarkan dirimu mengorbankan diri demi hidupku, jika sebagai balasannya nanti aku akan berpisah selamanya denganmu?"

Luhan menggenggam tangan Xiumin,

"Aku pasti sakit dan jadi gila."

Xiumin mengerutkan keningnya dalam tidurnya, Luhan ikut mengernyit. Sedetik kemudian Xiumin mengerang kesakitan di dadanya. Luhan panik. Ia berteriak memanggil dayang dan tabib sekeras mungkin, membuat semua orang ikut panik. Tabib berdatangan dan segera memeriksa Xiumin, Luhan sendiri mondar mandir di luar kamarnya.

Beberapa waktu kemudian Yang Mulia Raja mengunjungi putranya itu. Beliau penasaran dengan keributan yang di buat putranya. Mereka berdua berbicara empat mata di pendopo paviliun Luhan.

"Luhan, kau tahu, semalam ayahmu bermimpi. Di mimpiku, seluruh negeri ini hancur, musnah dan tak bersisa. Darah dan mayat dimana - mana, aku kehilangan kau, ibumu, semuanya. Aku hidup sendirian menyaksikan rakyatku kelaparan dan menderita. Tapi aku tak bisa berbuat apa - apa," Raja berhenti sejenak.

"Kau tahu, Luhan, beberapa puluh tahun lalu, dinansti kerajaan ini telah dikutuk. Telah di sumpah bahwa sampai tiba utusan dari langit, negeri ini tak akan pernah tentrm dan damai. Dan itu menjadi nyata, semua rakyat menderita, banyak kejahatan merajalela dan istana pun mengalami perpecahan,"

"Lalu apa maksud ayahanda mengatakan ini padaku?" Luhan sudah merasa gelisah dan tidak tenang. Ia merasa ini ada hubungannya dengan Xiumin dan adiknya Kai.

"Kau pasti sudah tahu arah pembicaraan ayahmu ini, Luhan," jawab Raja.

"Maaf, putramu masih belum paham,"

"Mengenai utusan langit, aku rasa kau sudah tahu pasti siapa mereka. Kita harus mengembalikan mereka Luhan. Tempat mereka bukan di sini. Dan ini juga adalah cara memohon pengampunan dari langit untuk negeri kita,"

"Bukankah itu hanya kutukan, ayahanda? Kita bisa mematahkan itu dengan cara lain pastinya,"

"Dan cara mematahkan kutukan itu dengan mengembalikan hal yang sejak awal sudah menjadi milik orang itu."

"Orang itu? Siapa orang itu?"

"Keturunan dari mendiang putra ketiga Raja Taejo, calon putra mahkota Yi Bang Gwa," jawab Raja, Luhan bingung, ia tak mengerti apapun.

"Ayahanda, bukankah dulu ia tidak jadi dinobatkan karena tewas terbunuh oleh para perampok sadis?"

"Itu benar, tapi itulah masalahnya. Itu adalah sebab semua kekacauan ini di mulai. Seseorang yang tak menyukai calon mahkota, membuat sebuah kelompok pemberontak dan merencanakan pembunuhan terhadap seluruh anggota keluarga beliau. Mereka semua dengan licik merencanakan pembunuhan itu dan dibuat seolah mereka hanyalah korban perampokan sadis," Raja berhenti sejenak, ia berdiri dan menerawang menatap ke arah taman paviliun itu.

"Namun, adanya saksi dan bukti berkata lain. Mereka memang berhasil menangkap para perampok suruhan yang membantai seluruh anggota keluarga putra mahkota, tapi siapa otak di balik semuanya tak mengijinkan semua itu terungkap. Dan malah dengan tanpa rasa bersalah hidup dengan bergelimang kemewahan dan kehormatan, tanpa seorang pun tahu. Orang itu pada akhir hayatnya baru menyadari, apa yang ia lakukan adalah dosa besar, tapi semua sudah terlambat. Nasi sudah menjadi bubur, dan apa yang diperbuat kelak pasti akan memperoleh balasan."

"Lalu, apa ayahanda tahu siapa orang itu? Jika iya, kenapa ia tak di tangkap? Seharusnya ia langsung mendapat hukuman mati tanpa harus di adili lagi. Perbuatan seperti itu sungguh tak membutuhkan pengampunan," Luhan merasa dongkol, Raja tersenyum.

"Apa yang kau katakan memang benar, putraku. Tapi, apa yang akan kau lakukan jika seandainya dalang di balik semua itu adalah salah satu anggota keluargamu? Misal ayahmu atau saudaramu atau kakekmu?"

"Tentu saja aku tetap menghukumnya. Tetap mengadilinya seperti yang sudah menjadi kewajibanku tanpa memandang status mereka yang bersalah," jawab Luhan menggebu - gebu.

Raja terkekeh dan mengangguk,

"Luhan, aku yakin dan percaya kelak kau bisa memimpin negeri ini lebih baik dari ayahmu dan mendiang leluhurmu. Ingatlah, apa yang kau katakan hari ini. Jadikan itu sebagai pedomanmu. Jangan contoh ayahmu atau mendiang leluhurmu, mereka adalah orang - orang berdosa. Dan sebagai ayahmu sekaligus Rajamu, aku meminta maaf karena kau harus memikul tanggung jawab dari apa yang sudah kami lakukan. Maafkan kami, putraku," Raja menunduk sembari menggenggam pundak Luhan.

"A..ap.apa yang ayahanda katakan? Aku tidak mengerti," Luhan tak mempercayai telinganya, 'apa baru saja ayahnya meminta maaf padanya? Itu..itu berarti...' Luhan melangkah mundur.

"Luhan, dalang di balik semua ini, adalah kakekmu. Dan ayahmu yang mengetahui hal ini, malah menjadi lemah dan berpura - pura buta tak melihatnya. Tuli dengan kebenaran yang di lontarkan dan bisu dengan kebenaran. Ayahmu kala itu masih sangat muda dan bodoh. Maafkan ayahmu, Luhan,"

"Ti..tidak, ini tak mungkin. Aku tak percaya apa yang baru saja ku dengar. Tak mungkin dalam diriku mengalir darah seorang pembunuh. Tidak mungkin!"

Luhan pun pergi dari sana secepat ia bisa.

Ia linglung, pikirannya terus terngiang bahwa ia adalah keturunan seorang pembunuh. Dalam darahnya mengalir darah pendosa. Ia masuk ke dalam kamarnya melihat Xiumin yang terbaring, menatapnya dengan tatapan sedih.

"Bagaimana bisa aku bersanding dengannya? Aku adalah seorang pendosa, dia adalah malaikat. Tapi aku sangat mencintainya, dan ingin terus bersamanya, apa yang harus kulakukan?" Luhan menggenggam tangan Xiumin dan mencium punggung tangannya, kemudian menangis.

Seorang tabib istana meminta ijin untuk bertemu Luhan. Setelah ia masuk, tabib itu memberitahukan Luhan bahwa tubuh Xiumin melemah dan sepertinya ia tertular racun dari Luhan, yang waktu itu Xiumin mencium Luhan guna mencoba memberi obat pada Luhan yang masih tak sadarkan diri.

Luhan terkejut, bagaimana bisa ia tak tahu. Kenapa tak ada yang memberitahukan padanya dari awal, tanya Luhan.

Mereka menjawab bahwa Xiumin yang melarang mereka untuk memberitahukan hal ini pada siapapun.

Luhan makin frustasi, namun ia mencoba tidak panik. Lalu kembali bertanya, apa kira - kira obat yang bisa ia gunakan untuk mengobati Xiumin. Tabib menjawab, ada sebuah bunga lotus putih langka yang bila diracik bersama dengan obat yang tepat, itu bisa menjadi obat yang sangat mujarab. Serta merta Luhan menyuruh orang untuk mencari obat itu.

Saat Luhan keluar dari paviliunnya, ia terkejut mendapati saudara kembarnya datang menemuinya dengan membopong adik Xiumin, Kai.

Xiumin dan Kai kini terbaring bersama. Luhan memberitahu perihal bunga lotus putih langka yang mungkin saja bisa mereka gunakan untuk mengobati Xiumin dan Kai. Sehun menghela nafas lega, setidaknya ada sedikit harapan. Luhan meminta tolong pada pamannya Yeol Chan untuk mencarikan bunga itu, yang langsung di sanggupi pamannya. Ia tak tega melihat keadaan Luhan dan Sehun, terlebih setelah mendengar pengakuan Raja, pasti Luhan merasa terpukul dan frustasi. Saat paman Yeol Chan berpamitan pada mereka, seseorang menginterupsi.

"Apa kalian sudah tahu tempat dimana kira - kira bunga itu berada?" tanya Soo Kyung menyeringai, semua menggeleng.

"Serahkan padaku. Aku tahu siapa yang pasti menanam dan mempunyai bunga itu."

"Benarkah? Siapa dia?" tanya mereka antusias.

"Aku," jawab Soo Kyung mantap. Yang lain melongo tak percaya.

"Sudah kuduga, hobimu memang tak berubah dari dulu Kyung-ah," paman Yeol Chan tersenyum menyeringai.

"Baiklah, Yang Mulia Luhan, Sehun, aku menitipkan mereka berdua padamu. Mereka sudah seperti putri kami sendiri. Jadi jagalah mereka, eoh?"

Luhan dan Sehun mengangguk.

Kemudian seperginya paman Yeol Chan dan istrinya, bibi Soo Kyung, mereka membicarakan masalah ayahnya dan masa lalunya. Sehun sama syoknya dengan Luhan saat mengetahui kabar itu. Tapi kemudian Sehun menceritakan hal tentang kelompok para pemburu yang juga menghadang mereka di hutan, meninggalkan ayahnya, yakni Tabib Jang, ibunya dan Tao. Mereka bingung, apa sebaiknya mereka berdua pergi menolong, tapi bagaimana dengan Xiumin dan Kai. Belum lagi mereka sempat memutuskan, para prajurit tiba - tiba berteriak bahwa ada beberapa penyusup masuk ke dalam istana.

Luhan dan Sehun menengok keluar. Prajurit ada di mana - mana. Salah satu kapten prajurit mendekati Luhan dan memberitahu bahwa seorang penyusup masuk kedalam kamar Raja, mereka berhasil kabur dan sedang dalam pencarian ke seluruh penjuru istana.

Tapi kabar yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, para penyusup itu meracuni Raja dan Ratu lewat pisau yang mereka gunakan. Lagi lagi racun. Bagaimana jika efeknya sama dengan yang di alami Xiumin dan Kai. Bagaimana mereka akan memberi obatnya? Kapten prajurit itu permisi undur diri dan mulai mencari lagi.

Luhan dan Sehun masuk dengan gontai. Sesampainya di kamar, mereka terkejut melihat Xiumin dan Kai yang tiba - tiba saja sudah berdiri di depan pintu dengan wajah pucat dan nampak lemah.

"Kalian bisa memberikan obat kami pada Raja dan Ratu. Itu sudah seharusnya. Jangan hiraukan kami, kami bisa mengobati diri kami sendiri," ucap Xiumin sambil sesekali mengernyit.

"Benarkah? Bagaimana?" tanya Luhan langsung memapah Xiumin.

"Ijinkan kami pulang ke negeri asal kami," jawab Kai.

"Apa?!" Sehun.

"Apa?!" Luhan.

"Kami bisa sembuh jika kami berada di negeri kami sendiri, di sana ada banyak sekali jenis obat yang bisa kami gunakan. Jadi, ijinkan kami pulang," Xiumin menunduk dengan Luhan yang merasa tak kuasa menahan emosinya melepas genggamannya pada Xiumin.

"Tidak! Pasti ada cara lain, aku yakin, tanpa kalian harus pergi tak mungkin tak ada cara lain! Aku akan mencari tahu," Luhan bergegas keluar dari kamarnya, Xiumin dengan kesakitan mencoba mengejar Luhan.

"Apa benar tak ada cara lain lagi? Katakan padaku itu hanya kebohongan belaka!" Sehun memeluk erat Kai seperginya Luhan dan Xiumin.

"Sehun, hiks, relakan aku pulang, aku merasa sangat sakit di sekujur tubuhku. Ijinkan aku pulang, hiks," Kai mulai menangis di dada Sehun.

"Sssh.. tenanglah, aku, aku, tentu saja tidak bisa melihatmu bersamaku dengan wajah kesakitan seperti itu. Aku merasa lebih baik mati dari pada melihatmu menahan sakit untuk mencoba tersenyum ke arahku," Sehun mengigit bibir bawahnya menahan air matanya sendiri jatuh.

"Aku, aku berjanji akan mengantarkanmu pulang, eoh, jangan menangis. Aku juga akan membujuk kakakku supaya mengijinkan Xiumin noona ikut pulang bersamamu, hemm?" Sehun menghapus airmata di pipi Kai, ia masih memahan dirinya untuk tidak menangis.

Sementar Luhan yang masih saja terus berjalan tanpa memperdulikan Xiumin yang menahan sakitnya untuk mengejarnya. Xiumin pun terjatuh karena sudah tak kuat lagi. Mendengar suara terjatuh, Luhan pun menoleh dan kaget melihat Xiumin ternyata kakinya berdarah karena lupa tak memakai sepatunya. Luhan segera membopong Xiumin dan membawanya ke pendopo di pinggir kolam. Ia menyobek kain pakaiannya, membasahinya dan mencuci kaki Xiumin. Luhan terus terdiam, tapi tangannya bergetar. Xiumin mencoba memanggil Luhan supaya menatapnya. Luhan hanya diam saja, sibuk membersihkan kakinya, menolak bertatapan secara langsung.

Xiumin memahaminya, lalu ia lebih memilih bercerita soal kehidupannya.

"Kau tahu Luhan, kami tidaklah berasal dari langit seperti yang kau bilang. Kurasa lebih tepatnya, kami berasal dari masa depan. Dan kami bukanlah dewi atau malaikat atau apapun yang pernah kalian bilang itu. Kami seperti halnya kalian, manusia biasa. Ayah dan ibuku sudah lama meninggal. Ia dulu memiliki sebuah perusahaan. Perusahaan itu hasil kerja sama antara ayahku dengan temannya dari Cina. Awalnya sukses, kami sangat kaya. Namun sayang, beberapa pimpinan cabang dari perusahaan kami ada yang merasa iri dan mencoba menjatuhkan perusahaan kami. Saat itu, ayahku yang baru saja mendapatkan anggota keluarga baru, tiba - tiba di bawa pergi oleh sekelompok orang. Aku tak tahu siapa mereka. Aku ketakutan dan kesepian, aku baru 3 tahun saat itu, adikku, Kai, baru saja dilahirkan.

Seminggu setelah itu, aku mendapat kabar ayahku masuk penjara dan ia di jatuhi hukuman mati. Aku tak tahu apa jelasnya kasus itu. Hanya yang aku tahu, aahabat ayahku yang juga memiliki saham di perusahaan ayahku itu meninggal dunia. Dan mereka menuduh ayahku yang melakukan pembunuhan demi mendapatkan seluruh hak atas perusahaan itu.

Aku tentu saja tak percaya dengan semua kebohongan dan firnah yang mereka lakukan pada ayahku. Tapi, kenyataan berkata lain padaku. Aku hanya anak kecil, ibuku yang baru saja melahirkan adikku, meninggal dunia karena mendengar berita tentang ayahku. Semua harta kami di sita, dan aku tak punya tempat tinggal. Lalu aku diasuh oleh seseorang yang mengaku sebagai teman ayahku. Dia sangat baik terhadap kami, sampai pada waktu itu, aku menyadari dia tidaklah sebaik itu. Dia seorang renternir. Dia bilang ayahku berhutang padanya. Aku dan adikku diasuh olehnya supaya mereka bisa memanfaatkan kami nantinya saat kami dewasa, guna membayar hutang orang tua kami. Aku dan adikku kabur begitu saja begitu kami mendengar cerita itu dari seseorang yang tak sengaja kelepasan bicara pada temannya. Selama bertahun - tahun kami hidup dalam pelarian. Kabur kesana kemari. Dan akhirnya ada keluarga baik hati yang mau menolong kami. Perlahan hidup kami membaik meskipun kadang masih harus lari bersembunyi. Tapi kami tetap bahagia, setidaknya, kenangan tentang orang tua kami tak hilang begitu saja walaupun kami tak lagi bisa melihat mereka."

Luhan mendongak mendengar akhir cerita Xiumin.

"Jadi kau bukan berasal dari langit?" Xiumin menggeleng.

"Lalu kekuatan itu, bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkannya?"

"Entahlah, saat aku pertama kali kemari, aku ketakutan dan saat tanganku menyenggol sesuatu, itu berubah menjadi es. Aku kaget tentu saja, bahkan saat aku mencoba mengikuti bibi Soo Kyung di hutan, tanganku tak hentinya membuat jejak es di pepohonan. Sebab itulah aku juga berhasil pulang membawa bibi Soo Kyung dari gua," jawab Xiumin.

"Luhan, kumohon ijinkan aku pulang dan berikan obatku pada ayah ibumu. Kau harus ingat setidaknya mereka masih hidup dan kau masih bisa bersama mereka setiap saat, hemm?"

Luhan menunduk dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Xiumin menggenggam tangan Luhan,

"Tatap aku," Luhan mendongak dan duduk di sebelah Xiumin lalu memeluknya erat.

"Percayalah padaku, semua akan baik - baik saja. Kau tahu, kau bisa mengandalkanku." Xiumin tersenyum di dada Luhan.

Tepat saat itu sebuah letusan datang dari arah halaman di depan aula istana. Luhan dan Xiumin terkejut. Dengan memapah Xiumin, Luhan pergi menuju aula istana. Sesampainya di sana, Sehun dan Kai juga berada di sudut lain. Mereka semua terkejut melihat Raja tengah di sandera oleh makhluk berwujud siluman naga. Matanya merah menyala, di kedua tangannya mencengkram Raja dan Ratu bersamaan. Menatap ngeri semua itu, Luhan dan Sehun meninggalkan Xiumin dan Kai, mencari - cari senjata atau apapun yang bisa mereka gunakan untuk menolong kedua orang tuanya. Di termpat aula pertemuan, tergantung dua buah pedang. Mereka membawa satu - satu. Di luar, prajurit melawan makhluk siluman itu dengan panah, yang sudah pasti tak berhasil. Selagi Luhan dan Sehun mencoba bertarung dengan makhluk itu, di kejauhan, Xiumin dan Kai melihat seseorang dengan membawa dupa. Mereka berdua bergegas mendekati orang itu, meski dengan menahan sakit. Saat sudah dekat, Xiumin mencengkram lengan Kai.

"Kim Jong Dae? Kau?" Jong Dae menoleh dan menyeringai. Kai menatap bingung pada keduanya.

"Xiumin ssi, kita bertemu lagi, heh," Jong Dae masih menyunggingkan senyum seringainya, "Sudah kubilang kita akan bertemu lagi. Dan kukira ini waktu tepat."

"Tepat untuk apa?" Xiumin mengepalkan tangannya.

"Untuk sesuatu yang besar, kau lihat saja," Jong Dae melemparkan dupa yang dibawanya ke tanah.

Asap merah mengepul membumbung tinggi makin lama makin pekat lalu menutupi bulan. Langit menjadi gelap gulita. Hawa menjadi semakin dingin dan angin bertiup kencang. Xiumin dan Kai makin melemah, mereka terjatuh dan muntah darah.

"Kau lihat, Xiumin, sumber kekuatanmu sudah ku halangi. Kau tak akan bisa menggunakan kekuatanmu sekarang ini," Jong Dae merasa puas.

"Dasar bodoh! Kau kira, kekuatanku itu berasal dari bulan? Hal yang kau lakukan itu sama sekali tak berguna," Xiumin mengusap sudut bibirnya.

"Kekuatan bisa di dapat dari mana saja, termasuk dari hati dan pikiran," Xiumin mengarahkan tangannya ke kaki Jong Dae dan seketika kaki Jong Dae terlapisi es dan tak bisa di gerakkan.

Tapi yang terjadi kemudian adalah Xiumin menjadi semakin lemah.

"Eonni, kurasa jika kau menggunakan kekuatan itu sekarang, akan membuat keadaanmu semakin parah," ujar Kai yang lalu menghampiri Xiumin dan menolongnya berdiri.

"Kau beruntung Jong Dae, aku tidak membunuhmu, hanya membuatmu membeku. Tapi jika kau berani bertindak lebih jauh, akan kupastikan kau mati di tanganku," Xiumin dan Kai berlalu, namun dari kejauhan ia melihat sebuah belati tergeletak di tanah.

Ia menghampiri dan memungutnya. Ia pun membelalakkan matanya.

"Kai, belati ini, bukankah ini sama persis seperti yang di bawa oleh Soo Kyung eomma dari gua? Apa kau membawanya kemari? Sepertinya Sehun menaruhnya di dalam kotak tempat obat yang di bawanya dari penginapan. Mari kita coba cari di kamar Luhan oppa," Xiumin mengangguk.

Xiumin dan Kai bergegas menuju paviliun Luhan. Istana kini sangat kacau. Sekilas di lihatnya Luhan dan Sehun kelelahan mernghadapi makhluk siluman itu. Hal itu semakin memberi mereka kekuatan untuk menolong mereka. Sesampainya disana, mereka membuka semua kotak yang di bawa Sehun. Dan di kotak terakhir mereka menemukannya. Kemudian mereka menyusul lagi Luhan dan Sehun. Disana mereka dihadang oleh beberapa orang, tapi yang membuat mereka terkejut adalah rupanya mereka itu Tabib Jang dan istrinya, Tao, Pengawal Yeol Chan dan istrinya Soo Kyung. Mereka semua seperti terhipnotis. Pandangan mata mereka kosong dan tak mengenali Xiumin dan Kai sama sekali. Xiumin dan Kai bingung lalu melangkah mundur. Apa yang harus mereka lakukan?

Xiumin melirik ke arah Kai dan menyerahkan kedua belati itu, kemudian mengangguk satu sama lain. Seketika Kai lenyap meninggalkan Xiumin sendirian menghadapi 'musuh'nya. Kai muncul tiba - tiba dengan terjatuh dan muntah darah. Membuat Sehun dan Luhan terkejut lalu terhuyung. Sehun memapah Kai ke belakang.

"Pakai ini. Ini bisa kau gunakan untuk membuat siluman itu menghilang. Berikan yang satunya pada Luhan oppa." Sehun mengangguk, tapi lalu menatap cemas ke arah Kai, "Pergilah, aku akan baik - baik saja. Percayalah," Kai tersenyum.

Sehun pun melemparkan belati itu pada Luhan. Tapi sepertinya belati itu terlalu kecil. Mereka harus memastikan jarak yang tepat untuk menusukkan belati itu. Beberapa kali belati itu berhasil menggores bagian tubuh siluman itu. Satu persatu siluman itu menjatuhkan ayah dan ibu mereka, yang kemudian mereka bopong ke pinggir selagi siluman itu mengamuk dan mengerang kesakitan.

Xiumin yang sedang sendirian mencoba membuat kubah es untuk mengurung para 'musuh'nya. Xiumin pikir hal itu tak akan melukai mereka juga. Namun karena kondisinya lemah, kubah itu pun sangat tipis dan bisa pecah jika terus di pukul. Xiumin memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk lari bersembunyi bersama Kai. Kakinya sudah tak sanggup menopang tubuhnya lagi saat ini. Dadanya juga makin sesak, membuatnya sulit bernafas. Ia melirik Kai yang sepertinya memiliki kondisi yang sama dengannya.

Sementara Tao dari kejauhan terlihat mencoba membuka kubah es yang di buat Xiumin menggunakan pedang yang di bawa Tabib Jang. Perlahan tapi pasti kubah itu berlubang. Tak berapa lama kubah itu pecah. Xiumin dan Kai mulai panik. Apa yang harus mereka lakukan sekarang. Tao mendekati Luhan dan Sehun, di ikuti yang lain. Ia dan Kai mencoba melihat sekeliling mencari bantuan. Tapi tak dilihatnya ada seorangpun yang bisa mereka mintai tolong. Bahkan mereka juga melihat Jong Dae, es yang menyelimutinya makin lama makin mencair. Ini tak boleh terjadi. Semua harus di hentikan sekarang juga.

Tao dan Soo Kyung mengambil panah milik prajurit yang tergeletak di tanah. Mereka mencoba memanah Luhan dan Sehun. Tepat saat itu, sekali lagi, Kai menggunakan kekuatannya. Ia dan Xiumin berdiri menghalangi hunusan panah ke arah Luhan dan Sehun tepat waktu. Seakan waktu terhenti, Xiumin dan Kai jatuh ke pelukan Luhan dan Sehun yang terkejut melihat kemunculan tiba - tiba mereka. Luhan merasa melihat mimpinya sendiri. Tapi ini bukan mimpi, ia pun histeris dengan Xiumin di pangkuannya.

"Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Xiumin, kau tak boleh meninggalkanku dengan keadaan seperti ini, tidak!" Luhan menangis.

"Lu..Luhan, kau meng..ijin..kan a..kuh pulang b..bu..kan? Ang..gap..lah aa..aku hanya p..pulang, heemm?" Xiumin menggenggam erat Luhan yang langsung mendekapnya erat.

"Kai, kau harus berjanji, kita akan bertemu lagi, eoh, hem?" Sehun juga mulai menangis, "Di kehidupan kita selanjutnya, aku pastikan, diriku hanya akan mencarimu, hiks..kau, jaga dirimu baik - baik, hemm?" Sehun memeluk Kai lalu ikut menangis. Kai mengelus pipi Sehun sambil tersenyum.

Perlahan Xiumin dan Kai menghilang menjadi butiran salju bercampur bunga. Tanpa mereka ketahui, darah Xiumin dan Kai menetesi kedua belati masing - masing. Seketika mata belati itu bersinar dan berubah menjadi pedang. Tanpa menunggu waktu lama, mereka segera menghabisi makhluk siluman itu dengan mudah. Angin berhenti berhembus, semua sirna, yang terdengan hanyalah tetesan darah dari kedua pedang Sehun dan Luhan.

Tabib Jang, istrinya, Tao, Pengawal Yeol Chan dan bibi Soo Kyung pun sadar dari hipnotisnya. Seketika mereka semua bingung dengan keadaan di sekitar mereka. Hal pertama yang di lihat mereka adalah Raja dan Ratu yang tengah pingsan dan Luhan dan Sehun yang terduduk lemas dengan pandangan kosong. Pengawal Yeol Chan melihat Pangeran Jong Dae di salah satu sudut, tengah berkutat membebaskan diri dari kebekuan. Yeol Chan kini sudah tahu siapa Pangeran Jong Dae yang sebenarnya, lalu menyuruh beberapa prajurit yang masih sadar untuk mengikatnya. Ia kemudian mendekati Soo Kyung yang berkata ia tak apa dan menyuruh Yeol Chan mendekati Luhan, sementara ia dan nyonya Jang mendekati Sehun. Mereka berdua menangis histeris di pelukan orang yang mereka percayai, yang mereka anggap sebagai orang tua kedua mereka. Suasana penuh kesedihan menyelimuti mereka semua. Namun satu hal yang pasti, bencana dan malapetaka telah musnah.

Sebulan kemudian, Tuan Choi beserta kelurga telah di tangkap dan di adili. Mereka mendapatkan hukuman pengasingan seumur hidup mereka dan tak boleh ada seorangpun yang terlibat atau membantu kehidupan mereka. Sedangkan Yang Mulia telah turun tahta dan di gantikan putranya yang tidak lain adalah Luhan. Ia tetap menghukum ayah dan ibunya dengan di asingkan pula selama 10 tahun lamanya. Sehun tidak mau tinggal di istana, ia lebih memilih tinggal bersama keluarga Tabib Jang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai orang tua kandungnya, Sehun pun sangat menyayangi mereka semua. Paman Yeol Chan kembali bersama dengan bibi Soo Kyung, yang kini menunjukkan tanda - tanda kehamilan. Semua bersuka cita dengan kabar ini.

Luhan yang kini telah menjadi raja, memenuhi janjinya pada ayahnya untuk menjadi raja yang bijak, adil dan dermawan. Ia juga memenuhi janji Xiumin untuk menjadi pria yang bisa di andalkan. Luhan telah berubah dan semua berkat Xiumin.

"Xiumin, apa kau melihatnya dari sana? Kami semua sudah memiliki hidup yang bahagia. Aku harap kau juga sama. O, iya kurasa kau pasti akan merajuk karena tak bisa melihat adik barumu, selain Kai. Bibi Soo Kyung tengah mengandung, pasti nanti bayinya akan cantik dan imut sepertimu. Xiumin- ah, aku merindukanmu," Luhan duduk di taman kerajaan di bawah sinar rembulan.

Tempat yang lembab dan pengap, Xiumin dan Kai terbangun. Mereka bingung menatap satu sama lain. Meraba wajah dan sekujur tubuh mereka. Mereka tak percaya, apa itu semua mimpi?

Kai bangkit dan mengaduh kesakitan karena kepalanya membentur sesuatu. Saat mengangkat tangannya sesuatu melorot dari pundaknya.

"Loh, ini kan tasku yang kemarin kubawa saat melarikan diri. Eonni? Kau disana?" panggil Kai.

"Iya, aku disini, sebentar," Xiumin menyalakan senter yang tak sengaja ia tendang dengan kakinya.

"Ternyata kita masih di dalam terowongan, Kai. Bagaimana? Kita maju atau kembali saja?"

"Kita lebih baik maju saja, aku tak mau kembali ke rumah kuno itu. Menyeramkan," jawab Kai.

"Disini lebih menyeramkan bodoh," ujar Xiumin menoyor kepala Kai.

"Auww, iya iya, sudah ayo kita jalan, eonni," Kai mencengkram lengan Xiumin takut - takut.

Mereka berjalan makin lama makin cepat, lalu mereka melihat cahaya di depan. Dengan jantung berdegup kencang, mereka keluar dari mulut gua. Dan pemandangan yang terhampar di hadapan mereka benar - benar membuat mereka takjub.

T * B * C

A/n :

Fiuuuh...akhirnya jadi juga

Setelah penantian, eh pengetikan yang cukup panjang, jadi juga.

Mian apdetnya lama banget huhuhu, author beneran nyari feel buat yg ini, soalnya author paling suka cerita ini. Jadi mesti spesial.

Tadinya author ini mau curhat panjang kali lebar di sini, eh malah pas lagi ngetik ambyar semua deh, ilang. Ya udah lah besok lagi aja kalo inget.

Makasih buat yang masih setia menunggu ff ini. Author tiap hari nangis ga bisa ngetik buat ngelanjutin chapter ini. Mood nya ilang mulu T_T

Tapi demi kalian akhirnya jadi juga.

Pokoknya semua review, doa dan support kalian author terima dengan baik. Dan author manfaatkan dengan baik juga.

Makasih semuanya, saranghae

Segitu aja curhatan author,

Sampai jumpa di next chapter,

#weareone_exo

*bow


End file.
